


On a wing and a prayer

by Gothika_Studios



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Merle Dixon Lives, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothika_Studios/pseuds/Gothika_Studios
Summary: Willow couldn't help but curse the day Daryl Dixon and his brother Merle walked into her life. She knew they were trouble from the first moment she saw them and should have listened to her grandfather when he said stay away...but the temptation had been too great with the dark and mysterious man, and now the threat of a broken heart was all too real knowing Daryl must finally make a choice between her or his brother. The odds would definitely not be in her favor.





	1. Trouble

Willow dug her nail into the wood of the bar, swiveling slowly in her stool. She was so tired of being here but what else was she going to do? Catching the eye of the old man behind the bar glaring at her, she stopped picking at the wood and took another sip of her soda. He didn't like her much and that was fine, she didn't like him much either even if he was her grandfather. She'd love nothing more than to leave this hole in the wall dive bar but ever since the world ended a few months ago, her choices had become extremely limited.

Barely 21 she had just moved into her own loft and couldn't have been happier. It really wasn't much to look at, just basically one giant room but she had her bed, her sofa and all of her art supplies. Her parents had teased her she would end up living like a hermit having everything she loved in one room, but she had just gotten a job as a receptionist at the art gallery in the heart of downtown Atlanta and she could feel things were finally beginning to happen for her. It wasn't much but it was a start and she had gotten her foot in the door and couldn't wait to someday have her own art show.

That's when everything changed in a blink of an eye.

The reports started intermittently having a story about it here and there on the evening news then it seemed like everyone was getting sick and then ultimately dying. She knew it was bad once they shut down the gallery and told them not to come in until they heard back from them. She had heard rumors at the gallery about the dead coming back and eating the living but she hadn't believed it...not until she had seen it with her own eyes. Scared, she packed a bag and headed for home to the Atlanta suburbs, leaving the city she loved. Hoping she would finally feel safe, she had been devastated learning her mother was another that was sick. Watching her die was bad enough but when her father had driven a knife to the side of her mom's head, she thought he had completely lost it. She knew why now of course, but those had been some dark days back then, not knowing why or how.

Not long after that, things really started falling apart and that's when her dad had decided that coming here to the backwoods of Georgia was their only choice. Her dad and her grandfather had been estranged for years and she had to admit she had been shocked to learn that this was where they were headed...she hadn't seen her grandfather in almost 10 years and doubted he would even recognize her. As her father drove up the winding mountain road he talked a little bit about his father and where he was living and the kind of company he liked to keep. He told her about the bar, the bikers, the drugs and the women and after he was done she couldn't help asking him why in the world they were coming here if he was that bad. His answer was simple.

"If there's anybody in this world that knows how to survive this thing it will be your grandpa"

She still wasn't thrilled about coming here but at least she understood better. They had driven for a few hours and her dad had said were almost there when as luck would have it their car broke down. Willow sat in the car staring out the window as her dad looked under the hood. She had been close to dozing off when she heard her father's blood curdling scream. Tearing out of the car she ran to help but stopped as she saw her dad stabbing one of those things in the head with a screwdriver. At first she thought he was fine but as he turned she could see a good portion of his neck was missing. Willow ran to him as he collapsed, she was scared and crying not sure what to do.

"Willow" her dad whispered "Your grandfather's place is about a mile down this road, grab your bag and get there. I don't have much time, promise me you'll get there"

Willow nodded her head still crying.

"It's going to be OK sweetheart" he whispered even more softly "Grab your bag and get ready to run"

Willow stood up and started to walk back to the car until her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Willow...don't let me...turn into...one...of those...things"

Willow turned around just in time to see the life leave her father's body. Sobbing, she ran to the car and grabbed her backpack and thought about just running from this place but her dad's words would haunt her and she knew what she had to do. Grabbing the screwdriver her dad had used on the other thing, Willow stood over him, looking down at his stone looking face. She was shaking and crying and wasn't at all sure she could do it until his voice started to repeat over and over again. Slamming the screwdriver down, she plunged it through his skull. Realizing she would still need a weapon, she tugged hard on the screwdriver trying to pull it out. The disgusting sound it made as she pulled it out was enough to make her violently ill. After heaving everything that had been in her stomach onto the road, Willow started running and didn't stop until she reached her grandfather's bar 'Boondocks'

Her grandfather hadn't been happy to see her but he didn't turn her away either. She didn't have to explain a whole lot especially when he saw the brain matter still stuck on the screwdriver. He had rules though, rules that had to be followed or she would find herself out on her ass, as he so eloquently put it. His first rule which she thought was a really strange was that she was to be dressed as a young boy at all times. He even went as far as wanting to cut off her long dark hair which had always been a source of pride for her entire life with its dark rich color that turned into a deep shade of burgundy when the sun kissed it. He had settled for letting her pin most of it on top of her head, hiding it under a baseball cap , just cutting some of it short underneath so it rested on her collar.

Not really understanding his rule but complying with it, she sat at the bar many nights and watched as his clientele came through the door. Most of the time it was the big and burly biker types, looking for a good drink, and a good time. Since cash was no longer needed, Willow watched as people paid in medicine, food and sometimes even gas that they would use in the generator so he could keep the beer cold, but most of the time it was canned food...she figured they already had a years worth supply of spaghetti O's. She thought everything seemed harmless enough, watching them shoot pool by the flaming candles on the wall and flirt with her grandpas "working girls". Everything did indeed seem fine until one night a few of them got a little too friendly with one of the girls. Three of them had attacked her and were going to rape her right on the pool table until grandpa got his rifle out. He threatened them and the men knew he meant it as he finally got them to stop but not before scaring the girl so badly that they never saw her again.

"Even in the apocalypse there will always be one truth" her grandfather said "men will continue to hunt for booze, drugs and for sex and will take any of them however they can get them"

She finally understood her baseball cap and boy clothes.

Willow continued to sip on her soda watching a few talk to the women and drink their beer. It was a quiet night and she was just about to turn in when the doors opened and a whole lotta trouble rolled in. Willow looked at her grandfather as his hand went immediately to his rifle. They were a group of about ten and each looked meaner then the last. They were loud and obnoxious and looked to be ready for anything. Pulling her cap lower so it covered her eyes, she stared at her drink, listening intently.

"Hey old man...long time no see" one of them said

"Hey there Merle" her grandfather said quietly "I was wondering when you Dixon boys were gonna come back around this way. How you boys been?"

The one called Merle laughed loudly

"Good man, especially since the apocalypse signed my walking papers from the state pen" Merle said as they all laughed loudly

"How about you?" her grandfather asked "You look good son, how you been?"

"I've been alright" the stranger said softly.

Willow couldn't resist glancing up to look at the soft spoken one. He seemed different from the rest, even though they all looked similar. His hair was long and fell around his face and rested on his broad, muscular shoulders. He was dressed all in black including a black leather vest adorned with angel wings on the back. He looked like he could be the most trouble out of all of them.

"Wudda you lookin' at lil' man?" Merle asked her "Why you eyeballin' my brother like that?"

Willow instantly dropped her gaze feeling her heart in her throat.

"That's my grandson, Will" her grandfather said "He don't mean nuthin...just lost his parents...I wasn't too pleased getting him on my doorstep but wuddya gonna do when it's family?"

Willow kept her head down feeling the men's stares burning a hole right through her.

"What can I get you boys to drink?" Said her grandfather "how about first shot is on the house?"

Willow breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the men turn their attention to the free alcohol.

"Will" her grandfather said quietly "why don't you go ahead and turn in. I can lock up here tonight"

Willow nodded and slipped out of her stool to leave but not before raising her eyes and locking them with the most piercing blue ones she had ever seen. Quickly looking away, Willow made her way to the back door then out to the trailer parked behind the bar.

Daryl watched as the kid started walking to the door but couldn't shake the feeling that something was really off about him. Why did the kid stare at him like that and seem almost shy about it and why was he even thinking about him?

I need to get laid, he thought. It's a sad day when a young guy's ass looks that good to him as he watched him walk out the door.

Willow sank into her grandpa's old recliner and sighed. What in the hell was that all about? Why had she stared at him and why did her heart do a funny flip when their eyes met? He was so not her type. She was into sensitive, pretty, artsy type of guys...not rough and dirty rednecks. The slight attraction to him was probably nothing more than him being the first male in months that was somewhat close to her age...that and maybe his muscles, there was no denying those.

Willow groaned into the throw pillow. She knew even the slightest attraction to him would be a very dangerous one. What if she did let on to him that she was a girl? Can you imagine what would happen if he told his brother and his friends? Images of the poor girl who was attacked on the pool table flashed through her mind as she realized she would have to stay far, far away from him. Slipping her boots off, Willow curled her legs under her body while resting her head on the arm of the chair. She needed to stop thinking about this immediately and hoped sleep would come quickly.

The old man eyed Daryl, pouring him another drink.

"So what have you been up to Daryl? You boys just passing through or you back at your old man's place?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders

"I'm not sure Joe. Merle and me went to his shack but by the looks of things, nobody has been there for awhile. Have you seen him around?"

Joe's heart tugged slightly. He couldn't help remembering Daryl as a small boy who used to sit in a bar stool quietly while his father drank himself into oblivion. His dad had been one of his regular customers ever since he built this place and many nights he had served the boy dinner, knowing he had probably not had anything to eat all day. His dad had been a mean man and Joe saw a number of times how mean he could be when it came to his son. The kid could do nothing right in his eyes and would cuff him on the back of the head just for blinking too loudly.

He knew Merle as well, but he really hadn't been around the bar much...he was too busy breaking into homes, stealing cars and being an all around asshole just like his old man. Daryl might have turned out to be a halfway decent man if it wasn't for his dad and his brother. He had heard awhile back that Daryl had been doing real good, working as a mechanic and getting his own place...that was short lived though once Merle got out of county after a couple of drug charges. Merle says let's go and Daryl goes, no questions asked. That had been and would always be Daryl's downfall...the love and loyalty for his brother who on most nights didn't deserve Daryl's loyalty. Daryl even to this day still had some sort of loyalty to his dad after all these years even after the beatings and abandonment asking about him..that was just amazing to Joe who shook his head.

"No...sorry Daryl, I haven't seen him in awhile." Joe said softly "Last I heard he was heading down to Florida with some waitress but that was even before everything ended"

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, I heard that too but wasn't sure if he had come back this way once everything happened."

"Wudda doin' little brother?" Merle said hanging on Daryl's shoulder, obviously drunk and having a good time.

Daryl grinned at him

"Just shootin' the shit with Joe here"

Merle got that look on his face that Daryl dreaded

"You're askin' 'bout him, aint ye?"

Daryl sighed. He knew his Merle hated the old man, and he probably did too but he still wanted to know if he was alive or dead. He was after all their dad, whether it was a good or bad thing.

"Just wanted to know if he'd seen him but he hasn't so let's drop it." Daryl said quietly

Merle stared at his little brother, wanting to kick his ass for even thinking about the prick but he knew his little brother couldn't help his soft heart.

"Whatever man" Merle spat. "He sure as hell wouldn't be asking about you. C'mon, there's some pretty ladies over here that was just askin' 'bout you."

Daryl looked at the two whores and gave a quick nod.

"Thanks Joe, take it easy" Daryl said before following Merle over to the small party that seemed to be going on.

Joe nodded watching the boys laugh and talk with the women, who eventually led the group of men out the door, promising a good time. Finally the bar with the bar empty, Joe walked over and locked the door and walked around blowing out the candles and turning off the lanterns. Walking out the back door, locking it behind him, he made his way to the trailer, hoping Willow was still up. He needed to make something crystal clear to her and it could not wait.

"Willow" her grandpa kicked her foot

Willow's eyes opened and blinked looking at her grandpa

"Hmm?" she said softly

"Wake up girl, I need to talk to you"

Willow sat up in the chair looking around at their trailer trying to collect herself. She was so tired, what in the hell could he want this late at night?

"I'm awake. What's going on?"

Willow's grandpa looked pissed and she couldn't help but shrink under his glare

"What do you mean staring at Daryl Dixon like that?"

Hmm so that was his name…

"I don't know what you're talking about…. I didn't even see his face! I looked at his vest, that was it. I –I thought it was cool" she lied.

Joe sighed running his hands through his grey hair.

"Willow, I know you're a young lady and I get this can be a pretty lonely place sometimes but the last guy you should be looking at is him. By himself he's not so bad but he's never by himself…he's always with his brother Merle and Merle is trouble…bad trouble. You do not want to get mixed up with that. Remember the girl on the pool table? That would be a party compared to what Merle would do. Just stay away from them….I mean it. If they come into the bar, I want you to leave immediately. You hear me?"

Willow nodded

"I don't want anything to do with them grandpa…I was just looking at his vest…that's it."

Joe looked at his granddaughter and grunted. He knew better then that…he had seen the way she looked at him up and down and he wasn't stupid, he knew that Daryl was a handsome man, especially for these parts.

"Just so we're clear. Stay away or else"

Willow nodded again

"I will"

Willow headed to her room hoping to fall back asleep quickly. Laying in her bed she tried to ignore the feeling that her grandfather had inadvertently made Daryl Dixon just that more interesting to her. She had never been good with the off limits type of stuff and she couldn't help to feel a little excited that he had just drew a line in the sand…one that she intended to enjoy crossing.


	2. Confession

Willow stared at her dingy, water stained ceiling still laying in her bed not wanting to get up in the least. Looking at her Calendar she realized it was Wednesday and that meant cleaning everything in the bar top to bottom, dressed head to toe while her grandfather went and visited his friends for trade day...more like get drunk and hang out with your buddies day but he usually did bring some pretty good stuff home. She didn't know why she kept track of the days, she guessed she still wanted to know when it was Christmas or Thanksgiving or even her birthday, which was coming up in a couple of weeks. She had tried dropping hints that it was coming up and that she would do anything for some paper and charcoals or paint or even pencils...she'd take anything right about now but the old man was either completely oblivious or just straight up didn't care.

Sighing Willow rolled out of bed and began to brush out her long dark hair. She was so tired of hiding it under a hat...she knew it was for her safety but she was still tired of it. Wrapping it in a bun on top of her head and then putting on her cap, she looked in the mirror. She looked ridiculous...as usual. Taking the elastic bandage and wrapping it around her chest tightly then slipping on her baggy black t-shirt she looked again..yep still ridiculous. Slipping her olive green cargo pants over her hips, fastening the snaps she then tugged on her boots, sighing again. It couldn't be more than 9am and it was stinking hot already. She'd love nothing more that to go clean in a pair of shorts and flip flops, but this was her life now she grudgingly accepted, heading through the trailer and then out the door to the bar.

"Alright, make sure you get the windows today and wash and dry the glasses and I mean dry them, last time you left spots all over them."

Willow wanted to say something smart like where he could shove those spots but thought better of it and kept her mouth shut and nodded. Watching him pack his bag he looked at her and grunted. "I'll be back before the evening crowd rolls in, don't forget the windows" and turned and left. Hearing the sound of his Harley firing up, she sat on the ledge, throwing her cleaning rag in the soapy water.

"I hate my life" she mumbled

Willow rubbed and scrubbed the entire bar, not forgetting the windows, inside and out. The bar smelled good, like Murphy's oil soap and the wood floors gleamed in the sunshine. If he wasn't happy with this, then he could kiss her ass. Watching the two working girls, Teresa and Colleen stroll in, it was all she could do not to scream at them as they propped their dirty shoes up on the table. Swallowing her remarks again she began washing the glasses but listened to their conversation intently.

"My God that man is gorgeous...and what a lover! I think I had an orgasm within the first five minutes!" the woman cackled as the other one spoke "That's fine for you Colleen but I get him next time. His brother is nothing but a brute and could care less about pleasing anyone but himself" she grumbled. Teresa laughed again at her friends frown "Sorry love, but if he wants me again, I ain't giving that up. That boy wears angel wings for a reason" she grinned.

Willow felt her cheeks burn as the realization hit her who they were talking about. She couldn't help feel disappointed that he would even consider being with one of these filthy women, but she knew she really shouldn't be surprised. He was after all a low down dirty redneck and was probably more comfortable keeping company with women like them. Whatever...she thought...makes no difference to me. Willow was concentrating so hard on cleaning the glasses and not thinking about Daryl Dixon, she didn't catch the dark figure that had slipped through the front door.

Daryl walked into the bar, trying like hell not to be noticed by the two prostitutes he had met last night. He had way too much to drink and as usual had made some bad decisions. At least he had enough sense to use a condom he mused...that was something Merle hadn't gotten through his thick skull yet and the reason why he was always looking for antibiotics. Sniffing the air, he was amazed how clean it smelled. He had always enjoyed the smell of a clean place but hadn't really smelled that since his mom died when he was just a kid. Seeing Joe's grandson washing glasses he was a little surprised he had been the one to clean all this but hey more power to him if he did.

Stepping to the bar quietly, he watched him closer. He was concentrating pretty hard on cleaning the glass in his hand puffing out his pouty bottom lip that begged to be kissed as he made sure it was completely dry and gleamed in the sunlight. Daryl then noticed the thick dark eye lashes that surrounded his sky blue eyes...what in the hell was the matter with him? He wasn't gay, why was he so attracted to this kid?! Getting angry with himself or the kid...he didn't really know which at this point, he slammed his fist on the bar scaring the kid so bad he dropped the clean glass back into the soapy water. Watching the kids eyes look up he felt something stir within him as the kids cheeks tinged pink. Oh my God, he thought...what is happening to me? Deciding he better get the hell out of there he asked him quickly.

"Yer grandpa around?"

He watched as the kid shook his head no. Sighing Daryl said "Thanks" and headed for the door. He heard the other two women call his name as he left but he ignored them...he just couldn't be in that place one more minute. All he had wanted was to ask Joe if it was OK if he did some hunting on his land since he found a couple of deer tracks but since he wasn't there...screw it, he thought. If Joe ended up minding, he'd just give him a couple of venison steaks in trade.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and slipped into the woods still completely irritated.  
Willow's hands shook as she took the glass back out of the water, he had scared the crap out of her! Why in the hell was he sneaking around and why did he look like he was trying to decide between kissing her or punching her in the face? Looking in the bar mirror, seeing the dirt smudges on her cheek and nose and her ever present ball cap looking more than usual like a boy, her guess would be he was thinking punch to the face.

Drying her hands, she had to get out of here, she'd cleaned enough and deserved a break. Heading out the back door she started for the trailer but made a detour and headed down the path and into the woods. Practically running she flew through the trees not caring if a branch struck her or a thorn pricked her. She had to get to her secret spot and just let all of this frustration go. Finally hitting the lake, Willow sat down on the big flat rock and started tugging her boots off. Sliding her pants over her hips she tossed them behind her and yanked her black t-shirt over her head as her cap came with it, spilling her long dark hair over her shoulders. Unwrapping the binding and freeing her breasts she dove straight into the sparkling water.

Daryl breathed a huge sigh of relief as he watched her break the surface of the water coming up from her dive. He was not a he...he was a she...and not a kid. He was so confused...why was she dressing like a boy? Why did Joe call her his grandson? Watching her step out of the water with her long dark hair, her full and ample breasts and tiny waist, he understood. If any of the degenerates he hung out with, including his brother ever caught wind that there was someone like her around...Joe would need a lot more than just that rifle he kept behind the bar. She was an absolute vision. Not paying attention to where he was stepping, he inched closer to get a better look as a twig snapped under his boot. "Dammit" he muttered. He watched as her head snapped up, covering her chest up with her hands. Looking around she began wrapping some sort of elastic band around her chest. Slipping her shirt then pants on he watched as she piled her hair on top of her head putting on her hat.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course she wasn't a guy...it was plain as day now to him. Waiting for her to get up and head back, he was surprised again watching her pull out some sort of notebook and a piece of rock or something? Sitting down quietly he leaned his back up against the tree and watched her. He should probably leave and go looking for that deer but something kept him rooted to this spot...he could not take his eyes off of her. He watched as she drew for awhile then suddenly stopped looking up at the sky. Closing the book and sliding it back between a couple of rocks, she then stood up and began making her way back towards the bar.

Daryl's curiosity was killing him...what had she been drawing? Making sure she was gone, he then slipped down to the rock and pulled the book out and began leafing through the pages. His eyebrows raised, staring at each picture, they were absolutely amazing. Some of them were faces of people he had never met but a lot of them were places he wish he could visit. Turning to the last page to the one she had been working on, he turned it this way and that but couldn't figure out who it was. It was just basically an outline with some shading here and there but that was about it. Looking at what she was using to draw, he frowned realizing it was nothing more than a piece of soft shale rock. It was obvious she hadn't done the other drawings using this. Thinking for a moment, he finally closed the notebook and slid it back between the rocks, putting her piece of shale with it then began making his way back to the bar.

Daryl stood outside the front door and looked in through the window. She was the only one in there at the moment and now would probably be the best time to try and talk to her. He wanted to tell her he knew, but it was OK that he wouldn't tell anybody...but maybe he should just leave it alone. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, why would it even matter to her if he knew. It was just she had looked so scared and miserable and he thought maybe she could use a friend or something. Daryl sighed and pulled the handle on the door walking into the empty bar.  
Willow looked up and felt her heartbeat quicken seeing Daryl walk towards the bar. Knowing who he was looking for, she shook her head and whispered

"He's not back yet"

Daryl was silent and she wasn't sure if she could dare to take a glance at him. Looking up she froze as he leaned over the bar just inches from her face.

"What are you do-"

She was stopped in mid sentence as she watched in horror as Daryl ripped off her baseball cap spilling her hair around her shoulders.

"Daryl please... I can explain" she said panicked

Daryl sat the cap on the bar and looked at her and waited.

"It was my grandfather, he doesn't want any trouble and he said having a girl here would bring a lot of trouble so he had me dress like a boy. Please Daryl, you can't tell anyone...please. You can't even tell my grandfather you know...if you do, he'll kick me out. He's told me numerous times that if anybody finds out then I'm gone and honestly, not that this place is great or anything, but it's all I have. I don't have any other place to go...please" she begged.

Daryl stared at her and finally nodded

"I won't say anything" he said quietly.

Willow let out a long slow breath and picked up her cap and tucked all of her hair back under it. Looking at Daryl she could tell he still had more to say.

"What?" she asked

Daryl stared at her for a moment then began

"I'll admit, you had me fooled at first but there's a big flaw in your disguise"

Willow looked at him waiting to hear what her flaw was

"You need a longer T-shirt to cover your ass. There's no man on the planet that has an ass that nice...if I noticed it, someone else is bound to too."

Willow felt her cheeks flush as she nodded her head staring at the ground...she was so embarrassed.

"and another thing" Daryl said "you probably shouldn't go skinny dipping in broad daylight".

He really hadn't wanted to say anything about that because he kind of hoped she would do it again so he could watch again but after really thinking about it he knew her safety should come first and that it wasn't a god idea for her to do that anymore. If he stumbled across her while hunting, so could someone else. He felt kind of bad seeing how mortified she was so he tried to make light of it.

"Don't look so embarrassed ...from what I saw, you have nothing to be ashamed of" he grinned  
The last thing he expected was to feel the sting of a slap on his cheek.

She had fire in her eyes as she gritted "Pig" between her teeth.

Daryl now had fire in his own

"That's some pretty big talk from someone who was just begging me to keep their secret!" he shouted

"Screw you Daryl!" she shouted back "If you think you're going to blackmail me over this, you can forget it! If you want to talk to your whores like that then be my guest, but I'm not a whore and I won't be treated like one!"

Daryl's mind was completely blown, what in the hell was she talking about? All he did was try to make light of an embarrassing situation

"Look..." he said "I'm not going to blackmail you. I was just trying to joke with you because you looked really upset. I don't think you're a whore, if I thought that then I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking to you"

Willow raised her eyebrows

"Oh really? Well the whores in this place seem to think you like talking to them...I have to say, they have an awful lot to say about you..."

It was Daryl's turn to blush

"That's none of your business" he muttered and watched as she smirked and gave a knowing nod. He couldn't help himself as he continued

"So what if I talk to them...what would it matter to you? Unless you're jealous..."

It was Daryl's turn to smirk as she glared daggers at him.

"You're impossible" was all Willow could think of to say as the sound of a roaring motorcycle interrupted their conversation.

"I have to go" she whispered "if he asks then tell him you came in looking for him and I said he wasn't here and I left. He can't know we talked or anything"

Daryl could see she was back in panic mode

"Don't worry" he said softly "Just go, I got this"

Willow nodded and scurried out the back door heading for the trailer.

Daryl walked over to one of the pool tables and scattered the balls, making it look like he had been practicing shooting. Grabbing a cue and leaning over the table he took a shot as Joe walked in. Looking up he nodded

"Hey Joe" he said quietly

Joe looked around the bar nervously and then back to Daryl

"You by yourself in here Daryl?"

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, I came in and told your grandson I was looking for you, he shrugged and took off out of here. Figured I'd stick around and wait for you and keep and eye on things, you know keep the riff raff out" Daryl said with a half smile

Joe looked at him suspiciously

"What do you want with me Daryl?" Joe asked quietly

Daryl looked at him and shrugged putting the pool stick down

"I wanted to know if it be alright to do a little hunting on your land. I saw some deer tracks not far from here and they were heading this way. If I get one I'd be happy to split it with you."

Joe eyed Daryl warily

"So you waited all this time to ask me that? The engine on your bike is pretty cold"

Daryl had to think quickly...this old man was smart and it would be hard to fool him. Daryl grinned at him sheepishly

"Well...I did already track some through the woods today. I figured I'd take a look first to see if I could find any fresh tracks...if I didn't see any, I didn't want to bother you with asking. I found some though, I think there's a couple of them."

Daryl held his breath hoping he'd buy it...it really hadn't been a lie, he had tracked for awhile, he just got a little sidetracked seeing a naked girl swimming in the lake.

Joe nodded

"Yeah Daryl, that's fine. I'm not even sure what I own as far as land wise so you're welcome to go wherever. Not really my place to tell you where you can or can't hunt"

Joe said quietly

Daryl shrugged his shoulders slightly

"I didn't know if maybe you had been tracking them already...didn't want to poach potential food off your table...figured I'd ask first. Hey you know, just for being cool with this, I'm making a run to in a few days and I'll see what I can grab for you. I'm going to look for some building supplies, trying to fix the old shack up a lil"

Joe looked at Daryl with surprise.

"So you boys plan on sticking around for a little while?"

Daryl could tell Joe wasn't exactly pleased with this thought. He knew he probably wouldn't mind him coming around but Merle...Merle was a whole different story. Not many liked Merle or having him around. Daryl shrugged his shoulders again.

"You never know with Merle" he said softly "But I'd like to...especially if I can get the place fixed up. Not much out there that's good anymore anyway, might as well find ya a spot and hunker down...know what I mean?"

Joe nodded. He understood that completely.

"Alright Daryl I'm good with you hunting around here, I wouldn't mind me a couple of venison steaks, but I gotta get the bar ready to open though so I'll talk at ya later"

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, I suppose I should probably find out what Merle is up to. See you later."

Daryl quickly left breathing a sigh of relief once he was out the door. He had bought it...not that it was really a lie, he did plan on hunting some deer. He just didn't bother telling him what else he was planning on hunting and taking for his own.


	3. Happy

Willow tried to busy herself, knowing her grandfather would be full of questions when he made his way back to the trailer. Cleaning the kitchen counters she heard the door open and close softly and turned to see him standing there.

"Hey grandpa" she said nonchalantly turning back to her cleaning.

Joe stared at his granddaughter trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Why did you leave Daryl Dixon alone in my bar?"

Willow whipped around staring at him

"Are you kidding me?" she asked exasperated

Joe just stared at her.

"I believe you were the one to tell me that as soon as I see one of them, I'm supposed to leave immediately...so that's what I did." Willow said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I didn't mean leave the bar completely unmanned" he grumped "It's a good thing Daryl is an honest man, any other guy around here would have robbed us blind. Next time if you're the only one around, stay...just stay in the back and away from him.'

Willow sighed completely aggravated but nodded. What was it with men today and pushing her buttons? First Daryl and now her grandfather.

"Alright, finish up there and meet me in the bar. We need to set up for tonight...I'm expecting a good size crowd. A bunch of the guys from the meeting are planning on coming out, plus it looks like the Dixon boys will be sticking around for some time and I'm sure they'll be in with their crowd as well"

Willow's heart quickened with the mention of the Dixon boys and she felt her cheeks burning with renewed embarrassment. Hoping her grandfather wouldn't see her blush, she couldn't help to think what Daryl had said about seeing her naked. Of all the rotten luck, she thought. The one guy that she could not have anything to do with, for good reason, was the one that caught her literally with her pants down and knew who she really was. She had no doubt Mr. Dixon would use this information someday to his advantage...she just didn't know how or when and until that day she would be on pins and needles.

Leaving the trailer and heading to the bar, Willow helped her grandpa set up the bottles of liquor and glasses hoping it wouldn't be as busy as he thought. If he was indeed that busy then she would have to help bartend and that was never fun, plus she hadn't found a longer t-shirt and Daryl's comment about her rump made her uneasy worrying someone else might notice. Seeing a flannel shirt hanging from a nail in the back, she got an idea. Tying the sleeves around her waist letting the majority of the shirt hang behind her covering her backside. Not only did she look more boyish this way, her fine ass as Daryl put it, was covered.

Willow's grandpa had been right, the place was packed. Willow watched as her grandpa's friend Harlin worked the door and took in the donations that were piling up quite nicely. She saw a lot of food, cans of gas, batteries, medicine and other odds and ends. This haul would certainly put grandpa in a good mood the next few days, she thought.

Willow began to relax a bit, serving the crowd while they laughed and carried on with some even dancing to the classic rock music that blared through a big boom box someone had brought. Nobody really paid much attention to her and that made her happy, plus Daryl and his brother hadn't shown their faces which made for a pretty good night. Washing some more glasses, trying to keep up with the customer demands, Willow's heart sank hearing Merle's unmistakable laugh. Keeping her eyes downcast Willow wasn't quite sure what to do. She knew her grandpa couldn't handle this crowd on his own so she decided to move to the opposite end of the bar from where they stood. Glancing at her grandfather, he gave her a nod and Willow was relieved she finally had done something right in his eyes.

Willow continued to pour shots and fill beer glasses and at first didn't realize who was standing in front of her until she heard his voice.

"Can I get two snakebites and a beer please?" Willow heard his soft but gruff voice say.

Glancing up into his electric blue eyes, Willow quickly looked away grabbing the bottle of Yukon Jack and lime juice, pouring the shot glasses full then pulling the tab for his beer. As she began to walk away she heard him say

"That one's for you"

Willow looked at him as he nodded towards the glass. He was smiling with his eyes and daring her and she knew it. Glancing at her grandfather who had his back to her talking with one of his buddies, Willow looked him in the eye, slammed back the shot and placed the glass inside the other and threw them in the soapy water. As she walked away, she heard Daryl softly chuckle.  
Damn him, she thought. That had been really stupid of her, what if her grandfather had seen? He would have known something was up instantly. She didn't know why she couldn't refuse his challenge, he was drunk and baiting her on purpose believing she wouldn't have the nerve. He's such an ass, she thought and took a swig of water trying to get the foul taste of whiskey out of her mouth.

Willow went back to pouring drinks and cleaning glasses for awhile until she looked up and saw him slip into a bar stool in front of her again. Sipping on his beer, he stared at her.

"Daryl...you need to stop. Just go back on the other side of the bar" she whispered.

Daryl took another drink and set his glass down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just sitting her drinking my beer" he said quietly.

Willow glared at him.

"I'm serious!" She hissed glancing at her grandfather who thankfully was helping Harlin take some of the door booty in the back. "Last thing I need is you drunk sitting here mooning over me"

Daryl raised his eyebrows

"Mooning over you? Someone thinks pretty highly of herself" Daryl snapped

She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, she was just desperate for him to leave and not blow her cover. Willow watched as a young blonde girl walked up and slid her arm around Daryl's neck.

"Hey handsome" she giggled in his ear "You look kind of lonely over here Daryl, I think I just might need to keep you company"

Willow and Daryl's eyes clashed right before he slipped his tongue down the blonde girl's throat and began making out right in front of her. Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on the kissing idiot and began helping people at the opposite side of the bar. She really didn't like him and didn't like the feeling she had when she saw him kiss that skank. It took everything she had not to jump over the bar and pull the bitches hair out by the root.

Willow began to breathe a little easier, watching the crowd thin out as people wandered back out through the doors heading for home. She was glad it was almost over especially after she saw Daryl slow dancing with the blonde girl resting his hands on her butt while he stared straight at her. Trying to ignore him, Willow kept clearing the bar and washing glasses and was so engrossed in her work she about jumped out of her skin as she heard her grandfather's voice behind her.

"You did good tonight Will...thanks for helping" he said softly

Willow nodded, kind of touched by the sentiment.

"Why don't you go ahead and head on out of here...I'm sure you're pretty tired by now" he continued.

Willow nodded, grateful to be getting out of there and whispered "Thanks"

Walking to the back room, Willow untied the flannel and hung it back on the nail. Taking a deep breath she leaned up against the table doing everything she could not to cry. Why in the hell was she feeling so sad right now? She knew why but refused to acknowledge it. Finally collecting herself, she slipped out the back door and headed for the trailer. Walking slowly in the moonlight she was stunned when she heard a loud whisper.

"Willow...wait"

You've got to be kidding me she groaned.

"Get out of here Daryl!" She whispered fiercely "You are seriously going to ruin everything for me!"

Willow watched as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I just wanted to give you something I found" he said softly holding a small paper bag.

She didn't care what he had, she just wanted him to leave. She was so tired and just wanted this night to be over with.

"Here" he said quietly holding out the bag

Willow stared at it for a moment then sighed and took it. Looking inside, her breath caught and she looked up at him wide eyes.

"How did you...where did you find these?" She whispered pulling out the box of charcoal drawing pencils.

Daryl shrugged slightly

"I was nosey and looked in your book and saw some of the drawings you did. I saw all you had to draw with was some soft shale so I went into town because I knew there used to be an art store there. I wasn't sure what you would like or want, but I saw those and thought you might be able to use them"

Willow stared at the pencils she had been longing for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you" she whispered looking into his moonlit eyes.

Daryl took a step towards her and Willow felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as he gently took her cap off letting her hair tumble around her shoulders. Sliding his fingers through the silky strands, he leaned down pulling her face closer to his. Willow could feel his warm breath as his lips were so close to hers but was suddenly stopped by a violent shove to his chest.

"Seriously Daryl?" She hissed "Do you really think I'm going to kiss you after you already had your tongue halfway down some slut's throat and your hands all over her ass? Thanks but no thanks" she fumed shoving the bag with the pencils back into his hands, storming off towards the trailer.

Daryl stared at the bag and seriously considered chucking it as hard as he could into the woods but he stopped short of that, staring at the dimly lit trailer. Putting the small bag back into his pocket he sighed.

"Women" he muttered and headed for his bike.

Willow lay on her bed, wiping the tears away that slid down her temples. She didn't know if she was crying from frustration or sadness or because she REALLY wanted those pencils. But how could he have the audacity to try and kiss her after he had just made out with someone else right in front of her! Moron, she thought but then suddenly heard the trailer door open and close softly. Turning on her side faking sleep, she heard her grandfather stop at her room checking on her and then wander off to his own.

Willow sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired but thanks to Daryl she couldn't stop thinking about how he had looked at her right before he had tried to kiss her. This was going to be one long night she thought, punching her pillow.

Daryl sat on the flat rock tossing pebbles into the flat lake water watching the small ripples disturb the smooth surface. He knew she wouldn't be here, at least not yet since the sun had just barely come up like a big bald head. She had been right, he had acted like an idiot and didn't blame her for pushing him away, but he never would have made out with Tonya in the first place if she hadn't made that ridiculous comment about him being smitten with her. He hadn't been "mooning" over her, he had been drunk and looking to have some fun. Granted it had been a really bad idea to decide she was the one he wanted to have fun with but she hadn't helped matters by rebelling against her grandpa sneaking the shot. She's good looking with a killer body, plus throw in a little rebel streak? That was right up drunk Daryl's alley.

He really didn't think she would drink the shot, he had been more or less just teasing her but when she did, that made things so much more interesting for him. What else would she be willing to do to defy the man that made her dress like a teenage boy? He had almost laughed seeing the flannel tied around her waist which really did make her look like some skater punk. But it did its job and sadly covered her rear while making her look even more like a boy. She still couldn't hide that pretty face though and he was lucky Merle had been completely distracted by his new drug score or he would have known she was a woman just by looking at her and then a drunk him.

Daryl sighed and looked at the paper bag sitting next to him...he should just throw it in the lake and be done with her. Picking it up he walked over to where she kept her drawing book hidden between two rocks. Moving over the second book filled with blank paper he had planned on telling her about after he got his thank you kiss, he pushed the bag gently between them making sure they were all still hidden. Grabbing his crossbow, Daryl headed back through the woods to finally do what he had planned on doing two days ago.

Willow stacked the last chair on top of the table and began to push the broom around clearing last nights mess. She and her grandfather worked quietly until the bar was close to being back in order. Trying to lug the trash bag out the front door, Willow was almost knocked over as Daryl barreled through them.

"Watch it!" She yelled, not realizing it was him until it was too late.

They both stared at each other for a moment until he finally asked

"Your grandpa around?"

Willow dropped her gaze and motioned her thumb towards the back room behind the bar. Grabbing her trash bag again she was surprised as the bag was lifted from her fingers as she watched Daryl carry it out the front door. Walking back in and past her without so much a look she watched as he began calling for her grandpa. She couldn't help it as her heart raced wondering what he was up to.

"Hey Joe, you back there?" Daryl yelled.

Willows grandpa came from out of the back room wiping his hands on a cloth

"Hey there Daryl, what can I do ya for?" He asked smiling at him.

Willow began mopping the floor trying her best to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I just tagged a buck and a wild boar and got 'em strung up and draining but I don't have a truck to take them back to my place so I can butcher them. I saw your old truck out back, that thing still run?"

Joe shook his head

"I wish it did Daryl, I hate having to pay Jerry an entire can of gas every time I need to use his.  
Thing hasn't started in months"

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Daryl asked

Joe shrugged his shoulders

"Be my guest son, you get that old rattle trap runnin' and I'm gonna owe you one hell of a dinner, a bag of food and maybe a bottle of something"

Daryl grinned at him

"Na, you won't owe me a thing, you gave me plenty of dinners as a kid..I probably owe you more than just a fixed truck...no promises but lemme have a look"

Willow kept her head down continuing to mop as Daryl breezed past her purposely walking through with his dirty boots, the section she had just mopped. Fighting the urge to dump her bucket of dirty mop water over his head, Willow re-mopped the area and moved to the next wondering what Daryl had meant by her grandfather giving him plenty of meals as a kid.  
Finally done mopping, Willow began taking the chairs down off the tables, sliding them underneath and then wiping the table tops again with a fresh soapy rag. Hearing Daryl come back through the door she listened as he called for her grandfather again.

"Hey Joe" he yelled "I think I know what's wrong...bad starter...I'm going to run to Nick's junkyard to see if I can find another that will work on your old Chevy. I'll be back in a bit"

"Alright Daryl" her grandfather yelled from the back.

Willow watched him walk through the bar but dropped her gaze as he looked at her. Hearing the sound of his boots stop, she glanced up locking eyes with him. She could tell he wanted to say something to her but obviously decided against it as she watched his angel wings head back out the door. Sighing she began wiping again completely lost in thought wondering what it was that he had been thinking about saying to her. He wasn't exactly the type to apologize so she doubted that was it. Finishing the last table, Willow began polishing the wood on the bar as her grandpa dried the glasses until they shined.

Being about almost done, she looked up as Daryl strode back through the door.

"Hey Joe...feel like going for a ride?" He grinned

Willow couldn't fight a smile as she heard him give a whoop and head out the door. Looking at Daryl she was a bit startled as he gave her a wink and followed her grandpa out the door. After a few minutes they came back in laughing while her grandpa began grabbing the last of the trash bags as Daryl helped him still talking.

"I'll give her an oil change and check the brakes here in a few days and make sure she stays running for you" Daryl smiled.

"I owe you Daryl, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I got a few steaks in the freezer, I'll pull them out to thaw and we'll put them on the old barbecue tonight for dinner. Will, would you pull those steaks out ?" He asked her "Daryl and I are gonna make a trip to the dump with all this trash. I think we're just about done here so go ahead and pull out those steaks and get some rest"

Willow nodded watching them take the last of the trash out, pitching it in the back of the truck. Pulling three steaks out, her stomach felt a little woozy with nerves knowing she would be having dinner with him. Flipping the lock on the front doors, Willow headed out the back and through the woods to her favorite place. Reaching between the rocks, she was surprised as her hand touched something foreign. Looking between the rocks she was stunned to see the small paper bag wedged between two sketch pads...her old one and a brand new one. Pulling out the bag and seeing the pencils inside, she smiled softly. She had figured he had thrown these away after she had given them back. Not only did he not throw them away, he had also gotten her a new sketch pad. She was well aware she had really needed a new one seeing how her old one was almost full, but for him to notice she could use one?...it really touched her. Willow sat back and stared at everything trying not to look like such a sap with tears in her eyes. She was so happy right now...happier than she had been since everything ended.

She knew it wasn't a good idea and she shouldn't even think about it, but she couldn't wait to see him tonight. She knew it would be flirting with disaster wanting to give him a hug especially if her grandpa caught her, but she had to let him know just how much his act of kindness had meant to her. She had broken so many rules when it came to him already, honestly what was one more?


	4. The Dance

Willow sliced cucumbers and tomatoes then sliced the ends off the green onions while her grandpa flipped the steaks. She knew Daryl was watching her and part of her liked it but a bigger part knew it was a really bad idea liking it, especially around her grandfather.

"You need another beer there Daryl?" Her grandpa called

"Na, I'm good" Daryl said raising his glass.

Willow walked back into the trailer turning down the flame on the green beans and potatoes and pulled the cornbread out of the oven. It had been so long since she had a meal like this, it almost felt like a holiday. She never thought she'd say it but thank goodness for Daryl Dixon, she thought.

"Steaks are ready" she heard her grandpa yell as she turned off the stove, dumping the cooking vegetables into a large bowl. Taking the steaming vegetables and warm cornbread, both men looked like they were in heaven as the aroma wafted over them.

"Man...you guys really didn't need to do all this" Daryl said.

"Eat up son" her grandfather said "I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you" he grinned.

They were quiet for awhile as everyone began eating their dinner until her grandfather spoke again.

"I think I might take the truck tomorrow to Lucky's over in Peachtree. He said he had a jukebox he'd give me only he's not sure it still works."

Daryl looked at him

"Go ahead and get it. If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll take a look at it. It would be kind of nice having one in the bar."

Joe nodded

"It would indeed. Hey Daryl, I was thinking about that pig you got today. They usually don't freeze well uncooked. What if we threw it on a spit and had a pig roast? Will has a birthday coming up in a few days...maybe we could have like some sort of party?"

Willow stared at her grandfather in shock. How did he know that? She couldn't remember ever getting a birthday card from him her entire life.

"Sure, that sounds great" Daryl said grinning and continued "So Will, how old you gonna be? I"m guessing an old man of 16?"

Willow glared at him as he tried to cover a laugh. Willow's grandpa stood up to grab another beer and looked at them with a strange look on his face

"You two are funny..." he said disappearing inside the bar.

Daryl and Willow stared at each other. What in the hell was that supposed to mean? Finally getting her chance to thank him, Willow stood up and leaned over the table putting her arms around Daryl's neck and squeezed softly. Sitting back down she could feel her cheeks turn pink as he stared at her.

"What was that for?" he asked softly

"Thank you" she whispered "I found the pencils and sketch book"

Daryl nodded whispering

"You're welcome"

They both sat in awkward silence, both wanting to say so much but couldn't knowing her grandfather would be back at any moment. Hearing the door open, they both watched as her grandfather walked out with a grim look on his face. What had happened? Willow wondered but stopped wondering when she saw who was following him.

"Evening folks...and my baby brother...I was about to ask where's mine but it seems my invite was lost in the mail" Merle smiled wickedly.

"Hey Bro" Daryl said softly "I"m pretty full, you can have the rest" he said pushing his plate towards Merle

"I aint interested in your scraps dummy" Merle spat. "If I aint good enough to eat with y'all then that's fine...but don't offer me no sloppy seconds off yer plate little brother"

Willow watched as Daryl's gaze dropped to the table and could see a million thoughts running through his head.

"So Joe, this is your grandson? Looks awful feminine to me...whadda say boy? You like the ole hot beef injection?" Merle laughed

Willow was horrified and didn't dare look up from the table. If her reaction didn't give her away, her pink cheeks would.

"Leave him alone Merle" Daryl said in low and gruff voice "He's just a kid."

"Right... right" Merle said quietly "No offense of course" he smiled "Alright little brother, let's go...c'mon. We got places to be and people to see. Let's get a move on." Merle said staring at Daryl.

Daryl and Willow's eyes met as he stood up from the table. She could see so much in his eyes but didn't know what any of it meant.

"Thanks y'all" Daryl said quietly "Have a good night."

Willow looked at her grandfather, wishing he would put a stop to this.

"Any time Daryl and thanks again for your help" her grandfather said quietly.

Willow watched as Daryl and his brother walked back through the back door followed by her grandfather. She hated everything that just happened and she hated Merle. Watching her grandfather come back through the door, she stood up and started clearing the plates.

"Willow" he said softly "I hope you understand now"

Willow looked at him confused.

"Understand?" she asked

Her grandfather looked at her and sighed

"Understand why you have to stay away from Daryl. On his own he's a pretty good guy but Daryl will always choose Merle. Always. You get your hopes up with him and you're just setting yourself up for heart break."

Willow stared at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about grandpa" she said softly "Daryl and me...there's nothing. He thinks I"m a 16 year old boy and I'll never tell him any different" she lied.

Willow's grandfather stared at her for awhile

"Right" he said "Alright, I'm going to go set up. I doubt it will be that busy tonight...you can come in and keep me company or hang out in the trailer...up to you"

Willow nodded taking the plates inside their trailer trying to get her hands to stop shaking. Why would he say all that if he didn't know something was up with them. Actually nothing was up with them, he had got her some pencils and tried to kiss her once but other then that there hadn't been much. I seriously don't get what he's saying...I don't feel anything for Daryl Dixon, she thought...but knew that too was a lie just as soon and she thought it.

Finishing the dishes, Willow thought about staying in the trailer for the night but wanted to see if maybe Daryl would show back up after Merle was done doing with him whatever they were doing. Heading back into the bar, Willow looked around and could see her grandpa had been right...it was a pretty slow night. Even the prostitutes were bored. Slipping into a bar stool, Willow watched as her grandfather placed a soda in front of her, giving her a nod.

The night passed painfully slow and as every minute passed by, Willow's hope that Daryl would be back lessened. Finally giving up she walked behind the bar putting her glass in the soapy water.

"Leave it Will" her grandfather said "It will give me something to do."

Willow nodded and headed out the back door to the trailer.

Daryl propped himself up on a table and watched as his brother and his friends poured over a map.

"Alright, we have 10 spots mapped out that we're going to hit. Mostly we're looking for any kind of prescription drugs but food and alcohol are good too. I think we'll hit this one first. It's a day or so ride but I heard there's a lot of women and children so they should be willing to give us whatever we want to keep them safe" Merle smiled.

Daryl's heart sank. He was hoping that they weren't planning on anything like this but he should have known better. Staring at his brother he was so torn in what to do. He knew his first and foremost loyalty would always be to his brother but he hated this side of him. Watching Merle walk across the room towards him while the other guys talked quietly among themselves he stopped standing in front of Daryl

"You with me little brother?" Merle asked

Daryl stared at him and shrugged

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merle said as he mocked Daryl's shoulder shrug

"Man...Merle we don't need to do this. We have a roof, food, a place to drink and even some women if we want it. We don't need to do this...we don't" Daryl said quietly

Merle stared at Daryl for a minute then said loudly

"Daryl says we don't need to do this. What do you boys say about that? Would you rather sit at home and play house and have a drink now and then and wait for some other group to attack us? Or do we go and do the attacking?" He finished grinning at Daryl.

Daryl shook his head and looked away.

"It might interest you baby brother that the one spot, or the mother load so to speak, we'd like to hit is Boondocks." Merle said staring down Daryl

Daryl stared back clenching his jaw as Merle continued

"Now, we haven't hit that place mostly because you're all buddy buddy with Joe but if you disappoint me, I may just forget he's your friend."

"You'd be a fool to hit Boondocks" Daryl said quietly "He's got a lot more friends than just me.

You hit that place and the surrounding places are going to come after you hard and heavy. Joe moves a lot of product and keeps a lot of people fed and happy. It would be suicide to go after that place"

Daryl knew for a fact that Merle wouldn't listen to what he said, but he hoped the other guys did. Merle could want to take out Joe all he wants but he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. All he had to do was plant a few seeds of doubt in the other guys heads and the rest would take care of itself.

"Daryl's got a point Merle...Boondocks stays pretty heavily protected." Said one of the guys

Merle smiled a twisted maniacal smile and said

"Leave it to my baby brother to figure out a way to save his precious Joe and his beloved Boondocks. Alright well...we still have the other places. Let's get a move on."

Daryl slipped off the table and followed the men out who all climbed on their bikes. He really didn't want to do this but what other choice did he have? Climbing on his bike he followed Merle and the group who were making their way to their first target.

After riding all night and sleeping most the day, the group made their way to their first target to invade. Daryl sat on his bike listening to the screams of men, women and children as his group hit the settlement hard and heavy. He was supposed to be the lookout but all he could do was feel sick to his stomach about all of this and this was just the first one. He'd have nine more of these to sit through. All he could think about was how he didn't want to do this and he didn't want to be here anymore. All he wanted to do was go fix a jukebox and kiss a girl. He knew Merle would never understand, he could talk to him until he was blue in the face and he still wouldn't hear him. He also knew he would never let him go...he'd rather shoot him in the back then let his brother leave so he did the only thing he could do. He started his bike and turned it around and headed straight back to Boondocks leaving Merle and the group without a lookout.

Willow sat in her usual stool staring at the broken down jukebox in the corner of the bar. Her birthday was tomorrow and it looked more and more like there would be no music or no Daryl. She knew it shouldn't matter but she couldn't help feel sad about it. Her grandfather had been right, Merle snaps his fingers and Daryl does whatever he says to do. Realizing it was getting pretty late, Willow started to slip off her stool but froze as her heart stopped watching Daryl walk through the door.

She knew she shouldn't be so obvious but she couldn't look away. He was different. She wasn't sure why or what happened but he looked mad, sad and scared all at the same time. What the hell had happened to him?

"Hey Daryl, glad to see you...what can I get you son?" Willow's grandfather asked.

Daryl looked at him then at Willow

"Nothing...I'm good. Can I talk to you a minute?"

Joe slowly nodded

"Will, watch the bar for me for a minute. C'mon Daryl" he said quietly

Willow walked behind the bar and watched the two walk into the back room. She tried to stay busy wiping down the counter, washing a glass but the suspense was still killing her. Finally they both appeared still talking quietly. Willow tried to read their faces but they weren't giving anything away. She watched as her grandfather walked back behind the bar.

"Will...can you go to the trailer and get a sheet, a couple of blankets and a pillow?"

Willow nodded not asking any questions and headed towards the back door. She of course had a million questions but she knew neither one of them would say a word about what they were talking about. Rummaging through the linen closet, Willow found a sheet, one light and one heavier blanket. Not sure where there were extra pillows, she grabbed one from her bed. Heading back to the bar, she walked into the back room and couldn't help but stare at Daryl who was laying on a pull out cot. Damn he looked good laying there and immediately felt embarrassed at her own thoughts. Daryl turned and slightly grinned at her and said

"Housekeeping?"

Willow rolled her eyes and threw the linens as they landed on his head and walked out of the room but not before hearing him laugh. Willow walked back out to the bar to tell her grandpa goodnight and hurried back to the trailer. She wasn't sure what was going on but having Daryl sleeping so close by was doing crazy things to her heart. She knew she had to get some sleep, she had a busy day tomorrow but knowing Daryl was so close she doubt that would happen anytime soon.

Daryl lay back on the cot staring at the ceiling of the bar. He had completely betrayed his brother telling Joe everything about them wanting to hit Boondocks, about them hitting the other settlements and how he couldn't do it anymore. He had planned on going home but Joe talked him into staying and said he'd feel better knowing Daryl was close until this thing was over. Rolling on his side he buried his face in the pillow hoping that sleep would finally find him but all he could smell was her. She must have given him her pillow. Groaning out loud he couldn't believe she had been so mean to do that...how was he supposed to get any sleep now?  
Willow looked at herself in the mirror the next morning and sighed. She'd give anything not to have to put this getup on for her birthday. Walking out into the living room she didn't see her grandfather anywhere...must be in the bar already she thought. Swallowing her nerves of seeing Daryl this morning, she walked out and into the bar.

Walking into the main room she watched as Daryl sat working on the jukebox and her grandfather carrying all kinds of paper plates and cups.

"Morning Will" her grandpa smiled "Happy birthday"

Willow smiled back warmly and said

"Thanks grandpa"

"Listen, I hate to make you work on your birthday but I have some running to do and someone needs to put out these plates and cups and things...you OK with that?"

Willow smiled again

"Yes of course... I don't mind helping"

"Alright, I won't be long. Here's all the stuff".

Willow nodded and watched her grandfather walk out the door and jump in his truck and leave. Looking over at Daryl, he looked so engrossed in what he was doing she decided she probably shouldn't bother him. Getting to work she set up all the tables and chairs, setting out all the plates and cups. She too was pretty engrossed in what she was doing until suddenly music filled the room. He fixed it!

Willow turned to smile at him but he was already two feet from her. Staring at him she watched as he held out his hand and said softly

"I fixed it, now you have to dance with me"

Willow's heart quickened and looked around

"It's OK" he smiled "it's just us"

Willow took his hand and felt him hold it close to his chest while his other hand slipped around her waist. Slowly they moved in a circle as Garth Brooks sang 'the dance' which echoed throughout the room. She was so surprised she was dancing with him like this she wasn't sure what was happening when he stopped. Looking up at him she and watched as he took her hat off and unpinned her hair.

"There...that's better" he whispered in her ear grabbing her hands putting them around his neck as he slid both of his around her waist. She was so nervous all she could do was stare at his chest as they danced around the floor until she felt his finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him. For that moment the entire world stopped spinning and there were no other people besides she and Daryl. As his lips met hers softly, she almost felt like crying from the sweetness of his kiss. She was so lost in this moment she no longer cared about hiding who she was or being afraid of Daryl. Everything her grandfather had warned her about was gone and all that mattered was that he was kissing her and she never wanted him to stop. Willow felt him pull her closer against him as his kiss deepened making her go completely weak in the knees. She was drowning in his affection and she never wanted to come up for air. Feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth in search of hers she felt his hands go lower she felt him press himself against her and a thrill shot through her entire body.

She had just thought of how much she never wanted this to end when they were interrupted abruptly by the sound of her grandfather's truck pulling up. Fumbling with her hair, trying to get it all back up inside her cap, she turned away from Daryl as he walked back over to the jukebox.

"Hey! You got it working!" Joe smiled but his smile quickly faded as he realized he had just interrupted something.

"Yeah" Daryl said a little strained "just needed a good cleaning and some oil on the mechanics."

Joe nodded still looking between Willow and Daryl when it hit him what exactly he had interrupted. Resigning to the fact, he knew he had lost the battle.

"Willow...you should go get ready for your party" her grandpa said.

Willow stared at him in shock as he had called her Willow and not Will in front of Daryl.

"I-I'm already ready grandpa" she said softly

She watched as he walked over to her and took off her hat as her hair fell down around her shoulders.

Daryl and Willow looked at each other, not sure what to say or do.

Joe looked at Daryl

"Are you going to tell me you didn't already know?"

Daryl looked at him and then shook his head.

"You knew the first time you met her didn't you?"

Daryl shrugged and said softly

"Pretty much, or close to it"

Joe nodded

"That's what I thought. Alright, no point in trying to hide you from trouble anymore, he's already found you" he said giving her a wink. Go change your clothes into something girly...I guess I'll have some explaining to do at the party"

Willow looked at Daryl again and then her grandfather and began walking through the bar and out the door wondering what in the hell had just happened?


	5. Memories

Willow looked at the pile of clothes on her bed and sighed. She would be happy to wear her own jeans and fitted t-shirts again instead of boys clothes, but that's all she had. One does not pack party dresses for the impending apocalypse, she thought. She knew it shouldn't matter but she wanted to look nice but in these clothes, that really wasn't going to happen. Hearing a soft knock at her door she turned and looked

"Come in," she said and watched as her grandfather poked his head in.

"Looks like a tornado went through here" he smiled.

Willow frowned.

"Yeah…can't exactly find anything to wear to a party. Guess I'll just stick with jeans and a t-shirt"  
Willow watched as her grandfather tilted his head and thought.

"How about we make a run real quick? A friend of mine has a place where they have all kinds of clothes. We'll take her a bottle of something and you can pick out a few things. We'll have to hurry, though, people will be starting to arrive in a couple of hours. Meet me at the truck in about 5 minutes."

Willow watched as his head disappeared as she jumped off the bed, sliding a pair of shorts on and her flip-flops. Walking through the bar, she spied Daryl still cleaning the jukebox and her heart did a funny flip as he turned and looked at her. Not sure what to say or do, she gave him a small smile as he nodded his head at her and watched her walk out the front door.

Daryl sat there for a minute thinking how maybe her being able to dress like a woman wasn't such a good thing after all. She looked a little bit too good in those shorts. Going back to cleaning the jukebox his mind continued to wander back to their kiss. He had liked it…a lot. He knew he was going to have to be careful about this one, he could see getting into something serious if he didn't watch himself. He'd have to make sure he let her know that whatever happened was just for fun and he wasn't looking to get himself attached or anything. As long as they both knew what they were getting out of this he couldn't see a problem with it.  
Standing up and wiping off his hands, he figured he had just enough time to grab a shower and to run into town. Flipping the lock on the front doors, Daryl headed out the back to his motorcycle, hoping he'd have enough time to do what he needed to do.

Willow chatted non-stop to her grandfather still looking through her bag of clothes she got. She couldn't help but to be completely excited about everything…she had found a really cute dress and sandals, plus more shorts and tank tops and even a brand new bathing suit. She was on cloud nine.

"Thank you, grandpa…really" she smiled.

She watched her grandfather smile softly and nod at her.

"Grandpa…can I ask you a question?" Willow asked

Joe looked at his granddaughter wondering where this was going.

"Sure," he said quietly

"How did you know when my birthday was? I mean, I remember seeing you when I was younger, coming here and spending time with you and grandma in the summer on the farm but after she died and you bought the bar, I never really heard from you again. I was just curious how you remembered now…" she asked softly

The silence was long and Willow thought maybe he had decided not to answer until he spoke quietly

"Willow…just because your dad and I had issues, doesn't mean I loved you any less. After your grandma died your dad and I had different ideas on what to do with the farm and the money. He wanted me to keep everything and keep it going but without your grandmother there, it just didn't mean anything to me anymore. He hated the idea of the bar and trailer and said if I did it, I'd never see any of you again. He stuck to his guns…I don't want any bad feelings for him, he was right on a lot of things…the bar and the people in the bar were not the kind of people I should have been keeping company with but it's done and over with now. I always remembered your birthday though…it was the same as your grandma's. You probably didn't remember that."

Willow shook her head

"No, I really don't remember her much at all. I remember you and some of the kids I used to hang out with who lived near you but not her…I'm not sure why."

Joe nodded

"She was sort of a sickly woman for a long time, spent a lot of time in bed. I was usually the one that took you places and kept you fed when you visited…that's probably why…"

Willow nodded her head staring out the window, feeling her chest tighten a little bit. Even after all these years he still loved her and remembered pretty much everything about her.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her

Willow looked at him curiously.

"Sure," she said softly

"What are you expecting to happen with Daryl?" he said pointedly

Willow could feel her cheeks burn…she did NOT want to have this conversation with her grandfather.

"We're just friends," she said quietly

Joe raised his eyebrows

"Really? I mean you looked like you were going to put Tonya through a wall when she was kissing him after you did that shot."

Holy crap….he does not miss anything! Willow didn't know what to say.

"Willow…Daryl is a good guy…to a point. I was wrong on one thing, he left his brother and came back because Merle was invading other people's settlements and doing some bad stuff. He also told me that Merle was planning on robbing Boondocks."

Willow stared at him and couldn't help it as her jaw dropped as he continued.

"Don't let that fool you, though, if it came down to it, he would still side with his brother. I think he feels a little loyalty to me because when he was a boy his dad used to bring him into the bar all the time and would sit there all day and night drinking and not care whether the boy went hungry or not. I usually ended up feeding him dinner and he remembered that. His dad was a pretty bad man…much like Merle. It's a wonder Daryl turned out half as good as he is."

Willow nodded taking this all in but he wasn't done.

"Willow, I've known him over the years and I've seen him break a lot of hearts. He's just not the kind of guy who wants to settle down with anyone. I don't know if he thinks he doesn't deserve love or he's still too worry about what Merle would say or do about it….You're a very beautiful girl and he knows and sees that and I'm sure wouldn't mind getting to know you better…but I'm telling you, watch yourself and try to not read too much into what you think is going on between you two. I just really don't want to see you get hurt."

Willow stared out the window and nodded her head. She couldn't find her voice or any words to say back to him. She knew he meant well and was just looking out for her and he was more than likely 100% correct but she still couldn't help the attraction to Daryl and had a feeling even though she knew it was going to end badly, she would still have to find that out for herself.  
Willow watched as her grandfather pulled the truck up to the bar and noticed the doors were closed and probably locked. Daryl must have taken off, she thought. Grabbing her bags she followed her grandpa to the doors as he unlocked them and practically ran through the bar and out the back to the trailer to get ready. She was still feeling a little weird about her conversation with her grandfather but that was something she'd have to think about another day. It was almost time for her party and she couldn't wait to get ready!

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror, it had been so long since she had looked like a girl, and she almost felt like a stranger was staring back at her. Her hair looked extremely shiny and healthy and fell around her shoulders in a dark mass with a hint of burgundy highlights. The summery white dress trimmed in a pretty white lace clung to her body everywhere it should. The waist of the dress was probably her favorite part as it was see through lace that wrapped around her midsection giving the appearance that it connected the top to the bottom. It was the first thing she had seen in the store and she knew she had to have it. Slipping on her white sandals she heard her grandfather call from the other room.

"Better get a move on kid, people are starting to show up and we should be in there to greet them."

Willow took one last look and walked out of her room and into the living room. She couldn't help but grin as her grandpa gave a long, low whistle when he saw her

"Wow sweetheart, you look beautiful. Here, let me have the honor of escorting you to this shindig…a lot of guys are going to be jealous you're on my arm and not theirs" he winked.

Willow laid her hand on his arm and followed him to the bar feeling all sorts of butterflies in her stomach. She looked at they walked in and watched as all sorts of people were running around doing this and that.

"I hired some people to work the bar, roast the pig and take care of things. It's our night off" he winked as she grinned.

Looking around she could see quite a few people stare at her, mostly men…still looking she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Daryl still wasn't back. Standing next to her grandpa he introduced her to so many people, she knew she would never be able to remember half their names. Smiling and laughing she talked with them when suddenly she felt his gaze. Turning her head she saw him leaning against the bar staring at her. He looked so good she thought she would just melt. He looked freshly showered she noticed as his dark hair fell softly around his face. The dark blue shirt he wore made his blue eyes look even bluer if that were possible. His ever present black leather vest completed his look and made him completely irresistible. She hoped she looked half as good to him as he did to her.

For the few couple of hours, her grandfather and she were swarmed with people saying hello and wishing them well, but she still hadn't talked to Daryl. Finally seeing him approach them her heart skipped a beat as he smiled at them.

"Hey Joe" he grinned shaking his hand.

"Happy birthday Willow, " he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Wow, this is some party. Remind me to tell you when it's my birthday" he teased.

Willow smiled at him but couldn't help feel a sense of disappointment as he excused himself and began to talk with another group of people. It wasn't that she expected him to talk to only her but she was the guest of honor and after he had kissed her like that this morning she kind of expected a little bit more attention.

Walking over to the bar she got a drink and began to sip it looking around the room. Noticing a stranger leaning against the wall she stared at him feeling a little awkward. He would not take his eyes off her and it was a little unnerving. His faded blue jeans and black t-shirt fit him nicely and his dirty blonde hair hung around his face like a mask hiding a face that would probably be considered even prettier than hers. He was beautiful but he was still kind of creeping her out. Willow jumped as she felt her grandfather's hand on her arm.

"I don't believe it" he smiled softly

Willow looked at him wondering what he was talking about. Watching him motion to the stranger, she watched as he crossed the room heading right for them.

"How are you doing Jesse?" Her grandfather smiled shaking his hand and slapping him on the back.

The stranger smiled and Willow couldn't help but be jealous at his perfect dimples that creased his cheeks.

"Hi Mr. Boone...hello Willow," he said giving her a mischievous look.

Why did he suddenly look so familiar?

"I told you she wouldn't remember me" he teased her grandfather, then it hit her.

"Jesse? Jesse Dorner?" She asked as she held her breath.

Jesse smiled softly and nodded

"I was wrong, you do remember," he said as he leaned over to give her a hug.

She couldn't believe it! She hadn't seen him since they had been about 10 years old. She loved visiting her grandparents in the summer for a few weeks and he had been the main reason. She had a massive crush on him the first time she laid eyes on him, but so did most girls, he was just as cute then as he was now. He had been so sweet and nice and she couldn't deny she had been over the moon that he had been her first kiss. Blushing with the memories she couldn't resist hugging him again.

"I can't believe it!" She smiled, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I ran into Jesse when I went to get the jukebox. Told him he should come to the party and that you would love to see him" Joe grinned. "Weren't you two love birds way back when?"

"Grandpa stop" Willow pleaded knowing he was going to make her blush even worse than she already was.

Jesse grinned

"Yeah we were until she broke my poor, simple country heart," Jesse said placing his hand over his heart.

"OK, now you both need to stop," she said as they all laughed.

"C'mon Jesse, let's grab some food and a table. You can sit with us" Joe said.

Willow followed her grandfather and Jesse through the crowd but she couldn't help trying to find Daryl again. She was really happy to see Jesse but she was kind of hoping Daryl would think to eat dinner with them. Finally seeing him, her heart dropped as she watched the girl Tonya drape herself all over Daryl and he didn't look like he was minding all that much. She couldn't believe him! It was her fricken birthday and he was spending it with some slut! Grabbing a plate she sat with Jesse and her grandfather forcing a smile while they talked during dinner, but inside she was so hurt.

"I should have brought my pipe out here with me, " said her grandpa patting his belly "no better dessert after a big meal"

"I'll get I, grandpa, it's in the back room right?" Willow forced another smile

"No Willow, it's OK," he said trying to stop her but she was already up.

"I'll be right back" she smiled but the truth was, she needed a break. Break from all the people and noise but mostly the fake smile she had to keep giving her grandfather and Jesse.

Walking to the back she leaned her arms on the table taking a deep breath when all she wanted to do was cry. How stupid could she be that she thought the whole dance thing was the beginning of some wonderful romantic night. Romance and Daryl Dixon go together like oil and water she fumed. Willow was so lost in thought berating Daryl she didn't hear as someone came up behind her, sliding his hands over her shoulders. Feeling her heart jump she closed her eyes hearing Daryl say "Hey" softly.

"Hey Daryl," she said with her back still to him. She knew better than to turn around, knowing she would only cry and that was something he was not going to see.

Rummaging through a couple of boxes as she pretended to look for the pipe, Daryl spoke again.

"Do you think you could meet me at the lake in about ten minutes?"

Willow couldn't resist looking at him. Turning around she stared.

"Why?" She asked.

Daryl was staring at her mouth and then her Finally,he spoke again

"I have a birthday present for you", he said softly

It was Willow's turn to stare.

"You can't give it to me here?" She asked

Daryl thought for a moment

"I could...but I was kind of hoping to spend a little time alone with you," he said taking a step closer to her.

Willow wanted to say something smart like she thought all he wanted to do was spend time with Tonya but all that disappeared when she looked into his eyes as he brought his mouth down on hers softly.

"Ten minutes" he whispered in her ear and left out the back door.

A freight train couldn't stop her from getting to that lake. Grabbing her grandpa's bag with his pipe and tobacco, she walked back to the table and smiled as she saw him sitting with his friends telling all sorts of tales. Good, he was distracted. Handing him his bag, she stood back and pretended to be interested in what they were talking about

"Why do you look like you're ready to make a break for it?" Whispered Jesse coming up behind her.

Willow smiled sweetly, a little embarrassed she was being that obvious.

"No...a friend of mine has a birthday gift for me and I need to go with them to see it. I'll be right back" she whispered and slipped away from the table and out the door.

Walking quickly down the path, Willow reached the lake to find Daryl standing there looking at the water. The way the setting sun touched his hair, and the clear lake reflected in the blue of his eyes, it made her heart skip a beat. He was so incredibly sexy. Willow walked to within a few feet of him and looked at the box sitting on the flat rock that jutted out like a bench.

"I didn't wrap it or anything..." Daryl said shrugging

Willow shook her head

"It's OK, I don't really care about that sort of thing," she said softly sitting down next to the box.  
She watched as Daryl sat down on the other side of the box. Looking at each other he finally said

"Go ahead...open it"

Willow couldn't help it as her fingers shook a little, opening the box. Looking inside she softly gasped. In the box was years worth of art supplies. All kinds of paints like water colors and acrylics, sets of oil pastels and all different colors of chalk and drawing pencils, paint brushes both large and small...everything you could think of to create art.

"Daryl...this is incredible...thank you" she whispered staring at him.

Daryl smiled softly and slightly shrugged

"I'll carry it up to your place later...I just didn't want to give it to you there and have a bunch of people rummaging through it and some stuff come up missing"

Willow nodded still overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness. Watching him push the box off to the side and then scooting closer to her she could feel her pulse quicken. Grabbing her by the waist and picking her up, he sat her on his lap, softly pushing back her hair from her eyes.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi," she whispered back as his mouth sweetly kissed hers.

At first his kisses were sweet and tender making her heart feel happy and light but they soon became slower and deeper as his tongue began probing her mouth. Willow closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his lips and tongue kiss and tease her neck. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he kissed her hungrily as he buried his hands in her hair. Hearing a moan rumble in his chest it about drove her out of her mind. Feeling his hand slide softly on her thigh she thought her entire body would just burst into flames. Feeling his fingers stroke her inner thigh softly he pushed her legs open further sliding his hand up even higher.

She knew where he was going with this and her body ached for his touch, but she couldn't help it as flashes of him and Tonya flashed in her mind and then the nagging voice of her grandfather warning her. As he slid his finger over the top of her panties, Willow slightly jumped and grabbed his hand stopping it.

"Daryl..." she whispered

"What?" He whispered back kissing her sliding his hand up her skirt again.

"Daryl," she said a little louder stopping his hand again.

Daryl looked at her with his eyes glazed over from want.

"What's wrong?" He said kissing her neck softly

Willow closed her eyes...did she really want this to stop? Feeling his hand travel up her skirt for a third time she grabbed it and stopped it again. Daryl looked at her.

"What is it? You a virgin or something?"

Willow was taken aback by the question.

"No.." she said, kind of mad he'd ask her something like that. It sounded something like Merle would say.

"Well if you're not a virgin then you must be a tease. You got me all hot and bothered and now you're putting on the brakes? What's going on?"

Now she was pissed. Trying to keep her composure she said quietly

"I just thought we were moving a bit fast." She said standing up on shaky legs. "I mean we just started to get to know each other and just kissed for the first time this morning. I don't see why we have to rush into anything. I mean we should slow down and get to know each other a little better before we take that next step"

"Whoa," Daryl said standing up "Willow, there is no next step. We're just out here having a good time. I'm not looking to be anybody's boyfriend or whatever."

Willow stared at him

"So I'm nothing but a good time to you?" She asked softly

Daryl shrugged

"I'm sorry Daryl, I'm nobody's good time. If you want a good time then you go see your whores or that slut Tonya" she growled at him.

"Well at least she's not a tease" he spat back but regretted it as soon as he said it. Knowing he should stop, he tried but couldn't. "If you're looking for a boyfriend, why don't you hook up with that blonde guy? He seemed to be sweet on ya and would probably follow you around like a puppy if you let him"

"No Daryl, he wouldn't. He's a gentleman... something you know nothing about"

Willow pushed past him and ran as fast as she could up the path to the trailer. She could see the party was still going on, but she just couldn't deal with it anymore. Running inside her home she slammed the door and went straight to her room. Ripping off her dress, she wadded it up and threw it in the corner, she would never wear that dress again. Slipping on her Pajama pants and a tank top, Willow threw herself down on the bed and let the waterworks begin. All she could think was "what a jerk!". Her grandpa had been so right.

Joe sat and watched Daryl walk back into the bar completely miserable and without Willow. Well, that didn't take long, he thought. Things had obviously not gone well. Looking at Jesse he said softly

"The couch is yours tonight Jesse...I guess I better go do some damage control" he said watching Daryl grab Tonya by the hand and lead her out the front door.

Jesse saw what he was looking at and then looked at Joe.

"Would you mind if I talked to her? Might be less weird talking to me about it than her grandpa" he slightly grinned.

Joe nodded his head.

"Be my guest Jesse...I certainly wasn't looking forward to this even though I knew it would happen"

Jesse nodded and made his way out the back door.

Willow's sobs had turned to sniffles when she heard a soft knock on the door. Great, she thought.

"Willow?" Someone said softly and cracked open the door

"Jesse?" She asked as she watched the door open more as his head poked in.

"Can I come in?" He asked

Willow nodded and lay her head on the pillow.

"Yeah...might as well" she sighed.

Jesse walked in and flopped down on her bed making her slightly smile.

"Alright, give father Jesse your confession...tell me all about it"

Willow tried to smile but her heart hurt too much for that. Shaking her head she said softly

"No Jesse, I really don't want to talk about it. My grandpa warned me and I didn't listen but he was 100% right and that's about it." She whispered trying like hell to hold back more tears.

Jesse looked at her, taking his finger sliding it across her cheek looking at her tear on the tip.

"Willow...any guy that makes a girl cry on her birthday isn't worth one of these," he said still holding up his finger. "I mean if you want to be a dick then fine, be one but at least wait until the next day. Like I said it takes a special kind of douchebag to make a girl cry on her birthday"

Willow stared at Jesse and started to laugh and cry all at the same time. Laying on her bed they talked until the wee hours of the morning., even her grandfather didn't interrupt as he passed by her room, hearing their voices.

Willow watched as Jesse fell asleep and felt glad he had been here for her. She really liked him, but it still didn't take away the ache Daryl Dixon had left in her heart.


	6. Regrets

Daryl leaned up against the rock and wrapped his arms around his knees staring at the lake watching the dawn break and creep across the water. He hadn't been to bed yet but he still wasn't tired. He couldn't seem to get his brain to shut off after everything that happened last night. He knew he had behaved badly, and there were definitely things that he had said that he regretted, but when she started with all her romantic notions about the next step or whatever she had said….he had to put an end to it quickly.

He really had wanted to hang out with her at the party but she just looked so good and the more he was around her the more he knew he would end up following her around like some dumb puppy just like that blonde guy that wouldn't take his eyes off her. He had noticed him as soon as he came in and wasn't happy that Willow was the first and only thing he stared at. Who in the hell was he and why did Willow hug him like some long lost love? He thought, as his frustration began to grow again. He could just hear Merle's voice…she's exactly the kind of girl he had warned him about and said he needed to stay away from. Sure everything would be great for awhile but he'd only end up being a big disappointment, just like his dad….just like Merle. Love and romance weren't for guys like him and his brother and should be the last thing on their mind….which begged the question to why he was still sitting here thinking about her.

Daryl looked at the brown box sitting next to his shoulder. He had been so mad last night after she stormed off he had considered throwing the entire thing in the lake. Instead, he stormed off himself and went in search of anything that would help rid the want in his jeans. As soon as he walked back into the bar he had seen Tonya and figured she would be a good candidate to help get rid of his sexual frustration but she had only made things worse. Kissing her had been…well, terrible. All he could think of was how Willow had tasted and smelled and felt under his hands and then with Tonya it had completely disappointing. It was like having chopped sirloin after getting a bite of Filet Mignon. He really hadn't understood why, he had been with Tonya before and it was OK but now it was just a complete turn -off. He had faked being too drunk and passing out and knew she was yet another he had disappointed but he just couldn't kiss her anymore, let alone do other things with her.

Daryl stood up and started to pick up the box but stopped looking at her sketchpads still sitting in between the rocks. Looking up at the morning sky that was covered with gray clouds, he knew there was a storm coming and the chances of her drawings and paper getting wet would be good if he left them there. Sliding them out and putting them in the box along with her bag of pencils, he couldn't help notice she had drawn on the new pad he had given her. Being curious to what it was, he opened it and was stunned….staring back at him was his face.

Studying the picture he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She had drawn every little detail from the lines around his tormented eyes to his faded leather vest. She even had his crossbow showing just above his shoulder. You would think he would have had to pose for hours as she drew it but she had done it all from memory. There was just something so intimate about it and it felt like she really saw him and how he really was. Closing the book he put it in the box with the rest of the stuff and stood there staring at everything still kind of dazed at what he had discovered. Picking up the box and putting it on his shoulder he began making the trek through the path back to Joe's.

Coming out of the woods Daryl watched as Joe walked through the back door of the bar. Staring at the trailer and then the bar door, he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to give it to her and try and make things right but the chances of her speaking to him were remote let alone he'd probably find the box smashed on his head if he tried giving it to her. Chickening out, he kept walking past the trailer and into the bar. Sitting it on the bar, Daryl watched as Joe turned around looking at him in surprise.

"Oh, hey Daryl…I didn't hear you come in."

Daryl nodded and looked at the floor. He felt so bad he didn't even want to look Joe in the face.

"This belongs to Willow, " he said softly, hearing Joe walk across the floor.Daryl watched as Joe looked inside it then at Daryl.

"It was by the lake but it looks like it's going to rain so I figured I'd bring it up for her" Daryl shrugged.

Joe nodded still staring at Daryl and couldn't help to notice how miserable he still looked.

"You look like hell Daryl, you been to bed yet?" Joe asked

Daryl looked at the floor again and shook his head

"Something on your mind, son?" Joe asked softly

Daryl was quiet for awhile then shook his head again.

"Na, I'm alright. I'm going to head home…see you later." He finally said.

"You sure? Cot is still in the back, you're welcome to crash there" Joe said.

Daryl shook his head again. The last thing he needed was to lie on that cot and put his face in the pillow that smelled exactly like her.

"Na, I'm alright…thanks" Daryl said hurrying out the front door before he could change his mind and spill his guts to Joe.

Willow looked out the window at the dreary day that definitely matched her mood. Jesse chattered on about this and that but truthfully she was just wishing he would go home. It wasn't that she was mad at him or didn't want him around, she was just miserable and wanted to be miserable alone. There's nothing more annoying than feeling awful around a happy person, she thought.

"Willow?" she heard her grandfather call from the living room.

Slipping off her bed with Jesse on her heals Willow walked into the living room and her heart ached seeing the box Daryl had given her last night. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to pick it up and throw it in the trash but she wanted everything in that box desperately. Looking inside she saw both her sketchpads and pencils realizing he had also put those in there.

Hearing the wind and rain pick up outside she understood why but it still made her heart hurt more that he had actually thought about it raining and ruining her stuff.

"Thank, grandpa," she said softly and picked the box up and headed to her room.

Setting the box on the bed she stood and stared at everything inside again. Hearing footsteps come down the hall, she knew Jesse was on his way back to her room. Deciding to tell him she needed some privacy, she suddenly didn't have to, hearing her grandfather again.

"Hey Jesse, come help me out for a second" he called.

Hearing his footsteps go back the other way, Willow closed her door softly and went back to the box. One by one she took out each bottle of paint, pencil and brush inspecting it all. There were things that she hadn't realized were in there like a paint pallet, a mixing wheel, and paint tubes. Getting to the bottom of the box she looked curiously as she saw a small painting canvas with words scrawled across it.

Now you can slap some paint on here instead of slapping me…. Happy birthday.  
~D

Willow couldn't help it as the tears trailed down her cheeks, remembering the first time she had talked to him and slapped him for teasing her about seeing her swim naked. How could someone who only considered her to be a good time be this thoughtful? She was so confused.

Putting everything back in the box, she looked at the canvas again and propped it up against her mirror. She should probably just rip off the sheet and put on a new one, but she just couldn't right now.

Looking back out the window seeing the sun shine for the first time today, she went back out of her room and in search of her grandfather and Jesse. Finding them by the pig that was roasted yesterday, she watched as her grandfather cut more meat from it, placing it in plastic bags.  
"Will, this is our pile…if you would put some of it in the freezer, I'd appreciate it. This one is for Daryl..if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Willow nodded but doubted she would be the one that would see him first. Grabbing the stack of ham, Willow took it inside and dumped it in the freezer. Coming back out Jesse grinned at her.

"Hey Willow, you up for a bit of fishing like we used to do as kids? Your grandpa says he has a couple of reels we can use" he said smiling

She really didn't want to but she was tired of sitting in her room moping and there wasn't exactly anything else to do so she nodded her head.

"Sure," she said trying to smile back.

After her grandfather was done dividing the rest of the pig and the food was put away, he went to his small shed and got out his fishing gear. Jesse was trying to make light and tease her about digging for worms but she just couldn't get into it. She knew he just wanted to make her feel better but nothing would at this point….at least not right now. Taking the fishing pole and with Jesse following, they made their way back through the woods and to her spot by the lake.

Daryl's eyes blinked open and then groaned. He had only slept for a few hours and was now wide awake again. Closing his eyes, trying like hell to go back to sleep, his mind kept drifting back to last night and how it felt having her on his lap and how her skinned tasted as he kissed her neck…alright, I'm up he grumbled to himself, pulling himself up to a sitting position. Giving a big yawn, he looked outside and was happy to see a little sun. Maybe hunting will take my mind off things he thought and grabbed his bow and headed to his bike. Maybe he'd have some more luck hunting around Joe's, he thought as he strapped his weapon to the bike and climbed on. Firing up the engine, Daryl took off heading back towards Boondocks.

Following a set of tracks Daryl walked slowly completely engrossed in what he was doing until his concentration was broken by hearing faint voices. Looking up and realizing he was near the lake, he made his way closer, to see who the voices belonged to. Peering through the trees he watched as Willow and the blonde guy plopped their lines in the water as they talked. Creeping closer so he could hear what they were talking about, Daryl squatted down leaning against the tree listening intently.

"I remember how you pushed me into old man Greene's pond because I put a worm on you" the blonde guy laughed.

Willow smiled

"Yeah, I had quite the temper…still do sometimes so don't be thinking you're going to do it again or in you'll go," she said laughing.

The blonde guy laughed, acting like he was going to throw a worm on her. Putting the worm down Daryl watched as the guy kept stealing sideways glances at her while she stared at the water. He knew he had no right, but he didn't like it.

"I also remember fishing with you…just like this at your grandpa's old farm…" he said looking at her.

Daryl watched at Willow nodded, still staring at the water as the guy continued

"I'll never forget it…you were my first kiss."

Willow smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah…you were mine too. It's nice we can still be friends after all this time." She said softly.

Daryl couldn't lie that he felt a little better as she just put him into the friend zone but the guy didn't seem to be getting the hint. He watched as he leaned towards her as she turned towards him, going in for a kiss. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm sorry Jesse…I just can't," she said softly.

The guy stared at her and asked

"Because of him?"

Daryl watched as she wiped a tear away and laughed

"Yeah…No….I don't know. It's stupid really." She said with a shaky voice.

Daryl watched as the guy try to go in for another kiss. He had seen enough. Dude needs to know that her telling him no the first time should be enough. Standing up, making a lot of noise, Daryl walked through the brush coming out standing by the rock as they both stared at him.

"Hey Willow, " he said gruffly staring at the blonde guy.Finally turning his attention to Willow after the stare down with the guy, he watched as she turned back to the water, not saying a word.

Walking closer Daryl said quietly

"Willow, can I talk to you for a second?"

Willow looked up at him and sighed.

Reeling her line in and standing up she said quietly

"Jesse, will you excuse us, please? You can start back, I'll be right behind you."

Jesse nodded, reeling his own in and packing up the gear.

"Sure, see you in a few," he said staring at Daryl.

Daryl stared back wanting to punch him in the head, or hold him under the lake water…either one would do. Watching the guy's back go up the path, he turned back to Willow not sure what to say. They stood there in silence for awhile until she spoke.

"Thanks for bringing the art stuff up. I got your message on the canvas….that was funny. It was a really thoughtful gift…thanks again." she said trying to remain as formal as possible.

Daryl stared at her still not knowing what to say. Finally, he spoke

"About last night," he said softly "I'm sorry...I acted like a dick and you didn't deserve that."Willow nodded

"It's OK," she said softly

"I was wrong and I shouldn't have said those things" Daryl continued "You mean more to me than just a good time...I mean I meant what I said about being a boyfriend or whatever because I-"

"Then you need to stop" Willow interrupted.

Daryl stared at her

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Acting like a jealous boyfriend," Willow said pointedly.Daryl's jaw clinched

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly.

Willow raised her eyebrows

"Oh really? Did you think I didn't see how you were just now staring Jesse down? You can't have it both ways, Daryl. If you don't want anything with me then that's fine but you're not allowed to chase off anyone who does." She said staring at him.

Daryl stared at the ground then looked up at her

"It's not like that... I was just looking out for you. He tried to kiss you and you told him no but he tried it again anyway" he said gruffly.

Willow shook her head exasperated

"Really? Those are some pretty strong words coming from the guy that I had to tell "no" to three times" she gritted through her teeth.

Daryl felt his face blush knowing she was right unable to think of anything to say.

"Listen, Daryl, you've made it perfectly clear that you don't want anything with me, I don't need a reminder every single time I see you. It's fine, no hard feelings." Willow said as she began to walk " Oh and before I forget, my grandfather wanted me to tell you that he cut the rest of the pig and has meat for you." Willow said with a stone-cold voice as she walked past him to the path then paused again as he stared at her back.

"...and one last thing...spying on two people while they're hanging out, minding their own business and then acting like a total douchebag about it? Total jealous boyfriend move. Just so we're both clear" Willow said as she started up the path.

Daryl slammed his fist down on the rock. Damn her! He thought. All he did was come here and try and make peace and now all he could think about was snapping someone's neck. He had never met anyone in his entire life that could piss him off like she could. He didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that she was right or throwing it in his face how many times she said had told him no.

No woman had ever told him no, ever.

It wasn't something he bragged about or thought made him more of a man, it was just something that was a fact. Every time he had ever wanted a woman they had been more than willing, even when he was a teenager it was like that. Granted he never did hang out with people that had a whole lot of morals thanks to Merle, but still. The rejection had stung his ego a little bit but she seemed to be pretty proud of it. He knew he was being stupid...again...but if he didn't think of a reason to be mad at her, then he'd have to be mad at himself. Staring up at the path, Daryl walked slowly towards it and disappeared into the woods.

"Willow, do you think you could bartenders tonight? I don't think it will be that busy and Harlin will be here to work the door or handle any trouble" Joe asked his granddaughter

Willow stared at him a bit dumbfounded...he had never left her at the bar alone before...or at least to work the bar.

"Sure grandpa, but can I ask why?"

"Jesse was telling me a guy near where he's living has an ice machine...says he's not sure if it works but I'm guessing if it doesn't, Daryl will be able to fix it. I'm going to follow Jesse there in my truck"

Willow nodded.

"Sure, that's fine," she said hearing the door open behind her"Speak of the devil, hey there Daryl" her grandfather smiled

"Hey" she heard him say softly. "Willow said you got some meat for me?"

Joe nodded

" I do indeed, but I need to ask a favor first."

Willow's heart began to hammer as she thought no no no no

"Sure Joe, anything," Daryl said"I need you to help Willow tonight with the bar. I'm taking a short trip to look at an ice machine that you may have to look at as well. I'm not expecting a large crowd but you never know and I'd feel better knowing you had her back"

Silence

"Grandpa, it's fine...honestly, I'll be fine. I'm sure Daryl has better things to do than babysit me and the bar. I can do this, really" Willow pleaded.

"It's fine," Daryl said "I don't have anything going on, I'll be here"

"See...Daryl's fine with it. OK I better be getting ready"

Willow clenched her teeth and nodded walking to the back doing everything she could to not look at him.

Willow leaned at one end of the bar while Daryl leaned at the other. The bar was pretty much dead and him being here was absolutely ridiculous. Watching a few guys shoot pool, she turned as the doors opened and in rolled a drunk and giggly Tonya and her friends. Great.

"Daryl!" She squealed running to the bar "what are you doing behind there?"

Willow couldn't resist glancing at him as he smiled at the drunk bimbo

"I'm helping out tonight" he winked

Willow wanted to throw up. She couldn't help but watch as Tonya leaned over the bar as Daryl put his arms up to hold her so she didn't tumble over. Sliding her arms around his neck she giggled again

"Just when I thought you couldn't be sexier"

That was all Willow could take.

Deciding to wipe down a few tables, she grabbed the dishcloth out of the water, albeit a bit roughly with her anger and watched as it sprayed both Daryl and Tonya.

"Hey!" Tonya complained as Daryl stared daggers at her

"Oh! Sorry!" She said sarcastically

It had actually been an accident, a happy accident as it turns out. Wiping down a few of the tables Willow tried her best to ignore Daryl and his slut as they continued to practically fornicate on the bar. Walking by the pool table one of the guys said

"Hey, darlin' you guys got any Johnnie Walker?"

Willow smiled flirtatiously at him

"Sure do big guy, if you guys want to follow me back to the bar, I'll get you three shots...on the house," she said with a wink.If Daryl wants to play this game...then fine, let's play, she thought.

Walking behind the bar with Daryl's eyes glued to her, she took out four shot glasses and poured all of them full of the whiskey smiling at the three bikers.

"To new friends" she grinned tossing back her own shot glass.

All three guys pulled a stool up to the bar and began to unmercifully flirt with her. Smiling and laughing and catching a glance at Tonya and Daryl she could see Tonya pouting while Daryl leaned back against the cooler with his arms folded across his chest clenching his jaw. Good, she thought...just what you deserve.

"So beautiful, any other entertainment around these parts?" One of them asked

Willow thought a moment and laughed inside knowing this would make Daryl livid.

"Well...not at the moment, but I have been meaning to ask my grandfather about getting stripper poles in here...I could certainly entertain a number of people on one of those" she winked as all three almost fell out of their chairs hooting and hollering.

"Willow!" Daryl growled

Willow almost laughed at how furious he sounded

"A moment please" he hissed

Willow rolled her eyes at the men and said

"Big brother is calling, I'll be right back"

Walking around the dark corner to where he was standing she glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Willow stared at him

"So flirting is dangerous now?" She asked as if she was innocent

"It is when you don't know the guys you're flirting with" he growled

Willow raised her eyebrows

"Well, who's to say I don't want to get to know them...I just might want to"

"Willow, stop it, I mean it," Daryl said dangerously angry

Willow smiled at him, loving how mad he was.

"You're the one that started it...if you can't stand the heat...go fuck yourself"

Willow breezed past him heading back to the bar when suddenly he grabbed her arm spinning her around. Pushing her backward towards the back room she couldn't help but feel a little afraid. She had pushed him way too far. Pushing her in the room and kicking the door closed with his boot he rushed at her, pushing her against the wall. His hands and mouth were everywhere at once as she began to feel like she couldn't breathe. Sliding her arms around his neck, she felt him lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Setting her on the table Willow let a small moan escape as he pressed his body into hers, showing her just how much he wanted her. Kissing her like she had never been kissed before, Willow did her best to match his passion sliding her hands under his shirt over his flat stomach and muscular chest. Sliding his hands under her t-shirt, she gasped as his thumb caressed her nipple as his tongue went deeper into her mouth.

Knowing it was probably a mistake, she didn't care as she began unbuckling his jeans. She wanted him so badly she no longer cared if it meant anything to him or not. Feeling Daryl slide his hands down the back of her jeans and began tugging them down, they both jumped as a knock on the door sounded.

Trying to catch their breath Daryl was finally able to yell

"Yeah?"

Staring at each other they heard Harlin say

"Hey guys, we got more people in and they're looking for a bartender"

Daryl kissed her again and yelled

"Be right out"

Buckling his jeans back he still stared at her as she tugged her jeans back over her hips. Slipping off the table and combing her fingers through her hair, Willow felt his hand on her shoulder turning her back around to face him.

"Damn you" he whispered kissing her mouth hungrily again.

Watching him walk back out the door, she felt so disoriented she almost felt drunk. Walking on shaky legs back to the bar, she slipped into a stool until she could recover a bit. She had no idea how he was being so cool and easy about what had just happened. There were about four or five more people and Daryl got their drinks with ease. After getting all their orders filled, he turned and stared at her with a small smile. Her heart fell as she watched Tonya run back to the bar but that was quickly replaced with wonder as she watched him blow past the girl over to her, slipping his hands in her hair and kissing her slowly.

She smiled as he walked back to the bar to help someone else but her smile faltered watching Jesse walk back through the doors. Daryl and Willow looked at each other while Jesse made his way quickly to them.

Willow's heart hammered in her chest as Jesse's frightened face stared at hers

"Willow...there's been an accident"

Willow thought she was going to pass out.

"Is he dead?" She asked softly

Jesse shook his head

"No, but he's hurt. His truck blew a tire and he lost control and hit a tree. I was able to get him to the infirmary in Peachtree, C'mon I'll take you to him."

Willow stared at Daryl scared to death.

"Hold on Jesse," Daryl said quietly

Daryl began walking around the bar yelling for people to leave. She watched as he told Harlin something as they both then started to clear the bar. Soon after the last patron left, Daryl came back to them looking at her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to be OK" he whispered "He's a tough ol' bird"

Willow nodded her head trying not to cry.

"Go get a jacket," Daryl said softly "Jesse, we'll follow you on my bike"

Jesse at first looked like he was going to protest but after watching Willow's worried face as she slipped on her short jeans jacket he just simply nodded.

Willow slid on the bike behind Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist still shaking. Feeling his hand on hers as he softly squeezed as they took off into the night.


	7. Betrayed

Willow slid her leg off of Daryl's bike as he parked it next to Jesse's car in front of a large brick building. Standing in front of it, staring up at the many floors, a panic hit her....she didn't want to go in. Feeling an arm slide around her shoulders, she turned and looked into Daryl's eyes.

"You alright?" He asked softly

She wasn't but didn't know how to tell him that. Staring up at the building again she felt his hand rub her back and then slide around her waist.

"C'mon...I got you, just lean on me" Daryl whispered

Willow let Daryl guide her through the doors but she could not stop shaking. What if she lost him? He was the only family she had left. Walking to a nurses station, Willow stared at the floor while Daryl asked them some questions and then talked quietly to Jesse. She really didn't understand what he was saying to any of them because of the constant buzz that was in her ears. Nodding his head, Daryl pulled her gently with him as he began walking down the long hallway. Stopping in front of a door, he looked at her and tried to pull her again but her feet were firmly planted.

"Willow?" He asked softly

Willow shook her head unable to look at him.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, she buried her face in his chest unable to control the sobs that shook her shoulders. As her tears lessened Daryl tilted her face to his, wiping away her tears, kissing each cheek then softly on the lips.

"C'mon...you can do this," he said quietly, grabbing her hand.

Willow let Daryl pull her into the room but still holding her breath. Seeing her grandfather laying there, she breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't look anywhere near as bad as she feared. Dropping Daryl's hand, Willow walked to his bed, pulling up a large cushioned chair. Grabbing her grandpa's hand, she spoke softly to him.

"Grandpa, it's Willow....I'm here now. Just rest, you're going to be OK"

Willow stared at the bandages that wrapped his head and the purple bruising around his eyes. Hearing the door open, Willow and Daryl both turned seeing a tall man with a clipboard.

"Hello" he smiled softly" are you Joe's family?" The man noticed their confused looks "I beg your pardon, Jesse told me his name. I'm doctor Mike"

Willow nodded

"I'm Willow, his granddaughter. This is Daryl"

"Her boyfriend" Daryl added while Willow stared at him.

"Good to meet you two" he smiled "let's see here, well...Joe vitals are good and he's stable but he hasn't woken up yet. I don' see any signs of the brain swelling, so now it's more of a waiting game to see when he wakes up. If you guys need a place to stay for the night-"

"I'm not going anywhere" Willow interrupted

"We'll be fine here," Daryl said softly

Dr. Mike nodded

"OK, but if he wakes, would one of you come get me?"

Daryl nodded as the doctor left the room shutting the door softly behind him. Walking over to Willow, he grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet. Sitting down in the plush, oversized chair, he pulled Willow back down to sit on his lap. Laying her head on his chest, Daryl wrapped his arms around her as they both sat in silence staring at Willow's grandpa.

Daryl watched as the sun began to peak into the hospital window and stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Pushing her hair back gently from her face, he took his finger and traced it softly over her cheek and then over her soft full lips. He had never met anyone that could get under his skin so bad. He had about gone through the roof when she started talking about dancing on a stripper pole in front of those three idiots. He knew he had been wrong in flirting with Tonya in front of her but he was curious how she would react like if she would get angry or if she was truly done with him and moving on with Jesse. He just never expected her to turn the tables on him. He had never felt jealousy like that in his entire life. She had no idea how close he came to pulling out his gun and making them all leave. Deciding against that the only other thing he could think to do was shake some sense into her but when she started to give it right back to him he knew he was either going to hit her or kiss her and seeing how he never hit a woman a day in his life, he did the only thing he could do.

Still staring at her sleeping face, his mind drifted back to the kiss that he had felt deep in his soul.

"You sure you're going to be up for the challenge?" Daryl heard a soft voice say and looked at  
Joe who was had obviously been watching him.

Daryl shook his head

"No....she drives me nuts and is a pain in my ass and gets under my skin in the worst way," he said softly, looking at her again.

"Most of the good ones do," Joe said softly "Lets you know you're alive"

Daryl grinned "Yeah...there is that. How are you feeling? Wait...Willow will kick my ass if I don't tell her you're awake."

Daryl shook Willow's shoulder softly

"Hey," he said "Wake up, he's awake"

Daryl watched as Willow's eyes blinked open

"Hmmm?" She said disoriented sitting up

Daryl smiled softly and pointed

Willow turned and softly gasped seeing her grandfather smiling at her

"Grandpa!" She said happily sitting on the side of the bed giving him a gentle hug.

Daryl stood up, squeezing her shoulder

"I'm going to go tell the doctor"

Willow nodded and reached for his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it back. Watching him walk out the door, she turned back to her grandfather.

"How are you feeling?" She asked still worried

Joe smiled at her concern

"I'm fine...a little sore and a bit of a headache but OK for someone who wrapped his truck around a tree. How about you? You OK?"

Willow smiled and nodded

"I'm good. Daryl and Harlin locked up the bar tight so you don't have to worry about that"

Joe smiled softly

"They're good guys, both of them"

Willow nodded her head agreeing with him, listening to her grandpa continue

"Be easy with him Willow, and have some patience. He hasn't had an easy life and whatever you two are starting, he's probably never had before. He's not going to know what to say or do some of the time. Try to keep that temper and mouth in check, will you?" He finished grinning.  
Willow stared at him

"Has he been complaining to you already?" She teased

Willow's grandpa laughed as they both turned hearing the door open watching Daryl and the doctor walk in.

"Sounds like you're feeling better, good to see you awake" the doctor smiled, "Willow and Daryl, if you'll excuse us for a bit so I can examine him?"

"Daryl, why don't you two get some breakfast and some rest. Maybe later you can go look at my truck and see if there's any chance saving the old girl? I'm fine here...but could use a little more rest. You guys come back and see me this afternoon " Joe said softly.

Daryl nodded, grabbing Willow's hand, leading her out of the room after she kissed her grandpa's cheek goodbye.

Walking back down the hallway Daryl slid a glance at her.

"You hungry?" He asked

Willow nodded

"I am" she smiled

"I thought I saw a diner across the street, they probably have breakfast," he said quietly

"I hope they have big and greasy cheeseburgers," she said as Daryl laughed thinking she would never fail to surprise.

Willow sat back and patted her full belly filled with her cheeseburger she had been hoping for. Daryl stared at her with a smirk on his face and didn't even bother to look up when the waitress came back for the third time to ask him if he was positive there wasn't anything else he wanted. Willow rolled her eyes as the painted up hussy flirted with him and then glared at him as he chuckled at her annoyance.

"I swear Daryl, I can't take you anywhere without these bimbos falling all over themselves over you. It's seriously annoying" she grumbled.

Daryl leaned forward resting his chin in his hands still smirking at her until the waitress walked by again.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? Is there a place around here where we can get some rest? Maybe a motel or something?" He said still staring at Willow.

Willow watched as the waitress' face fell realizing her window of opportunity was closed.  
Sighing she said "Yeah, there's a place out on Route 20, about a mile outside of town"

Daryl nodded and thanked her, sliding out of the booth.

"C'mon," he said grabbing her hand. "Jesse said the accident happened on that road. We'll stop and take a look on the way."

Willow grabbed his hand and slid out of the booth standing up than reaching into her bag placing two batteries on the table. Daryl looked at her curiously.

"Her tip?"

Willow smiled sweetly

"Yep, she’s going to need them for her vibrator, you know, since she can't have you," she said walking past him.

Daryl busted up laughing and grabbed her around the waist kissing her neck. Willow felt a slight shock as she felt him slide his hand over her backside. She couldn't help but grin because first of all she liked it but also because the waitress was watching the entire time.

Willow stood back and watched Daryl check this and that on the truck and was so torn with her feelings. On one hand seeing the wrecked truck had made her stomach feel so queasy and still couldn't believe her grandfather had come away with just a bump on the head and a couple of black eyes....on the other hand, there was just something about watching Daryl work on the truck that really got her motor running. Wiping his hands on the red rag he always keeps in his back pocket we walked over to her and smiled

"I think he's going to be happy. She's going to need a tow, but if I can get her back to the bar I'll be able to run for parts and bang out the front end. The blue beast shall ride again" he winked.

Willow and Daryl climbed on the bike and Willow couldn't help feeling a bit nervous knowing where they were headed to next. Willow watched Daryl point to a long building recognizing it as the motel. Pulling the bike up, Willow stayed outside while Daryl went in and talked to the person in the office. Coming out, dangling a key, she followed him to a room where he unlocked the door. Walking inside they both looked around and were pleasantly surprised. It was nice. Not the four seasons or anything but it was clean and fresh linens look to be on the bed. Willow stared at Daryl as he turned to her.

"I'm still covered in grease, I'm going to take a shower real quick. Be right back" he said softly.  
Willow nodded and sat down on the bed watching Daryl go into the bathroom.

Now, what?

She was so nervous she couldn't believe it. Should she just take her clothes off and go in there with him? What if he didn't want her to? Deciding against going in the bathroom, Willow slipped her jeans off and slid between the covers on the bed. OK her dressed like this seemed innocent enough, not like she was sprawled out on the bed naked and waiting for him. Looking down at her t-shirt , she slipped it over her head, laying there in her tank top and panties. It was what she usually slept in anyway so really he couldn't accuse her of trying to seduce him or anything.  
Willow's heart skipped a beat as the bathroom door opened and her chin dropped as Daryl walked out in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his slim waist. She could feel her face flush but she couldn't look away. Watching the water still drip from his shaggy hair and run down his muscular chest, it was all she could do not to throw herself at him.

"Sorry," he said softly "forgot my clean clothes" as he reached into his bag pulling out a pair of jeans and boxer shorts.

Willow nodded and played with the trim on the blanket. Daryl looked at her and saw that she had taken off her shirt and jeans and was lying under the covers with nothing but a thin layer of material. He could almost see through the little tank top she had on. He didn't know what to do. If he just put his shorts on and got under the covers with her then it would be over, he wouldn't be able to stop and he wasn't sure she was ready for this to happen. Walking back into the bathroom he slipped his shorts and jeans on, drying his hair a little more.

Willow watched him walk out and couldn't help being majorly disappointed seeing his jeans on. Her disappointment grew watching him lay down on the bed on top of the covers. What the hell was his problem? Here she is half naked lying in bed and he couldn't care less. Reaching over and grabbing her T-shirt, she pulled it back over her head and flopped back on the pillows in a huff while Daryl watched.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly

Willow stared at the ceiling wanting to say that he was sexually frustrating the hell out of her but instead she muttered

"I'm cold....besides, I don't think it's right one of us is half naked in the bed while the other one is dressed." She said turning on her side.

Daryl stared at her back and was so completely confused. Somehow he had done something wrong in between his shower and walking to the bed. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She had been waiting for him. Rolling off the bed and unzipping his jeans, he dropped them to the floor, kicking them off. Lifting the covers he had to stop himself from groaning as he got a perfect view of her amazing rear in pink lace panties. Sliding under the covers next to her slipping his arm around her waist, he whispered in her ear

"C'mere....let me warm you up"

Willow turned back over as he kissed her softly. Sliding her arms around his neck she sighed blissfully. Finally! She thought. Feeling his hand slide under her T-shirt, he stopped and looked at her then pulled it back over her head throwing it on the ground. Willow's desire grew as she watched Daryl lift her tank top and plant kisses on her belly. Moving his lips to her neck as his fingers trailed up her stomach to caress her aching breasts over her tank top. He kissed her slowly as she pulled at his shoulders, wanting his hips between her thighs but he wasn't budging. Willow was enjoying everything he was doing but she needed more and he was holding back....why?

Cupping his face with her hands she gently pushed his mouth away from her own, staring into his eyes.

"Daryl?"she whispered

Daryl took a ragged breath

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered

Willow was confused....she had tried to show him she was ready. She listened as he continued

"Willow, we can go as slow as you want...we can take things slow and I can wait if you need me to"

Then it hit her....he was trying to be a gentleman. The thoughtfulness touched her heart as she smiled at him.

"Daryl....I'm ready, now. It's OK, honestly...I really want you"

Daryl looked somewhat unconvinced.

"Do you want me to beg?" She whispered wrapping her arm around his neck pulling his ear near her mouth whispering "Daryl please...."

Sliding her other hand inside his shorts, stroking his thick and hardened shaft she whispered again

"Daryl....please..."

Daryl devoured her mouth hooking his thumbs on each side of her panties he yanked them off in one smooth motion. Pushing her tank top up and then over her head, his hungry mouth licked and teased each hardened nipple as she slid her hands down over his back and over his rear, pulling his shorts down. Watching him kick them off her hunger grew as she looked at his large rod and how hard it was for her. His mouth was on hers again, kissing her urgently as his hand slid down between her thighs. She gasped softly as he slid his finger inside her, gently rubbing her throbbing bloom of passion.

"Daryl," she moaned "please"

Willow felt him move between her thighs and gasped again as he completely filled her with his manhood. He was larger than what she had first thought and felt amazing. His strokes were slow and steady as her body became comfortable with his girth. She could feel him touch her somewhere deep inside a place where nobody before had touched her. She hadn't had many lovers and certainly none like him.

Feeling her need grow, she met his thrust with her hips. Feeling waves of passion crash over her body, he went even deeper as she cried out needing her sweet release. As his strokes became faster she met his passion with her own and finally felt her body explode in the sweet bliss of his lovemaking. Feeling him reach his own climax, they lay there breathless completely wrapped up in each other. Raising his head to look at her, she kissed him softly and smiled.

"If I would have known that was how it was going to be, I would have never stopped you in the first place" she grinned hearing his chuckle deep in his chest as he kissed her again with his body still buried inside her.

"I deserved to be told no that night, I was acting like an ass" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"True, but you always act like an ass...I just didn't realize it would be worth putting up with for this" she giggled

Daryl shook his head but smiled at her.

"You drive me nuts, you know that?" He whispered kissing her slow and deep. “And just so we’re clear, you never have to beg…ever. Although I’m not going to lie, that was a little bit of a turn on hearing you say “please Daryl please” he grinned imitating her voice.

"Stop it" she laughed while smacking his shoulder.

Willow was quiet again and wasn’t sure if she should ask but her curiosity was killing her.

“Daryl….why did you tell the doctor you were my boyfriend?” she asked quietly

Daryl looked at her giving her a half smile

“That’s why I said “Damn you” at the bar. I knew right then you had hooked me and I couldn’t fight it anymore. I don’t know how good of a one I’ll be, I’ve never done this sort of thing, but I’m willing to try” he said softly

Willow ran her fingers through his hair looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Just be you, Daryl, that’s the only thing I want. Everything else will just fall into place.” She whispered kissing him softly.

Laying there enjoying each other she knew they needed to get up and back to the hospital but she really didn't have the heart to move from this bed.

Daryl drug his lips away from hers and looked at her

"We should probably head back to the hospital," he said quietly

Willow nodded

"I was just thinking that, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to leave this bed" she smiled  
Daryl grinned

"You and me both...but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back and do this all over again," he said kissing her softly again.

Willow pushed at his chest playfully laughing

"Then we need to get going, now!"

The two begrudgingly left the bed still touching and kissing while they dressed. Sliding on his bike, she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he took off like a rocket towards the hospital. He really was in a hurry to get back she smiled.

Daryl and Willow slid off the bike, walking to up to the brick building. Willow watched as Daryl grabbed her hand and smirked

“This is like what a boyfriend would do, right?”

Willow rolled her eyes as he laughed. She believed his plan was to annoy her with the whole boyfriend thing so much that she would eventually just give up on it completely. Walking into the building still laughing, Willow was startled seeing Jesse. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt, seeing him while holding Daryl’s hand but the feeling was not strong enough for her to stop holding it.

“Hey Jesse” she smiled warmly at him as he looked at her and Daryl’s hands.

“Hey,” he said softly

“Hey Jesse, would you know anyone around here that would have a tow truck by any chance?” Daryl asked him.

Jesse nodded

“There’s a repair shop right across the street and the guy that runs it has one.” He said quietly  
Daryl nodded

“Thanks,” Daryl said “I’m going to run over there for a minute, I’ll be right back” he continued, leaning down giving Willow a quick kiss.

Willow watched him walk back out the door and turned to Jesse feeling a bit awkward.

“So, you and him,” Jesse asked.

Willow smiled weakly and nodded

“Do you love him?”

Willow stared at him stunned and taken aback by his question, not sure how to respond.

“Well do you?” Jesse pushed

Willow could feel her anger begin to bubble up.

“Jesse…I don’t think that’s any of your business, but truthfully everything happening between Daryl and I is pretty new for both of us, so it’s not really something we’re worried about at this point.”

Jesse stared at her.

“So you’re saying I still have a shot…”

Willow stared at him, unable to speak as Jesse continued.

“He’s going to hurt you, Willow. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but eventually he will. I would never do that to you. When things come crashing down with him, just remember you’ll always have me.”

Willow’s jaw dropped as she watched Jesse walk away and out through the doors. She couldn’t believe he had just said all of that and more importantly that he felt that way about her. She had known him since she was a kid, but that was a long time ago and they were basically strangers again after not seeing each other for so many years.

Willow stood there thinking as worry creased her brow.

“What’s that look for?” Daryl said, walking up to her

Willow smiled, shaking off the worry. She knew she didn’t dare tell him, he’d go ballistic and Jesse would probably not live to see tomorrow.

“Just thinking about everything we’ll need to do back at the bar” she lied.

Daryl looked at her curious but let it go.

“I got a tow truck lined up for whenever he gets released. Let’s go tell him the good news”

Willow smiled and nodded, glad he hadn’t pushed any further.

Walking into her grandfather’s room, Willow smiled and walked quickly to his bed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You look even better” she smiled.

Joe smiled back at her

“I feel better too. Doc says I can go home tomorrow. Daryl, you get a chance to look at my truck yet?”

Daryl nodded

“Yeah, I think she can be saved. I just talked to a guy who has a tow truck and he said for me to let him know when you’re ready to go home and he’ll tow it back to the bar for us. He said you can ride in the truck with him on the way back and Willow and I can take the bike.”

Joe nodded and smiled in relief. The three sat and talked well into the evening until Joe began to tire. Flying back to the motel, Daryl and Willow were barely into the room as they began tearing each other’s clothes off. Renewing their passion continually through the night, they both woke the next morning tired, sore but happy. Making their way back to the hospital Willow had to grin seeing her grandfather griping about being in a wheelchair being pushed to the door. Willow’s smile faltered a little as she saw Jesse staring at her and couldn’t help remember what he had said.

Finally back at the bar, Willow and Daryl got her grandfather comfortable in the living room of the trailer, going back to the bar to clean. Willow swept and mopped while Daryl rounded up the trash, taking it out front. The bar had been left in quite a disarray since their hasty departure but after a few hours, they were able to get it back into proper order.

Standing at the bar slicing lemons, Willow began thinking about how busy they would probably be tonight since the bar had been shut down for a couple of days. But her thoughts were quickly replaced by a smile feeling Daryl slide his hands around her waist from behind.

“Hey” he whispered in her ear

“Hmm?” she responded still slicing the lemons

“Let’s take a break,” he said kissing her neck

“Take a break where? I’ve been thinking about this Daryl, we’re going to have to think of someplace to go, it’s not like we can, you know…in the trailer.”

Daryl thought a minute

“I’ve been working on fixing up my dad’s old place. It’s not done yet but this should give me the motivation to get it done as soon as possible. But for now, how about we try out that old table in the back like we were going to do the other night?” he said sliding his hand over her rear.

“What about my grandpa? You think he might walk in on us?” she worried

“No, I just checked on him and he’s sound asleep. C’mon…you can’t expect me to work all night in this condition” he said pressing his hardness against her backside.

Willow laughed and pushed him away and ran to the back room as Daryl chased her. Kicking the door closed, he advanced in on her, picking her up and setting her on the table. Pushing her legs apart, he pulled her against him and kissed her desperately, burying his hands in her hair.  
Lost in the moment neither one heard the door as it opened quietly.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” said a familiar voice “I didn’t think you had it in you to betray me for a pair of boobs little brother.”

Daryl stopped kissing her and stood as still as a statue as Merle continued

“Here, let me have a look….mmmmm not bad. I sure hope you plan on sharing little brother”


	8. Tears

Willow’s heart was pounding. She knew both she and Daryl were in a dangerous situation and needed a way out of it. Saying the only thing she could think of to say.

“Get off me Daryl, you pig. Next time you come barging in here I’m telling my grandfather”

She could see understanding in Daryl’s eyes.

“Whatever, you tease. I got bigger and better to do.” He snorted

“Hey bro,” he said turning around “Just trying to have some fun but she’s a little uppity. C’mon let’s get a beer”

Merle looked at Daryl a little wary then at the pretty girl who looked extremely angry and frightened. Laughing he slapped Daryl on the back.

“Hey beer-bitch” Daryl called “When you get yourself together, my brother and I could use a beer”

“Go to hell asshole, bar isn’t open yet.” Willow spat. Half kidding, half not.

“See, what did I tell you? Uppity as hell. C’mon I think I have a couple of cold ones at home.”

Willow watched as Daryl and Merle left the room then slid off the table trying to button her shirt with shaking fingers.

Daryl walked out the front door of the bar sliding on his bike, staring at where he just walked through. He felt so horrible. He knew why she had said what she said and he knew she did it to save him a whole lot of trouble with Merle, but it just felt so unbelievably wrong. Hearing Merle fire up his bike, Daryl fired his up as well and pulled out behind him, following his brother home wondering how in the hell he was going to fix this.

Willow knew she was going to have a meltdown, she just didn’t know where to have it. Putting away the rest of the fruit she had cut up during her bar prep, Willow walked to the front doors of the bar, closing and locking it. They wouldn’t be open for about another hour, thankfully that would give her enough time to have a good cry. Walking out the back and then into the trailer, Willow was surprised seeing her grandfather awake and reading a book.

“I thought you were asleep?” she asked softly.

Joe smiled softly at her

“I was until Daryl was hovering over me like a wet nurse” he grinned.

Willow couldn’t hold it in any longer as she burst into tears hearing his name. Joe looked shocked at the outburst but knew immediately something was wrong in paradise.

“C’mere Willow….tell grandpa what happened”

Willow sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a fatherly arm around her.

"Did you and Daryl have a fight?" He asked her as she quieted down.

"No," she said softly

Joe looked at her curiously, Daryl was the only person he could think of that could make her have an instant meltdown. He waited quietly until she was ready to talk.

"Merle is back" she whispered

Joe sighed and nodded. That indeed would put a big wrench into things.

"I see," he said quietly "I'm guessing Daryl took off with him?"

Willow was quiet for a moment.

"Not exactly," she said softly "Daryl and I were getting the bar ready and I went to the back room and he came back there and we were joking around and kissing and Merle walked in and caught us". She knew it was partially a lie but she wasn't about to tell him what they were really about to do. She continued "he made some crude remark about Daryl sharing me and I knew it would get bad so I acted I was mad that Daryl kissed me. Said I was going to tell you if he did it again. Daryl played along and we got Merle thinking that Daryl was just being a jerk to me and then they left."

Joe nodded.

"Well, it's probably a really good idea that you did that, Merle could never stand for Daryl to have something of his own. Every time Daryl had a car, a bike, or a place, Merle would swoop in and either take it or ruin it. I don't think it ever happened with a woman because Daryl didn't trust anyone enough to even bother having a relationship with them, but if Merle thought Daryl had something with you....I'm sure he would probably figure out right quick he couldn't have you, but he'd try like hell to ruin it."

Willow nodded

"That's what I figured since he said he wanted Daryl to share. I knew he couldn't know about us....but what happens now? Do we just end things because Merle is back? It would be impossible to even try to sneak around....and grandpa I don't want to sneak around" she said as fresh tears began.

"I know sweetheart. It would be easy for me to say that Daryl needs to grow a pair and stand up to his brother, but it's just not that simple. I don't know the whole story but I do know Daryl's father abused him pretty badly and then when he got older Merle took over. Merle didn't beat him like his dad did, but he's done a number on him mentally. He had Daryl believing he would never survive without him but truth is, Merle probably couldn't survive without Daryl, that's why he needs to keep him around."

Willow nodded taking all of this in, thinking about the scars she had seen on his back. She had thought about asking him what happened but she was afraid it was from something like what her grandfather had told her. Willow listened as her grandfather continued.

"Sweetheart, the only thing you can do is decide if you think Daryl is worth sticking it out for. I can't promise you he'll make the right decision and stay, but I saw the way he looked at you when I was in the hospital and I am certain he is crazy about you. There's something I've been thinking about for awhile now that I'd like to talk to him about. It would give him a solid reason to tell Merle he needs to stay when Merle decides to leave again....and make no mistake, Merle will leave. I just don't know if Daryl will be able to stay."

That is exactly what I'm afraid of, she thought. Willow smiled softly at him

"Alright grandpa, I'm OK now, I'm going to go get cleaned up so I can open the bar."

"Willow, it's probably going to be busy and with Daryl not here...."

"No grandpa...doctor's orders. If you want you can sit and keep me company you can but I'll be fine, I'll manage"

Willow smiled as she heard her grandpa grumble something about bossy women but she knew she was doing the right thing for him. After washing her tear-stained face, she brushed out her hair and slipped on her favorite faded jeans and black Minor Threat T-shirt. After threading her silver and black studded belt through the loops, she looked in the mirror and felt a sense of calm. She knew he was worth it and she knew she would stick it out for him...she just hoped he felt the same way about her.

Daryl stared into the fridge trying to remember what he was supposed to be looking for but all he could think about was Willow and how upset she must be right now. Finally remembering it was beer, he grabbed two and stood up as a fist came flying, hitting him the jaw and knocking him on his ass. Rubbing his jaw and spitting out a gob of blood, Daryl looked up into his brother's unstable eyes.

"That's for leaving me with my ass hanging out at that settlement!" Merle yelled.

Daryl stared at the floor realizing how so very tired he was of all of this.

"So you sucker punch me, bro?" Daryl said softly

"You're lucky I'm not doing worse, you piece of shit," Merle growled.

Daryl hated when he got this way. He was going through withdrawals and would soon hit a maniacal state. Standing up and handing him a beer, Merle took it angrily. If he could at least get some alcohol in him, it will take the edge off and he might be easier to deal with, Daryl thought.

Rummaging under the counter his fingers finally wrapped themselves around the glass bottle he was looking for. Taking out the whiskey and pouring four fingers full, Daryl sat the glass on the table in front of Merle. Watching Merle down the brown liquid, he poured him another.

"You shouldn't have left me little brother...you know that, right?"

Daryl watched him drain another glassful and poured him one last one.

"Yeah, I get it," Daryl said softly.

Watching the rage leave Merle's body as the whiskey worked on him, he put the cap back on the alcohol and put it back in the cupboard.

"So where did that pretty young thing come from?" Merle asked, "She's the finest piece of ass I've seen in these parts in a coon's age."

Dark could feel the hair raise on the back of his neck and the desire to punch Merle back was strong. He knew he had to play this right but he still hated him talking about her like that.

Daryl shrugged

"She's Joe's granddaughter. The kid I thought was a boy? Well, you were right, turns out she was just pretending to be a boy to keep all of us undesirables away. I've tried to have a little fun with her, but she's one cold fish. I have someone else anyway and she's definitely not an ice queen" Daryl grinned

Daryl felt sick talking about her like that but he knew he had to figure out a way to get his mind off Willow.

"So who's this other girl?" Merle asked

Daryl sighed in relief, he took the bait.

Daryl shrugged

"Just a girl...we been talking a little bit lately"

Merle stared at him

"C'mon baby brother, don't be greedy. Who is she?" He asked again.

Daryl shrugged

"Tonya"

Merle thought a moment saying out loud

"Tonya Tonya Tonya" as he thought. "The little blonde girl who's been sweet on you for awhile?" Merle asked

Daryl nodded and gave a small grin.

"Yeah...I really wasn't that interested in her until I found out she's willing to do just about anything if you know what I mean"

Daryl felt a little bad throwing her under the bus like that, but there was nothing that he had said that wasn't true.

"Mmmm, I see" grinned Merle "well how about we head back to the bar and you introduce me to your Tonya"

"Merle...C'mon bro" Daryl faked being uncomfortable

"Hey brother...it's what we do, you know this, now let's go"

Daryl shrugged and hid a small smile. It had worked like a charm.

Willow worked quickly pouring drinks and taking orders. She was busy but she welcomed the distraction of thinking about what was going on with Daryl and Merle. Willow smiled softly at her grandfather who had numerous times offered to help but it really wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Pouring another shot, her heart skipped a beat hearing Merle's loud and obnoxious laugh coming through the door.

She knew she shouldn't look but she missed him and couldn't help as her eyes looked at Merle then rested on Daryl. As his head turned in her direction their eyes locked for a moment but was quickly disrupted by someone else needing a beer. Her heart was pounding and her fingers shook slightly not knowing what was going on with him and if he would be able to talk to her later. Hearing a familiar squeal and giggle her heart fell as she watched Tonya run into the bar and launch herself at Daryl.

Seriously? She thought. She knew Merle couldn't know about them but did he really have to pretend to be interested in her of all people? Feeling the anger flush her face, she heard another familiar voice from across the bar.

"Well that didn't last long"

Willow looked up into Jesse's eyes

"Hey Jesse," she said softly "what are you doing here?" Willow asked

Jesse smiled and nodded towards her grandpa

"Just checking in on him. I told doc I would make sure he's not trying to do too much"

Willow stared at Jesse and couldn't help but be annoyed.

"I think I can take care of my grandfather Jesse, we really don't need a babysitter"

Jesse grinned and shrugged. He was looking way too happy and she knew it wasn't about her grandfather. She watched as he turned and looked across the bar at Daryl and his group. Turning back to her with a smug face.

"Looks like he replaced you pretty quick. I hate to say I told you so, but....I'm here, though, Willow....if you need a shoulder."

Willow glared at Jesse. He was acting like he was concerned but she could see right through him. He was enjoying this!

"Not on your best day Jesse. I have work to do, excuse me" Willow clipped and walked to the other end of the bar to help someone else.

Willow tried to think of nothing but her task at hand and not watch as Daryl hung out with his obnoxious brother and the trampy Tonya but it was so hard. Hearing a soft voice ask a beer, she poured it and looked up into his heart-stopping blue eyes and felt his hand softly caress hers as she handed him the beer. It took all she had not to burst into tears and throw her arms around his neck blowing the entire thing. She watched as he walked to the end of the bar and sat down next to her grandfather. Confused to why he hadn't walked back over to Merle, she looked across the bar at Tonya sitting on Merle's lap and it hit her why he had been hanging out with Tonya. Daryl knew Merle would make a play for her if he did.

Suddenly her heart felt lighter and she served people with a smile knowing things were still OK between them. Looking down at the end of the bar she couldn't help but be curious as her grandfather and Daryl seemed to be in some deep discussion. Wiping down the bar she looked at the other end and couldn't help a shiver that went up her spine as Jesse stared at her. She had been mean to him, and she probably shouldn't have but what kind of person is happy that someone else is hurting? Willow walked over by him, trying to smooth things over.

"Look, Jesse, that was mean and I'm sorry. It's just it's complicated when it comes to Daryl and I and it's something I really don't care to talk about. I'm happy to be your friend...but that's as far as it will ever go no matter what happens or doesn't happen between Daryl and I. Can you be OK with that?"

Jesse smiled sadly and nodded.

"Of course, I want to stay your friend...but if it's OK I'm still not ready to give up my hope. I know I could make you happy Willow if you would just give me a chance....but if you don't want to right now, it's OK. I'm still here, even if it's just as a friend."

Willow wanted to yell and say no! no hope! But she just smiled and nodded and walked away. Watching the bar begin to empty out, Willow's eyes locked with Daryl's again as he and Merle and Tonya made their way to the door. She hated to see him go and would give anything to be able to give him at least a kiss goodbye. Watching his angel wings disappear out the door and feeling a bit dejected, Willow plunged her hands into the warm soapy water washing the glasses.

“Willow” she heard her grandpa called

“What?” she yelled back

“C’mere, I need to talk to you.”

Willow sighed and dried her hands on her apron. She just wanted to finish clearing the bar and go to bed and wait for this night to end. Walking over to him she looked as he stared at her with a slight smile.

“I have a message for you,” he said softly

Willow looked at him curiously, knowing he had quite a long conversation with Daryl earlier.

“Daryl said to wait about twenty minutes after he leaves and then meet him in your spot?”

Willow was already ripping the apron off and running her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look a little more presentable.

“Thanks, grandpa” she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

“Willow, it hasn’t been twenty minutes and how long have you two had a secret spot?”

But Joe’s questions fell on deaf ears seeing that she was already out the door. Willow hurried down the dark path not being able to wait to get there. She didn’t care if she had to wait for twenty minutes or two hours, she was going to be there when he showed up.  
Hitting the rocky area, Willow stopped and stared at Daryl’s winged back. Watching him turn slowly, he was then on a dead run to get to her. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her so tight she could barely breathe and she never wanted him to stop

“I’m sorry” he whispered

Willow shook her head no, unable to trust her voice.

Kissing her desperately Willow felt like the world was spinning and the only way she wouldn’t fall was to stay in his arms. He held her so close and would squeeze just to hold her closer as their bodies melted into each other.

“Take a swim with me?” He whispered already pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Willow nodded slipping off his vest and pulling his shirt off. Unbuckling and pulling at each other’s clothes they could not get them off fast enough until finally the last piece of garment was tossed. Daryl kissed her deeply and picked her up, carrying her to the water. Walking in slowly they felt the water rush around their bodies as they both were drowning in their need for one another. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she could feel his hardness seeking her inner heat. Gasping as he entered her, her mouth was consumed by his as his tongue danced with hers. Pulling her closer, she felt him go deeper as a moan escaped her lips. His strokes were slow and deep at first as his hands caressed her wet skin, trailing his fingers across her aching nipples.

“Daryl” she moaned needing more of him.

Walking to the bank of the river, Daryl sat down as Willow straddled his body, keeping him deep inside her. Moving her hips slowly, sliding her hands up his chest, a thrill shot through her hearing him groan her name. Moving her hips faster she licked and teased his nipples hearing him groan louder. Riding him harder she cried out as the fire that was burning within began to consume her entire being. Feeling her deep ache that begged for release finally get its wish, she felt both their bodies in unison explode with passion, leaving them completely out of breath.  
Picking her up and moving back into the water, Daryl began kissing her softly feeling the cool water swirl around them. Willow pulled away, smiling at him then frowned seeing the purple mark on the side of his jaw. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed in the bar.

“Daryl what’s that?” she asked quietly tracing her fingertip along the edge of the bruise.

“It’s nothing” he whispered kissing her again.

“Daryl,” she said in between his kisses

Daryl sighed giving her one last kiss

“It was payment for leaving him out on the road. A payment I would make every day for the rest of my life if I had the chance to do it again. The only reason I left him was because I decided I was bound and determined to kiss you. I mean I didn’t want to do that stuff anymore either but you were the main reason.” He smiled softly.

Willow kissed his jaw and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

“You ready to head back?” he asked softly

Willow looked at him and shook her head, feeling sadness overwhelm her. Daryl grinned at her

“Willow, you’re shivering, your lips are almost blue and you have goosebumps everywhere, I think it’s about time to get out of the water.” He laughed.

“I’m not ready to let you go yet” she whispered “I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again”

Daryl looked at her kissing her again

“I don’t have to leave….I just need to get you out of the water before you turn into a prune” he teased.

“How about I sneak you into my room?” she smiled mischievously

Daryl laughed

“Are you kidding me? He’d hear us in about ten seconds and throw me out on my ear….what about the cot in the back room? It’s small but I don’t think we’ll need a lot of room” he smiled.

Willow nodded and kissed him again, letting him drag her out of the water. Dressing quickly they whispered and laughed still teasing and kissing each other unaware of the piercing pair of eyes that had watched them the entire time they had been at the lake.

Willow snuggled up next to Daryl on the small cot after another session of lovemaking tracing her finger along his chest. Willow watched as Daryl grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Did your grandpa tell you what we’re going to do?” he asked softly

Willow shook her head

“No, he said he wanted to talk to you about something but he didn’t say what it was.”

Daryl paused pushing her hair back from her face

“We’re going to go into business together. He’s having a shop built so I can work on cars, truck and bikes. Basically, it’s mine but he gets free oil changes” he grinned “He also said he’d give me my own piece of land to maybe build a little house on. It would be nice to have a place to go instead of cramming ourselves on this cot” he winked.

“Seriously Daryl? That’s awesome!” She was so happy for him but then couldn’t help the cloud of doubt that crossed her mind “What about Merle? I just….I mean if you’re going to leave again…”

Daryl shook his head.

“Na, I’m done with that. I’m going to tell Merle everything. I’m going to tell him about the shop, the house and about you. I just can’t do this anymore. I saw the way Jesse kept staring at you tonight and I swear I almost put him through a wall and I didn’t care who knew. After I talked to your grandpa I knew this was my shot to be happy and I’m taking it.”

Willow wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tight. She wanted to cry she was so happy hearing those words. Wrapped up in each other they soon fell asleep until Daryl woke her early in the morning

“Sweetheart, I have to go. I’ll see you later today” he said kissing her softly.

“Promise?” she said opening her eyes

Daryl smiled and kissed her slowly

“Promise”

Willow lay back on the pillow and watched him dress wishing more than anything he would just climb back in bed with her.

Kissing her goodbye again she watched him leave, dressing and heading to the trailer. Still deep in thought about everything Daryl had told her, she didn’t see the shadow that had stepped out from the woods until it was too late as her scream was cut short falling unconscious as she was scooped up and carried away.


	9. Here

Daryl rode his motorcycle to his shack and breathed a sigh of relief. Merle wasn't there yet and he wouldn't have to try and explain where he had been all night. He definitely planned on telling him about Willow and everything but to do it the morning after a booze binge probably wasn't a good idea. Walking inside, Daryl kicked off his boots and stretched out on the old worn couch staring at the chipped ceiling thinking about last night.

He had been so afraid she would tell him to go to hell after he left and then hung out with Tonya. It was so crazy how he didn't have to explain anything, she already knew and believed in him without question. It was almost like he had found the other half of his soul. Before it was about liking her because she was beautiful and funny and the sex was amazing but when she showed complete faith in him is when he knew that this thing with her went much deeper. Nobody had ever had faith in him for anything and now not only did she have faith, so did Joe.  
He still couldn't believe what he had offered him...he thought maybe he did it because of Willow and maybe he did a little but Joe told him straight up that even if things didn't work out with him and Willow he still wanted to do this. He said he owed him for warning him about Merle and his boys and for promising to fix his truck. He told him to stop running from being happy and nothing ever made more sense to him than that.

He could be happy and for the first time in his life, he really believed it. Having the shop, a little house and who knows...maybe Willow would want to stay there with him one day. Good Lord, he thought. I was petrified not that long ago of being someone's boyfriend and now he was thinking about living with her? He had to grin in spite of himself. Speaking of which, he had only been home for a short time but he already missed her and wanted to go back. Where the hell was Merle? Screw it, he thought. He'd surprise her by coming back so fast and if Merle asked where he'd been, he'd tell him he went hunting. Pulling back on his boots, Daryl quickly got on his bike and headed back, hoping to hell he wouldn't pass Merle.

Willow's eyes flitted open but she closed them quickly watching the room spin. Her head hurt something awful and her mouth was so dry it felt like she hadn't had anything to drink for days. Opening her eyes again, the room slowed and eventually stopped. Sitting up slowly she looked around. She was in some sort of underground bunker or cellar or something. She could see the steel ladder leading upwards on the rounded metal walls. Where was she and who had done this? The last thing she remembered was walking from the bar and the feel of someone grabbing her. She screamed but then everything went black and now she was awake, here, only she didn't know where here was.

Feeling a shiver from a chill come over her, she looked down and realized someone had undressed her down to her panties and bra. Panic and fear gripped her heart. Finding herself locked up and half-naked, someone had plans for her...but who? Pulling the thin blanket off the cot, Willow wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to take away the chill from the cold room and cover her exposed body. Looking up at the ladder again, following it up to a small hatch, she knew it was a long shot but she had to try and see if the hatch would open. Walking slowly towards the ladder, her leg stopped. Looking down Willow became aware of the chain and clamp around her ankle, sending her heart into another round of palpitations.

Willow looked around some more, hoping to find anything that would pry the band off of her ankle. Her mouth hung open looking at the supply of food and water and all of it looked new like it was just put there. There was a bathroom, fresh linens, and stacks of magazines and books... Whoever did this, had gone to great lengths in planning it. Looking around again she realized not much was in here besides the bed and books. Looking at the bed, not even that would do her any good seeing it was bolted to the floor. The hopelessness overwhelmed her as the panic began to squeeze her chest again. Why? Who? Was all she could think until she heard the click of the hatch as it opened. Waiting breathlessly to see who her capture was, she prepared herself for anything...until she saw him...

Daryl pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike and could hardly wait to see and kiss her again. Walking through the doors, he smiled seeing Joe sitting at the bar going over some sort of book.

"Hey old man" Daryl said softly

Joe looked up and looked at him, then behind him and looked rather confused.

"Hey Daryl..." he said quietly still looking at him and then the door "Is Willow coming in behind you?"

Daryl stared at him...why would he ask him something like that?

"No...she's here with you, I just saw her a couple of hours ago."

Joe slowly shook his head

"She's not here Daryl, when I got up and saw she was gone, I figured she took off with you somewhere since you guys were together last night"

Daryl stared at him trying to think.

"We didn't go anywhere, we fell asleep on the old cot in the back. I woke up early this morning and told her I wanted to try and get home before Merle so I left and figured she would just go back to sleep. She has to be around here somewhere, I'll go look"

Daryl felt sick to his stomach and his heart was pounding in his chest. Going first to the back room, he looked at the cot and the folded sheets and blanket sitting at the end. Trying to think suddenly the lake popped in his head. She loves the peacefulness and likes to draw by the lake, she was probably there and time just got away from her. Running out the door and down the path, Daryl stopped and stared at the empty space. No, No, No, he thought running back up the path. Finding Joe standing there he shook his head. Where could she be?

"Are there any vehicles missing? Did she maybe drive somewhere?" Daryl asked begging for a reason that she was gone.

Joe shook his head

"No, nothing is missing"

Then it hit Daryl like a thunderbolt. She was missing, Merle was missing. He had somehow found out about her and took her to punish him.

"I'll be back" Daryl growled.

Flying through the bar, Daryl hopped on his bike and went roaring out of the parking lot. Going as fast as his bike would take him he blasted up the rock driveway to the old wooden shack. Seeing Merle's chopper sitting there, his anger went into overdrive. Kicking the door open and seeing Merle sprawled out on the couch, he began to shake with rage.

"Heyyyyy little brother, where you been? Oh my lawd did I have a night" Merle smiled rubbing his face

Merle never saw the punch coming. Daryl blasted him, tagging him in the side of the nose as blood spurt everywhere.

"What the-"

"Where is she?" Daryl drew his fist back again

"Take it easy brother, I just left her and she was still in one piece," Merle said with his hands up

"Where is she?" Daryl growled with his fist still in the air.

"What the hell Daryl? If I woulda known you liked the little blonde that much I wouldn't have-"

"NOT TONYA... WILLOW!" Daryl screamed interrupting him.

Merle stared at him in confusion

"Who the hell is Willow?" Merle asked

Daryl drew his gun and clicked back the hammer.

"One last time...where is she? I'm done with you taking things away from me because they make me happy. I know you found out about us and you took her. Where is she Merle? I swear to God if you don't tell me, I will put a bullet through your brain you piece of SHIT!"

It was quiet for a moment until Merle spoke

"Brother, you do this and you'll never forgive yourself, especially when you find out it wasn't me. I was with Tiny, Colleen and Tonya all night long. Tiny scored some China white and we had a party all night long, you can ask any of them. I didn't take her little brother, I don't even know who "her" is"

Daryl held his gun on him for a few more minutes the uncocked it and dropped it. It made sense... but if Merle didn't then who did?

"Alright," Daryl said quietly "I'll believe for now, but if I find out you're lying to me...you will no longer be my brother and I will kill you."

Merle nodded still staring at Daryl

"You still didn't answer me...who is this Willow?"

Daryl stared off into space

"Joe's granddaughter, we've been seeing each other for awhile," Daryl said with an ache in his voice.

Merle nodded, for once in his life knowing better not to make a smart comment.

"I gotta go" Daryl mumbled and tore back out the door.

Daryl raced back to the bar, praying she was there and it was some sort of fluke.  
Pulling back into the parking lot, he ran into the bar, finding it empty. Running through the back door, his heart fell as he ran into Joe. Joe looked at Daryl hoping, Daryl shook his head

"I don't think he took her. He didn't even know who I was talking about at first." Daryl said quietly.  
Joe nodded.

"Daryl, I haven't tracked anything in a long time but this looks odd over here...what do you think?" Joe asked while staring at the ground.

Daryl stared at the ground seeing two sets of prints, one smaller that would probably be Willow's and another that were larger. Daryl looked seeing only one set of prints that led away from the spot.

"He took her here...walked that way carrying her," Daryl said softly, following the tracks.

Daryl's eyes were glued to the ground looking for anything that would tell him where they went. Following the footprints around the building and to the parking lot, Daryl stood there thinking. The tracks stopped here, so they must have gotten into a vehicle noticing the fresh oil drips. There was something familiar about those oil drips.

Walking back across the parking lot slowly, Daryl stopped and looked at the oil drips. It hit him hard. Jesse. Jesse's car had been parked there last night. Daryl remembered because he thought about telling Jesse to move it because he was almost blocking the doors. It had to be him.

"Joe!" He yelled

Joe walked hurriedly around the corner.

"It was Jesse" Daryl growled

Joe looked shocked

"Why would he? He's her friend?" Joe pleaded

"He wants to be more than friends Joe. I saw him last night at the bar and the way he was staring at Willow was damn right creepy. I almost went over and said something to him because of it."

Daryl ran for his bike

"Daryl wait!" Joe yelled

Daryl stared at him impatiently as Joe continued

"If he's as obsessed as you think then going there all half-cocked and threatening him may backfire. If he knows that we know he took her and has her hidden somewhere, he may just leave her there so we can never find her. He could be in the mindset that if he can't have her, nobody can. We need to play this smart Daryl"

Daryl nodded and began to think.

"Do you know where he lives?" Daryl asked

Joe nodded

"I'm pretty sure he still has his parent's old farmhouse. From what I heard, the both got sick and passed so he's been staying there by himself. It's on Butler Rd, off of Rt 20. It's white with a wraparound porch but the main thing is that it has a big red barn in the back that abuts up to some pretty thick forestry. He could have her just about anywhere around there. Let me get my jacket and-"

"No" Daryl interrupted. "I track better alone and if we're both there, there's a better chance of him noticing us. I can be damn near invisible when I need to be. I'll bring her home, Joe, I swear to you I will."

Joe nodded as he grabbed Daryl's shoulder and squeezed, unable to talk from worry. Daryl started his bike and grabbed Joe's shoulder as well, giving him a sharp nod before kicking his bike into gear and taking off like a shot.

"Jesse?" Willow whispered

Jesse climbed down the last rung and stood staring at her.

"Good, you're awake. I was hoping I hadn't hit you too hard but when you didn't wake, I was beginning to worry"

Willow stared at him not really being able to grasp that it was him who had knocked her out and kidnapped her.

"Jesse, why? Why would you do this?"

Jesse stared at her and then the blanket.

"Take the blanket off, Willow," Jesse said with a cold stare

Willow was stunned by his expression and the coldness in his voice. Trying to reason with him, she tried again.

"Jesse it's cold in here...you're my friend...you don't want me to be uncomfortable do you?"

Willow watched the room spin again as the back of his hand found her cheek.

"I said take the blanket off" Jesse glared

Willow dropped the blanket from her shoulders and stood in her humiliation and fear while Jesse looked her up and down.

"You're mine now Willow, just like you should have been all along. I told you he was no good and would hurt you and he did! But you still ran to him, and did things with him in that lake that you should have been doing with me! How could you Willow? After what he did, being with another woman right in front of you, but you still didn't care? How little do you think of yourself?" Jesse demanded with a dark rage in his eyes.

Willow was mortified that he had watched she and Daryl in the lake. Trying to explain she spoke softly.

"Jesse, I know what it looked like, but Daryl was just pretending to like that girl. His brother isn't a very nice man and we knew if he knew Daryl and I was together, he would do some pretty bad things, so he pretended to be interested in her and we would see each other in secret"  
Jesse stared at her and shook his head.

"He's lying to you. He's just seeing you in secret so he can have both of you. You're a fool Willow, he doesn't care about you or love you...but I do. I have to save you from yourself and if that means keeping you here for the rest of our lives then so be it. Someday you'll see it and you'll understand that we were meant for each other. I knew you wouldn't even try as long as Daryl was sniffing around you, so I removed that temptation. You will learn to love me Willow...you will...even if I have to beat it into you."

Willow stared at Jesse and realized her friend was gone and had been replaced by something cold, dark and sinister. Trying one last time to bring him back she spoke softly again.

"Jesse...I do love you. You've been wonderful to me since we were kids, you will always be in my heart. But this? This isn't you Jesse, this isn't my friend who loves and cares about me. He would never keep me in a place like this away from my family who happens to love you too"

Willow reached out and touched his arm "don't do this Jesse, you don't need to. I love you without all of this."

Willow looked into his eyes and could see he was conflicted. She was getting through to him.

"We can forget all this happened and just go back to how we were, being happy fishing and hanging out together," she said softly then realized she must have said something wrong as his rage returned.

"You will NEVER see that lake again. After you did those things with him there? It's ruined. You're going to love me like you love him, and you're going to let me do the same things he did to you but you're going to love it more because it's me!" He screamed.

Willow watched in horror as he grabbed her shoulders and brought his mouth down on hers violently. Willow tried to fight and grab his hand as he fondled her roughly. Trying to force his tongue into her mouth, her reflexes kicked in and she did the only thing she could think to do, she bit him. Hearing him scream, she let go and brought her fist up, clocking him between the eyes. He was hurting, but not enough for her to have an advantage. Punching her so hard it sent her sprawling, he stared at her in a black rage.

"You're going to pay for that," he said deathly quiet spitting out blood "Maybe once your precious Daryl is dead and can no longer do those things to you, you'll let me do them. You will love me Willow, one way or another."

Willow watched horrified as Jesse climbed the ladder to the surface and disappear out the hatch. Curling into a ball, Willow leaned against the corner of the bed and let her fear and anxiety claim her, unable to control her shaking and sobs. She wanted to believe that Daryl would come for her but now that Jesse was on the hunt for him...Daryl would never see it coming and she would never see him again.

Daryl slowed his bike as he spied a road sign approaching. Reading "Butler Rd" he drove past and looked for a place to pull off and hide his bike. Seeing a thicket, he pulled off the road, killing the engine and pushed it into the dense woods. Laying the bike on its side, Daryl pulled a pile of shrubbery over it to keep it hidden. Walking quickly through the woods, Daryl found the treeline and began walking along it. Seeing a big red barn in the distance, his heart sped up as did his feet. She was so near, he could almost feel it.

Arriving on the edge of the woods at the back of the barn, Daryl stood taking everything in. Jesse's car was there, so he was still here. A huge part of him wanted to go blasting in there and demand to know where she was, but Joe had been right...he had to play this smart. His heart stopped seeing Jesse come out of the house and walk to his car. Daryl observed red welts around his eyes and a blood stain near his mouth. He had been in a fight...she had fought him. At that moment, Daryl was both overwhelmingly proud but absolutely terrified. What if Jesse had hurt her when they fought? Desperate for him to leave so he could check the house, Daryl was on a dead run before Jesse was halfway down the road.

Sliding his knife around the lock on the back door, he heard a click as it opened. Walking into a kitchen, Daryl looked around for any kind of sign she was here. Seeing a basement door, he tore it open and ran down the stairs looking for any sort of hidden door or movable wall.

"WILLOW!" He screamed and stood waiting to hear any sort of sound. Not hearing anything he ran back up the steps and began checking the rest of the house. Not finding anything screamed her name again.

"WILLOW!"

Daryl stood there in silence as his heart began to break. She wasn't here. Remembering the barn, Daryl left the house, locking the door and ran to the barn. Checking the floor for any trap doors or hidden areas, he came up empty again.

"WILLOW!" He screamed again listening for anything.

He couldn't help it as the tears of frustration gathered in his eyes. He had been so sure she was here! Walking back to the edge of the woods, he realized he would need his bike for the next time Jesse left so he could follow him since he obviously had hidden her some place else. Walking back towards his bike, he suddenly stopped, staring at the ground seeing footprints and a path where something had been dragged through here. Following the path, Daryl soon stepped into somewhat of a clearing except for some piles of leaves, sticks and greenery.

Losing the path to the grass, he stopped and stared and began screaming her name again.  
Willow's head jerked up as she thought she heard someone call it. Listening...there it was again! Trying to think of anything to signal the voice she stared at her chain. Grabbing it she began to pound on the metal frame of the bed and began screaming back

I'M HERE! I'M HERE!"

Daryl listened but not hearing anything started to turn and leave until a "ting ting ting" sound reached his ears. Walking towards to middle of the area, he screamed her name again and heard the tinging louder and then a voice. Digging through the piles of debris frantically he finally came upon a pile that wouldn't move. Feeling around it, he finally found a button and heard the hatch open. Lifting it, he climbed the stairs and turned and looked at her huddled in a ball.

"Daryl?" She whispered

Daryl went to her and picked her up holding her close to his chest. Sitting on the bed he looked at her seeing all the bruising and red marks as a single tear escaped his eye.

"My God, what has he done to you?" He whispered

Willow shook her head

"I'm OK, I'm OK but please Daryl, get me out of here." She said desperately

Daryl nodded looking at her chain. Pulling as hard as he could Daryl shook his head.

"It's bolted to the bed, it's not going to budge," he said quietly. "I saw a bunch of tools in the barn,

I'm going to see what I can find to get this off of you"

Willow shook her head frantically

"No...no Daryl don't leave me. He's out there and said he was going to kill you. Please don't leave me." She whispered clinging to his neck.

Daryl's heart hurt realizing just how afraid she was. Hugging her close, he kissed her softly.

"Sweetheart, I have to find something to cut the chain. I would fire my gun at it but I'm afraid with all this metal there would be a bad ricochet. I promise you I will be back. Remember this morning when I promised I would see you later?"

Willow nodded her head, staring at him

"Well, here I am. Now I'm promising I'll be right back...do you trust me?"

Willow nodded, she trusted him with her life.

"Then I will be right back. The barn isn't far...5 minutes...tops" he said kissing her softly again

Getting her to her feet, Daryl stood up and looked at her and frowned. Pulling his shirt off his back, he slipped it over her head, helping her put it on. It was chilly down here and she had to be freezing. Daryl kissed her softly again and whispered

"Be right back"

Willow watched him as he climbed back up the ladder and hugged his shirt to her body still warm from being next to his skin. Finally at the top Daryl went to pull himself out but stopped hearing the click of a gun.


	10. A Debt

"Fancy meeting you here Daryl" Jesse laughed madly pointing his gun at his head.

Putting his hands up Daryl slowly rose to his feet, staring at him while Jesse continued

"I was just at Boondocks looking for you, but here you are"

Daryl swallowed hard

"Joe dead?" He asked

Jesse frowned

"No. As luck would have it your stupid brother was there talking to him. They were acting funny around me so I got out of there. I figured you'd show up here eventually, so all I had to do was wait. I was right" he grinned cocking the gun.

"Jesse wait," Daryl said softly "There's something wrong with Willow...I don't know if you hit her too hard or if it's shock or what but she's unresponsive...she needs a doctor Jesse. Please or we'll both lose her" Daryl lied

Daryl watched Jesse's face as he thought about this. If he could just distract him for a few seconds he could go for his gun until they both heard the chain move from below.

"Liar" Jesse snarled "I should have known, it's what you're good at. You lie to Willow all the time about all your other girls. I know Daryl, I know who you are and it kills me that she chose to love you instead of me"

Daryl's heart skipped a beat at hearing she loved him.

"That's why I need to remove you. She will never give up on you...I mean if she's OK with you being all over another chick and then goes and screws you in the lake anyway, what kind of shot could I ever have with her?"

Daryl stood there stunned that Jesse had watched them in the lake.

"Goodbye Daryl, I'll take real good care of her"

A second gun clicked and pressed against Jesse's head

"Now I know you're not pointing that thing at my brother" said Merle who had crept up silently behind Jesse. "Drop your gun son...it's over" Merle said quietly.

Jesse's arm stayed raised for a few more seconds and then began to drop slowly but in a last ditch effort, he tried turning on Merle. A shot sounded and Daryl and Merle watched as Jesse's lifeless body hit the ground. Daryl bent over letting out a long slow breath.

"Thanks bro" he said quietly, still a little shaken

Merle nodded

"Yeah, good thing I showed up. C'mon let's git yer girl" He said softly

Daryl shook his head

"He's got her chained. I need to find bolt cutters or something to pry it off. I saw some tools in the barn, might be something there that will work" Daryl explained

Merle nodded

"I'll go check the barn, you check on her...I'll be back in a hot second" Merle said heading towards the barn

Daryl watched him walk away and called him to again

"Merle" Daryl watched as he turned around "Thank you. Seriously"

Merle nodded and headed through the trees.

Daryl climbed down the ladder and stepped on the ground seeing her curled up in a ball on the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he rubbed her back and spoke softly

"Willow?"

Seeing her eyes closed and not moving, Daryl's concern grew. Wrapping the thin blanket around her, he scooped her up and held her on his lap still rubbing her back and talking to her softly. Daryl looked as Merle climbed down the ladder with thankfully a pair of bolt cutters. Merle looked at them and frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" Merle asked

Daryl shook his head

"I dunno...shock probably. I'm sure she heard the shot go off and thought the worst" Daryl said softly.

Merle looked around at everything

"That dude was one sick puppy. Looks like he planned on keeping her down here for a long long time"

Daryl nodded looking around

"How did you find me bro?" Daryl asked

Merle gave him a small smile

"Well, after I saw your little freak out, I knew something pretty bad was going down so I went lookin' fer ya. Went to Boondocks and ran into Joe and he told me a little about what was going on, that's when ol' kookoo for cocoa puffs showed up. He said he needed to talk to you little brother and when Joe told him you weren't there, he lit on out of there so I followed him and found y'all"

Daryl nodded still so grateful Merle showed up

"Daryl?" He heard her whisper

Looking at her face, he smiled and kissed her softly.

"It's OK, you're safe now. I'm getting you out of here"

He could tell she was still a little bit disoriented as she stared at him.

"Here girlie, let me see that leg so I can clip that chain," Merle said walking over.Willow's eyes widened looking at him then back to Daryl

"Merle here saved the day," Daryl said softly "Jesse pulled a gun on me when I climbed out but Merle showed up and pulled one on him"

Willow nodded, it was coming back to her

"I heard a shot," she said softly "Jesse?"Daryl nodded

"He's dead. He tried turning the gun on Merle and Merle shot him" Daryl explained

Willow nodded and rested her head on Daryl's chest watching as Merle took the bolt cutters to the band around her ankle. Feeling the pressure gone and hearing the contraption hit the floor she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's git ya outta here," Merle said

Willow looked at Daryl

"I don't have any clothes, I don't know what he did with mine."

Daryl thought for a moment

"Bro can I ask for one more solid? Will you go back to Boondocks and tell Joe we're OK? I'm sure there's a big bottle of thanks he'll have for you if you do. The town isn't but a couple miles away, I'm going to take her there and see what we can do about getting some clothes for her...I think I might stop in and see the doc and tell them where they can find Jesse"

Merle nodded

"Suit yourselves...see ya in a bit"

Willow watched Merle start to climb the ladder

"Merle?" She called softly

Merle stopped and looked at her

"Thank you"

Merle nodded

"Just be good to my brother, we'll call it square"

Daryl and Willow watched as Merle climbed the ladder and disappeared up above.

"You ready?" Daryl asked her kissing her sweetly

Willow nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Keep the blanket around you shoulders. It's not a lot of protection but at least it's some." Daryl said softly

Daryl climbed first and waited with his hand out at the top waiting for her. Looking over seeing Merle had dragged Jesse's body behind one of the piles of debris, he was grateful and owed him another one. Taking Willow by the hand and helping her up the last step, he watched as she breathed deeply.

"I didn't know if I would ever be outside again," she said softly.Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until her shakes lessened. Looking at the woods and then at her, he turned his back to her and bent down

"Hop on" he said

Willow looked at him apprehensively

"It's OK Daryl, I can walk" she said softly

Daryl shook his head

"You don't have shoes and my bike is hidden in the woods. You can't walk through there with no shoes, hop on or I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder" he teased.

It made him sad not to hear her laugh but he felt her climb on his back as he lifted her up and began the walk back to his bike. Letting her down on the road, Daryl went back into the woods and picked up his bike, pushing it to where she stood. Picking her up and setting her on the bike, Daryl tucked the blanket around her to help keep her a little protected. Sliding on the bike he felt her arms go around his waist holding on tight. Daryl fired up the bike and rode at a slower pace back to the town.

Seeing a shop with clothes hanging in the window, Daryl pulled the bike up and slid off, helping her off the back. Walking inside they were greeted by a nice older lady who looked curiously at Willow but didn't ask any questions. Willow walked through and found a pair of jeans, a flannel, socks and boots. Heading for the dressing room, she stopped as Daryl said

Willow, I'm going to go-"

Daryl stopped mid-sentence seeing the look of pure terror on her face.

"Right over here" he finished quietly

Willow nodded and walked into the dressing room. Daryl stared out the window thinking about what just happened. It killed him inside to see her that afraid. What else had Jesse done to her? He could feel his anger burning, wishing he had been the one to pull the trigger. Turning and seeing her walk back out, she walked over handing him his T-shirt. Slipping off his vest and sliding both back on, he settled up with the lady then left the shop. He had thought about going to the hospital and telling the doctor about Jesse in case they wanted to bury him, but after her reaction to him leaving...Jesse can rot for all he cared. Sliding back on the bike and feeling her arms encircle him tightly he knew she was holding on tight for more than just the ride. He could not wait to get her home, hoping she'd feel a lot more safe and secure there.

Pulling in front of Boondocks they were met by Merle, Joe, and Harlin. Joe looked so relieved he thought he might cry. Daryl watched Joe wrap his arms around Willow, giving her a bear hug but the blank look on her face gave him great concern. She hadn't cried, gotten mad or anything since he found her. It was either a blank look or one of terror.

"Have you guys eaten?" Asked Joe

Daryl shook his head

"Na, I thought about going to the diner in town but I figured getting her home was more important"

Daryl stared at her and immediately knew she was about to crumble. Willow's knees buckled but he swiftly grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up, Joe and the rest watched as Daryl carried her through the bar and out the back door to the trailer. Laying her on her bed, he sat down next to her watching until she came to.

"What happened?" She whispered

"You passed out," Daryl said softly "Willow I think the stress of everything that happened is getting to you. Sweetheart, you can't keep it all inside, you haven't cried or gotten mad or anything since I found you."

Willow stared at the ceiling and whispered

"I'm just so afraid...it's the only thing I can feel right now"

Daryl stretched out next to her and wrapped his arm around her

"I know" he whispered "and I'm not going anywhere until you're not afraid anymore"

Willow turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead to his chest. Rubbing her back Daryl listened to her breathing until he knew she was asleep. Getting off the bed quietly, he walked into the living room to a very concerned Joe.

"Is she alright?" Joe asked

Daryl nodded

"She's asleep. She's really been through it Joe, I'm not a doctor or anything but she hasn't cried or anything since I found her and I think keeping all those emotions bottled up is causing her to breakdown. Probably wouldn't hurt to have a doctor look at her though. He beat her up pretty good as you can see by her face plus he knocked her out pretty good when he took her."

Joe nodded

"I'm going to have Harlin drive me to go see Dr. Mike and bring him back just to be safe."

Daryl nodded

"I'm going to go back in there...I told her I wouldn't leave until she wasn't afraid anymore. I don't want to disrespect you and your home by sleeping in her bed but I'm not leaving her"

Joe looked at Daryl a little surprised but liked that he was a little old fashioned when it came to respecting him and Willow and their home.

"Daryl, you can stay here for as long as you like, even after this is behind us"

"Thanks," Daryl said and walked back into the bedroom and softly closed the door.

Crawling back on the bed with her, he wrapped her in his arms and watched her sleep. Looking around her room, he smiled seeing his birthday note still propped up against her mirror. Kissing her forehead then her sleeping lips, he was so grateful to be laying here with her he felt he might break down. He hadn't realized how badly it had scared him almost losing her. Looking down into her face he smiled as her beautiful blue eyes looked back at him

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" she whispered back "I was so afraid you were a dream, but you're really here"

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere but you may regret giving me an opening like this" he grinned

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I told your grandpa that I wasn't leaving your side until you felt better and he told me that even after things are better I still don't have to leave...so looks like you're stuck with me because I'm not ever leaving now..."

Daryl watched as a small smile crossed her lips as she pulled him closer and whispered

"Good"

It was small but it was a start at getting her back to who she was.

"You hungry?" He whispered

"A little," she said "but more than anything I want to take a shower"

Daryl thought a moment

"How about you go get in the shower and I'll get us something to eat?"

Willow nodded and reached up touching his face.

"Thank you" she whispered

"For what?" He asked

"For being here," she said,"Where else would I be?" He smiled hugging her tight.

Daryl watched her walk to the bathroom and went into the kitchen looking in the fridge. Seeing some hamburger meat wrapped up, he smiled remembering her love for greasy cheeseburgers. Walking to the bathroom to see what she wanted on her burger, his heart about ripped out of his chest hearing the sobs coming from deep inside her soul. Opening the door quietly, he saw her sitting on the shower floor in complete devastation. Slipping his clothes off, he walked into the shower and lifted her up off the floor. Holding her close, letting her rid herself of all her fear, anger and sadness. Kissing her softly as her sobs lessened, he poured the soap in his hands and began washing her hair. Moving his hands across her shoulders, he sucked his breath seeing all the bruising.

Grabbing the wash cloth he cleaned her body, washing away any trace of Jesse. Rinsing her hair and skin. Turning off the water Daryl guided her out of the shower and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"You good?" He whispered

Willow stared at him

"Maybe not good just yet, but I will be" she smiled softly.

Drying himself off and slipping on his jeans Daryl went back to the kitchen to finish their meal while Willow finished dressing. Walking into the living room she watched as he made the burgers and couldn't resist hugging him from behind, kissing him on the back.

"Greasy cheeseburgers, my favorite" she smiled softly

"I know" laughed Daryl "this is one tip I won't forget to get in your good graces" he teased

Daryl and Willow sat and ate dinner having small talk, keeping things light and simple

"You want to go to the bar?" she asked as they cleaned up their dishes.

"Up to you," Daryl said leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Maybe we could stop in for a little bit, I'd like to see grandpa. I know I saw him earlier but I don't remember too much about it"

Daryl nodded

"OK, let me get my shirt," he said walking to Willow's roomWillow walked in behind him grabbing her brush and started on her hair.

"Daryl," she said quietly "Did you mean what you said about staying here...with me for awhile?"  
Daryl looked at her

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me," he said softly "why?" "I was just thinking you're going to need some clothes and stuff." She answered

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow. I'll show you the shack" he said with a wink.

Daryl and Willow walked into the bar and they both saw the relief on Joe's face.

"You guys eat?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I made the burgers you had wrapped up" Daryl answered

Joe nodded

"Good, I was hoping you guys would make those."

The three made small talk while Joe tended the bar until Willow stared yawning. Kissing her grandpa on the cheek and getting a really tight hug from him, Daryl walked her back to the trailer to get ready for bed. Laying in each other's arms Daryl smiled looking across the room.

"You kept my note," he said looking at the canvas

Willow smiled

"I had to, it was the corniest love note I had ever gotten" Panic hit her not meaning to imply he loved her. "I mean a note from a guy..." It was no use, she screwed up.

Feeling Daryl move closer she looked into his eyes as he kissed her softly at first, then completely.

"Willow" he whispered as she looked at him "I love you" as he kissed her again. "I never planned on it or never really thought about it happening but this morning after I left and went home, that's when it hit me...and when I almost lost you... I knew there couldn't be one more day that could go by without me telling you."

Willow couldn't stop the tears that fell down her temples.

"I love you too" she whispered "only I've known it for much longer" she smiled

"When?" He smiled

"When you handed me my pencils. It was one of the most sweetest, amazing, thoughtful, wondeful things that has ever happened to me and I knew right then and there I could love you for the rest of my life, which is probably why I freaked out a little, plus you know...Tonya" she rolled her eyes.

Daryl chuckled kissing her slowly but deeply as Willow slid her hands softly across his chest and down his muscular arms to his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Willow? He whispered "are you sure? We don't have-"

Willow cut him off by kissing him urgently.

"I don't want him to be the last person to touch me. I want you to take that away" she whispered  
Daryl stared at her

"Did he...maybe you should see a doctor and make sure everything is OK before we..." he said with concern.

Willow shook her head

"He didn't rape me. He tried but I fought him off, I bit him then punched him in the face" she said bitterly.

Daryl stared at her and smiled softly

"I kind of figured something like that happened. When I was waiting in the woods for him to leave so I could check the house, I saw he had gotten popped pretty good. I knew it had been you and I was so proud of you for fighting back" he said softly. "And now, I'm going to kiss every inch of you"

Willow watched intently as Daryl placed sweet kisses on her arms, breasts, stomach and legs. Feeling his hands gently grab her calves, she watched in slight surprise as he lifted them, putting her legs over his shoulders. Willow bit her lip as his volcanic mouth licked and kissed her inner thigh as her entire body ached for him. Willow let out a soft moan as his mouth finally found the center of her desire. Licking and teasing her throbbing bud of passion, she left his tongue enter her, tasting her honey and molten desire. Wiggling her hips as his mouth drove her crazy she cried out as her need for him consumed her.

"Daryl...please" she whispered

Feeling his mouth leave and kiss and lick his way up her stomach, then to her breasts, she felt him enter her and was completely filled. His strokes were deep and steady as her hips met his feeling the waves of passion roll off their bodies. As his strokes became more urgent, hearing him moan her name, the blissfulness of his lovemaking brought her to the height of ecstasy as her body burst with their passion leaving her floating softly as she felt him reach his own climax.  
Laying there still kissing and touching bathing in the afterglow, Daryl lifted his head hearing the trailer door open and close and then footsteps down the hall. Hearing her grandfather close his door, he looked at her and grinned.

"I think maybe the house needs to be built before the shop" he whispered "I care about your grandfather like he was my own, but I'm not giving this up for anything so it's either the house gets built pronto or we buy him a life supply of ear plugs"

Willow couldn't help as laughter bubbled out. Covering her mouth with wide eyes, she giggled softly again

"I get your point" she whispered kissing him softly.

Curled up next to him with his arms wrapped around her, Willow felt warm and safe for the first time since the abduction. Listening to Daryl's steady breathing as he slept, she listened to the soft sound of his heart as she closed her eyes, hoping it would help her sleep and keep the nightmares away.

Willow walked into the living room the next morning watching her two most favorite people in the world eating breakfast, sipping coffee while talking quietly. Daryl turned and smiled softly, getting up and kissing her sweetly,

"Morning," he said softly as she smiled and said good morning back.

Kissing her grandpa's cheek telling him good morning, Willow sat down in the empty chair grabbing a piece of buttered toast.

"What are you boys up to?" She smiled breaking off a piece of the bread and eating it.

"Well" her grandfather started "Daryl's going to run home for a bit, and I know you'll probably want to go with him, but Harlin is on his way back with the doc to check you and make sure everything is OK"

"Grandpa I'm-"

"No arguments Willow" he said soft but firmly "you gave me a right scare there yesterday when you passed out and he's going to check you over, like it or not. Besides I didn't argue when you wouldn't let me help with the bar, so if you could do this for your old pops I would appreciate it"  
Willow looked at him tenderly hearing him call himself pops, a name she had called him as a kid. They had come so far since the first time she landed on his doorstep.

"OK" she smiled

"I can stay and wait until he's done and you go with me or I can go now and be back by the time he's done" Daryl asked "It's up to you... doesn't matter to me either way"

Willow thought a moment

"You can go now." She said. She knew there was no way he could be with her 24/7 and she needed to get used to being away from him at least for a little bit at a time.

"You sure?" Daryl asked

Willow nodded

"Yeah, I feel better today. Not completely there, but better. Besides I don't need you both hovering while the doc is here...one worry wart is enough" she grinned

Daryl snorted and threw his napkin at her getting up from the table.

"Alright, I'll be back," he said leaning over and giving a slow soft kiss that gave her butterflies deep in her belly.

Looking at her grandfather across the table, she could feel her cheeks turn pink. It was still a little strange kissing in front of him but she'd get over it just as long as those kisses kept coming from Daryl as she watched his winged back walk out the door.

Daryl pulled up in front of the shack, glad to see Merle's chopper parked out front. Walking inside he was not prepared to see Merle sitting on the couch looking very worried and perhaps a little frightened. Looking up at Daryl, his tough guy mask was back in place as he nodded to his brother.

"Hey, little brother...how's that girl of yours? She alright?"

Daryl nodded, touched by his concern

"Yeah, she's better. Doc is looking at her now but I think she's going to be just fine" he said quietly.

"Good...good," Merle said looking away.

Daryl knew there was something really wrong with Merle and it was scaring him a little.

"What's going on Merle?" Daryl asked

Merle stood up and started to pace.

"I saved you...saved you both...you remember that right?"

Daryl nodded, watching him walk back and forth.

"So...you owe me a debt...right?"

Daryl did not like where this was going.

"Yeah brother, I owe you one. What's going on?"

Merle stopped and looked at Daryl.

"Well...I owe a debt myself. I'm in pretty deep to Tiny with all the drugs and stuff and he's ready to collect now."

Daryl let out a long slow breath

"What do you owe him? I'll see what I can get together to help you" Daryl said quietly

Merle shook his head

"He doesn't want stuff Daryl, he already has a lot of stuff. He wants me to hit this settlement and...it's big...a lot of people... but they have a lot of guns and ammo. If I can bring back the guns and ammo then I'm in the clear. I can do this, but I can't do it on my own." Merle said staring at Daryl

Daryl's heart sank.

"Bro...I told you I'm done with all that" Daryl said just above a whisper

"Yeah I know" Merle shouted "Fine for you having a girl and a shop and a place to live! Joe told me all about your plans. When were you planning on telling me? Or have I been replaced by a new and better family?"

Daryl's guilt was eating him up. He had planned on telling Merle but with everything that happened with Willow it just got pushed to the back burner.

"No" Daryl said softly "You will always be my brother...but there's got to be a different way...let me talk to him"

Merle shook his head

"He said if I didn't do it, he'd get somebody else and that would mean the end of me. I saved your life little brother...now will you save mine?" Merle said quietly staring at Daryl

Daryl stared at the floor for a long while then nodded his head.

"When do we have to leave?" he said quietly.

"By the end of the week" Merle explained "it will be the weekend and patrol is a little more lax.

I've scouted it a little bit already.

Daryl nodded and grabbed his backpack, stuffing it with clothes.

"I'm going to stay a few days with Willow but I'll be back Friday morning and we'll go". He said gruffly

Merle nodded

"Thank you brother...see you Friday"

Daryl walked out and sat on his bike staring out into space. How was he going tell Willow about this and get her to understand why he had to do it?


	11. Choices

Willow smiled seeing Daryl come through the door carrying his bag but her smile fell a little seeing his face. Something was wrong. Watching him walk into her room, she followed him and watched as he set his bag on the floor.

"I cleared out a couple of drawers for you," Willow said quietly

Daryl looked at her and gave her a small smile

"Thanks," he said softly giving her a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close he asked "Did the Doc show up? Everything OK?"

Willow nodded

"Yeah, clean bill of health. Everything is fine" Willow pulled back and looked at him again.

"What about you?" She asked softly "Everything go OK with you?"

A look passed across Daryl's features but was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Yep, Merle is Merle but I'm good," he said kissing her again. "Where's your grandpa?"

"Bar" she responded still looking at him.

"I think I might take a look at his truck today, see what I'm gonna need to fix it," Daryl said quietly rifling through his bag.

"OK," she said quietly "I'll probably be in the bar helping clean and prep"

"Sounds good," Daryl said dumping his bag back on the floor. "See you in a bit" kissing her one last time before heading out the door.

Willow stood there staring at his still packed bag and then at the door feeling her heart sink. Something was wrong, very very wrong. She knew without a doubt he wouldn't be staying.  
Walking into the bar deep in thought, Willow jumped hearing her grandfather's voice interrupt her internal war.

"What's that look for?" He asked

Willow smiled sheepishly

"Nothing....you cut the fruit up yet?" She asked

She looked as he shook his head still looking at her.

"I'm fine pops," she said as she walked by, kissing him on the cheek.

Willow started slicing the fruit but looked up hearing the door and watching Daryl walk in looking like a grease monkey. She couldn't help but grin at how sexy she thought he looked. Daryl popped himself on the bar stool and leaned forward, inches from her face

"What are you grinning at?" He smirked

Willow shrugged her shoulders

"I was thinking you even make grease look good" she smiled leaning forward kissing his lips.

His kiss became longer and deeper until a voice interrupted them.

"I'd tell you two to get a room, but that would be your room and I don't even want to know about that"

"Grandpa!" Willow exclaimed blushing deeply as Daryl chuckled

Hearing her grandpa laugh while shaking her head

"So Daryl, what's the damage?" Joe asked

"I'm getting ready to make a run with Harlin and his truck to the scrap yard to look for a radiator, some clamps and hoses and a fuel pump. I think that's about it as far as damage goes. Need to see if I can find a rubber mallet to bang out some of the deeper dents"

Joe smiled

"Not as bad as we feared then?"

Daryl shook his head

"Na, not bad...alright, I'll be back," he said and leaned in for another kiss, and another and another until Willow was giggling while kissing him. Giving her a wink she watched him walk back out the door as she softly smiled. He seemed a lot better...maybe just seeing Merle rubbed him the wrong way and now he was OK.....she could only hope.

Willow and Joe worked quickly helping people, there was a good size crowd tonight and they both had been steadily busy. Willow looked and watched Daryl as he shot pool with a few friends. Finally slowing down, Willow began washing glasses and clearing bottles glad the night was almost through.

Seeing Daryl standing at the jukebox, she couldn't help but be curious about what he was doing. Hearing a song boom in the speakers she smiled and looked at him as Garth Brooks-The dance began. Watching him walk to the bar and hold out his hand, Willow grinned and took it and walked with him to the dance floor. Smiling as he wrapped his arms around her she heard him whisper

"Remember this?" He smiled

"I do," she said softly staring into his brilliant blue eyes

"The kiss that changed the world" he teased

"It certainly changed mine" she grinned

Daryl kissed her slowly as they turned on the dance floor like they were the only two people in the world.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too," Daryl said quietly and pulled her closer sliding his hands to the small of her back, pressing himself into her. Willow laughed as the song began again.

"How many times did you play this?"

Daryl shrugged and began kissing her neck

"I don't know...like ten?"

Willow laughed against his lips and pulled him closer, sliding her arms underneath his sliding them around to his back. They were barely moving but that didn't matter, the bar was empty except for Joe who Daryl gave a wave to as he clicked off the main light leaving the only the glow from the jukebox.

Hearing the back door close, Daryl slid his hands over her rear, pulling her tight against his hardness as his kisses deepened. Willow clung to him feeling her desire begin to burn within. She was barely aware as Daryl danced her over by the pool table and began unsnapping her jeans. Willow felt his hunger grow as he slid his hands inside her pants, sliding them over her hips. Willow unbuckled his urgently not being able to wait to feel him again.

Getting his pants down, Willow was pleasantly shocked as he turned her around and bent her over the pool table. As he slid himself inside her, she couldn't believe how amazing this was and had never felt anything so erotic. Feeling him grab her hair and tug, she couldn't help crying out in pleasure as his controlled roughness was driving her insane. Hearing him moan her name as he pumped hard inside her, she felt her body reach the pinnacle of her passion quickly as her insides shook, then feeling him release his love deep inside her. Turning her around, kissing her passionately, Daryl pulled his jeans up not bothering to zip or button them, picked her up and began carrying her towards the back.

“I should probably get my jeans if we’re going to the trailer” Willow whispered in between his kisses

“We’re not going there…I’m not done yet” he whispered back “that was just something I had been thinking about earlier while shooting which ended up being the most uncomfortable game of pool I’ve ever played”

Willow giggled in between his kisses as he walked.

“Well anytime you get an idea like that one, consider me ready, willing and able” she grinned.  
Daryl chuckled and carried her to the back room, depositing her on the small cot and jumped on top of her as she laughed loudly hearing him snarl and growl teasingly biting her neck. Kissing him deeply and staring into his beautiful eyes, their passion renewed several times during the night.

Willow lay stretched out on her bed staring at Daryl’s sleeping face. They had finally made it back to the trailer in the wee hours of the morning both exhausted but happy. She thought as she stared at him how at times his lovemaking had been so different tonight. Almost desperate, like it was the last time they would be together. She didn’t mind the intensity but there was also a hint of sadness that worried her. Not wanting to ruin such a wonderful moment, she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind. Watching him sleep, she moved his hair back softly from his eyes kissing him sweetly.

“Go to sleep” he whispered with a smile

Willow couldn’t help but giggle softly

“I know” she whispered “I’m sorry, I can’t help it, I just like looking at you”

“You’re going to make me take you back to the bar and have my way with you again aren’t you?” he teased

“Maybe” she laughed softly laying her head on his chest.

She felt his hand softly stroke her arm up and down as she listened to his strong heartbeat.

Closing her eyes she smiled as she felt his lips on hers.

“Go to sleep” she whispered hearing him softly laugh.

Willow’s eyes blinked open seeing the noonday sun streaming through her window. Stretching her body and feeling deliciously happy she propped herself on the elbows and looked around. Daryl was gone, probably working on the truck again. It had to be past noon, she couldn’t believe she had slept this long! Scooting off the bed, she looked at his backpack with clothes all haphazardly thrown on top and shook her head. Well if he wasn’t going to put his stuff away, she would just have to do it. Picking up his shirt and folding it then laying it on the bed, she then folded his jeans. Reaching into the bag further pulling out his clothes and folding them, she reached in further and pulled out a bag fill with dried beans? Looking in the pack, she began to pull out several bags with jerky, dried vegetable and other things. Staring at the bags, it hit her hard. He was leaving and there was no doubt about it now. That’s why he hadn’t unpacked. That’s why he was the way he was last night, she had been right the first time she noticed he hadn’t unpacked.

“Damn him!” she thought as her heart began to hurt.

Putting his stuff back in his pack, Willow slipped on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Making the bed, she couldn’t help turning to look at the pack now and again with a million things running through her head. If he was planning on leaving then when was he planning on telling her? Sitting on the bed staring out the window, she became lost in thought to what was really going on. Hearing the door open and shut quietly, she didn’t turn and continued to stare out the window. She knew who it was, she didn’t have to look.

“Willow?” he said softly

“When were you planning on telling me?” she asked trying her best not to cry

“Telling you? Telling you what?” he asked confused

“That you’re leaving,” she said pointedly

Silence

“How did you…” Daryl stared at his folded clothes. “You went through my stuff?” he asked softly  
Willow’s head whipped around

“Seriously Daryl? No I didn’t go through your stuff, I was going to put your stuff away for you since you left everything laying around and here I find all kinds of bags of dried food….food for the road, so what’s going on?” she was angry now and way past sadness.

“Willow,” he said softly walking towards her

“Stop,” she said looking at him “Don’t try to soften this Daryl. When were you going to tell me?”

Daryl stopped and stared at her for a few minutes as she turned back to staring out the window then finally answered

“Tonight”

Willow’s head nodded as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

“When are you leaving?” she whispered hoarsely

Again there was a silence

“Tomorrow,” he said quietly

“Why?” she said looking at him with tear filled eyes.

Daryl sighed and sat down on the bed

“Merle’s in trouble…..he owes somebody big and wants him to do this job….I told him no at first but he’s my brother and I have to do this.”

Willow stared at him.

“What job?”

Daryl sighed again....

“There’s a settlement Tiny wants us to rob. They have a lot of guns and ammo he wants.”

Willow turned and stared at him while he stared at the floor.

“Daryl, you have got to be joking” she whispered “You can’t do this. It’s stupid and it’s dangerous…there’s no reason on this earth you should be doing this.”

Daryl stared at her

“I have to Willow, he saved my life….he saved your life. If he hadn’t been there then I would be dead and you would still be living in that shithole. I owe him…I have to do this.”

Willow shook her head

“You owe him nothing Daryl. You’re not supposed to “Owe” family. They’re supposed to save you and love you and take care of you because you’re their family, not because you did something for them!” she raged.

“So what am I supposed to do then?” he yelled back “Just sit here and be happy while he sits over there in that shack waiting for Tiny and his men to show up to collect their debt? I can’t do that Willow!”

Willow stared at him for awhile

“You promised me Daryl….you promised not two days ago that you would never leave me and here you are breaking that promise.” She said softly

“That’s not fair” he choked “I didn’t know two days ago he was in this much trouble. Please don’t make me chose between the two of you.”

“I’m not making you chose me or him Daryl, I want you to choose you! You’re not that guy anymore that can go to places and hurt people for what he wants. If you do this, you’ll never forgive yourself especially when people end up hurt because of you. You won’t be able to live with it.”

Daryl stared at her then looked at the ground again.

“Nobody is going to get hurt. It will be a quick job, in and out.” He said quietly

Willow snorted

“Right…because when you and the big bad Merle show up they’re just going to lay down their arms and let you take whatever you want. Answer me this Daryl, what if there’s a girl who’s a lot like me there and she ends up hurt or dead because of what you and your brother are about to do?”

Daryl stared at her

“It’s not going to happen like that….it’s not,” he said quietly

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that” she spat

Willow watched as Daryl stood up and looked at her

“Willow…it’s only for a couple of days….you’ll be fine. Your grandpa is here and Harlin is here and Jesse is dead. Nobody is going to hurt you, you’re safe now. But I have to do this….I know you don’t get it, you can’t…you don’t have a brother or a sister but he’s my blood and I have to be there for him.”

Willow stood up filled with so much rage she could barely contain it.

“Go Daryl….just go.”

“Will-“

“I said GO” she interrupted

Daryl turned his back and walked out the door as Willow’s entire life shattered. How could he possibly think she was trying to change his mind because she wanted to be selfish and keep him here with her? Why couldn’t he see how stupid and dangerous this was and honestly believe he nor anyone else would get hurt? Staring at his bag still sitting there Willow picked it up and headed for the door.

Daryl was halfway between the bar and trailer when the door from the trailer blasted open and his bag came flying out. Walking over and picking up his bag, staring at the door as his heart began to ache knowing things between them would never be the same again.  
Daryl sat at the bar staring into his drink while people mingled and talked around him. Watching Joe serve them all smiling and laughing, it made him feel even guiltier. Joe had offered him the world and when he found out what he was about to do, he would certainly take it back. He had finished his truck today and he had been thrilled….he wanted to talk to him about his fight with

Willow but seeing him that happy, he didn’t want to ruin it. Didn’t really need to talk about it anyway, it was done. He was leaving and that was that and she would have to accept it.  
Watching the back door open, his heart stopped watching her walk through the door and slide into a seat at the end. Her eyes were red and puffy and the guilt ate him up knowing it was because of him. He tried everything thing he could think of to get her to understand but she just didn’t get it, and probably never would. He was all Merle had and it just wasn’t in him to abandon him no matter how happy he was. Sliding off the seat, he walked slowly to where she sat.

“Are you going to tell me goodbye?” he said softly

Willow stared at the bar for awhile then looked up at him with fresh tears.

“Goodbye Daryl” she choked

Daryl hated this so much.

“I love you Willow…I’ll be back soon.”

There was silence between them for awhile

“I love you Daryl, but I won’t be here when you get back.” She said quietly

Daryl stared at her

“What’s that supposed to mean? Is that a threat?”

Willow shook her head

“No…no threat….but if you go then I won’t be able to do this anymore, you can’t ask me to. I can’t sit around waiting and wondering when the next time you’re leaving is….and there will be a next time. Merle is an addict and will continue to pull you into his bullshit until you put a stop to it, but you never will. I know that now.”

Daryl stared furiously at her while slinging his pack on his back.

“That’s fine,” he said quietly “You should probably go. I don’t need someone that’s going to throw a temper tantrum and threaten to leave me if they’re not getting their way. Take care Willow.”

Joe watched at Daryl stormed out the front door and turned and watched Willow as she ran out the back. What the hell just happened? Everything was so good and he and Daryl finished his truck and he never let on that there was any trouble between them. Remember seeing Daryl’s backpack on his shoulder he wondered….Merle had talked about owing someone and Joe had tried to help and knew he could get him out of it but he wouldn’t hear of it and said he and Daryl would take care of it. Joe never thought Daryl would ever actually go along with it, he figured he was way past this sort of thing. If that’s where he’s going, it’s no wonder Willow is so upset. Looking at his watch, he couldn’t wait for the night to end so he could talk to her.

 

Daryl kicked the door open and looked at his brother lying on the couch…drunk and high again.

Damn him he thought.

“Merle!” he yelled

Merle looked at him and grinned

“Heyyyyy brutha, I wasn’t sure you’d come back. But ya did…you always come back for ole Merle cuz yer ma brutha” Merle said slurring his words

“C’mon Merle, we need to sober you up” Daryl commanded. “I’m ready to get this thing done….and I’m telling you, Merle, this is the last time. You have no idea that you’re putting everything I care about on the line. You hear me? Last time.”

Merle nodded and frowned as Daryl tried to force hot coffee down his throat. A bad feeling grabbed hold of Daryl just then and he knew he should just leave him and go back to her but he couldn’t….I know she’s mad, he thought. But after it was over and he was back safe and promised her it was absolutely the last time, they would work things out. They had to, they loved each other. Smacking Merle in the face some more, pouring more coffee down him, Daryl sighed. He was so very tired of all of this.

Joe walked into the trailer surprised by Willow still up and sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy and he knew she had been crying for awhile, but now she looked resolved and it frightened him a little bit.

“Grandpa…can I talk to you?” she asked quietly

“Of course Willow, you know you can, anytime,” Joe said sitting down next to her.

“Daryl and I broke up…he….he just has things going on that I can’t be a part of. But with everything that happened with Jesse and now Daryl…I don’t want to stay here anymore. I love you and I don’t want to leave you and I know you need my help with the bar but it just hurts so much right now that I really don’t want to be here. Maybe after awhile I can come back and everything will be better but for now…I just can’t.”

Joe looked at her and nodded. He was so very afraid of something like this happening.

“I got some friends in Geneva….they’re an older couple and would do anything for me. I’m sure they would be OK with you staying with them for a bit….can I ask you a question, though?

Where was Daryl going? With Merle?”

Willow stared at the ground and nodded her head.

“Dammit” Joe whispered

“OK, we’ll take a trip to Geneva tomorrow and see what’s going on with them. Don’t worry about me or the bar, I handled it OK before and plus I have Harlin. If it becomes too much then maybe I’ll hire someone else to work. I’ve been thinking about retiring anyway…thought I would be giving the place to you and Daryl…but maybe Harlin will want in. Might be nice building a little place in Geneva. It’s an hour or so away so…not too far, but far enough.”

Willow nodded and hugged him unable to stop her sobs from coming again. Joe became angry and couldn’t help thinking of how he was going to kick himself some Daryl Dixon ass the next time he saw him.

Daryl and Merle sat around a small fire waiting for the evening sun to go down so they could sneak over the walls and into the compound. Merle had been right, it was a large place with a lot of people and this wouldn’t be easy. Staring into the fire Daryl listened as Merle began talking

“Yup, I figure if we slip over yonder then nobody will be the wiser…if they are, then we’ll take care of ‘em. I’m thinking the armory is near the main building so we’ll check there first. I’m telling you man…I’m excited! Dixon boys will ride again!” he shouted

“Shhhh!” Daryl said angrily “Last thing we need is someone knowing we’re here you idiot”

“Bah” Merle retorted “You’ve been hanging out with that Joe for too long. You know that asshole tried to get me to let him help me? He said he and his buddies could take care of Tiny and that all I had to do was stay away from him….but where’s the fun in that? Tiny has the best stuff around” Merle grinned.

Daryl stared at Merle stunned. He had another way out but he chose not to take it, he instead put his life on the line so he could still be able to get drugs from his dealer…..jumping up and running to his bike, he fired it up not caring about hearing Merle scream his name. He had to get back and tell her he knew without a doubt he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	12. Misery

"Where is she, Joe?" Daryl demanded

Joe looked up surprised to see Daryl standing there, he couldn't have robbed that place already.

"She's not here Daryl" he said quietly pulling the tab for another beer.

"Right" Daryl said rolling his eyes and walking out the back door.

Pulling open the door to the trailer Daryl stepped in and looked around. Not seeing her, he quickly looked in her room then went down the hall to the bathroom. Panic was beginning to set in

"Willow?" He called

Walking back to her room he stepped inside and turned on the light looking at the bed stripped bare. Looking at her dresser, his heart broke seeing the familiar box sitting on it. Walking slowly to it, he gingerly raised the lid and saw everything he had given her still inside. The paints, the brushes, the canvas with his note. Looking at the sketchpad he opened it seeing his portrait was gone and suddenly he had a little hope, but that was soon dashed as he looked down and picked up two pieces of paper out of the trash of his face that she had torn in half.

Placing them in the box and easing the lid back down he stood and stared at it. He never thought she really meant it, that she would really leave. He figured she was just being a brat and trying to scare him...where would she go? Joe was the only family she had left and she really didn't know many people since she wasn't from here. How could Joe just let her leave? Getting angry again, Daryl flipped off the light and went charging back to the bar.

"Where is she Joe?" Daryl said slamming his fist down on the bar.

Joe slid a sideways glance at him and poured another beer.

"I'm working here Daryl. If you want to talk to me, you'll have to wait until the bar closes" Joe said seeing Daryl's anger clearly on his face.

Staring at Joe for a moment, realizing he meant what he said, Daryl sat down and stared at him while he poured him a beer, setting it in front of him. Daryl watched as Joe worked the bar, helping this person and that. It was driving him crazy that the night was passing so slowly. Finally as the last couple left, Daryl watched as Joe began washing glasses…..he had enough.

Getting up and standing in front of him he stared.

"Where is she Joe?" Daryl said quietly

"I'm still not done Daryl, do me a favor and clean off the tables and gather the trash" Joe directed.

Daryl was ready to put him through a wall.

"Fine" he gritted through his clenched teeth.

Daryl cleared the tables and gathered the trash, glancing at the jukebox and then pool table, feeling his heart rip in two, just like that drawing. Grabbing a clean soapy rag, Daryl wiped down the tables and looked around to make sure there wasn't anything else that he would ask him to do. Walking back to the bar Daryl put the cloth back in the water, sat down and waited.

"I can't tell you Daryl" Joe said softly

"WHAT?!" Daryl screamed

Joe put his hands up

"Sit down and shut up Daryl. If you want any sort of chance of fixing this with her, then you're going to sit there and listen to me"

Daryl sat back down quietly and muttered

"Sorry"

"I said I couldn't tell you because she made me promise I wouldn't. She's devastated Daryl, she doesn't want to see anything or anyone from this place, including me. I blame myself, I should have tried harder keeping you two apart but...I've always had a soft spot for you son."

"I didn't Joe, I didn't do the job, I couldn't... she was right I wouldn't have been able to live with myself...then hearing you gave Merle an out and he didn't take it? I knew then she had been right about everything. I came back...I came back for her" Daryl choked as the tears began to fall

Joe's heart broke watching the young man who was totally and completely in love with his granddaughter. He hadn't been sure if it was really love between them but watching Daryl's heartbreak showed him different. Sighing he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"She's with friends of mine about an hour from here. She's OK, she's safe but I'm sure she's every bit as miserable as you are. I'm going to drive out tomorrow and see about if I can get her to come back. I'm going to tell her that you came back and didn't do what Merle wanted. That has to count for something." Joe said

Daryl nodded

"Thanks" he said quietly getting up and heading for the door

"And Daryl" Joe said staring at his back "no following me or I'll turn the truck back around and come home and not say a damn word to her"

Daryl nodded and continued out the door.

Daryl lay in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking, trying to remember the towns that were about an hour away. He knew what Joe said but he was going to follow him anyway. If he didn't see Willow get in her grandpa's truck, then he would have to be the one to convince her. Hearing Merle's motorcycle pull up, he knew there would be a fight, but he didn't care anymore...all he cared about was getting her back and never letting go. Hearing more vehicles pull up, Daryl sat up to try and figure out what was going on.

Listening to Merle pace in the living room he heard the door open and then voices.

"Na, we couldn't get into that place Tiny, just too many guards for two people"

Daryl heard mumblings and some scuffling. Standing up and grabbing his gun he listened by the door getting ready to help Merle

"Wait wait wait fellas, I know I didn't hit that place, but I have another that's just as good...or even better. It's something you've wanted for a long time Tiny...Boondocks."

Daryl heard mumbling and then Merle again

"Yeah I know my brother...but his old lady left him and the old man hates him now...plus he's dead to me, doesn't matter what he wants. We'll hit Boondocks tomorrow night, after closing...usually just him and his door guy there after hours. It will be easy and I can finally get rid of that pain in the ass Joe."

Daryl slipped out his window hearing Merle's last words on his way out. Grabbing his bike he hid around the back of the shed, he pushed it down the drive, coasting until he figured he was far away enough and fired it up, flying back to Joe's. Daryl banged on the trailer door as hard as he could until Joe finally answered.

"Dammit Daryl" he groaned. "I told you I'd see about her tomorrow". Joe stopped and looked at the seriousness on his face.

"What is it?" He asked softly

"Trouble is coming Joe, a whole hell lot of it" Daryl said walking in the trailer.

Daryl sat down at the table while Joe sat across from him and explain everything that happened at the shack.

"Truth is, Merle planned all of this. He knew she'd leave me and you would hate me...this was never about hitting that other place. I mean he probably would have if I hadn't left but it was always about hitting this place. I think he hates how you used to take care of me with food and stuff but never him. I know that's his fault for not being around but I don't think he sees it that way."

Joe sat and thought while nodding his head.

"Daryl, I know I said I would go talk to her tomorrow but I won't be able to. I'm going to have to make a lot of visits tomorrow to have some sort of force for when they show up."

Joe couldn't help but feel bad seeing his dejected face.

"But maybe you could go..."

Daryl looked at him torn. Of course he wanted to go but she would never forgive him if he left the old man.

Daryl shook his head

"Na, she'd want me to stay with you. Plus if I went to her, I'd end up telling her the truth and she'd demand to come back here and she doesn't need to be around this. When it's over, I'll go get her"

Joe nodded as it did his heart good seeing Daryl put her safety before anything else and really hoped they would be able to work things out.

"Alright...why don't you grab some Z's on the couch...we're going to have a busy day tomorrow" Joe said softly

Daryl nodded, kicking his boots off and stretching out on the comfy sofa. He hated how all this was going down but maybe, just maybe if he helped her grandpa and helped save Boondocks she'd find it in her heart to forgive him. Daryl dozed off with more hope in his heart than he had the past couple of days.

 

 

 

Willow sat on the window seat watching the sun come up. She hadn't really been able to eat or sleep or do much of anything for the past few days. Rubbing her chest where her aching heartbeat, fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She had heard of people dying from broken hearts before but never really believed it...until now. She missed him, desperately. The thought of begging the people she was staying with to take her home, crossed her mind about twenty times every hour. Maybe if she knew that he was OK and didn't get hurt when he went with Merle then it would be better...but for now, her sadness and loneliness was consuming her.  
Hearing a knock at the door, Willow sighed.

"Come in" she said softly watching the sweet gray haired lady Martha, poke her head in.

"Good morning darlin, Ray and I are going to town for some shopping and breakfast. Would you like to go? Your grandpa said you like to draw sometimes and there's a store that has those sort of things..."

Willow smiled meekly and wiped her tears, nodding her head

"That would be nice, thanks" she whispered.

She really didn't want to go but sitting here in her misery wasn't helping anything and maybe an outing would help. Dressing quickly and brushing out her hair, she stared at the girl in the reflection and didn't recognize her at all. She had dark circles around her eyes and her skin was pale and lifeless. She really did look like death warmed over. Putting down her brush, she knew she had to take better care of herself, being like this wasn't helping anything. Heading downstairs she smiled softly at the couple and followed them outside to their car, praying this distraction would somehow help.

Daryl sat at the bar, sipping a beer as he and Joe would catch each other's eyes now and then. The bar was almost closed, and the anticipation for when Merle and Tiny and their group would show up grew by the minute. He and Joe were busy all day talking to people and trying to form some sort of alliance to show a strong force for when they showed up. Some were happy to help but some weren't sure they wanted to get involved. They wouldn't know how many they had until it came to the showdown. Taking another drink, his heart sped up hearing his brother's laugh. Watching Merle walk through the door with Tiny and about 12 men, Daryl's heart broke from his brother's betrayal but his anger surpassed any sorrow he was feeling.

"Sorry gents, I'm getting ready to close" Joe called to the group

"Now now" Merle laughed "we still have a few more minutes….c'mon Joe don't be like that."

Daryl pulled his gun out and sat it on his lap. Merle hadn't noticed him yet since he sat in the shadows. Watching people file through the door heading home, not wanting to witness what was about to happen, Daryl's heart pounded hoping they would have some backup soon. Watching Joe pour shots for the group he heard him trying to reason with them.

"Here...on the house. Have your drink and go. This old man is dog tired and needs his bed, so drink up so I can get ready to close her up"

Merle and the men did their shots and a murmured laugh rippled through the group.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere Joe" Merle said "you may have my brother at your beck and call and have him do whatever you damn well please, but that's not me and I'll go when I'm good and ready. You don't like it? Why don't you pull that rifle you keep behind the bar and see what happens" Merle smiled wickedly

Hearing the click of several guns, Daryl thought his heart would pound right out of his chest. Suddenly the front doors opened and men began filing in. Daryl's heart leapt with joy, there had to be twenty...no thirty men that came in. Merle turned around confused as he watched the new group come in but as Daryl stood up and joined the new group, Merle's eyes narrowed and he knew it had been Daryl that had thwarted his plan.

Hearing the deafening sound of clicks of guns from the new group, Merle's group became nervous and backed down. Merle couldn't help but smile

"OK, OK. No need to get your panties all in a twist, we're going. Thanks for the drink Joe" Merle said backing up with his hands in the air.

Watching Tiny and his group walk out the door, Daryl breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was over. He stared as Merle walk to the door, the next set of events seemed to happened in slow motion. Daryl watched as Merle went for his gun, pointing it at Joe. Daryl screaming "NO", jumped in front of Merle's gun that fired with Merle looking surprised and confused. Daryl fell to the ground feeling like a hot poker was searing his skin and then things began to go fuzzy as the blood began to leave his body. The last thing he saw was Merle's shocked and scared face and then Joe's concerned one and a voice telling him to hang on as everything faded to black.

 

 

 

Willow sat straight up in bed but didn't know why. Did she have a bad dream? Did she hear a sound that woke her? No...none of that was it, but something was wrong…..very very wrong. Getting up and sitting on the window seat, Willow stared out the window trying to figure out why she was feeling so scared and worried.

She had a pretty nice day eating and shopping with Martha and Ray and had picked out a few pieces of charcoal and a drawing pad at the store. She still wasn't to the point to where she actually wanted to draw but it was nice knowing it was there in case she wanted to. Her heart began to hurt again thinking about all the art supplies she left back at Boondocks. She knew the ache wasn't from the supplies but who they came from. She had been trying so hard not to think about him but she couldn't help it as the blueness of his eyes and the sweetness of his kiss invaded everything about her. Feeling her sobs begin again, she sat back against the wall knowing this would be yet another day she would watch the sun come up in tears.

About an hour later, lost in her memories, Willow felt like she had been splashed with cold water as she watched her grandfather's truck roll quickly up the driveway. With her heart hammering, she slipped on her jeans and shirt and went running down the steps. It had to be like 4am, what could he possibly be doing here? Watching Martha and Ray come out of their room in robes, they must have heard grandpa's truck barreling up the driveway as well. Watching Ray open the door as her grandpa pounded, Willow thought her knees would buckle seeing the look on his face and his shirt covered in blood.

"Willow" he said softly "You need to come with me"

Willow nodded but it didn't feel like herself that was nodding. She felt like someone else was in charge of her body. Grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly to the truck, Willow got in and clicked her belt into place as her grandfather tore back down the driveway, gunning it harder as he hit pavement. They drove silently for awhile. She wanted to ask but she already knew...it was Daryl.

"Is he dead?" She whispered

Joe looked at his granddaughter who looked like she was about to lose it.

"No" he said quietly "but he's been shot and he's in surgery right now. He's going to need both of us there to pull through this."

Willow stared out the window as her anger began to boil.

"I told him! I told him this would happen if he went and now I could lose him! I hate him for this!" She cried

"Willow" Joe said in a calm voice "He didn't. He came back...he said you were right and couldn't do it"

Willow stared at him.

"I don't understand... how did he end up shot then?" She asked quietly.

"He saved my life Willow….he saved my life and Boondocks…." Joe said looking at her.  
Willow stared back completely confused

"How?"

"It's a long story but the basics are that he didn't rob that place, he left and he came back for you and was completely torn up that you were gone. I told him I'd try and talk to you so he left but came back when I was in bed and told me Merle and his group was planning on robbing Boondocks. Next day Daryl and I rounded up a bunch of guys to help and it worked, Merle and his group were leaving after they showed up, but Merle pulled a gun on me last minute and Daryl jumped in front and took the bullet for me."

Willow sat stunned. Not so much that he jumped in front, saving her grandpa, but that Merle had been the one to shoot Daryl. No matter how awful Merle could be, she knew he loved Daryl, even if it was a warped and twisted kind of love.

"Hurry grandpa" Willow said with huge eyes.

Joe had barely parked the truck when Willow jumped out and ran for the brick building. Reaching the nurse's station in a panic, all she could say was

"Where is he?"

The two nurses looked at each other not sure what she was talking about.

"Where's who sweetheart?" they asked softly

Joe walked up just then and put a hand on her shaking shoulder

"We're looking for Daryl, Daryl Dixon" he said softly

"Oh…gunshot….right. I think he's still in surgery. You can wait in those seats over there." The nurse said pointing to a row of chairs against the wall.

Joe walked Willow over to the chairs and sat down as Dr. Mike came walking out of a door.

"Oh good, I was hoping you were back Joe…hello Willow" he said softly

"How's he doing Doc?" Joe asked with concern

Willow felt like she was going to throw up waiting for his answer.

"Well…I got the bullet out OK, but he's lost a lot of blood. It's going to be touch and go for awhile good news is that he's breathing on his own and his heartbeat is steady but I'm worried about the blood loss and any clotting…we'll know more in a few hours."

"Can I see him?" whispered Willow

The doctor looked at her thinking.

"Normally I would say no, but he kept asking for you when we were taking him into surgery so it might help, you being near him. Just please don't try to wake him, he needs his rest." Dr Mike finally answered.

Willow nodded and walked with him as he led her to Daryl's room. Opening the door, Willow stood there looking at him and it took everything she had not to run and throw her arms around him and cry. He was so pale she couldn't believe it…..she was so used to seeing his sun-kissed bronze skin and now he looked like just a shell of himself. Where he was so normally so strong and full of life, he looked so frail and lost. Walking over to his bed, looking down on his sleeping face, she couldn't resist softly pushing back his hair from his eyes.

"I'm here" she whispered as tears slid silently down her face, watching him as he stirred slightly.

Not wanting to wake him, she sat down in the large chair near his bed, curling her legs underneath her as she stared at him. Willow looked up seeing her grandfather enter the room and nod at her. She watched as her grandfather looked at Daryl and could see the guilt all over his face. She knew it hurt him that Daryl got hurt in his place…he thought of him like a son no matter what happened between them. Watching him walk over to where she sat he whispered

"He's going to be fine"

Willow nodded feeling her throat tighten.

"Pops, you need some rest" she whispered "There's a motel near here that you can get some sleep"

"You coming with me?" Joe whispered back already knowing the answer.

Willow shook her head

"No, I'm not leaving until he's awake and I know he's OK" she whispered

Joe nodded

"Alright sweet girl, I think you're right. I haven't had much sleep the past couple of nights and it's catching up to me. I'll be back later in the morning." Joe whispered

Willow reached up and squeezed his hand that was on her shoulder and watched him walk out of the room. Alone with Daryl again she stared at his face and his body lying there so quietly. She knew she wasn't supposed to disturb him but she couldn't help sliding her hand into his and squeezing softly whispering

"I'm here Daryl. I promise I'll never leave you again but you have to come back to me." She said staring at him…adding

"Please Daryl, please….."


	13. Love

"Willow" she heard a gruff voice say

Blinking her eyes open, she looked and saw him staring at her.

"Willow" he said again hoarsely

"Shhhh….you're OK, Doc says you're going to be fine." She said moving to sit on the side of his bed holding his hand.

"Your grandpa?" he whispered

"He's fine…I made him go get some rest but he'll be back later" she said staring into his eyes.

Willow watched as his hand raised and touched her face.

"I'm here sweetheart…I'm here. You have to rest now though or the doctor will make me leave.  
Just close your eyes and go back to sleep. I promise I'm not going anywhere" she whispered

Daryl nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes but squeezed her hand softly before he fell back to sleep. Willow wiped the happy tears that fell, leaning over and kissing his lips softly. She wanted nothing more than to stretch out next to him and wrap her arms around his waist but she knew Doc Mike would throw her out on her ear if he caught her. Sliding back in the chair, she sat watching him, still holding his hand.

Willow watched as the door opened quietly and Doctor Mike walk in. Staring at Daryl, he looked at her.

"Any change?" he asked

Willow nodded

"Yeah, he woke up just a little bit ago, but he went back to sleep" she answered

She couldn't help but blush and cringe as he stared at hers and Daryl's clasped hands.

"I swear I didn't wake him, I was asleep but he woke me saying my name. I talked to him and told him he was fine and that grandpa was fine and that you said everything was going to be ok. I grabbed his hand when I told him to go back to sleep. He squeezed it back and then was asleep again….I promise." Willow said staring at him with huge eyes.

She wasn't going to leave no matter what but it would make her feel a whole lot better if he wasn't on the kicking her out, side of things. Slipping her hand out of Daryl's she watched as the doctor checked his wound and then his vitals.

"His blood pressure is better" the doctor said quietly "that's a good sign. He's not totally out of the woods but he seems to be making a turn for the better. If he wakes again, let me know"

Willow nodded and felt relief flood every single part of her body. Grabbing his hand and kissing it, she didn't care if the doctor was opposed to it, he was getting better and that was all that mattered. Hearing the door close quietly, Willow went back to watching him and holding his hand until she drifted back to sleep.

Willow opened her eyes staring at his mattress then moved her eyes to his bed as he lay there watching her.

"Hi" he said softly

"Hi" she smiled "How are you feeling?" Willow asked and couldn't help but be more relieved as his color looked so much better.

"Better" he said quietly

Willow stood up and started to slip her hand out of his but he gripped it looking at her.

"Where you going?" he frowned

"The doctor said he wanted me to get him the next time you woke up" she explained.

"Can you wait a bit? Will you lie next to me?" he asked

How could she deny that request? Sitting on the bed and laying down and then sliding her arm around his waist, careful not to disturb his chest wound as she kissed his shoulder.

"Willow I'm sorry" he said gruffly

"Shhhh…. please don't think about that right now. We have the rest of our lives to talk about that. I just need you to concentrate on getting better. Truth is we both did some dumb stuff but I'm here and you're OK and that's all that matters." She said quietly

"I thought you were a dream earlier….when I woke the second time I knew you were really here. Can I have a kiss?"

Willow couldn't help but grin.

"You're impossible, you know that? You're bound and determined to get me kicked out of here."

She said sitting up and leaning over him kissing him softly

"No way…you go I go" he said softly with a slight smile.

Maybe just one more kiss she thought and leaned over kissing him again when the door opened.

"Good lord Willow, the boy has just been shot. You really can't keep your hands off him for a day or two?"

Willow and Daryl looked up into the grinning face of her grandfather.

Blushing deeply, all she could say was

"He made me!"

Daryl laughed and then coughed a little in pain nodding his head

"I did" he whispered.

"Grandpa, would you go get doctor Mike? I've tried but he won't let go of my hand." She teased glaring playfully at him.

Joe nodded still smiling at the two and walked back out the door. Sliding off the bed and back into the chair, Daryl frowned again.

"Where you going?" he asked

"Daryl….doc Mike would seriously make me leave if he saw me laying in bed and trying to make out with you."

"You want to make out?" he smiled

"Stop it" she laughed.

Daryl and Willow turned and watched the doctor come through the door.

"Well hello there Daryl, you gave us a scare there for a bit. Your color looks much much better…alright let's have a look at you. Willow will you excuse us for a little bit?" asked the doctor

"She can stay" whispered Daryl

"It's Ok sweetheart, I'm a little hungry…I think I'm going to have grandpa go with me and grab a bite to eat. I'll be back soon though, get some more rest" she smiled at him.

Letting go of his hand, he held firm to hers. Curious looking at him, she knew what he wanted.

Rolling her eyes she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you" she whispered

So many thoughts flashed across his face until the last one, relief.

"I love you too" he whispered

"He is seriously incorrigible" she quipped to the doctor as he grinned.

Willow left with her grandfather and made their way to the small diner she and Daryl had visited before. Happy they had a different waitress, although she still had to snicker when the lady that waited on she and Daryl last time walked by and gave her a dirty look. This lady was sweet and kind and flirted her grandpa like there was no tomorrow! Smiling at her grandfather, watching him blush, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"You folks from around here?" Asked the waitress Annie as Willow read her name tag

Joe shook his head

"No, afraid not, her boyfriend got hurt and is over in the hospital so we're here visiting. We're about 20 miles east, Fayetteville"

Annie smiled and nodded

"My sister and husband live there! Nice place. They just love going to a bar around there...Boondocks I think it's called? They're all the time asking me to go but I haven't yet. I will though, especially now that I know what kind of handsome men live around there" she winked and left to place their order.

Willow couldn't help but giggle watching her grandpa blush again.

"Hush and drink your soda" he chastised with a wink

Both ate happily and laughed and teased each other. Willow was so happy that they could be this way and that most of the hurt was gone. She and Daryl still had things to work through but he was alive, they were all alive. Getting up to leave, Joe smiled at Annie and nodded walking past and

Willow couldn't miss the disappointment on her face.

"Um, excuse me Annie? I'm Willow and that's my grandfather, Joe. If you get a chance to check out Boondocks, you should. My grandpa really likes that place too" she winked.

Annie smiled shyly and thanked her as she and her grandpa headed back towards the hospital.  
Walking back into Daryl's room she smiled looking at his sleeping face. Cleaning up his lunch tray of soup and jello, she was sure she'd hear about that one later. Slipping into the chair she watched him intently realizing just how much she loved him. Watching his eyes flutter open, looking at her he smiled a soft, sexy, sleepy smile and patted the bed.

"C'mere" he said softly "I sleep better when you're next to me"

Willow was all too happy to oblige and crawled on the bed next to him, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. Feeling Daryl's hand in her hair, his mouth opened sliding his tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply.

"You're terrible" she whispered chuckling

"I'm not" he whispered "I just missed you"

Willow lay down next to him and kissed him on the chest, right above his gunshot wound.

"I know...I missed you too...terribly" she said softly.

"I never thought you would really leave, it drove me crazy not knowing where you were" he said softly

"I shouldn't have left...I'm sorry for that. I should have had more faith that you would do what's right...but for what it's worth, I was planning on coming home, just as soon as I saw grandpa again. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay away from you" she said kissing his shoulder.

"No, it was me..." he said even softer as she realized he was close to sleep again.

"Shhh go to sleep sweetheart, we'll talk more later" she whispered

She watched as Daryl nodded a sleepy head and then listened to his deep peaceful breathing. Curling up next to him, Willow closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. Walking up a couple hours later, she felt like she had actually slept for eight, it was the best sleep she had in days. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, Willow slipped off the bed as Daryl woke and frowned.

"Come back" he whispered patting the bed.

"I will" she laughed softly "but I think the doctor is coming"

Willow and Daryl watched the door as Doctor Mike and Joe walked in.

"How we doing Daryl?" Smiled the doctor

"Better if I was at home" Daryl said pointedly

"How did I know that would soon start?" Laughed the doctor. "Alright, let's take a look at you"

Willow and her grandfather stood off to the side and talked softly while the doctor looked over Daryl. Finally done, he motioned they could come back over.

"He looks good, wound is even starting to heal. If he keeps improving like this, he'll probably be able to go home by the end of the week"

"End of the week?" Groaned Daryl.

"Daryl" the doctor said staring at him "you haven't even sat up yet. Be glad I'm even considering the end of the week"

Daryl looked at him sheepishly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll have your dinner sent in and I'll see you in the morning."

Willow and Joe thanked the doctor and saw him to the door.

"Great" Daryl said "I get to eat more lukewarm bath water and fuzzy jello"

Willow laughed softly and sat on the bed, kissing him sweetly.

"Maybe if you're good tomorrow, I'll smuggle you in a cheeseburger" she smiled

"Don't even tell me that's what you had today" Daryl groaned

"I didn't say a word" Willow laughed

"Hey you two" Joe said interrupting "would you mind if I took off for home? I know better than to ask you if you're coming with me Willow, but there's some stuff I have to take care of back home."

"Na, I don't mind" Daryl said softly "Willow, you don't have to-"

Willow glared at him

"Just stop it" she said silencing him. "We'll be fine grandpa, just come back for us on Friday and hopefully ole gimpy here will be able to go home"

"You did not just call me that" Daryl complained

Joe laughed as they bantered back and forth as Willow kissed his cheek goodbye. Climbing back on the bed, Daryl was still complaining about staying.

"I'm surprised at you" Willow said softly "I thought you would jump at the chance to spend four days in bed with me"

Daryl stared at her

"You know I would in a heartbeat but considering I can't do much just laying here" he grumbled.

"You can get better and go home with me and then do something about it" she said kissing his neck.

Daryl groaned as she laughed and then heard the door opening bringing in his dinner.

"Do I get to feed you?" She grinned

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" He jokingly accused her.

Willow and Daryl spent the next few days laying in bed talking and finally getting Daryl to where he could sit upright. By Thursday, Daryl made enough progress he was able to walk around slowly. He still wasn't happy about not being able to do everything he wanted but with Willow's reminder of where he had been, he accepted the slow process.

Friday finally rolled around and Willow had to admit she was every bit as happy as Daryl at the thought of finally going home. Hearing Daryl grumble about the wheelchair ride to the door, she had to laugh, he was so much like her grandfather it wasn't even funny.

"Alright Daryl, I'm letting you go, but I want to see you next week for a checkup" said Doc Mike as Daryl nodded "and if you two could hold off on the hanky panky for a couple more days, I think it would be beneficial for your recuperation."

Daryl glared at him while Willow blushed furiously.

"We will" she said softly and began pushing the wheelchair down the hall to where her grandpa was waiting. Helping him out of the chair and then into the truck, they were on their way, finally...home.

"Grandpa, can we stop by Martha and Ray's? All my clothes and stuff is still there" Willow asked on the way home.

"Nope, your stuff is already home, I stopped and picked it up on my way home on Tuesday. I figured you wouldn't want to stay there anymore plus I thought I owed them a little bit of an explanation to why I grabbed you at 4 in the morning" Joe explained and then turned to Daryl, speaking softly "I went by your place too Daryl. I know Merle has to be pretty torn up over shooting you and I wanted to let him know that you would be OK...he wasn't there, but I saw your bag and grabbed it. It's in Willow's room."

Daryl nodded but stared out the window. He was happy to be going home with them but he wasn't ready to talk about his brother. Feeling Willow's hand on his arm, he looked at her smiling softly at him. How he could have ever been so stupid to choose his asshole brother over her, She would do anything for him, Merle would rather just shoot him, he thought bitterly.

Pulling up to Boondocks Daryl's heart became lighter, pushing his dark thoughts in the back of his mind. He was with the people he loved and who loved him and that was all that mattered. Walking slowly through the bar, he was surprised at a number of people that were there to welcome him home. Many were friends of Joe's that had showed up that night to back them up and a couple of them were guys he hung out with from time to time to shoot pool.

Willow watched as Daryl smiled and spoke with others but soon saw he was beginning to tire. Taking his hand gently, she pulled him through the people towards the back door.

"You look like you could use some rest" she said softly

Daryl nodded

"Yeah, I hate how quickly I get tired now." He grumbled.

"It won't be forever, you're still healing, remember?" she teased.

Daryl rolled his eyes

"Yeah, don't remind me" he groaned.

"You know something, I didn't think there was anyone worse than my grandfather when it came to not doing too much when they're hurt or sick, but you've got him beat hands down." She smiled

Daryl tried not to smile sliding a sideways glance at her but he couldn't help it as she continued to tease him. Walking to the trailer they walked into Willow's room and she had to smile. Her grandfather had already made the bed and put her stuff away. Daryl sat on the bed then turned and lay back against the pillows sighing softly. Willow caught a glimpse of his pack sitting on the chair and decided she had enough of that backpack and opened it, pulling out his clothes.

"What are you doing?" he whispered

"Moving you in" she replied clearing three drawers of her clothes.

Daryl smiled watching her as she folded his shirts, pants and shorts, putting them in the drawers neatly. Smiling bigger as she looked at him he patted the bed and laughed softly as she rolled her eyes. Watching her crawl on the bed and put her head in the crook of his shoulder, he began rubbing her back softly so happy to be back here.

"Gimme a kiss" he said softly and watched her prop herself up and kiss his mouth lovingly

"Gimme another one" he grinned as she lay back down

"Go to sleep" she giggled but propped herself up again to kiss him

Daryl buried his hand in her hair as her kiss deepened with love and promises. Moaning softly as her tongue found his, he was majorly disappointed as she stopped and smiled at him.

"Daryl, we promised….you have to get better first." She said softly

"I didn't promise him anything" Daryl said pointedly "That was all you" he grumped.

Willow felt horrible stopping but she knew she had to do what was best for him, no matter how much it killed her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I just want to make sure we don't do anything that will send you back to the hospital. I want you home with me and if that means waiting for a little while then that's what we're going to do."

Daryl nodded

"Definitely don't want to go back there" he said quietly. "I get it, but I'm still not going to stop trying" he winked as she lightly slapped his stomach.

Willow lay there listening to his deep breathing as he slept. She never even thought about how much she loved that sound until she almost lost him. Listening to him fall deeper asleep, she eased herself off the bed, making sure not to disturb him. It was the deepest sleep she had seen him take since before the hospital and she knew his body needed it. Walking from the room and softly closing the door, she went back to the bar to find her grandpa. Looking around seeing most of the people had left, she popped herself up on a stool grabbing a lemon and began cutting, helping her grandpa.

"He asleep?" asked Joe

Willow nodded

"Yeah, it's a good sleep too…one of those really deep sleeps. He didn't have any of those in the hospital but I guess it's kind of hard there with people in and out and a bed you're not used to."

"Good" Joe said "His body will thank him for that. Hey you think he'd be up to eating a steak tonight for dinner? I was thinking about throwing some on the grill"

Willow grinned

"I think he would give you a big ole fat kiss if you did" she laughed "He's done nothing but complain about the hospital food and how he's always starving"

Joe laughed softly

"That's what I was thinking…I remember being in there and feeling the same way, that's why I thought a steak might be a good idea plus get some iron back into his blood…can't hurt"

Willow smiled and nodded and help finish prepping the bar for the evening crowd. They worked quietly but both happy that things were somewhat back to normal. Joe had been ever so grateful to Harlin who had cleaned up the bar and Daryl's blood before it could stain the floor or anyone else could see. The crowds at Boondocks had even been better ever since Tiny and his crew were run out of there.

Willow continued to check on Daryl throughout the day and was grateful the longer he slept. She knew it was a healing sleep and something his body desperately needed. Smelling the steak cooking on the grill while she steamed vegetables in the kitchen she heard her bedroom door open and smiled as his shaggy hair head poked out.

"Man, that smells amazing" he said walking towards her.

Willow looked and felt her heart smile looking at him. He looked so much better. The dark circles that had been around his eyes were gone, his skin tone was almost normal and he wasn't walking all hunched over. If it weren't for the bandage and shoulder sling, you'd never guess he had just been shot.

"Grandpa is making steaks and yes there's one for you before you ask. He asked me if I thought you would be up to eating one and I said you would probably really like that idea" she smiled

"Absolutely" he whispered walking behind her and sliding a hand around her waist kissing her neck.

"I see someone is feeling better" she smiled as he pressed himself into her

"You have no idea" he laughed "How long did I sleep?"

Willow thought a minute

"Hmmmm….like 7 or 8 hours? It was a deep sleep too, you were really out but you needed it. I was glad you slept so long" she said kissing him softly.

Hearing the door open, Willow and Daryl watched Joe come through the door.

"There he is…how you feeling son? You ready for a steak?" Smiled Joe

Daryl smiled back

"Absolutely, smells great Joe"

Willow watched as Daryl followed her grandfather back outside and felt even more relieved that he looked so much better. Getting the vegetable into a bowl she took them outside joining Daryl and her grandfather waiting to have dinner. The three ate peacefully, talking and laughing, just enjoying each other's company.

As the sun began to set, Willow cleared the dishes as her grandpa and Daryl walked back into the bar waiting for the evening crowd to come strolling in. Willow joined them watching people slowly come in as she and Daryl sat at the bar. Suddenly Willow lit up like a Christmas tree and giggled.

"What's that all about?" asked a curious Daryl

Willow smiled sweetly at him

"That's about love baby…love" she smiled.

Daryl groaned

"What have you done?" he laughed

"See that lady that just walked in? The petite blonde one? That's Annie….we met her at the diner when you were in the hospital and she has it bad for grandpa" she smiled.

"Oh really?" he grinned "and how does he feel about her?" he asked

"Well…I think he likes her but he's pretty shy. I'm hoping she sees him and talks to him soon before it gets too busy" she said watching the lady.

Daryl shook his head

"Leave it to you to play matchmaker" he grinned

Willow grabbed his arm as she watched Annie walk to the bar and look in surprise seeing her grandpa and then break into a huge smile. Sitting in front of him she watched as they talked for a little while and couldn't help but get a little excited. Watching her grandpa ask her to excuse him for a minute, he walked over and pulled a beer for someone and then turned to her.  
Grinning at him she had to chuckle as he shook his head at her but smiled.

"Is this your handiwork?" he asked softly

"Not really….I mean I told her she should visit and that it was a nice place and that you liked it here too, but that was it. I didn't ask her to be here tonight or anything" Willow smiled. "Do you want me to take over grandpa so you guys can talk more or something?" she asked innocently with a grin.

Joe chuckled

"No Willow, I'm fine….but just so you know she and I will be having dinner sometime next week so you can get the idea of bugging me about her right out of your mind."

Willow smiled and hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. She couldn't be happier.

"Willow" Daryl said softly "I'm getting a little tired. You mind?"

Willow looked at him in surprise. He didn't look tired, at least not like he had earlier.

"Ok sweetie, I'll help you" she said softly

"Night Joe" Daryl called as Joe called the same back.

Willow walked back to the trailer with him and was a little surprised how quickly he was walking for someone who was that tired. Walking into the trailer and then into her room, she was surprised as Daryl turned and kissed her hungrily.

"Daryl" she said between kisses "We need to stop…we're not supposed to…"

But her words were lost as his kisses became even more hungry and deeper.

"Daryl…." She whispered

"Willow…" he whispered back

"We should stop…" she whispered

"No we shouldn't" he whispered back

"Daryl" Willow said trying to pull away.

Daryl stopped and looked at her

"Willow….there's only one thing that has me in extreme discomfort…don't you want to help me? He said grabbing her hand softly and placing it on the bulge between his legs.

Willow had no idea what to do. Of course she wanted him, she wanted him more now than ever…but what about his injury?

"I want to Daryl, I really do but what about your wound?" she asked worriedly

"How about I just lay back and promise not to move a muscle and you do with me what you will?" he said softly kissing her again, sliding his hand up her stomach.

Willow thought a minute.

"You promise? You won't move? If you do then I'll be done and I'll just leave you in your misery" she smiled

"Would you really?" he said looking worried

"No" she laughed "But seriously, no moving, I mean it or this is the last time until you're completely healed.

Daryl smiled and kissed her again and he watched her unbuckle his jeans and shirt and slide them both off. Unbuttoning her own, he grabbed her hand

"Wait" he said quietly as he sat on the bed and pushed himself back on the pillows "I want to watch you"

Willow nervously looked at him and smiled softly and began to slowly unbutton her jeans, sliding them over her hips and drop them to the floor. Looking into his eyes that were filled with desire, she began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, letting it slide off her shoulders. Unhooking her bra, she stood in front of him in only her panties and climbed on the bed.

"Wait" he said trying to sit up

Willow shook her head

"No, you wait" she whispered kissing his stomach. "No moving, remember?"

Daryl sat back and watched her again as she slid her tongue on his stomach, licking and teasing his warm skin. A loud groan escaped his lips as he felt her sultry mouth move to his waist. His breath caught as he felt her silky lips and tongue slide along his shaft and then enter her mouth. It was taking everything in him not to move as she sucked on his throbbing manhood, there were so many things he wanted to do to her.

"Willow please" he whispered out of breath

He watched as Willow's mouth left his groin and trailed kissed back up his stomach and playfully licked his nipples. The ache for her was almost unbearable. Watching her stand up on the bed and slide her panties off, he thought he would lose his mind. Groaning again as he felt her warm wetness slide along his pulsating rod, she straddled him and guided him inside her. Lifting his hand to touch her stomach, she shook her head and softly put it back down by his waist.

Grinding her hips on his slowly she stared into his eyes that were burning with desire. Feeling the length of him hit her hidden place of want she moved her hips faster as he moaned louder waiting for her release. Willow tossed back her head and rode him faster until she could feel her insides burst with passion as he did, barely able to catch his breath.  
Kissing him softly she smiled and lay down next to him.

"I think I kind of liked that" she giggled

Daryl laughed

"Me too but man that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, not be able to move or do anything but lay there. You are in some serious trouble when I'm all better" he grinned.

Willow laughed softly and kissed his shoulder.

"How's your wound?" she asked looking at the bandage

"It's fine" he said softly, cupping her face with his free hand kissing her deeply.

They lay there for awhile talking until Daryl finally admitted he wasn't sleepy at all.

"You want to go back to the bar?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled "Let's go see what lover boy Joe is up to" he chuckled.

Willow helped him dress and then dressed herself before they began heading back to the bar. They both smiled and snickered when they walked in and saw Joe leaning slightly over the bar looking a little moon-eyed at Annie. Enjoying everything the night was offering, they didn't see who had walked through the door until it was too late.

Willow sat stunned staring at Merle who looked relieved staring at Daryl. Turning to Daryl she realized he was already gone and heading for the back door.

Damn you Merle, she thought. You always ruin everything!


	14. Brothers

"What are you doing here Merle" Joe said in a dangerously low voice with his hand on his rifle

Merle looked nervously at Joe and shrugged.

"Word was y'all were throwing him a welcome home party and I just...well, I'm just glad he's OK"

Merle said staring at the floor.

"Party was earlier and as you can tell, he doesn't want to see you."

Merle nodded

"Yeah I know, it just took me this long and me getting this drunk to work up the nerve to come here. Would you tell him something for me? Would you tell him I didn't mean it?" Merle said softly  
Joe stared at Merle

"I'm sure you didn't mean to shoot him Merle, but you did mean to shoot me..." Joe said quietly

Merle laughed softly

"Yeah...about that. That china white makes a man do things he normally wouldn't, but no excuse, I would have if Daryl hadn't jumped in front. For what it's worth I won't be trying that again. Anyway Joe, I'll leave. Just tell my brother...bah, doesn't matter anyway"

Joe watched as Merle walked back out the door and relaxed his hand on his gun. He had wanted to pull the gun out and shoot Merle dead but thinking about Daryl and everything...he just couldn't do it. He hoped Merle would just disappear and leave his brother be. If he really loved and cared about him, it would be the best thing for Daryl.

Joe turned and looked at Willow who looked almost as shaken as him. She had heard the conversation and he could tell it wasn't sitting well with her. Watching her get up and head for the back door, he hoped she would be able to sooth Daryl's hurt and anger, even if it was just a little.

"Daryl?" Willow said softly staring at his rigid back

"Is he gone?" Daryl said gruffly

"Yes" Willow said softly sliding her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek on the back of his shirt.

Willow felt him relax a little and place his hand softly on hers.

"I just can't... I can't see him. I'm not ready" he said sadly

"I know" Willow whispered kissing his back and squeezing his waist. "C'mon, let's go to bed" she said softly.

Daryl let her lead him to her room and watched as she unbuttoned his shirt and slip it from his shoulders. Unbuttoning his jeans, she pulled them down over his hips to the floor. He wanted her again but he was so tired. He hated being like this and cursed Merle again for causing all of this. Sitting on the bed then laying back against the pillows, he watched her undress and then smiled as she put on one of his old t-shirts.

"Do you mind?" She asked "ever since you let me wear one of your shirts after you found me, it just gives me comfort. I actually stole this one from you before you left and took it with me when I left." She smiled softly

"No I don't mind at all" he smiled "although you do have the real thing laying right here and I swear to you I will never leave you again. You sure do make that shirt look good though" he said thinking how incredibly sexy she looked in it.

Willow smiled and slipped into the bed, moving the blankets so they were both under them. Moving closer to him she stroked his face and his mouth tenderly but became a little alarmed when she felt his lips tremble. Looking into his eyes, watching the tears slide down his cheeks as her heart ached for him knowing how badly his brother had broken his heart.

"I don't understand how someone I've known less than a year could love me so completely but yet someone else I've known and loved and would do anything for, would do this to me." He said hoarsely.

"I know baby" she whispered kissing his cheeks

"Even if the shot was meant for Joe and not me, I'd still feel the same way. He knows Joe was more of a father to me than our dad and I'd do anything for him. He just wants to hurt me however he can, plain and simple" he said quietly.

"Daryl" she said quietly "I wasn't going to say anything until you were ready, but he did apologize to grandpa. I know, and he knows it's no excuse but he was pretty messed up drug-wise when it happened. I don't even know if it's about hurting you...I know he loves you and it's hurting him that things are this way. I don't expect you to forgive him, at least not right now but I thought maybe it would help a little knowing how much he regrets what happened."

Daryl was quiet for awhile staring at the ceiling

"Doesn't change anything" he finally said "He went after one of the two people I care most about in this world and I just can't forgive that. You were right when you said he was an addict and would always be one. As long as he is, he'll never want me to be happy and will go to any lengths to make sure I'm not. He wants me to be just as miserable as he is."

Willow listened to him as he vented and worked his anger and frustration out. She knew there wasn't much she could say or do to help him except for being there for him when he needed her most. Willow stroked his face gently, moving the hair back from his face while he spoke and then eventually closed his eyes. Kissing his mouth softly, she listened to his deep breaths while he slept. Curling up next to him, she closed her eyes and thought about what he had said and how much he had to be hurting. She couldn't even imagine someone from her family doing that to her. Instinctively wrapping a protective arm around his waist, wanting to protect him from anything and everything that could hurt him.

The next several days passed without incident as they began to settle back into their familiar routine of cleaning and prepping the bar and enjoying each other's company as Daryl became stronger and healthier. Soon it was the morning of Daryl's check-up and Willow couldn't help but laugh at how antsy he was, ready to go as soon as they got up. Willow watched as he changed his bandage, and slipped his shirt on.

"I've never seen you happy to go see the doctor" she teased.

"I just want him to take this damn thing off" he grumbled motioning to his arm sling

Willow nodded, she knew he was miserable with it remembering how he almost begged her to let him remove it as they made love. She didn't mind being "in charge" so to speak, but she did miss when he took control.

"I do too" she offered quietly.

"Willow?" Joe called from the kitchen

Willow and Daryl left her room and walked to the kitchen to wear her grandpa was.

"Yeah?" she said slipping on her shoes.

"Listen, I'm going to let you and Daryl take my truck to Peachtree to see the Doc. Harlin and I are going to go his buddy's place to get a few things for the bar. We're getting a little low on some of the bottles and he's offered me a really good deal but now is the only time he can meet us. You guys OK with that?" Joe asked.

Willow looked at Daryl and then her grandfather and shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind" but truth was she was a little excited about driving.

She had never driven before she came here, living in the city she didn't have a need to, but with her grandpa's help she learned and kind of liked driving and the feeling of freedom it gave her.

"Great, I get to be driven by Mario Andretti" Daryl teased knowing her penchant for driving slow.  
Willow rolled her eyes

"You'll get there safely and considering how accident prone both of you are, you should probably be taking notes" she laughed.

Hopping in the truck, Willow pulled it onto the road, heading towards Peachtree. After awhile, Daryl slid a sideways glance at her and she concentrated on driving. She's pretty cute while even doing this, he thought, but she was driving him crazy how slow she was going.

"You see that squirrel?" he asked trying to hide a grin

"No, what squirrel?" she asked with her eyes glued to the road.

"The one that just passed us" he laughed

"Ha. Ha. Ha, very funny you jackass." She said wanting to roll her eyes but not dare to while driving.

Daryl grinned and got an idea as he slid across the seat and sat next to her

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously

"I think I thought of a way to make you go faster" he chuckled, kissing her neck and sliding his free hand between her legs

"Daryl!" she yelled annoyed "Stop! I'm serious, if I wreck this truck, my grandpa would kill me!

"No he wouldn't" Daryl whispered still kissing her neck "He's already wrecked it…I would just have to fix it and so then you would owe me"

"You just have all the answers today don't you?" she said sarcastically "Ok fine, so I wreck, will you be OK being in that sling for 6 more weeks?"

Daryl stopped and frowned.

"I don't think I like this voice of reason side of you" he grumbled sliding back over to his side.  
It had been a miscalculation on his part but not about teasing her really, he had just made the ride that much more uncomfortable as his pants were way too tight now in a certain area.

Finally pulling up to the brick building with his passion thankfully calmed down, Willow and Daryl walked into the building holding hands, hoping for some good news.

"Looks good Daryl" said the doctor, looking him over "I think we can get rid of the sling, but make sure you keep the wound clean and bandaged for the next week. I took the stitches out since it's pretty much healed but there's new skin there and it still needs protected."

Daryl nodded smiling at Willow as the doctor continued

"You can resume normal activity, but no heavy lifting for another couple of weeks . After that you should be good to go. Any questions?" he asked

Daryl shook his head and stared at him, dying to get out of there. Willow started to say something but Daryl looked at her begging her not to. Laughing she said

"Does he need to come back in two weeks?" Willow said rolling her eyes at him

Doctor Mike curiously looked between the two who seemed to be having a silent argument

"No" he answered "If he doesn't have any issues within the next two weeks, then everything should be fine. Like I said, just continue to go slowly and not try to do too much all at once and he should be fine."

"Thanks Doc" Daryl said impatiently happy to be able to put his arms in both his sleeves as he slipped on his shirt. "Any trouble and I'll be sure to come back….thanks" he said grabbing  
Willow's hand and pulling her out of the room.

Daryl practically ran to the truck dragging a giggling Willow with him.

"Slow down there speedy" she giggled.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her

"Gimme the keys" he said looking at her with a half smile.

"Hmmmm I don't know about that…." Willow started but squealed with laughter as he advanced on her. "OK OK, here" she laughed tossing him the keys.

Getting in the truck, Willow slid next to him, putting her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her. This was exactly what she missed and couldn't wait to get back again. Driving back, she couldn't help but feel a little amorous…..he had started something on the way there and she was still left wanting. Kissing his neck she whispered

"What about making a small detour?" as she continued to trail kisses on his neck and ear "You know that little motel we stayed at before?"

Daryl looked at her with a hunger she hadn't seen before.

"I don't think I can wait that long" he said gruffly pulling the truck to the side of the road.

Suddenly they were ripping at each other's clothes and could not get them off fast enough.  
Willow moaned as his mouth and hands were everywhere all at once. Pulling her on his lap, she cried out as he entered her. She felt him move urgently inside her as his hands slid over her body. Turning and pushing her down on the bench seat of the truck, Willow wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped hard into her. She had missed this so much and felt her climax mount rapid and unyielding. Hearing his moans she knew his was coming on just as strong. Feeling her body thunder internally with intense passion, she felt his own sweet release as they were both left panting.

"Good Lord I missed that" she whispered "I mean don't get me wrong, I liked the other way too but this…this is the good stuff" she said smiling.

Daryl chuckled still kissing her slowly, not quite ready to leave her yet.

"Just think" he whispered "This is just the start. Remember when I said you were in trouble? You have no idea…"

Willow laughed softly and tightened her legs pulling him in even deeper.

"He'd kill us if he knew what we were doing to his poor truck" Willow couldn't help but giggle.

"I know" Daryl laughed "We have to get one of our own…this was kind of fun"

Willow nodded liking the idea

"Could be our own little love getaway on wheels" she smiled

"I don't know about getaway as long as you're driving" Daryl laughed teasing her

Willow slapped his shoulder

"You just need to stop!" she complained but had to laugh.

Finally getting their fill for the moment of each other, they pulled their clothes back on and finished the drive back to Boondocks. Seeing her grandpa wasn't back yet, she began prepping the bar as Daryl was using his new found freedom to help with making sure all the trash barrels were empty and boxes put out of the way.

"Remember what Doc said" she reminded him "Not too much"

"Yes dear" Daryl mimicked rolling his eyes but smiling.

Willow watched as Daryl walked to the jukebox and held her breath. She was wondering when this was going to happen. Hitting his usual numbers, he crooked his finger at her as the music started. Crossing the dance floor, she was still nervous as to when he would notice as George Strait "I cross my heart" began playing. Stopping and looking at the jukebox, he frowned

"Did I hit the wrong number?" he said confused.

Willow grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

"No, you didn't. I replaced that CD with a different one." She whispered

Daryl looked sadly at her

"Because I left?"

Willow shook her head

"No, I did it after we were both back" she said looking into his eyes.

Daryl looked really confused by this time.

"Why?"

"I will always love that song because it's the first one we danced to, and it's still in the jukebox just under a different number. But it's about things ending and we're just beginning and I just wanted something that was more about where we are now. Just listen to these lyrics and tell me what you think" she said sliding her arms around his waist.

Daryl and Willow circled the floor slowly as George sang the song "I cross my heart"

"Our love is unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I can see it in your eyes  
You can feel it from my heart  
From here on after  
Let's stay the way we are right now  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow.  
I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine"

Daryl smiled and kissed her softly.

"I think you're right…this is more like us" he smiled and pulled her closer "I'll still want to hear the other now and then but this could really be about us" he said kissing her deeply as his hands slid down further.

"Knock knock" said a voice that made Willow and Daryl jump looking at the doorway.

Oh no.

"What are you doing here" growled Daryl staring at Merle standing in the doorway of the bar.  
Merle looked unsure and uncomfortable.

"I just was checking in Daryl, to see how you're doing. You're still my brother" he said softly

"That's where you're wrong Merle, we are no longer brothers. You are nothing to me….I want you to leave and my family alone." Daryl snarled

Willow still had her hands around his waist and could feel him shake with rage. Looking at  
Merle, she saw the hurt in his eyes when Daryl called them his family

"You're right Daryl" he said softly "But for what it's worth, I am sorry. I never meant to…I just…I won't be bothering you folks anymore" Merle nodded and left back through the door.

Willow felt Daryl grab onto her and hold on for dear life as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, still struggling to speak

Willow shook her head.

"Don't be sorry" she said quietly "You do what you need to and I'm here no matter what you decide."

Daryl nodded

"I just need to go to the shack and get the rest of my stuff and be done with everything" he said quietly. "If I knew when he would be there I would go when he's not. I don't have much, just clothes mostly but I just don't want to be there anymore, and I can't sleep without you anyway so there's no point in my stuff being there, especially if I can't stand the sight of him"

Willow nodded

"I can go get it for you" she said looking into his eyes

Daryl smiled softly and kissed her, beginning to feel a sense of calm

"I love you, totally and completely and I know you would in a heartbeat but no, I'll do it. I just have to figure out when." He said softly

Willow and Daryl started circling the floor again, this time without music, just holding onto each other. Willow knew how hard that had been for him to say to his brother and no matter what he said, she knew deep down he really hadn't meant those words. She had no doubt he was angry and hurt and did not want anything to do with him at this point but he was still his blood and there would always be a bond from being brothers there. Turning to look at the door, Daryl and Willow smiled as her Grandpa came through the door.

"Hey you two, what happened at the Doc's?"

Daryl grinned flexing his muscular arm that was no longer trapped within a sling

"Hey! Alright, just in time…I could use your help" Joe grinned

"Grandpa, he's not supposed to be lifting heavy-"

Willow looked at Daryl put his hand over her mouth.

"I swear Willow, I will duct tape your mouth and then tie you to a chair if you don't let me help with this" he playfully glared at her

Joe nodded and smiled

"Don't worry Will honey, it's not really heavy. These cases of the liquor are heavy but Harlin and I have that. We need to make a second trip for some other stuff. It's not heavy but it's big and awkward and having 3 people on it would help a lot."

"I'm in" Daryl said before she could say a word.

Willow stared at Daryl and then her grandfather and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright" she finally conceded

"Daryl kissed her deeply and smiled

"I'll be back"

Willow couldn't help but smile as he left with her grandfather. He looked happier than he had in awhile and considering what had just happened with Merle, she knew he needed this badly.  
Walking back to the bar she began cutting up fruit and thinking about everything he had said. She felt bad, he really did want the rest of his stuff and she hated that he was living without it because he didn't want to run into Merle. Looking at the end of the bar, seeing the truck's keys Daryl had left sitting there, she got an idea. She could go get his stuff and if Merle was there, try to maybe talk to him. Let him know that maybe to give Daryl some space for a few months and then when he felt better about everything she would talk to him about talking to Merle again. Pleased with herself and her idea, she grabbed the keys and went out the front doors, locking them behind her.

Driving more slow than usual not entirely sure where it was. Daryl had pointed it out before but it had been awhile. Willow looked for the entrance to the drive but it was so difficult because the brush was so overgrown. It was OK for a motorcycle to get through but not so much a truck. Pulling over on the side of the road, Willow decided to leave the truck there and hike up the long gravel drive.

Climbing the hill, Willow's heart beat a little harder seeing Merle's bike sitting there. Taking a deep breath, she knew it was now or never. Knocking on the door Willow waited for him to answer, but she heard nothing. Knocking harder a second time, still….nothing. Trying the door and finding it unlocked, she opened it and stood in horror as she could see Merle laying on the floor turning blue with a bottle of pills lying next to him.

"Oh God Merle, NO!" she screamed.

Running to his side, she checked his pulse and breathing. Finding neither, she began rescue breaths and CPR.

"C'mon Merle, don't do this. Daryl will blame himself, you can't do this to him!" Willow cried still working on him.

Finally Willow sat back and watched as Merle took a breath and began to get sick all over himself. Turning him over so he wouldn't choke on his vomit, she breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing a handwritten note next to him, she grabbed it and slipped it in her pocket, not really knowing why.

Merle groaned and cried and turned and looked at her

"Damn you girl, what are you doing here?" he said, barely able to talk

"Saving your damn life Merle. You're not taking the easy way out and having your brother feel guilty about your choices again." She growled back

Merle groaned and sat back. Willow started to talk to him again but was interrupted with distant sounds of motorcycles coming closer.

"You didn't save nuthin' girl" Merle smiled sadly at her. "If I didn't take my own life, Tiny was going to do it….he's here so it will be ending anyway"

"The hell is it" she said fiercely grabbing Merle around the waist, helping him up. "We just need to make it back down the hill, I have a truck and can get you to safety"

"Don't bother" he said without emotion

"Shut up Merle and MOVE" she yelled forcing him out the back door.

Willow helped him down the hill through the woods on the other side of the house until they finally saw the road. Keeping within the brush they finally made it to the truck as she helped him inside. Starting the truck, she hit the gas and drove like a bat out of hell. Too bad Daryl wasn't here to see that she mused.

Staring at Merle and then the road, she tried to think. She had to hide him and get him someplace safe where they couldn't harm him, or where he couldn't harm himself…..but where?

Getting an idea, Willow hit the gas harder, hoping to be able to make it there and back before Daryl realized she had left.


	15. Atonement

Willow looked at Merle and frowned, he really didn't look well. Maybe she should just take him to the hospital, she thought but didn't like that idea since there was no security and Merle would probably bolt as soon as he got the chance. No, he had to be some place where he couldn't run and the people wouldn't take any of his crap. Willow drove up a familiar driveway and pulled up in front of a pretty, country farmhouse.

"Stay here" she commanded

Merle would normally argue with anyone but he was too sick to even do that. Nodding his head and pressing it up against the cool glass, Willow left the truck making sure she had the keys. Walking onto the porch she was greeted by Martha's smiling face.

"Willow! Sweetheart! So good to see you!" She said giving her a tight hug.

"Hi Martha" Willow smiled warmly "Is Ray around too? I'd like to talk to you guys if that's alright"

"Sure sweetheart, come on in" Martha said still smiling

Martha led her to the kitchen where Ray was sitting, drinking a cup of coffee

"Willow!" He said with a smile and stood up to kiss her cheek.

Willow took a seat and look nervously at both of them.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here" she said softly.

How could she have thought this was a good idea bringing this kind of trouble to them?

"Just tell us what it is darlin'" Ray said.

Willow sighed

"Martha, remember the discussion we had about Daryl and his brother the addict and all the issues we were having?"

"Sure do sweetie" Martha said nodding her head.

"Well, Daryl left his brother to come back to me and some things happened and his brother ended up shooting him but not exactly on purpose"

Both Ray and Martha nodded

"Yeah your grandpa mentioned something like that happening" Ray said

"Well, as you can imagine they had a pretty bad falling out after that. I don't like Merle much but he did save my life and I know he does love Daryl as much as I do, just in a kind of warped way. Daryl left with grandpa to go help him with something today, so I went to Daryl's old place to get some of his stuff and talk to Merle. When I got there Merle had OD'd on some kind of pills. I was able to bring him back using CPR and he threw up a lot of the pills but he's still pretty sick. I just didn't know where to take him. I thought about the hospital but he'd leave there as soon as he could and try it again."

"He out in the truck?" Ray asked

Willow nodded

"I'll get him" Ray said standing up

"Wait Ray, there's more...there's a group of guys looking for him who want to kill him. He owes them for drugs. They're the ones that wanted Daryl and Merle to rob that place and Boondocks. They're pretty bad people. Grandpa will hang me for getting you involved so feel free to tell me no, I just didn't know what else to do."

"Willow" Ray said softly "you did the right thing bringing him here. We have some experience with sort of thing...our son...only he wasn't lucky enough to have someone there to help him or bring him back. We can look after him, he'll be safe here"

Willow sighed in relief

"He's a piece of work...watch out for him" Willow warned

Ray nodded and headed out the door to get Merle.

"I better go get the guest bedroom made up" Martha smiled

Willow nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta get going, hopefully I'll get home before Daryl and grandpa" she said a little worried "I'll come back next week to see how he's doing"

"You come anytime sweetie, you're always welcome" Martha said hugging her again.

Willow watched as Ray helped a barely conscious Merle in the house.

"Martha get that stuff we used to help Tommy to help counteract the pills. Here we go buddy, have a seat here" Ray said helping Merle into a sunken chair.

"Don't worry Willow, we can do this, best rehab place around" he said with a wink.  
Willow couldn't help smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you both" she said watching them begin to take care of Merle.  
Walking out the door she couldn't believe how relieved she was. Jumping in the truck, she took off down the driveway and started heading for home, praying she would make it back before they did.

Coming down the road to Boondocks her heart sank, they were back. Seeing Daryl standing in the doorway of the bar looking furious she couldn't help but think

Oh crap.

Watching her grandpa join him who looked madder than a wet hen...

Double crap.

She seriously considered turning the truck around and high tailing it back to Martha and Ray's. Parking the truck she cringed as Daryl came out of the bar like a madman and opened her door.

"Where the hell have you been Willow?" He yelled.

"I had some errands to run" she said softly

"Errands? Are you serious? Why didn't you leave a note or anything? What's wrong with you?" Daryl yelled again.

He was starting to piss her off. She understood maybe she worried them but that was no reason to treat her like a disobedient teenager, especially in front of Boondock patrons.

"We'll discuss this later, after you calm down" she said flippantly

Willow walked through the bar under the glare of her grandfather while Daryl stormed behind her. Walking into the trailer she turned staring at him and putting her hands on her hips.

"I said we'll talk when you're more calm and rational" she spat

Daryl glared at her

"And I said you're going to talk NOW" Daryl yelled

"Daryl, you need to back off, I'm not going to be told what to do, not by you or anyone else. I had things to do and I did them and now I'm back, you just need to deal with it." She said rolling her eyes knowing it was probably the wrong thing to do but not caring because of how he was acting.

"And I said you are going to tell me where you were or so help me Willow, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" He yelled

"And what are you going to do about it? If I don't want to talk about it, then I WON'T!" She said with her voice getting louder.

"Oh yes you will, or so help me..." Daryl gritted through his teeth

"NO I WON'T!" Willow yelled back stomping her foot, hating that she was acting like such a brat but he was being impossible.

Willow watched as he grabbed her arm and turned her around and swatted twice on her bottom. Willows eyes were huge as she grabbed her posterior.

"You did not just SPANK ME!" She screamed

Daryl's face looked as stunned as her bottom was as they both just stood and stared at each other for a moment.

"Let go of me" she said quietly and yanked her arm from his grip.

Walking into her room and slamming the door, she flopped on her bed and absolutely fell apart from everything that had happened today including the humiliation of being spanked like a three year old. Willow sobbed into her pillow not understanding how a day that started so wonderful could end like this. Wallowing in her tears and misery didn't hear her door open and softly close. Feeling a hand rub her derrière she turned and looked at him.

"Willow I'm sorry" he said quietly

"I still can't believe you spanked m-me" she hiccuped through her tears.

"I know, I'm sorry...c'mere" he said softly, pulling her onto his lap "I was just so worried and afraid and then when you came home it was like you didn't even care that we had been so upset that you had been missing. I know I didn't help matters yelling at you like that, but I sort of lost my head when you went missing."

Willow sniffled and nodded.

"Maybe I was acting like a brat and maybe I deserved the swat but if you're into that sort of thing, a little warning would be nice and next time without the anger and then maybe I'll enjoy it" she said giving him a half smile.

"Don't changed the subject" he said still serious "are you going to tell me where you were?"  
Willow looked at him and wanted to cry all over again. Sliding off his lap and walking across the room for a tissue she turned and looked at him.

"Daryl, I want to tell you...but if you're this mad now, I'm afraid it's going to be that much worse. You may even leave...I dunno. I didn't plan any of it, it all just sort of happened" she said softly

"Is there another guy?" He choked

"Huh? No! No, nothing like that. If I tell you, will you promise to let me finish before you scream at me again?" She asked

Daryl sighed and nodded his head

"Yeah, I promise"

Willow looked at him still unsure but she knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"I went to your old place to get your stuff" she started

"Dammit Willow" he whined

"Daryl I mean it, I will not say another word if you start and I don't care if you break out a paddle" she glared at him.

Daryl held his hands up

"OK OK " he said softly

"I went to your place and I saw Merle's bike there and truthfully I wanted to talk to him anyway about everything that was going on." Willow said staring at Daryl who looked like he wanted to explode but to his credit stayed quiet "anyway, I knocked and there was no answer so I opened the door and Merle was on the ground not breathing"

"What?" Daryl said softly

Willow nodded her head

"There was a bottle of pills next to him and a note, he had OD'd. I gave him CPR and he started breathing again and threw up a lot of the pills but he was still pretty sick. He told me to leave him be and that if he didn't do the job the Tiny would. That's when I knew I had to get him out of there"

Willow stared at Daryl who looked horrified. She had a feeling that leaving out that Tiny and his gang were well on their way to the house was probably a good idea.

"So I got him to the truck and took him someplace safe, where he could get the help he needs"

"The hospital?" Daryl whispered

Willow shook her head

"No, I figured he would leave there as soon as he was able. He's with the people I stayed with when I left. They have experience with this sort of thing and said they wanted to help and would take care of him" she explained quietly

"Do they know about Merle?" Daryl asked

Willow nodded

"Yep, I told them everything and they seemed pretty determined to help him anyway, I guess their son died from an overdose-"

Willow watched as Daryl came towards her and flinched not sure what he was going to do. Grabbing her face between his hands he kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It really wasn't out of passion or playfulness it was desperate and all consuming full of sorrow, love, pain, anger and wonderment.

"You saved his life" he whispered

"I did...but not for him, really. I still don't like him much but I knew him taking his life would destroy you and you wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. There was no way I was going to let him do that to you." She said softly as Daryl stared into her eyes.

"Man...you've had a day, haven't you?" Daryl whispered "and on top of that, I spanked you" he said mortified

"Honestly the spanking wasn't that bad, I mean it was a little shocking but it didn't hurt that much...I just didn't know how to tell you what happened without making you even more mad at me" Willow said with a lump in her throat.

"Shhh...c'mere" he said softly and kissed her sweetly "I'm OK, we're OK. I was just upset because I thought I lost you and it scared me so bad" he said wrapping his arms around her as their kisses became deeper.

Willow watched as Daryl pulled her shirt over her head as she then helped him take his off. Unbuckling her jeans, she felt his hands slide inside and under her panties over her rear pulling her hard against him. Willow unzipped his jeans as her mouth kissed his hungrily sliding his jeans and shorts off. Once they were completely undressed, Daryl walked her backwards to the bed kissing her with complete abandonment. Pushing her back on the bed, she stared at him and all of his glorious thickness with her swollen kissed lips and desire burning in her eyes. Willow was a little startled as he flipped her over and as she felt his mouth on her backside, a soft moan escaped her lips.

The erotic feeling of his lips softly kissing her tender flesh and then his tongue tracing where he kissed sent shivers up her spine. She gasped as she felt him bite her playfully and moaned louder as he smacked her bare bottom with his hand.

Sliding her legs apart, thrusting himself into her as they both cried out in pleasure. Daryl began pumping into fervently, but needed more and to go deeper. Flipping her over and picking her up, he pushed her up against the headboard of the bed as he completely buried himself inside her stroking hard and deep until he heard her cries of climax and felt her insides grip and shudder around his swollen member. Burying himself again deep within her he felt his own sweet release as he held her as close as possible while he devoured her mouth.

Easing her back down on the bed, he stayed inside her, kissing her softly and nibbling on her neck.

"You did like that spanking, didn't you?" He chuckled while kissing her sweetly

"I had no idea it could feel like that" she said feeling a little shy

"You're just my kinky little thing, aren't you?" He laughed as the deep sound rumbled in his chest.

"I was never like this until you came along, so who's the kinky one here?" She giggled sliding her fingers softly over his own bottom and up his back.

Willow felt a delicious sense of wonderment as he softly moaned in her ear as she felt him harden again inside her.

"I cannot get enough of you" he whispered as their need and love for each other blossomed again.

Lying in bed wrapped up in each other after several sessions of lovemaking, Willow frowned as she thought.

"What's that look for?" Daryl whispered kissing her softly

"I still have to talk to grandpa" she said clearly worried

"It's OK, I'll talk to him and smooth things over" Daryl whispered tracing his finger over her lips

Willow shook her head

"No...I have to take my medicine. He's going to be furious I involved Martha and Ray...I just hope he lets me explain before he drives there and pulls Merle out of the house by his ears" she said softly "what time is it?"

Daryl turned and looked

"A little before midnight...you want to go back to the bar?" He asked

"No" she said kissing him tenderly "I would do anything to be able just to stay in this bed with you for the rest of my life but I suppose I should get this over with"

"Speaking of the rest of our lives, I almost forgot I have a surprise for you" Daryl said softly

"Oh yeah?" Willow said curiously "What?"

"I can't tell you, I have to show you but you can't see it at night so you'll have to wait until the morning. You would have seen what it was today if you would have stayed home" he teased.

"But even though it scared the hell out of me that you were gone for hours, I am glad you were there to help him. I may not want to speak to him right now but I don't want him dead...so thank you" he said kissing her with total heartfelt love.

"What do you mean gone for hours?" She asked "where did you guys go?".

"Not far" Daryl said "we were only gone for like 20 minutes"

"Ohhh" Willow said just now realizing why they had been so worried and mad. "I thought you guys would be gone a couple of hours at least, I thought I'd have time to make it back before or around the same time you did"

Daryl shook his head

"Nope" he said kissing her again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered knowing she would have been just as mad if he would have done the same to her.

Daryl shook his head

"No" he said softly "it's over with, we're good. I can't be mad at you for saving my brother's life...but your grandpa might be..."

"Don't remind me" she groaned "OK its now or never, let's go" she said gently pushing him off of her.

Willow and Daryl dressed quickly and got ready to leave. Willow grabbed the brush and began brushing her hair out as Daryl left the room to get something to drink.

"Babe?" He called from the living room as Willow smiled at the simple term of endearment "grab a jacket or a hoodie, I think fall blew in within the past couple of hours, it's pretty chilly out"

"OK" she said still smiling slipping on her jeans jacket. It was incredible how he was always thinking of her comfort and well being...I really am a brat, she thought remembering the tempertantrum she threw when he was just scared with worry.

Willow and Daryl walked back into the bar as Willow looked nervously at her grandfather. Feeling Daryl's comforting arms around her, she took a deep breath as she watched her grandfather walk over to them.

"Before you say anything Willow, I just want to say that I love you andI'm glad you're back safe, but if you ever pull another stunt like that, I'll have your hide. Understand?" Joe said gruffly

Willow nodded

"I'm sorry grandpa, I didn't mean to make you guys worry. Besides, Daryl already beat you to it and took a part of my hide." She said innocently.

"Willow..." Daryl groaned

Looking at her grandfather who looked pretty confused she continued

"Daryl spanked me"

"He did what?" Joe asked softly

"He spanked me. I thought you'd want to know when some guy is beating up on your granddaughter" she said trying her best not to laugh.

"Good lord Willow, I did not beat up on you! Joe, she was throwing the world's worst temper tantrum and she stomped her foot..I swear to God She. Stomped. Her. Foot. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I swatted her on the rump." Daryl tried to explain

"You swatted me twice" she interrupted.

"And you lived?" Joe asked Daryl

"Barely" Daryl said nudging her with his shoulder.

Willow watched as her grandpa smiled softly

"She's been stomping that foot since she was 2. I didn't know she still did it though" he chuckled "I understand why you did, she probably deserved it"

"Both of you are impossible" she complained but soon laughed as Daryl grabbed her face and kissed her.

"You still haven't told me where you were" Joe said raising his eyebrows

Willow looked at Daryl nervously as he nodded and rubbed her back.

"Well..." she started

Joe stood in silence as she talked, nodding here and there but listening to every word. After she finished she stared at her grandfather ready for him to tear into her but he didn't.

"Merle is awful lucky you showed up" he said quietly "I can't say I'm pleased that he's at Ray's because I hate for them to have to deal with his troubles, but if anyone can help him, it would be them. What made you take him there?" He asked

Willow shrugged

"When I stayed there, Martha and I talked about everything that was going on and how Merle's addiction was tearing everything apart and she talked about how they had dealt with that very thing and knew more than they cared to know about it. They were the only ones I could think of" Willow said softly

Joe nodded

"Their son Tommy. He was always a good boy, just got mixed up with the wrong people" he said deep in thought. "Alright, you're off the hook, but I'm telling you, scare me like that again and I'll give you twice what Daryl did"

"OK OK OK" she said holding her hands up "I get it" she grumbled.

Spending the next hour just having small talk, Willow began yawning, completely drained from the days events. Grabbing her hand Willow kissed her grandpa's cheek and let Daryl pull her out the back door. Wrapping her arms around herself she couldn't believe how chilly it was as the wind whipped by them. Running to the trailer, she was never so happy to dive under her blankets after getting ready for bed.

Wrapped in the warmth of Daryl's arms she began falling asleep almost as soon as her head lay on his chest. Hearing him talk quietly, she had no idea what he was saying but she nodded along with him until she couldn't stay awake any longer. Daryl stared down into her sleeping face and smiled softly, kissing her sweet lips. He could not wait to show her the surprise tomorrow and hoped she would be as excited about it as he was.

Daryl pulled at her leg the next morning

"C'mon Willow" he complained

"No..." she said burying her head under the pillow "Daryl, it's barely daylight out! Come on baby, come back to bed with me" she said suggestively

"Nope" he said as he pulled her leg again "Besides your grandpa is still in bed and you'd wake him up in no time" he grinned

"So would you" she said laughing

"Please Willow...it's important to me" Daryl pleaded

Willow sighed

"Fine, let me ready though" she said sitting up

Daryl kissed her sweetly and smiled

"Thank you" he whispered and left to go make his morning coffee.

Willow wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist as they climbed on his bike. It had been awhile since they were able to ride and being able to do so on this crisp sunny morning, made her heart feel so good. Only riding about five minutes down the road, Daryl turned down a dirt one and slowed his speed. Coming to a halt, he parked the bike and waited until  
Willow slipped off the back. Getting off the bike, he grabbed and kissed her deeply and smiled while grabbing her hand

"C'mon" he whispered

Willow followed him through the grass and stopped as he stopped turning to look at her.

"Look" he said softly and walked her so that she was standing in front of him.

Willow looked and saw a frame of a house that sat back about 100 from a beautiful lake.

"Daryl! It's your house!" She exclaimed

Willow felt his arms go around her waist

"No...it's our house" he said softly

Willow turned and looked at him

"Really?" She whispered

"Well yeah, I mean I don't want to be someplace unless I know you're going to be there. I can't even stand to sleep without you so you're kind of stuck with me" he grinned "want to go see it?"

"Yes!" Willow smiled

Daryl and Willow walked to the house holding hands and she listened as he explained each room and became just as excited as he was. She smiled as Daryl pushed her up against one of the sop port beams and kissed her passionately running his hands down her sides to the front of her jeans.

Willow couldn't help but be nervous looking around.

"What's wrong" he whispered kissing her neck

"It's just the last time someone was watching I just..." she stammered nervously

Daryl understood. He had almost forgotten about that but understood why she hadn't

"It's OK" he said softly, I can wait until we get the walls up he smiled. "But just so you know, once those walls are up, I plan on dragging you here every chance I get until it's finished and we're moved in" he said kissing her again.

They then walked down by the lake and Daryl talked about putting a stone patio type area there so she would have a spot to draw and paint by the lake like she used to. Willow turned and stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" She said with tears in her eyes

Daryl cupped her face and kissed her softly

"I hope half as much as I love you" he said softly.

Willow wrapped her arms around his waist and stared out over the lake. She couldn't believe how unbelievably happy she was.

"I do have a favor though" he asked

"Anything" she smiled

"Will you show me where Merle is? I've been thinking and I don't want to be one of his excuses of not getting clean. I don't want him to be able to say there's no use because he doesn't have any family left anyway" Daryl said quietly

Ugh. Merle ruins everything.

"Of course" she smiled "do you want to go now?

Daryl shrugged

"Might as well. We can go and get back so I can work a little more on the house and getting those walls up" he grinned.

Willow and Daryl climbed back on the bike and took off towards Geneva to see Merle. Willow pointed now and the giving him directions. Finally pulling up to the house, Willow slid off the back of the bike while Daryl sat there staring at the house.

"It's OK" she said softly, giving him a kiss.

She watched as Daryl finally slid off the bike and let her grab his hand and guide him to the front porch. Knocking softly, they were soon greeted by a tired looking but smiling Martha.

"Willow" she hugged her warmly "and this must be Daryl?"

Daryl nodded and gave her a small smile.

"How is he?" Willow asked not being able wait.

"Well, he's alive but he's no ball of sunshine right now. He's going through withdrawals and Ray is standing guard at the door. He's tried escaping a couple of times but we have him in a room that the window is too small for him to climb out of."

Willow's heart broke.

"I'm so sorry he's been so much trouble" she whispered

"No honey, this just comes with the territory, we've been here before. Might be good for him to see his brother though, might give him a reason to get better. Right now he really doesn't have one." Martha said quietly

Daryl nodded

"I'd like to see him" Daryl said gruffly

"Up the stairs and second door on your right" Martha smiled

Both women watched as Daryl climbed the stairs to see Merle.

"Come on Willow, have a cup of tea with me. You know something, it's no wonder you were so broken up about him...he's one handsome man" Martha grinned as Willow blushed following her into the kitchen.

Daryl's hand rested on the door handle unsure if he really wanted to do this or not. He knew what he wanted to say to him but with Merle's mouth, he'd be lucky to tell him half of the things he wanted. Turning the handle, he walked into the small room closing the door behind him and stared at Merle who sat in a chair staring out the window.

"I already told y'all I'm not hungry" Merle growled

Daryl didn't say a word, he just stood there watching him.

"I said..."

Merle's words trailed off as he turned around staring at Daryl.

"Daryl?" He whispered

Daryl nodded

"Hey Merle" he said quietly

"You here to rescue me?" Merle half heartedly laughed joking, but not really.

Daryl shook his head

"No...only you can do that" Daryl said quietly "Willow told me what happened and how she found you. You OK?"

Merle nodded

"Yup, just peachy, just need to get out of this place and move on with my life" Merle grumbled.

"Is that all you want?" Daryl asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merle complained "Do I want things how they used to be between us? Yeah I do but you said you have a new family now and I'm no longer your brother...not that I blame you. I fucked up pretty bad this time"

Daryl nodded in agreement

"Yeah, you did...and being the old Merle? The junkie Merle? No, I don't want him in my life.

But if you can get clean then maybe we can start over" Daryl said quietly

"Man...I can't do it Daryl, you know I can't. I don't know what it is you want from me, you know I'm just bad to the core" Merle said completely frustrated

Daryl shook his head

"You're not. But what I want is my brother back. I want to marry Willow some day and I want you to be my best man. I want to have kids and I want them to love their uncle Merle but none of that can happen unless you fight for it and get clean. If you won't do it...well then, I love you brother but I won't be seeing you again. If you really want out of here that bad, I won't stop you and I won't let anyone else stop you. It's your choice Merle, but it will be the last one you make when it comes between you and I"

Daryl and Merle stared at each other for awhile until Daryl turned and opened the door and walked through it. Leaving it open, he walked down the steps slowly, turning back to watch

Merle close the door, staying inside the room.

Daryl's heart ached with hope that Merle had just taken his first step back to him


	16. Bygones

Willow sighed as she finished mopping the bar floor, looking around for any spots she may have missed. Looking by the door, she smiled fondly remembering when Daryl had walked through her freshly mopped floor with his muddy boots on purpose just to irritate her. It had seemed like a lifetime ago compared to where they are now. She smiled again with the thought of them getting ready to move into their new home as Daryl and Harlin and a few of buddies were now putting on the finishing touches. She would be able decorate in a few days and she couldn't wait.

"Willow?"

"In here grandpa, but be careful I just mopped and the floor is wet" Willow called back

Willow watched as her grandfather came around the corner and smiled at her.

"C'mon in the back, I need to ask you something" he said softly

Willow nodded and tiptoed her way to the back room .

"What's up?" She asked sprawling on the small cot she and Daryl visited frequently. She'd always have wonderful memories of this cot and room, but she couldn't wait until they had their own place and bed and didn't have to be so discreet anymore.

"Annie and I are taking a small trip tomorrow" Joe said with a grin  
Willow smiled, loving how things seem to be progressing with them. She is such a sweet lady and loved watching her dote all over her grandfather.

"Want me to watch the bar?" Willow asked

"No, I want you and Daryl to go with us. I'm getting you two a house warming present and I want you to pick it out"

Willow looked at him curiously

"What is it?"

"I got a buddy that does custom woodworking and he builds these amazing bed frames. I always wanted one but it would never fit in the trailer. He has different kinds like sleigh beds and four poster canopy beds and they're just beautiful. You guys can pick one and when you're ready he has a truck he can bring it in." He said smiling

Willow could feel herself light up like a Christmas tree. They had found several things for the house already like appliances and some furniture like couches and chairs and things but she hadn't been sure if she would be taking her bed from the trailer or what they were going to do.

"Thank you grandpa!" She said giving him a hug "I'm going to go make some lunch and then take some to Daryl and the guys and give him the good news" she smiled

"Good luck convincing him to take a break and come with us tomorrow" her grandpa laughed  
Willow grinned. Her grandpa wasn't wrong, Daryl had been all but obessed with finishing the house and now that it was almost done, she'd have to be pretty persuasive to get him to go.

Walking into the trailer, she began frying the chicken she had thawed and finished making her potato salad. Leaving her grandpa a plate, she packed the rest up and hopped in the truck to take to Daryl and the other guys.

Willow couldn't help but smile looking at the gorgeous home made of logs and stone, it became more beautiful every single time she saw it. Walking through the big glass doors that were off the deck facing the lake, Willow called

"Lunch is here!"

Hearing the pounding stop, she grinned as Daryl came around the corner a total mess in sawdust and dirt but looked as happy as he could be.

"Hang on" he said softly and walked to the sink in the kitchen island turning the water on and washing his hands and face.

"You got the water running?!" Willow said excitedly

Daryl smiled drying himself off and grabbed and kissed her soundly.

"Mmmhmm, plumbing is all done" he said proudly "that smells really good, I'm starving...what did you bring?"

"Chicken and potatoes" she said, trying to think of a way to bring up the trip.

"You look a little distracted" he said softly, picking her up and setting her on the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine" Willow smiled "Just can't wait"

"See what I did here? I made the counters perfect height" he grinned opening her legs and pulling her against him.

Daryl kissed her slowly then nuzzled her neck whispering

"I cannot wait to christen every single room in this house with you." He whispered sending delightful shivers all over her body. "Alright where's my food" he said stopping and digging in the bags.

"Where's Harlin and the other guys?" Willow asked realizing Daryl has been working alone.

"They went to pick up the rest of the flooring" he said biting into a chicken leg. "We only have 2 bedrooms, living room and kitchen to do and the floors will be all in. We can probably start moving stuff in by the end of the week" he smiled

"That's so awesome sweetheart" she smiled back "but speaking of which...I have a favor to ask of you" she said quietly

Daryl looked at her curious

"Anything...you know that" he said and kissed her softly

"I want you to take a break tomorrow and go with Annie, grandpa and me to help pick out our house warming present" she said almost holding her breath.

Daryl stared at her

"Anything but that..." he started until Willow whined

"Daryl..."

"Sweetheart I'm not into shopping or whatever, I got to finish the house and whatever you pick is fine with me" he said trying to kiss her but drew back as she pouted.

"Daryl, this is important. It's important to me and to grandpa, he has a friend that does all this woodworking and makes custom bed frames and he wants us to pick one."

"Willow..." he whined

"Please?" She said pulling him back over to her and kissing his collarbone "It's an over night trip and I don't want to sleep without you. I'm not complaining in the least because I know how hard you've been working but...I miss you. I think it would be good for you to take a break for one day and spend some time with me...it would probably be good for Harlin and the other guys as well" she said staring into his eyes trying not to smile because she knew she was going to get her way.

"Fine" he sighed and kissed her again "but only because I don't want you to go overnight without me and I have zero defense against the pout which is something I'm seriously going to have to work on. That bottom lip comes out and I'm done" he said cupping her face and kissing her deeply, burying his hands in her hair.

Hearing a truck pull up he sighed and pulled his lips away and started eating again as Willow smiled at him pretty pleased with herself

"No gloating either" he said as she grinned.

"I promise, I'll make it worth leaving your precious hammers and nails" she winked as they heard the guys come through the doors.

"Hi guys" Willow smiled "I brought lunch but you better hurry before Daryl eats it all" as she watched him dig into his next piece of chicken. "I'll see you later" she said quietly as he gave her a greasy chicken kiss

Willow heard Daryl talking to them as she walked out the door

"You guys get the day off tomorrow thanks to Willow, she's making me go shopping with her" he groaned as the others chuckled.

Shaking her head grinning, he's such a dork, she thought.

Willow couldn't help but be excited the next morning as she and Daryl got into the backseat of Annie's car. Watching grandpa get behind the wheel and give Annie a small kiss she grinned at Daryl who smirked back and had to admit was kind of looking forward to getting away with her and spending some quality time alone at the motel.

Joe drove for a couple hours as the four chatted about the house and how nice that it will be done just in time for Thanksgiving. Daryl, staring out the window at the familiar area, asked Joe

"Hey Joe, Willow never said where we were going...what town is this place in?"

Joe nodded

"Yeah I didn't bother telling her because she probably wouldn't know the place since she's not from here. We're going to Garden City, it's a small place outside of Savannah."  
Willow watched Daryl turn and look out the window again but not before seeing the look on his face like he had seen a ghost. Willow couldn't help but notice how quiet Daryl became and almost seemed nervous. Sliding an arm around his waist he jumped then smiled almost looking guilty of something.

"You OK?" Willow asked, becoming a little concerned

"I'm fine, we're fine" he said softly and kissed her sweetly going back to staring out the window.

Willow knew something was bothering him and couldn't help but worry and wonder why he didn't want to talk about it. Watching out the other window Willow took in the small town and scenery as the car slowed as her grandfather pulled into the parking lot of a charming motel. Getting out of the car, she looked around as Annie and Joe went inside to the clerk's desk but squealed with laughter as Daryl came up behind her, spinning her around. Setting her down he pushed her up against the car kissing her hungrily.

"How about we ask for a rain check on the bed hunt and just stay here in bed for the whole trip?" He said playfully biting and kissing her neck.

"He probably wouldn't be too happy, but if we pick the bed quickly, we can get back here right after and get started on that quality time together" she smiled

"Now that" he said kissing her "sounds like a plan"

Daryl grabbed their bags as Joe came back out with the keys as he and Annie walked to their room with Daryl and Willow a few doors down. Walking inside, Daryl grabbed her again kissing her passionately, trying to lift her shirt up.

"Daryl" she laughed softly "I think they wanted to leave right after we checked in"

"OK" he whispered still kissing her and sliding his hands under her shirt.

Willow, forgetting what she just said, slid her hands under his, running her fingers over his flat stomach and muscular chest. Completely lost in each other, they both jumped as a knock on the door sounded.

"Rain check" Daryl whispered in her ear as she giggled

"Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back" Willow smiled.

The four piled back into the car as Joe drove for a little while then finally pulled in front of what looked like a warehouse. Walking inside they were greeted by a friendly looking guy who looked strangely at Daryl.

"Hey Joe" he smiled

"How you doin' Lou?" Joe smiled back. "This here is my lady friend Annie and this my granddaughter Willow and her boyfriend Daryl"

Lou greeted them all then stopped at Daryl

"How you doin' Daryl?" He said softly

"Good, how about you Lou?" Daryl said a little uncomfortable

"Good...how's your brother?" Lou asked

"He's alright, meaner than ever" Daryl said staring at the floor

"That I don't doubt" Lou chuckled

"OK, so you're the happy couple looking for a new bed for your new house?" He said still staring at Daryl.

"Yeah, but she's going to pick, I'm not good at that sort of thing"

"Right...". Lou said looking at Daryl oddly "OK, well Willow, please feel free to look around and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask"

Lou excused himself as Daryl grabbed Willow's hand and began pulling her through rows of beds.

"What was that all about?" She asked "you know him?"

Daryl looked even more uncomfortable

"Yeah, from a long time ago...c'mon let's look so we can get out of here" he said quietly  
Willow and Daryl walked the isles looking at this one and that one. She didn't want one too feminine knowing Daryl wouldn't be that comfortable in it but she didn't want to feel like she was sleeping in a hunting lodge either.

"How about this one? It's so cool" Daryl said in awe

Willow turned and couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Daryl that is made out of antlers" she giggled

"I know! It's awesome!" He smiled

"Do you really want to take a chance on impaling one another?" She said trying not to laugh

"True...there is that." He grinned

Willow walked further down and stopped, looking at the bed she was hoping to find. It was a gorgeous dark cherry wood sleigh bed with matresses that had to be three feet thick. The curve of the bed was carved intricately in the beautiful rich wood.

"Wow...now that's a bed I could get into" Daryl said coming up wrapping his arms around her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered

"I don't know about beautiful, I mean you're beautiful... and the bed is really nice but I suppose it could be beautiful if you were in it, or really beautiful if you were in it naked" he said softly laughing

"Yeah, I could see us having some fun in this one" she giggled.

Walking closer they looked around some more at it and Willow practically squealed when she saw the stool it came with to get into the bed.

"I think we have a winner" Daryl smiled as Joe and Annie walked up

"Oh Willow, good choice" Annie exclaimed "that is gorgeous!"

"You like this one Willow?" Joe asked softly

Willow smiled

"Yes grandpa, I think it's perfect" she sighed

 

"Lou!" Joe called as Lou came around the corner "this is the one, we'all take the whole set..bed, matresses, dresser, chest of drawers, armoir, and bench seat."

Daryl and Willow stared at Joe

"Grandpa?" She said softly

"Surprise sweetheart" he said kissing her cheek "I hated to tell you about the bed, I wanted all of it to be a surprise, but I had to tell you a little bit so you could get this one to stop working long enough to come with us."

"Thank you!" Willow hugged him teary eyed

"It's no problem...I missed too many birthdays and Christmases but hopefully this makes up for some of those" Joe said gruffly

"Oh pops, don't say that" as Willow couldn't help the tears as she hugged his neck

"Now now, come on, its time to celebrate. Let's get some dinner...Lou said he has a place a couple doors down and we can get a good steak there" Joe smiled

Willow nodded and smiled and grabbed Daryl's hand who once again looked like he had seen a ghost. Shaking it off he smiled softly at her and followed as Lou led them to his other establishment, one Daryl knew quite well.

"Grandpa, what kind of place is this?" Willow giggled seeing the stripper poles as her grandfather blushed "this reminds me of when those guys were in the ba-" Willow's words were cut off as Daryl kissed her.

"Don't even bring that up" he playfully glared at her.

"Yeah, but it was the first ti-"

She couldn't help but giggle as he put his mouth on hers again.

"OK folks, this is the bar area, over here is the dining, just have a seat and your steaks will be out soon, beers all around?" Lou asked

Joe nodded as they all sat down. Soon they were all eating, laughing and talking while the beer flowed and even Daryl seemed a lot more relaxed. Putting his arm around Willow's neck he whispered

"I'm really ready to get out of here" he said kissing her softly

Willow nodded

"Me too"

"You kids about ready?" Joe asked as they both nodded in unison "alright, let me settle up with Lou, I'll meet you by the front door" Joe said holding Annie's hand and walking to the back to see Lou.

Walking slowly through the crowded bar with Daryl's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she was surprised as she heard someone yell his name

"Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl tried to keep walking but Willow was curious and turned and looked. Then another male voice

"Daryl? Hey buddy! How you doin'?"

Willow couldn't help but grin...Daryl was well known in a stripper bar...he was so going to be unmercifully teased about this later.

Daryl begrudgingly said hello to them as a third one joined them.

"Sorry guys, just passing through...we have to get going" Daryl said quietly

Willow's head whipped around as she was rudely shoved to the side as she watched a beautiful redhead storm past her.

"Damn you Daryl!" She screamed and smacked him across the face.

Willow was stunned, but Daryl didn't look stunned at all.

"Hey Summer" he said quietly

"Hey Summer? Seriously? You drop off the face of the earth for almost a year and don't bother to let me know if you're alive or dead and all I get is a Hey Summer?" Said the fiery redhead

Willow watched as the woman stared at Daryl as her features softened. "No matter" she said softly "c'mere you bad boy, I've missed you" she smiled.

Willow watched in horror as the woman went in for a kiss. Relief flooded her as Daryl stopped it, grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't Summer... I'd like you to meet my girlfriend...Willow" Daryl said holding his hand out to her.

Willow gladly grabbed it and stepped to his side. The woman looked her up and down quickly and completely dismissed her with a soft snort. Willow checked the woman out and couldn't help it as a twinge of jealousy jerked at her heart. She was absolutely beautiful with her auburn hair and perfect makeup. Tattoos painted her arms and legs making her look like some exotic fairytale creature. For the first time in Willow's life, she felt inadequate. This woman with her large breast and curvey body probably had men dropping at her feet, including Daryl. She was a woman where Willow felt like nothing more than a girl or maybe more like the boy she used to dress like.

"Come on Daryl" the woman smiled turning on the charm "let's grab a drink and talk for a minute. I won't keep him long sweetie" she smiled but Willow couldn't miss the malice behind it.

"No thanks" Daryl said trying to pull Willow through the crowd

"Oh come on baby" Summer pouted "here...let me dance for you, remember how much you used to like this?" She grinned as she jumped on a nearby stage and started twirling on a pole as hoots and hollers began. Willow couldn't stop watching but Daryl stared at the door straight ahead pulling Willow behind him.

"Damn you again Daryl Dixon! THIS IS NOT OVER!" They heard her scream as they finally made it out the front door.

Willow stood there as Daryl wrapped his arms around her with a million thoughts racing through her head realizing now why he had acted so different since they got here. Seeing her grandpa's smiling face that soon faded looking at Willow.

"You guys ready?" He said softly watching them both nod.

Getting in the car, they all rode silently as thoughts, worries and accusations swirled in the air. Pulling up to the motel, Willow hugged her grandpa and Annie thanking him again then walked quietly to their room.

Willow sat on the bed while Daryl closed the door softly.

"Willow" he said quietly as she looked at him with huge eyes

Willow watched as he knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his cheek on her chest.

"I love you so much" he said pausing "I know what that looked like back there, but that's not me or that's not me anymore...that's my past. I wish I didn't have a past, but I do and that includes a lot of bad choices and she was one of them. But I don't want that life anymore, I want my life with you, I want our house and our life and future. My grandpa used to say let bygones be bygones but I never really understood it until right now. I don't want you to be worried or angry or sad, I just want you to feel loved and know that I plan on keeping my past exactly where it is, in the past."

Willow looked at his sincere face and nodded. She believed him...she was still going to worry because that woman, Summer, didn't seem to think it was over but for now she couldn't let that ruin what they had.

"I love you too" she whispered and brought her lips to his kissing him softly "it's just that...I can't lie Daryl...I could never compete with a woman like her...she made me feel like I looked more like a boy than I do a woman. I'm sorry but she's incredible looking, I could see why you were attracted to her" she said quietly

"Are you kidding me?" Daryl said a little angry "Willow, a woman like her, who's body is mostly bought and paid for, needs hours of makeup to look like that. You roll out of bed and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She can't even begin to compete with you. Do you not understand that from the very first time I met you, I was so attracted to you I thought I was gay? I mean I thought you were a boy and all I could think about was what it would be like to kiss you. You have no idea how relieved I was you were a woman when I saw you swimming naked...you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life...so to say that about someone that had to buy what you have naturally...just kind of blows my mind. And for the record, you are the only woman I have ever told that I love you...actually you might be the only person, but there has been nobody else that I have ever felt this way about until you."

Willow stared at him and felt her heart melt. She had really needed to hear that. Kissing him again slowly she stopped and watched as he stood up staring at her. Raising her arms up while Daryl lifted her shirt off and tossed it to the floor she felt him unhook her bra and pull it off tossing it as well. Pushing her gently back on the bed, Daryl unbuttoned her jeans and slid them over her hips then pulling them all the way off. Trailing his fingers along her pelvis he smiled softly looking at her new panties tied at the sides she had worn for him.

"What are these?" He smiled "Is it my birthday or something? I feel like I'm unwrapping a gift" as he pulled one of the ribbons slowly.

Willow smiled but was so incredibly turned on feeling the ribbon gently rub against her skin as he untied it.

"Annie and I went to Peach tree the other day and I found some lingerie when we were there" she said softly

"You mean you have more than just these?" He whispered

Willow nodded

"I was saving it for the first night in the house...or the first week since I got quite a bit but since you agreed to come on this little trip I thought I would surprise you with these" she said softly

"Mmmm I like these. I mean I'll be happy to see the others but I really really like these" as he pulled the pink ribbon slowly as the pink and white lace material loosened and lay on her skin waiting for him to remove it. Feeling the material slide on her skin as he slowly pulled it away, her body felt like it was on fire especially when his hungry eyes slowly looked her naked body up and down, no longer did she feel inadequate or like a boy.

Willow watched as Daryl pulled his shirt off and then unbuttoned his jeans, dropping them to the floor as he pulled his shorts off showing her just how much he wanted and needed her. Feeling his lips kiss and lick their way up her thighs, her entire body throbbed with want waiting for him to touch her. Feeling his tongue tease her pleasure button she moaned softly as she felt his finger enter her. Wiggling her hips she wanted more, finally feeling his mouth trail up her stomach, she reached for him pulling his mouth to hers as she felt his hard body on top of hers. Spreading her legs for him, she waited for him to enter her but not being able to wait, she reached for him to guide his hardness inside her.

"What do you want?" He chuckled softly in her ear

"You" she whispered still aching for him

"You want this?" He asked just putting the tip in

Willow couldn't help but gasp trying to pull him in deeper but he wouldn't budge

"Daryl...what are you doing?" She said out of breath from wanting him so badly

"I just was hoping to make you want me just as badly as I want you every minute of every hour of every day and for you to never doubt that again" he whispered hoarsely.

Willow nodded her head vigorously and reached to bring his lips back to hers, as his mouth completely devoured everything about her as he pushed himself deeper inside her. His strokes were almost painfully slow, taking his time as he enjoyed the feel of her body and her growing need for him. As his own need began to mount, he plunged deeper inside her until they both cried out with pleasure feeling their bodies convulse as one.

Daryl rolled over on his side bringing her with him, making sure his body stayed inside her as he slid her leg over his hip. Willow sighed dreamily as he continued to kiss and touch her skin.

"I think we shook the planet" she whispered smiling as she heard his deep laugh rumble in his chest.

"It felt like that, didn't it? It's a good thing your grandpa got the rooms so far apart" he teased

"Oh my, I hadn't even thought about that" she giggled running her hands through his hair pushing it back from his face. "Hey...you never told me you were into torture" she teasingly accused.

"I only torture the one I love" he chuckled

"Then you must love me a lot because that was insane, I thought I was go-"

Willow's words were cut short as his mouth covered hers with a kiss that ignited her soul.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to tell how much I love you" he whispered "but hopefully I'll be able to show you just how much every day"

Willow smiled softly as he kissed her hand and fingertips

"You already do" she whispered "hopefully I do too"

Daryl nodded unable to speak as their lips found each other again as his love began to grow inside her. Making love until morning light was just beginning to kiss the sky, they both finally fell asleep exhausted but blissfully happy. Getting their wake up knock on the door from Joe, they both dressed yawning and blurry-eyed.

"Morning you two" Joe boomed "I figured we would hit the road and stop somewhere for breakfast"

"Sounds good" Willow smiled sleepily and hugged her grandpa as she watched Daryl grab their bags and throw them in the car.

She had to admit she was happy to leave this place and to get as many miles as possible between Daryl and that woman Summer. She didn't doubt for one second that Daryl loved her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the woman could be dangerous and had meant it when she said this isn't over.

Little did Willow know how right she was as the redhead watched from a hidden spot as they loaded the car. Watching Daryl slip his arms around the girl and kiss her deeply, Summer's anger raged.

"I'll fix you Daryl Dixon" she whispered "when I'm through with you, you'll both wish you had never been born."


	17. Wicked

"What do you mean someone bought my bed?!" Yelled Summer

Lou sighed

"It wasn't yours Summer, you never paid for it. I can't hold something for you with no type of payment down, I told you that." Lou said quietly

"I hand picked that set out months ago!" She screamed "who bought it? Tell me!"

"A young couple, they're not from around here" Lou said trying not to look guilty.

Summer stood there with her hands on her hips, thinking.

"Oh my God" she stared at him "you sold it to Daryl and that bitch didn't you?!"  
Lou turned his back so the little spitfire didn't see his face but his silence spoke volumes.

"Lou" Summer's tone completely changed "just tell me where you guys are delivering it and I'll get in touch with them and explain you sold it by mistake" she said softly

"Forget it Summer...just leave well enough alone. You have a number of men already fighting for your attention, leave Daryl alone. He seems to really love this girl and you know you two weren't good together, always fighting..." Lou pleaded with her

"We were so good together! At least where it mattered most..." Summer licked her lips remembering what kind of lover Daryl was. "Whatever Lou, I don't need your help. I'll find out where he is and I'll get back both of the things that bitch stole from me" Summer smiled flipping her hair, prancing out of the warehouse.

"Lord have mercy on you Daryl, you're going to need it if she finds you" Lou mumbled softly before yelling "Toby! Get the cherry wood set ready to go, you're driving it to Fayetteville tomorrow"

Lou watched as a skinny young guy came around the corner and smiled

"OK Lou" he said softly "anything else?"

Lou stared at him

"Yeah, make sure you don't let anyone know where you're going." Lou said pointedly

"Aye aight" Toby said nodding his head. "See you tomorrow"

"Willow!" Daryl yelled running into the bar

Willow looked up from slicing lemons a little alarmed

"What's going on?" She asked concerned

She watched as Daryl broke into a huge grin

"C'mon" he said grabbing her hand "you gotta see this"

Willow followed him back outside and watched as he got on his bike and helped her on the back. Taking off, he drove the familiar route to their new house. Parking the bike in front of the house, she smiled seeing the new gravel driveway that led from the dirt road.

"You guys got the driveway in" she smiled

"Huh? Oh yeah, they poured that earlier...but no, that's not it" Daryl smiled

Sliding off the bike he grabbed her hand as they walked to the door. Opening the door, he scooped her up in his arms and walked inside kicking the door closed behind him.

"Welcome home" he said softly

Willow looked at him a little confused seeing how they had just got back but had left their stuff at the trailer.

Setting her down, Daryl grabbed her hand and began walking through the house, upstairs and downstairs, everything was done.

"Daryl...how did?"

Daryl kissed her sweetly and hugged her tight.

"Harlin and the guys decided to surprise us and finished it while we were gone. The truck is on its way with the furniture and the bedroom stuff gets delivered tomorrow." He said softly

"How is that possible? We told Lou next week" she asked

"I guess Harlin talked to your grandpa before we left and said that whatever we picked to deliver it Friday because the house would be done" he smiled softly

"Oh my goodness!" she smiled moved to tears "it's really happening!" She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We can stay here tonight...we'll just grab some blankets and stuff and I have an air matress we can slee-"

Daryl's words were cut off as she kissed him deeply as she pressed her body into his. Feeling her desire, he walked her over to the kitchen counter, picking her up and setting her on it, she wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands pushed off her jacket and slid up her shirt. Hearing the rumble of a truck coming down the driveway they both laughed softly.

"This will definitely be continued later tonight" he grinned.

Willow slipped off the counter and watched as Daryl opened the double doors as the men began bringing in boxes first. Willow was a little surprised not remembering packing any boxes. Looking at everything labeled, she looked at Daryl wondering

"Daryl, where did all of this stuff come from?" She asked

"It's mine" he said softly "well, I mean I got it when I was planning on getting my own place a couple of years ago. Merle decided that we needed to leave so I put everything in storage. Everything is new, never used it. I figured we could use some of it until we get stuff you like better" he said softly

Willow opened a box labeled "kitchen" and pulled out a very chic white square plate. She loved dishes like these, they always reminded her of eating out in a fancy restaurant. She stared at the man she loved and couldn't help but think how he always found ways to surprise her every single day. He was far from the redneck she thought he was when she first met him.

"Daryl, these are amazing, this something I would have picked for myself. I really do love these" she said pulling out bowls and salad plates setting the on the counter to wash.

"You don't have to say that, or be nice about it" he started but Willow interrupted him

"I'm dead serious, I don't want anything else I really do love these. They remind me of the china that fancy restaurants use" she smiled

Daryl looked at her oddly

"That's why I got them...I only ate in one fancy restaurant my whole life and I was 8 years old and it was with my grandparents after my mom's funeral. I don't remember a lot from when I was that young but I remember that and how the plates we ate off of looked a lot like those" he said softly

"Well they're definitely a keeper" she smiled and kissed him.

Willow continued to pull things out and was pleasantly surprised with everything. There wasn't anything she didn't like. All of this was a far cry from the antler bed he liked, she laughed to herself. Washing and drying all the dishes, she put them away and then went into the bathroom and began opening boxes, pulling out plush, tan towels. These were really nice too. The only thing she might get in an accent color to go with them but for now they looked just fine in the sea foam green bathroom .

Picking them up and carrying them to the laundry room, a wave of shock came over her. She was about to do her first load of laundry in her own home. This wasn't a dream anymore, she and Daryl were really doing this. She couldn't help it as tears began to fall just from being so overwhelmed with everything.

"Hey" Daryl said from the doorway "c'mere and show us where you want the couch..."

Daryl's words trailed off as he stared at her back while she wiped away a tear

"You OK?" He said with concern

"I'm fine" she laughed softly, "just being stupid"

Daryl walked over and put his arms around her

"Well if laundry makes you this upset, I'll just hire you a maid" he grinned

Willow turned and smiled at him as he wiped a tear away with his thumb

"What's wrong?" He asked again

"Nothing really, its just everything is so overwhelming. I'm so excited and scared and happy and worried...it's kind of like feeling everything at once. I didn't have to really think about it because the house wasn't done yet but now it's official and I'm scared to death" she said softly

Daryl couldn't help but feel a little dejected.

"Are you saying you're not ready for this?" He asked quietly

"No! No, not that at all...I've dreamed about this for so long and now it's happening and I'm worried that I'm going to screw it up and get on your nerves so bad you'll kick me out or you leave in a month" she said with a worried face.

"Willow..." he smiled, pushing her up against the washer "I have lived with you for months in a two bedroom trailer and most of the time the only way I could make love to you was on a lumpy cot in the back of a bar. You irritate me daily, you're a spoiled brat and I wouldn't have it any other way, I love you. If I was going anywhere, it would have been a long time ago" he said softly kissing her slowly

"Thanks" she whispered "I'm good...I guess I just needed to hear that"

"C'mon tell us where you want the couches and chairs before I lose my help" he winked.  
Willow smiled and grabbed his hand following him out to the living room. Pointing to where she wanted everything, she smiled loving how everything looked as the one couch faced the fireplace and the other faced the large glass windows that looked out over the lake so they made an L shape. Best of both worlds, she thought.

Watching Daryl flop down on the couch she smiled as he said

"That's it...it's all in, except for the bedroom stuff and that will come tomorrow. Just have to unpack now and finish getting settled." He said kissing her hand.

"I really can't thank you guys enough" Willow said to Harlin and the other guys

"Yep" Daryl said rolling off the couch "How about next Friday we have a big barbeque...kind of be the last one of the season since it's getting colder. I'll get steaks and lots of beer" Daryl grinned

Willow smiled as the men seemed to be thrilled with the idea and watched as Daryl walked them to the door. Watching them leave, Daryl turned around and smirked at her.

"So...we're all alone...in our own place... and I told you, you were going to be in really big trouble once this happened..."

The two stared at each other for a moment until Willow shrieked with laughter and ran as Daryl began chasing her through the house. Catching her and swinging her around, she laughed as he set her down and kissed her intensely. Running her hands under his shirt, she tried lifting it but he stopped her

"Wait" he whispered "I have one last surprise to show you" he smiled

Willow looked at him curious and followed him as he grabbed her hand. Walking to a door that was on the other side of the house, Willow looked at him even more confused. Why was he leading her to a storage closet? At least that's what Daryl told her it was when they were building. Opening it up, he smiled at her as she looked in and drew in a sharp breath. It was an art studio! Willow looked around at the easels and tables of paint and brushes. Looking more closely she realized most of it was from her box of stuff Daryl had gotten for her. Catching a glimpse of something on the wall, she smiled as she saw his birthday note framed and hanging there. Looking at another easel, she grabbed her chest and burst into tears as Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost that forever" she whispered "I regretted ripping that so badly after I did it." She said staring at the portrait of Daryl she had drawn after the first time she met him "I thought it got thrown away..."

"I found it after I came back looking for you. I knew I would find you and we would eventually be OK and that maybe you would want it back. It's not perfect, but I taped it the best I could...you may have to make me another one" he said softly.

"I had planned on it, but I really wanted this one back" she said staring at him "did you know you're the most amazing person I've ever known? I mean how did you build this without me having a clue?" She asked looking at the floor to ceiling window in front of her, looking at the lake

"That wasn't difficult" he laughed "I told you it was a storage closet for hunting stuff. Once I said that, your eyes glazed over and you moved on to the next room"

Willow wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest.

"Daryl, how am I ever going to be able to do such awesome, wonderful things for you like you do for me?" She said softly

"You do every day Willow" he said tenderly grabbing her chin making her look at him  
"nobody has ever loved me like you do and I mean nobody. Not my dad, not my brother...maybe my grandparents but they didn't love me enough to take me out of that hellhole we called a home after my mom died. I didn't really have a clue what love was until I met you. That right there is the best thing you could have ever done for me and add in the fact that you love me like that every single day, no matter if I'm making the right decisions or not...nobody has ever had faith in me or loved me like that, and I will do anything and everything to keep you happy and to keep that faith you have in me."

"I love everything you do for me Daryl, but you know it's not needed, right?" She asked "all I need is you and a lumpy cot in the back of a bar and I'm happy" she smiled

"I know" he said quietly "but still...I want to give you everything I can"

Willow stared into his eyes and felt his burning mouth on hers as he kissed her deeply

Hearing a knock at the door he sighed and chuckled softly.

"We're never going to be alone, you know that right?" He grinned

Willow smiled walking to the door and felt like she was in some sort of dream of happiness  
Looking out the door, seeing grandpa and Annie her smile became bigger

"Hey guys!" Willow smiled and watched as they brought bags and boxes in.

"Hi sweetheart" Joe said kissing her cheek "Daryl, here's the air matress, figured I'd save you a trip and here's some sheets, pillows and blankets. This here is a gift from Annie" he smiled

Daryl picked up the large box and carried it in the living room so everyone could have a seat.

Opening the box, Willow sucked in her breath

"Oh Annie" she said softly pulling out the deep burgundy and cream colored goose down comforter set. "This is gorgeous!"

"She made that Willow" Joe boasted

"Did you really?" Asked Willow in surprise

Annie nodded

"Yeah, I remembered the colors you said you wanted to do in the bedroom so I thought I would make you this" Annie said sweetly

"It is absolutely breathtaking, you did an amazing job. I can't believe how soft it is!" Willow said running her hands over it. "Thank you so much!" She said hugging Annie.

The four sat and talked for awhile until Joe stood up to go.

"I know you kids have a lot to do and we better get back to the bar and make sure Harlin has everything covered. You guys need anything, let us know." He said hugging Willow and shaking Daryl's hand. "You did a great job on this house Daryl, I just may have you build us one someday" Joe smiled.

"Just tell me where and when old man" Daryl said smacking his back in affection.

Willow and Daryl watched the two leave and locked the door looking at each other and raced up the stairs laughing as one tried to get to their room before the other. Willow watched as Daryl began filling up the matress with the air pump then started rummaging through her clothes in piles waiting for her new dresser.

"Sweetheart?" She said softly

"Hmm?" Daryl said working on the bed

"I think I'm going to take a bath in that big beautiful tub" she said watching him completely distracted

"OK" he said, trying a new nozzle on the hose, trying to fit it in the bed.

Willow laughed softly and ran downstairs to grab the clean towels out of the dryer. Heading back upstairs and into the bathroom she smiled at the large jetted tub. Daryl was planning on just getting a regular tub until she pointed out the kind of fun they could have in one like this. Turning on the water and watching it fill up, she poured a little soap watching the bubbles build. Slipping off her clothes, and pinning up her hair, she eased herself into the hot water and sat back against the porcelain...heaven, she thought closing her eyes.

Hearing the door, she opened her eyes and smiled as Daryl stood there staring at her.

"If I'm ever so distracted again that I'd rather fight with an air matress than take a bath with you, shoot me" he said grinning.

Willow watched him undress and immediately felt a warmth between her legs looking at his magnificent body. Scooting forward as he slipped in behind her,

"Mmmmm this was a good idea" he said softly pulling her shoulders back so she was resting on his chest

"The bath?" She asked

"Yeah, that too but the tub, you were absolutely right wanting this one...another reason I think I'll keep you around" Daryl smiled kissing her shoulder.

"Maybe I'll give you another reason here in a little while" she giggled

Pushing her shoulders forwards Daryl began massaging her back and neck softly, she felt her skin tingle everywhere he touched and couldn't help moaning softly.

"How about you give me that reason right now" he whispered in her ear

Willow turned around as Daryl picked her up by her hips and pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him. Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lustfully completely aroused by the warm water and his silky touch on her skin. Gently caressing his chest with her hardened nipples she heard his sharp intake of breath and softly moan. Reaching under the water, stroking his hard member he groaned louder as she slid her hand up and down. Guiding him inside her she moved her hips hard against him as the water sloshed around them.

Willow held onto him as he raised up from the water and stepped carefully onto the floor carrying her the bedroom. Landing on the air matress, Willow couldn't help but giggle hearing the squeaks from their wet bodies on the rubber material

"What could you possibly be laughing at" Daryl whispered pumping hard into her  
Willow could barely catch her breath or talk as her climax began to mount feeling the waves of pleasure crash over their bodies

"I just never...did it...on a bouncy ca-castle...ohhhhhh Daryl" she moaned

Willow felt her insides explode as Daryl shuddered with his own release as they lay out of breath clinging to each other. Willow kissed him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair as they heard a "pop!" then "pfsssssssss" as they began sinking in the matress.

"Oh no" Daryl said as Willow busted out laughing.

Tears stained her cheeks and her ribs began to ache from laughing so hard in turn made Daryl laugh just as hard seeing her so giddy. Kissing her tenderly as they were now almost laying on the hardwood floor with the matress quickly losing air, Daryl whispered

"What now?"

Willow smiled and tenderly caressed his face.

"There's always the couches" she said softly

"You think we can both fit on one?" He asked

Willow shook her head

"No, but we can pull the cushions off and make a bed in the floor with them" she said kissing him again

"Yeah, we can make that work" Daryl said softly trying to disentangle himself from the rubbery mess that used to be their bed.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the floor chuckling again

"How am I going to explain this one to your grandpa?" He grinned

"I don't know but I think it blew when you were filling it up, I mean it wasn't even three quarters of the way full when it popped" she smiled

"Good answer" he said kissing her

Willow slipped on her Daryl t-shirt and panties while Daryl dressed in his boxers and grabbed their pillows and blankets heading downstairs to make their new bed. Pulling off the cushions, laying the sheet over them, Willow watched as Daryl threw the blanket down and crawled underneath. Feeling his warm body crawl in next to her, she wrapped her arm around his waist, listening to him yawn. He had worked so hard today and she knew he had to be exhausted.

"I love you Daryl, goodnight" she whispered kissing him sweetly

Daryl tightened his arms around her

"I love you too...let me get a little shut eye and we'll break these couch cushions in as well" he smiled softly hearing her laugh.

Willow lay there and soon heard the familiar sound of his deep breathing as he slept, and curled up closer to him. Her body was tired but her mind was still wide awake with everything that was happening. She was still kind of overwhelmed but she was happy and excited to start this new chapter in their life and welcome everything it had in store, not knowing the storm clouds that were brewing and how something wicked this way comes.

"Hi Toby" Summer smiled, dancing in front of him.

"Hi S-summer" he stuttered nervously. She was his favorite but she rarely even looked at him, let alone speak to him.

"You know something, I don't think I've ever given you a lap dance, have I?" She said moving her hips provocatively

"Um n-no...I can't really afford it Summer" he said embarrassed

"I think maybe you need one Toby, and because I'm thinking you're pretty cute, this one is on me" she smiled sweetly.

Toby watched as Summer grabbed his hand and pulled him in the back room and couldn't help get excited as he watched her grind on him. After awhile Summer smiled at him again.

"You know Toby, I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow" she said softly

"Me too!" Toby smiled "oh, but wait...I have a delivery I have to do tomorrow. It will probably take all day so maybe the next day?"

"Sure" Summer smiled "but geez, where you going that's so far that you won't be able to hang out with me?" She asked pouting. She had seen them loading the truck earlier with HER bed and knew they would be leaving tomorrow.

Completely forgetting what Lou said earlier and being completely under her spell he said

"Fayetteville. I guess a friend of his owns a bar there called Boondocks, that's where we're meeting him so he can show us where the house is" he said staring at her breasts again.

"Thanks Toby" she smiled "I have to get back to work now, have a safe trip tomorrow" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Toby watched her leave and couldn't help but feel like he had made a really big mistake in telling her where they were going. Lou was going to be so mad if he found out! Pretending none of what he said ever happened, Toby put his head down and slipped quietly out of the bar.

Summer looked in the mirror and fixed her lips and grinned at herself. That was so much easier than she planned, men are so stupid, she thought. Grabbing her bag stuffed full of clothes and personal items, she all but skipped to her old mustang parked in the lot. Throwing her bag in and sliding onto the tattered leather seats, Summer started the car and grinned again.

"I'm coming for you Daryl" she whispered "get ready baby" she smiled wickedly.


	18. Yes

Summer sat in her car in a hidden drive she found with a perfect view of Boondocks. The bar had been easy enough to find but she had no idea where the was and would have to wait for the truck. Finally seeing the big lumbering truck pull up, Summer watched as an older man came out and talked to them for a minute then jumped in a truck, pulling in front of them and began leading the way to their destination.

Pulling her car out slowly, being careful to hang back a bit, she followed them for a short while watching as they made a left hand turn onto a dirt road. Pulling up to the top of the road, she watched as the truck made another left into a gravel drive. Jackpot, she thought. Driving further down the road, she pulled off to the side and got out, doubling back to the dirt road. Walking along the treeline so she wouldn't be accidentally spotted, she turned at the gravel drive where the truck did and walked for another few minutes until the truck came into view again.  
Summer's anger boiled. The house was beautiful! That should have been her house! She raged internally. Watching the young girl and Daryl come outside, her anger heightened watching him be so affectionate with her. There's not much to her, she thought. No way they were having the kind of sex like she and Daryl used to have. Watching her bed being moved out of the truck, she had seen enough.

Walking back to her car, she needed a place to stay and a plan. Remembering a motel not far from here she had seen on her way, she turned the car around and began heading back in the other direction.

Willow's cheeks hurt she had been smiling so much. Watching the guys take the furniture upstair, including Daryl and his bulging muscles that were driving her crazy, she wanted to jump up and down like a little kid she was so excited. She couldn't wait to make the bed and put the beautiful bedding Annie gave them on it, and then get in it with Daryl. She smiled softly thinking of how he had woken her up this morning with his kissing mouth all over her body. They had christened the couch cushions a couple of times, she grinned thinking about it.

Feeling her cheeks blush as Daryl came towards her, he smiled a knowing smile sliding his arms around her

"What are you thinking about?" He kissed her softly and the nuzzled her neck

"You" she whispered "and this morning and how I can't wait to do that on our new bed" she smiled

Daryl stared at her

"Yeah, I'll be back...I'm going to go make those boys get it in gear putting that stuff together" he said taking the stairs two at a time.

Willow smiled and busied herself, finding another box labeled "kitchen" and began pulling out small appliances like a toaster, coffee pot, can opener, and other odds and ends. Wiping everything down free of dust, she arranged the countertops and stepped back admiring her handiwork. Watching the guys walk down the stairs, she looked at Daryl apprehensively until he gave her a wink.

Thanking them, she flew up the stairs and into their room and stood there staring. She had tried to picture what it would look like but nothing she could picture could compare to this. It was absolutely stunning! Opening the box and pulling out the custom deep pocket sheets Annie made, she fanned it out on the bed, pulling all the corners down and tucking them tight underneath the matress. Throwing the flat sheet on and then a thin blanket, she reached for the comforter but stopped feeling arms around her waist from behind.

"How about you wait on that" he whispered in her ear picking her up and tossing her on the bed.

"Everyone gone?" She asked quietly

"Mmmhmmm" he said staring at her "I even locked the door for good measure" he smiled softly

Willow lay back on the bed and stretched out and watched as Daryl climbed on and stretched out next to her.

"I didn't realize how big this bed was until right now" he said softly

Turning on her side and throwing her leg over him, Willow sat up straddling him

"I know" she said "Far cry from the cot huh?" As she pushed his shirt up and kissed his stomach

"I think I still might miss that old cot once in awhile though" he said softly running his fingers through her hair as her soft lips trailed down his stomach "what do you think your grandpa would say if I asked to keep the cot here for special occasions?"

"I think he would say you're nuts and give you the cot and beg you not to tell him why" she laughed softly unzipping his jeans.

Daryl put his arms behind his head and watched her with a small smile as she slipped his jeans over his hips and tossed them to the floor. Tugging on his boxers his smile grew

"Whadda doin'?" He asked softly

"Something I've been thinking about pretty much all day" she said softly tossing his shorts

"But you're still dressed" he said quietly

"I know, I'll take them off in a bit, but for now this is all about you" she whispered

"Will-"

"Shhh" she whispered covering his mouth with hers

Kissing him heatedly, Willow slid her lips over his chin and down his neck to his chest. Licking and teasing his nipples as he moaned softly. She planted small kisses all over his stomach, then moved lower and teasingly placed kisses on his hardened manhood. Sliding her tongue along the ridge and then down the length of him, she felt a certain thrill as a deep moan erupted from his chest. Sliding him deep in her throat his moans became louder as he buried his hands in her hair. Sliding him quickly in her mouth, his grip tightened in her hair, pulling her away. Looking at him, she could see his burning desire.

Taking off her shirt and then bra, he became impatient and pushed her back on the bed ripping her jeans and panties off in one motion. Kissing her deeply while sliding his finger inside her she moaned loudly, she had been ready for him for hours. Picking her up and pushing her against the headboard, he drove into her as she cried out in pleasure. She loved when he was soft and attentive and caring but she really loved this too, the primal need, lust and all consuming want. Feeling her body convulse around his shaft, he cried out and buried himself deeper inside her as his whole body shook.

Easing her back on the bed, he kissed her tenderly and laid his head on her chest.

"Reason number one million three hundred and thirty thousand why I'm going to keep you around" he said barely able to catch his breath "wow...that was...wow"

Willow smiled and played with his hair

"Yeah, that was pretty wow" she giggled "I think I picked the right bed"

Daryl looked up at her and smiled, moving himself up closer so he could kiss her. Hearing a knock on the door downstairs Willow groaned

"Don't answer it" she whispered" they'll go away, they'll think we're sleeping or something"

"Or something" Daryl grinned sliding off the bed slipping his jeans and shorts on

"But I'm not done with you" Willow said provocatively with the sheet just barely covering her.

Daryl groaned looking at her and walking to the bed kissing her intensely.

"You have no idea how difficult this is but I'm expecting something and I think it's here. Get dressed and come see" he said kissing her again.

Willow tried the pout but he turned his back and chuckled

"I am not looking at that bottom lip right now. Meet me downstairs" he said slipping on his shirt and boots.

Daryl ducked as a pillow went whizzing past his head hitting the door frame.

"Five minutes" he laughed and went running down the steps.

Willow shook her head and smiled, knowing it was no use and began to dress. That's OK, she thought. I'll just be the one tonight to tell him to wait. Turn about is fair play she grinned but knew she would probably only last 30 seconds in saying wait. Walking down the steps, she looked at Daryl leaned up against the counter with his arms folded across his chest, looking pretty pleased with himself.

"What?" She asked looking around "who was at the door?"

"They're gone" he said still holding a smirk

"Well why didn't you come back upstairs?" She said beginning to pout

"No no no, don't even start that. There's something outside for you" he said putting a hand over her mouth. "C'mere" he said covering her eyes and walking her to the door.

Willow laughed and put her hands out in front of her feeling around for whatever it was. Taking his hands off her eyes, she stood there stunned. Sitting there in the driveway was a shiny red truck.

"Daryl?" She whispered

"I figured you're going to need something to get back and forth to the bar, and trucks come in handy when we gotta move stuff...plus I made sure it has a bench seat so we can try it out like we did the other truck" he winked "a buddy of mine had it and couldn't get it running, he said if I could, I could have it, so here it is. I've been working on it here and there, making sure everything works good so it should be pretty dependable for you-"

Daryl laughed as he caught her as she jumped in his arms kissing him.

"You are too much, you know that? And for the record, you are no longer allowed to call me a spoiled brat since you're the one doing the spoiling." She laughed

"That's exactly why I'm the only one allowed to call you that because I'm the only one that will be doing the spoiling from now on" he said kissing her "C'mon, let's take it for a ride. We leave now, we might be able to make it to the bar by dinner time" he chuckled.

"I'll have you know, when I drove your brother I went really fast!" She said glaring playfully at him

"Yeah yeah, come on speedy" he grinned, tossing her the keys

Willow and Daryl took off for the bar and Daryl reluctantly admitted her driving was improving although he said he still reserved the right to call her speedy which earned him a major eye roll. Pulling into the parking lot, Joe came out and smiled big when he saw Willow and Daryl

"Wow, that's nice" he said

"Isn't it cute?!" Willow gushed

"Cute?" Daryl teased "since when is a truck cute?"

"It is when I'm driving it" Willow said flippantly

"Can't argue with that" Daryl grinned

"C'mon you two, I have ribs on the grill and they're almost done" Joe said

Willow and Daryl started to follow Joe inside until Willow stopped and felt the hair raise on the back of her neck. She couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Turning around, she looked but didn't see anything but she still felt weird. Feeling Daryl's arm around her guiding her into the bar, she shook her head and shrugged it off.

Summer sat in her car staring at the three of them and couldn't help but be a bit surprised as the girl turned around and looked her way, but she was well hidden and knew she wouldn't see her. They make me sick...all of them she thought. Fixing her blonde wig and looking in the mirror, she was a little antsy to go in but she knew she'd have to wait until much later, when there was less of a chance of her being noticed.

Willow, Daryl, Joe and Annie ate a wonderful dinner laughing and talking about the house, the air matress with a hole in it, which they weren't entirely sure he bought their story, the new truck and everything else that was good in their lives. Willow and Daryl were in a playful mood as Daryl chased her around for a kiss with barbeque sauce all over his face. Finally catching her, she giggled uncontrollably as he kissed her sloppily wiping the sauce on her cheeks. After cleaning up, Willow and Daryl sat in the bar while Joe and Annie tended bar. Willow looked around, it was a busy night and she knew grandpa loved nights like these. Smiling softly at Daryl she kissed him again, he could not seem to stop kissing her tonight and she was loving every minute of it until she got that feeling again. Turning around, she didn't see anyone she knew, just a few guys and a blonde woman. She had no idea why she kept getting that feeling.

Brushing it off again, she smiled as her grandfather walked towards them

"So you two, you gonna host Thanksgiving next week in that big house of yours?" Joe grinned

"I'd love to" Willow said "but I'll have to make a run to Peach tree to the farmer's market first and I don't have a turkey...well I do but he might frown on getting in the oven" Willow giggled as Daryl grabbed her neck pretending he was going to choke her but kissed her instead.

"I haven't been hunting in awhile" Daryl said thinking "I haven't seen many turkeys around here but I can try."

"I know a place Daryl, has a few of them, I could go with you, haven't hunted for a long time and I'd like to go" Joe said. "We have to go soon though, lots of people will be out hunting them right about now. What about tomorrow morning?"

Daryl thought a moment

"I would but I was thinking about visiting Merle and seeing how he's doing" Daryl said quietly.

"Even better" Joe said "turkeys are right near there and if he's doing OK maybe him and Ray will want to go with us. I'd like to see Martha and Ray myself"

Daryl nodded looking at Willow

"You OK with us going sweetheart?" He asked softly

"Of course" she smiled kissing him "get a big one so we can feed everyone and have lots of leftovers. Maybe if Merle is doing good, he could join us..."

Daryl smiled softly and kissed her again

"You know something? I kinda love you" he grinned

"I think I kinda love you too" she laughed and then suddenly got that feeling again

"Will you be OK by yourself here tomorrow Willow? Annie would be here but she's taking her sister to see the doc tomorrow" Joe asked

"I'll be fine grandpa" she smiled wanting to turn around and look again but didn't want them to think she was going nuts. "I'll clean and prep the bar, plenty to keep me busy"

The sensation stopped and Willow couldn't help but notice the blonde woman who had been standing behind them heading for the door. Something was so familiar about her but she couldn't figure out what.

"You ready to show me what you intended to do with me before we were interrupted this afternoon?" Daryl whispered in her ear

"You know, I was going to play hard to get for leaving me, but considering I ended up with a truck I think maybe I won't" she laughed

"Oh really? Well maybe I'll be the one to play hard to get instead" he said smirking at her

"That's fine...I'll be naked in bed aching for you but if you have better things to do..."

"Let's go" Daryl said grabbing her hand as she laughed.

"Night grandpa and Annie" she said kissing them both on the cheek

"Daryl...6am tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the truck" Joe called as Daryl nodded and waved

Summer sat in her car and watched Daryl and moon eyed girlfriend who liked to follow him around d like a puppy leave. She made her sick! Sure Daryl, do whatever you like Daryl, just kiss me again Daryl. Disgusting, she thought. No matter, that will all be ending soon enough. The little bitch would be alone tomorrow and after she got done telling her about the Daryl she knows, she'd be running back to her grandfather in no time she thought while smiling. She could hardly wait.

Willow smiled sleepily as Daryl kissed her softly. Opening her eyes she frowned seeing him dressed and ready to go.

"What's that look for?" He laughed

"I thought you were going to wake me up for...you know, before you left" she smiled

"You didn't get enough last night?" He whispered

Willow smiled wider thinking about everything they had done and the different rooms they had done it in.

"I can never get enough of you, but yes last night was amazing" she said softly caressing his face. "I still like you waking me up in the morning with it though" she laughed as he groaned.

"I can barely walk as it is" he grinned "I thought I was in shape but man my legs are sore...besides your grandpa will be here any minute" he said kissing her again

"OK, maybe we'll meet in a hot bath later to help those old bones" she grinned

"You're going to get it" he playfully threatened

"That's what I'm hoping for" she laughed

Daryl groaned again as they heard a horn beep

"Love you, go back to sleep" he smiled kissing her

"OK" she yawned "love you too, be careful"

Willow flipped over on her belly listening to the front door close and lock and began drifting off thinking about how she would miss him but she liked the idea of Daryl and grandpa hanging out and she especially liked the idea of everyone spending the holiday together.  
Willow got up later in the morning and cleaned up around the house since she and Daryl had been sort of a tornado going through it. Changing the sheets and making the beautiful bed, she fished picking up downstairs and decided to head to the bar. Smiling at her pretty truck, she slipped behind the wheel and took off for the bar.

Finishing cleaning and mopping the bar, Willow started on the glasses, making sure they were all clean and spotless. Grabbing the bowl full of lemons and limes, Willow began cutting but was startled seeing someone walk through the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet, we don't open until 6pm" Willow said trying to be friendly

"Well that's fine, because I'm not here for a drink, I'm here to see you" said the voice as she stepped out of the shadows.

Willow's heart pounded when she realized who she was then it hit her she had been the blonde from last night.

"What can I do for you Summer?" Willow said flatly. She wasn't about to play the coy game with her and act clueless.

"Oh...so he does talk about me" Summer grinned

"No, not really, at least not fondly...I just remember you from the other bar" Willow said staring her down.

Summer stared at the young girl and was a bit uneasy, she may have misjudged a little bit and scaring this girl may take a little more than she first thought.

"Right" Summer said softly "I remember you too. I remember thinking what a sweet beautiful girl you were and how my heart ached for you knowing what he'll end up doing to you"

Willow looked at her and then went back to slicing...slowly.

"And what pray tell is that?" She said softly.

"Well...how well do you know Daryl?" Summer asked

"I know him well enough to be living with him" Willow answered pointedly

"Yeah, I used to as well...but he leaves...that's what he does. He promised me the world...a house, a new car, all sorts of things so I waited and helped him and what did he do? He abandoned me...just like he will to you." She said softly.

Willow nodded

"Yeah...I know he does that, mostly because of his brother...and to be honest he's already left me once... but the difference between you and I is that he came back to me." Willow said staring at her.

She could tell she was pissing her off, and it felt kind of good.

"Listen here bitch" Summer snarled stepping closer to the bar "Daryl is MINE. That bedroom set you got is MINE, that new house you're living in is MINE. It was all supposed to be mine and I'm not going anywhere until I get it, so prepare yourself for a little competition. I KNOW what Daryl likes and I hardly doubt you're the kind of girl that can give it to him dirty like I can. All I need is one hour alone with him and you will be nothing but an afterthought. Daryl and I go way back and nobody knows him better inside and out like I do. He said he loved me and you don't stop loving someone just because."

Willow was OK until Summer said Daryl had said he loved her. That one hurt considering Daryl had said he never said it before. It hurt a lot and Summer knew it.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere, at least not until I get what's mine, so do us both a favor and quit while you're ahead" smirked Summer

"Not on your life" Willow growled. "You are sadly mistaken if you think I won't fight back and hold on to what I have. You may have a past with him, but that's all it is, the past. Do your best, I'm not afraid of you or your threats. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and you're not welcome here." Willow said pulling her grandpa's rifle out from behind the bar. "You can leave on your own...or not. Up to you"

Summer flinched at seeing the gun but quickly recovered and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you must be really intimidated by me if you have to go that route." She said walking to the door "and just so you know, this isn't over" she smiled standing by the door.

"And just so you know, Yes. It is." Willow said pointing the gun at her.

Willow watched as Summer rolled her eyes again and flounced out the door. Putting the gun back, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She was so furious and upset and hurt, just everything at once. She wasn't about to let Summer see it, but she really needed to have a melt down. Walking over to the bar doors, she looked outside to make sure she was gone and closed and locked it. They hardly ever locked the doors unless they were closed for the night or going somewhere but she wasn't taking any chances after all of that.

Walking back to the bar, she grabbed the knife and began slicing the lemons again slowly as the hot tears trailed down her face. She just needed to get it all out before Daryl got back so he didn't see her freak out. She knew she had to tell him about what happened, she just didn't want him to see the little bit of doubt that had crept into her heart.

Willow leaned back against the cooler and watched the guys shoot pool. It had been a slow night so far and she was grateful for that. She was still feeling a little out of sorts and wasn't up to dealing with and more drama. Relief flooded her as she watched her grandpa's smiling face walk through the door.

"You guys have any luck?" Willow asked softly

"Don't need luck when you're out there with Daryl" her grandpa smiled "we got three!"

Willow smiled and nodded and watched as Daryl came through the door smiling just like her grandpa. Willow couldn't help it as her heart began to ache. Trying to push past it, she continued to smile as Daryl stared at her losing his smile

"What's wrong?" He said immediately

Willow shook her head

"Nothing...I'm fine" she tried to smile but faltered under his gaze

"Willow" Daryl stared at her

How in the hell did he know so fast?

Looking him in the eyes she felt her tough exterior crack, and all but disintegrate as he put his arms around her. Vowing not to cry as Daryl and her grandfather stared at her, she whispered

"I had a visitor"

Daryl and Joe looked at each other

"Who Willow?" They both asked

Neither one could think of anyone that could show up and leave her this shaken...except for

"Did Tiny and his crew show back up?" Daryl asked with alarm

Willow shook her head

"No...it wasn't a he, it was a she...Summer showed up here" she said staring at Daryl  
A dark cloud passed over Daryl's features and his anger was apparent. Joe looked at them unsure who Summer was or what was going on but could help but smile softly as Annie joined them.

"Willow, I don't know what she said, but most of it I'm sure were lies. She's a master manipulator and she will say whatever it takes to get her way. I swear to you whatever it was, it wasn't true, or if it was true, then it was her twisted version of the truth" Daryl said quietly

Willow nodded

"I know...I mean she said a lot of things but I shut her down pretty quick. She got really mad and started saying how everything I had was hers and how you promised these things to her when you lived together and that she knows you still love her because you just don't stop lov-"

Daryl kissed her deeply cutting her words off.

"One" he whispered "I never lived with her. I might have stayed a night or two but it was because I was waiting for Merle. Number two, I never and I mean ever told her that I loved her. Never."

Willow nodded slowly looking him in the eyes. He was being truthful, she could see it clearly.

"I believe you" she smiled

Daryl stared at her for a moment then at Joe and Annie.

"Do you want to know how much hope she has of me not loving you or me leaving you for her?" He asked her

Willow looked at him a little confused.

"She has this much" Daryl whispered getting down on one knee.

Willow watched him still confused.

"I wanted to wait until next week at Thanksgiving but since everyone is here already..."  
Willow watched as he produced a small ring from his breast pocket as her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"Willow, just when I think I can't love you anymore, you go and do something that makes me fall even deeper. I don't ever want to miss a single day or night with you. I love you completely, will you marry me?" Daryl said gruffly trying to keep his emotions in check.

A brief moment passed as tears streamed down her cheeks until she nodded her head

"Yes Daryl" she said throwing her arms around his neck as he stood up

"Yes" she whispered.


	19. Deviant

Willow couldn't help blushing deeply as she grinned hearing the applause as others watch Daryl's proposal.

"Alright, you ready to wear this thing?" He grinned showing her the ring again

Willow nodded afraid to say anything that would unleash the waterworks again.

Holding out her hand she was a little embarrassed of how badly it shook, but watching Daryl's fingers shake just as badly slipping on the ring, she didn't feel so bad. Finally getting the ring on, Daryl picked her up and kissed her sweetly as more applause sounded.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Cried Annie "C'mere young lady and give me a hug and show me that ring!"

Willow smiled ear to ear and hugged Annie the held out her still shaking hand. She hadn't really looked at it either as everything had been a complete whirlwind., Looking at it closely, she was stunned to see the diamond was cut in the shape of a heart wrapped in an intricate design of smaller diamonds. It was absolutely stunning.

"Oh sweetie, that is gorgeous" Annie said softly

"Thank you" Willow whispered and had to agree...Daryl seriously outdid himself.

Feeling his arms slip around her waist she smiled and turned and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone wanted to give them congratulations and see the ring but all she wanted was to get five minutes alone with him. As if reading her mind Daryl said

"Thanks everyone but I better get this girl home, we're both pretty tired and kind of overwhelmed"

Everyone laughed and congratulated them again and finally went back to their own parties. Willow smiled and hugged her grandpa tight and then Annie and grinned big seeing her grandfather give Daryl a manly hug.

"We'll see you two later" her grandpa beamed, and then they heard him yell "next drink is on the house!" as they walked through the door.

Grabbing her keys, she handed them to Daryl who looked at her curiously

"I almost feel drunk I'm so happy...you should probably drive" she laughed softly

Daryl smiled and kissed her tenderly opening the passenger door for her and helping her in. Watching him climb in the driver's side, he started the truck and pull it out of the parking lot. Everything was so surreal, she almost felt like she was floating. Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes as she felt his arm go around her as he drove them home.  
Getting out of the truck and walking inside, they stopped and stared at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Willow couldn't help but ask

Daryl looked almost hurt

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" He asked quietly

Willow stared at him for a moment

"More than anything, but I don't want you to think you have to give me this ring to believe you about Summer because I already do" she whispered

"Do you have any idea how irritating you can be?" Daryl asked

Willow stared at him not knowing what to say so he continued as he walked towards her.

"I'm going to take the ring off of you just once and show you something, and then I'm going to put it back hoping you never doubt me again when I say that I want this" he said quietly

Willow watched him pick up her hand and gently pull the ring off.

"Read the inscription" he said softly handing her the ring

Always and Forever

Willow looked at him

"I picked that ring out when I started the house. I knew what I wanted then, and I know what I want now. Those words say exactly what I feel" he said softly

Willow nodded as the tears started again and watched him take the ring and put it back on her finger. Cupping her face softly, he kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart. Picking her up, he climbed the stairs and walked into their room. Setting her down he kissed her again

"Sometimes I think you really have no clue how much I love you" he whispered  
Willow looked at him

"I do, you show me every day...I guess sometimes I worry that one of these days you're going to wake up and realize you can do much better and dump my sorry butt. I know I can be impossible sometimes." She said quietly

"But I love that you're impossible sometimes, I even love your temper and the little foot stomp" he grinned "and this right here says I'm not going anywhere" he said holding up her hand with her ring kissing her slowly, backing her up against the bed.

They took each other's clothes off slowly kissing and touching, savoring the pleasure only they could bring each other. Climbing into bed, Willow watched in wonder as he explored her body as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. Her skin warmed and tingled everywhere he kissed and made such a deep ache grow in her that she didn't know could exist. Touching his body and running her hands along his hardened length, hearing him moan her name and suck in his breath as she gently fondled his sack she knew his ache ran just as deep.

She moaned as he entered her, moving excruciatingly slow and deep, sending her to the very brink of madness. She gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat back on his heels, bringing her with him as she straddled his body plunging his thickness even deeper. Craving the need to have her body find its sweet release, she moved her hips quickly, matching his fevered thrusts, they both cried out as their love for each other found the magical place between heaven and earth, clinging to each other as they floated in sublime happiness.  
Laying completely wrapped up in each other, Daryl grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips and then the ring.

"I couldn't wait to ask you and give that to you...I was originally going to wait and do it at Christmas but I knew there was no way I would be able to wait that long. So I decided on Thanksgiving which I know is really close but even waiting until then was killing me. I was looking for any excuse to ask you earlier and not that I'm glad Summer showed up, I am glad I used the opportunity to ask you." He said softly

Willow smiled, looking at her ring glitter in the soft glow of the fireplace in their room.

"How did you know my ring size? It fits me perfectly... even I don't know my ring size" she grinned

"I asked your grandpa for his approval when I decided I was going to ask you, and he was pretty happy about it. After I did, I asked him to help me figure out what size you would wear and he remembered how you used to love going through your grandma's old jewelry and wear her rings and he said her rings always fit you perfectly, so I just used one of those."

"That was pretty smart of you guys...and maybe a little shady" she giggled "conspiring behind my back like that" kissing his chest

"That's me...shady Dixon...and my sidekick...ring smuggling Boone" he laughed

"So when do you want to?" Willow asked a little hesitantly

Daryl stared at her running his fingers through her hair

"Tomorrow? Doesn't matter to me, just tell me when and where" he said softly while kissing her

"Can't betomorrow" Willow said turning serious "there are things that need to be taken care of first, namely Summer"  
Daryl groaned

"You're not allowed to bring up bad things on the night I ask you to marry me" he complained beginning to kiss her body again

"I'm serious sweetheart" Willow said pulling his face to hers "she knows I work at the bar, where we live, where we go...we have to end this now. It creeps me out that she knows all of that"

Daryl stared at her

"How does she know where we live?" He asked

Willow shook her head

"I'm not sure but she's seen the house and knew what bedroom set we got" she answered  
Daryl thought for a moment

"She probably followed the furniture truck. Someone may have let it slip we bought something from Lou" he said bitterly "I'll take care of it tomorrow. She won't be bothering you anymore"

"No Daryl" Willow said softly "WE will take care of it. She said all she needed was one hour alone with you to get you back and I told the bitch she wasn't getting one second alone with you right before I chased her out with grandpa's rifle."  
Daryl couldn't help but grin

"Did you really?" He asked as Willow nodded her head "Have I told you how much I love that temper of yours? I would have paid to see that" he laughed

Willow grinned and kissed him softly

"So we go together and tell her together that it doesn't matter what she says or does, it won't change anything between us. Besides, bitch needs to see my ring" she gloated

"That will probably make her head explode" Daryl said softly trailing kisses down her tummy

"That's what I'm hoping" Willow said breathlessly feeling the heat return to her skin

"Enough talking about her and tomorrow's problem, I think I found something a little better to do with my mouth" he whispered sliding his head under the covers as Willow softly moaned.

Willow sat on the counter top watching Daryl pour his coffee the next morning, not sure she should bring it up already. They had been up for an hour or so, having some morning fun in the shower but now all she could think about was getting this thing with Summer over with.  
Watching him take a sip, she smiled as he moved her legs apart and slid her butt on the counter so she was pressed up against him as he kissed her sweetly. Pushing his damp hair back from his eyes, she smiled and his mouth again. Watching him take another drink, she decided might as well get this started.

"So where do you think she's staying?" Willow asked

Daryl looked at her and thought

"I don't know...I doubt she knows anyone from around here so I don't think she'd be staying with people. There's a motel on the other side of town near where Tiny and them hang out. It's a pretty seedy joint, I'm guessing that's where she is" Daryl said quietly  
Willow nodded

"That's where we'll check first then" she said determined

Daryl looked at her again

"Willow...you don't need to go with me. To be honest, I don't want her anywhere near you and I really don't want you on that side of town. You should trust me to handle this, I promise you nothing will happen with her." He said quietly staring into her eyes

Willow nodded...she knew that's what he would say.

"Daryl, I trust you completely and not for one minute do I think you would end up leaving there wanting her back or want to end things with me, but after having just one conversation with her, I already know the warped way she thinks and if you go alone she will see it as an invitation to keep trying. She will insist that since you spent time alone you now miss her and want her back and I can't have her thinking that or believing there's any hope. Once she sees us together and we tell her we're getting married, it just might sink in. There's a possibility it won't and she'll keep trying but I think there's a better possibility that if we go in together that she'll realize it's no use and cut her losses and move on." She said softly

Daryl stared at her then finally sighed.

"Fine, I get your point but I still don't like you going and being anywhere near that part of town but you're probably right." He said wrapping his arms around her "But only on one condition…you don't leave my sight, or let go of my hand under any circumstances"

Willow couldn't help but give him an eye roll as she smiled sliding her arms around his neck

"Am I allowed to cross the street by myself?" she giggled

"I'm serious Willow!" he complained "It's really bad there!"

"OK, I'm sorry…I won't. I'll be good and do whatever you say" she smiled and kissed him but he still didn't look like he was convinced.

"Alright, let's get dressed…might as well get this over with" he sighed.

Willow sat next to Daryl in the truck, gripping his arm. He wasn't kidding when he said this side of town was bad. Lots of boarded up places and shady looking people hanging out on the street corners. She was kind of glad that she hadn't known about this over here, but couldn't help feel a bit sad that Daryl did. She knew why and she knew most of it had to do with Merle but the thought of him being over here made her feel so uneasy. Watching as Daryl pulled the truck into a parking lot, they looked at each other then looked around.

"I know what I said earlier" Daryl started "But, I changed my mind….I want you to stay in the truck while I go see if she's here and if I can get a room number. Keep the doors locked until I get back."

Willow nodded and didn't bother arguing. She really didn't want to step outside the truck and would worry until he got back. Kissing him softly and watching him open the door, she locked it back as he motioned and walked into the manager's office. Willow looked around and was stunned what a dirty and disgusting place this was. Certainly a far cry from the motel they had stayed at near Peach Tree. Relieved to see Daryl heading back to the truck, she unlocked the door and watched him climb in.

"She here?" Willow asked softly, kind of hoping she wasn't

"Yeah, on the other side…room 302…we'll drive around" Daryl said quietly.

Daryl started the truck and drove slowly through the parking lot turning the corner at the end of the building and driving down the other side until he reached the rooms starting in the three hundreds.

"There's her car" Daryl nodded at an old brown mustang that had looked like it had seen much better days.

Parking a couple of spots away, Daryl and Willow sat in the truck staring at her door. Willow didn't know why she had such an uneasy feeling about this now, but she did. She really wasn't looking forward to whatever lies Summer would try to dish out to get her mad or to hate Daryl.

"You ready?" he asked softly

Willow nodded her head but wasn't sure she was ready

"Willow" he said softly "You don't have to do this…"

Willow looked at him and gave him a small smile

"Yes I do" she said quietly and kissed his lips.

Willow watched Daryl get out of the truck and walk around the truck to her side and opened the door. Grabbing her hand and helping her out, he squeezed it softly and continued to hold it as they walked to the door.

Willow's heartbeat rapidly as Daryl pounded on the door. Waiting a few minutes it finally opened with a surprised but delighted Summer looked at Daryl but her face soon changed after she saw Willow.

"We need to talk to you Summer" Daryl said pushing past her and walking into the room still holding Willow's hand.

Summer walked back into the room and shut the door and stood there staring at them with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure your little plaything here went and cried to you that I was mean to her yesterday" she said rolling her eyes.

"From what I hear, she was the one that was mean and chased you out with a gun. You're lucky you got away Summer, she has a temper and she's not afraid to use it." Daryl said staring at her.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes "I'm kind of busy, what do you two want?"

Willow had been watching Summer's body language and she knew she was feeling like an animal trapped in a corner and would use whatever maliciousness she had to strike out if need be. Placing her hand on Daryl's arm, she let the ring speak for itself. She watched as Summer's eyes noticed immediately and narrowed at the ring then moved to Willow's face. Willow did her best not to smile, but she still couldn't help feel a sense of victory when Summer looked like she was about to be sick.

"You told Willow a lot of lies Summer and even though I'd like for you to tell her the truth, I know you won't. Doesn't matter though….whatever you said, or whatever you say won't bother us in the least. I love her….I love her with all of my heart and with everything I have. I'm going to marry her and hopefully someday have kids. There's no point in you dragging this out and trying to tell her things that aren't true like I never lived with you and I sure as hell never told you I loved you. You're not going to break us up….it's just not going to happen. She trusts me and I trust her and there's just no point to any of this. The only thing you're going to end up doing is wasting your own time."

Willow stared at Summer who looked like she wanted to explode but instead kept herself in check. At least to Willow, this was not a good sign.

"Whatever Daryl, you want to get hitched and have a bunch of brats? You're definitely not the guy you used to be and nothing could sound more boring or hellish than that. Have a nice life….both of you. I'm getting ready to pack up and head home, so you won't be seeing me again, and I sure as hell hope to not see you either. You can let yourself out…thanks" Summer said and flipped her hair and walked into the bathroom.

Daryl pulled her out of the room and back outside, shutting the door behind them. Watching Daryl open her door, she started to get in until he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight.

"It's over" he whispered in her ear as he held her tightly

Looking at him and smiling as he kissed her softly she hugged him again but felt the huge wave of doubt wash over her. That was way too easy. She could tell Summer didn't like the surprise attack and had just went into retreat mode telling them she was leaving, but deep in her heart she knew this was far from over. Looking at Daryl's smiling face, she didn't have the heart to tell him her suspicions….she would just have to keep it to herself and make sure she kept Daryl and her family as close to her as possible.

Summer threw her bag against the wall hearing the door shut.

"Damn him!" she screamed.

She was so furious she was shaking and for the first time in years was moved to tears. How dare he put a ring on that cow! She thought. That should have been her ring and her home and her having his babies. She had loved Daryl since the first time she met him….true he had never uttered the words that he loved her but she knew he did…he had to….there was no man alive that could resist her. Sitting on the bed in a huff she looked at her bag again and thought about cutting her losses and leaving…but she couldn't let it go. It wasn't fair that he was living happily ever after and she was still stuck in a dive bar dancing on a pole. Where was her ever after?

"I need a drink" Summer muttered and grabbed her jacket and headed to the dive bar across the street.

She had been in plenty of not so nice places but this one took the cake. She knew she'd have to be careful seeing the clientele come and go, they really weren't the type to be messed with. Setting herself up at the bar, Summer ordered a drink and kept her head down, minding her own business until a name fell on her ears from the men behind her. Hearing Daryl's name, she couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"I don't know where he is Tiny….we've checked everywhere and I don't think Daryl knows where he is either. They had a pretty bad falling out after Merle shot him and I don't think they've spoken since."

"Soon as I get my hands on that mutherfucker he gonna wish his brother had shot him back.  
There aint no way Merle Dixon can disappear like that, he's gotta be somewhere!" Tiny slammed his fist on the table.

Turning in her seat, Summer sauntered up to the group of men's table who stopped in mid sentence looking up at her. Grabbing Tiny's beer and taking a long drink, she smiled at him.

"Did I hear you boys right? You looking for Merle Dixon?" Summer said sweetly "I just so happen to know Daryl and I know for a fact that he does know where Merle is. I heard him just talking about it the other night. You want Merle? Then you need to take the thing that matters most to him."

"And who would that be Red?" asked Tiny

"His soon to be wifey of course" she smiled wickedly.


	20. Rage

The fragrance of roasted turkey hung heavily in the air as Willow and Annie prepared the rest of the dishes. Willow looked up seeing Daryl taking another slow walk past the turkey, stopping trying to get a sample.

"I swear Daryl Dixon I'm going to smack your hand with this spoon if you don't stop picking at that turkey!" Willow threatened

Daryl turned cocking an eyebrow at her

"Oh really?" He asked walking towards her. Willow giggled backing up as Daryl grabbed her and slid his arms around and then over her rear.

"Maybe I'll have to take that spoon and use it on a certain body part of a girl who thinks she's the boss of me" he whispered in her ear pulling her backside so she was pressed against him.

"This says I am the boss of you" she laughed and held up her ring finger

"I created a monster" Daryl rolled his eyes and groaned heading back to the living room.

Willow and Annie happily continued working on the side dishes until Willow heard a knock at the door. Making sure Daryl was still distracted by grandpa, she answered the door quietly, telling them to come in. Watching their new company walk into the living room, Willow smiled watching Daryl turn around quickly, hearing a familiar voice.

"Now I know you're not planning a hunting trip without me little brother" Merle smiled.  
Willow smiled watching Daryl's surprise and then smile as he saw Merle, Ray and Martha walk into the room.

"No way bro, I was planning on coming by and getting you and Ray tomorrow morning. Glad you're here though" Daryl said smacking his brother's back and shaking Ray's hand.  
Willow felt great that she had pulled off this little surprise for Daryl and went back to mashing the potatoes until she felt his arms around her waist.

"Hey" he said softly turning her to face him "did you do that?"

Willow smiled and kissed him softly nodding her head.

"Yeah, I went the day you went with Harlin to pick up the spare bedroom set from Peach tree. Don't get in a huff, I told grandpa where I was going and what I was doing just to be safe" she said before he could ask.

"That's too bad" he whispered "I was hoping you did something that would deserve another spanking" he grinned

"Just give me a minute and I'll think of something" she giggled as he kissed her deeply.

"Hey little brother, you gonna give me the nickel tour of this place?" Merle said walking in eyeing the turkey, just like his brother.

"You better watch Merle, she has a wooden spoon and she's not afraid to use it" Daryl teasingly grumbled. "C'mon I'll show you around"

Merle smiled and winked at her as she smiled back. They had come to an understanding when it came to Daryl and they both knew that each one loved him just as much as the other. Merle was better, much better than he had been a few months ago and Willow wanted so desperately to be able to give Daryl his brother back. Driving out to Geneva to invite Ray, Martha and Merle to Thanksgiving, she and Merle sat down and talked for quite a long while. She felt a little guilty hiding her engagement ring from him, but she still wasn't sure how he would react and thought maybe hearing it from Daryl what they were planning, might be for the best.

Merle had been touched that she was inviting him and said it would be a first for both of them, having a family Thanksgiving. That's when she knew things would be OK between her and Merle. He finally seemed like he really wanted his brother to be happy, and he even seemed like he wouldn't mind a little happiness himself.

Willow and Annie finished making dinner, calling everyone to the table. After grandpa saying grace, and sitting down to eat, Willow sat back and took in the scene of her now family and thought about how almost a year ago she had only had one person left in her family. Eating her dinner, listening to everyone laugh and talk she felt Daryl grab her hand and gently squeeze it.

"You OK?" he asked looking at her curiously

"I'm perfect" she whispered "Seriously…I don't think things could get any better" she smiled

"Hey girlie" Merle said after swallowing a big bite of turkey "So where did you get that rock that's on your finger?"

Willow stared at Daryl and then looked at Merle as Daryl squeezed her hand again softly

"I asked her to marry me a couple of weeks ago Merle…I was planning on doing it today, but I couldn't wait." Daryl said softly

Merle sat there for awhile then finally nodded his head

"I knew it…first time I caught you two smoochin' I knew it was all over for my little brother. He tried to hide it but I knew. I'm glad though, I always wanted a little sister to boss around"  
Merle said with a wink

"Good luck with that" Daryl snorted "She thinks she's the boss of everyone" he said with an eye roll

"Not everyone…..just you" she said sweetly as everyone chuckled.

After dinner was over and everything cleaned up and put away, everyone retired to the living room to sit and talk some more. Sitting on the couch with Daryl's arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest, she smiled as they talked and told stories of days gone by. Watching her grandpa stand, she was a little curious as he looked like he was ready to give a speech.

"Well, this has been a wonderful evening, and might have been even better if Daryl hadn't decided to ask Willow to marry him before he was supposed to" he teased "But that got me thinking…maybe there still could be some sort of engagement tonight….Annie…please don't ask me to get on one knee, I don't think these old bones could get back up…..but you make me happy and I'd like for us to make each other happy for the rest of our time here on earth. Would you make me even happier and be my wife?"

Willow sat straight up in shock and stared at Annie who's face reflected her own. Slowly nodding her head they heard Annie whisper a soft

"Yes Joe, I will"

Willow couldn't help bursting into tears and hugging her grandpa and Annie. She had really hoped for something like this, especially now since she moved out and was with Daryl. The thought of her grandpa being alone or lonely had really bothered her. As hugs and congratulations were passed around Merle couldn't help himself.

"Man, I don't know what y'all have in the water around here but remind me not to drink it..Everyone getting hitched" he grinned.

Daryl looked at him smugly

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Willow already has a plan for you, she likes playing matchmaker"

Daryl laughed

Willow couldn't help but grin at Merle…she wouldn't mind setting him up with someone, but she'd have to be a special girl and one that wouldn't take any of his crap and put him in his place when he needed it.

"Alright everyone, this old man is getting tired and we're leaving pretty early in the morning for our hunting trip. Martha, Ray y'all can bunk with us and sleep in Willow's old room. Merle you gonna stay out here with your brother and Willow?" Joe asked

"Yep, I already have the spare room made up for him" Willow smiled

Daryl looked at her

"That's why you had me go get that bedroom set in Peach Tree isn't it? You sneaky little thing" he said grabbing her as she laughed

"I very rarely get to surprise you" she whispered "and you continually do such wonderful things for me, I just wanted to do something for you" she said kissing him softly.

Daryl hugged her tightly

"Not only did you give me my first real Thanksgiving, you gave me one with my brother. That may rate you a new vacation home or something" he smiled

"Don't you dare!" she giggled "Besides, I don't want to be anywhere but here with you"  
Daryl kissed her slow and sweetly and held her tight unable to believe how lucky he was to have found someone like her.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired. You going to hang out with Merle for a bit?" she asked him

Daryl thought a moment

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to him for a little while" he smiled softly caressing her face

"I don't mind, I think I ate too much turkey and now I need a nap" she yawned

Daryl laughed and swatted her gently on the rump before she started to climb the stairs.  
Daryl sat down next to his brother and stretched out his legs and began talking softly about their hunting trip.

"So you're sure Daryl will be gone tomorrow on a hunting trip?" Tiny asked Summer

"Yep, at least that was the plan last night. My guy overheard everything….said Joe and Daryl were going hunting the day after Thanksgiving…said they wanted to start some sort of stupid family tradition. Anyway, she'll be alone in the house." Summer said smugly  
It had been easy enough to find someone to sit in the bar and drink and make sure they listened to everything being said by Daryl or Joe and report it back to her. They were never the wiser as the old man sat at the bar, drinking his fill, listening to every word they said.

"Alright then, we'll snatch her tomorrow morning….can ask one thing though? What are you getting out of this? You haven't even asked for anything for helping?" Tiny asked her

"The only thing I want is to be the one to tell Daryl that he has to give his stupid brother up to get his bitch back. Only then will I be able to see the hell and pain he's put my through" Summer smiled at him.

Tiny nodded staring at her.

"You know, once we get Merle back, we're not going to let either of the Dixon boys live…." He said quietly.

Summer stared at him and nodded.

"I kind of figured that….but like I always say, if I can't have him then nobody can. I'd rather him be dead then happy with her." Summer said bitterly.

Tiny shrugged

"Well then, I guess you'll get your wish"

Summer lay in her bed smiling…she had done it. Not only was she going to make Daryl miserable, she was going to make his dumb cow disappear. She knew what Tiny threatened, but what he didn't know is that there was no way Daryl would give up his brother for a woman, no matter how much he claimed to love her. Tiny would be stuck with a whiny little bitch and Daryl would be so lonely he would eventually come crawling back to her. She could barely wait until tomorrow!

 

Willow drifted off to sleep warm and happy with how absolutely wonderful everything had turned out today. Her grandpa was going to marry Annie, Daryl had his brother back and she was so in love it was absolutely ridiculous. After sleeping for a couple of hours she woke herself up moaning. Blinking open her eyes she realized she was feeling the exquisite touch of Daryl's tongue licking her slowly between her thighd sending sparks of electricity shooting through her body.

"Ohhhh Daryl" she moaned as the heat between her legs could barely be contained

Feeling his mouth work its way back up her stomach to her breasts she could feel her body absolutely crave him. Her need for him was almost painful.

"Daryl please" she whimpered

Willow watched as Daryl hovered over her, staring into her eyes as he took the tip of his shaft and rubbed it on her throbbing clit as she gasped. He was teasing her unmercifully sliding himself just past her entrance.

"Daryl!" she yelled panting for him

"Shhh" he chuckled "We're not alone" he whispered

"I don't care" she whimpered "I need you now"

Willow moaned as she felt him fill her entirely with his manhood. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt his strokes slow and deep. She wanted to cry she needed him to go faster so desperately. Feeling him pull out, she stared at him in shock until he flipped her over and pushed her knees forward so that her backside was in the air. Feeling him drive into her she groaned loudly as she gripped the headboard as he pounded into her when her body finally exploded everywhere in pleasure. Barely able to breathe she felt Daryl's own shudder deep inside her as he collapsed on her back.

Willow felt him pull out and turn her back over and then bury himself deep within her again as she felt her body respond with another orgasm. Daryl looked at her and watched her features as her climax rippled through her body. Willow opened her eyes and stared into his as she began pummeling him with her small fists

"Ow...hey! What's that for?" Daryl laughed

"For almost making me die!" She complained

Daryl chuckled kissing her intensely

"I'd never let that happen" he whispered pushing himself deeper inside her as she gasped

"M-maybe not d-die" she panted "but t-torture"

Daryl moved his hips and pressed further watching her orgasm again as she gripped his arms

"Not torture…well OK, maybe a little but look at what fun we had" he grinned

Willow smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much" she whispered

"I bet you do, especially after that" he laughed softly

"You did not just say that" she laughed

"Yup, I did and I plan on saying it again and again" he smiled pushing her hair back kissing her softly

"I love you too, with everything I am" he whispered

Willow and Daryl drifted off to sleep in each other's arms until morning approached and a pounding Merle woke Daryl out of his slumber

"I hate to pull you away from your beauty sleep little brother, but the deer are calling our names" Merle yelled through the door.

Daryl groaned

"I'm up…be there in a minute" grabbing his shorts and jeans, yanking them on.

Willow stared at him and sighed moving the sheet so it bared her bent leg, leaving it draped between her thighs. Daryl stared unable to move.

"Willow…don't do that" he whispered

Willow smiled

"Don't do what?" she asked innocently

"Look like that…I have to go!" he whispered a little bit louder.

"That's too bad" she pouted "Looks like I'll just have to pleasure myself then" she grinned at him.

Daryl's chin hit the ground

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he asked completely bewildered "that's not even fair! Now I'm going to have to walk through the woods all day long with that image in my head and my pants fitting way too tight!"

Willow grinned at him

"All's fair in love and torture baby" she said batting her eyes.

Daryl groaned and threw his pillow at her as he slipped on his flannel.

"You are in so much trouble when I get home" he said sitting on the side of the bed, slipping on his boots.

Willow slid across the bed and hugged him from behind, pressing her naked body against his back.

"Promise?" she giggled

She was absolutely killing him but he couldn't help grin.

"Mmmmhmmm" he said softly turning his head to kiss her. "I'm not going to turn around because I will never leave this room if I do" he said softly and smiled hearing her laugh "Go back to sleep, trouble" he grinned and ducked as she threw his pillow back at him as he walked out the door.

Willow curled up back under the blankets and listened to the soft sounds of Daryl and Merle talking then the sound of her grandpa's truck pulling up along with another one. Ray must have his too she thought as she started drifting back off to sleep.

Willow yawned and stretched looking out the window at the overcast day. It was late morning, but it wasn't noon yet…maybe it wasn't too late to see if Annie and Martha wanted to make a trip to Peach tree to do a little Christmas shopping. Getting dressed in her favorite blue jeans and t-shirt and flannel. Slipping on her boots, she walked down the steps to the kitchen, she froze as she saw a truck outside she didn't recognize. Looking for who it belonged to, she then noticed the dumpy brown Mustang parked a little behind the truck.

"Dammit" Willow whispered with her heart pounding in her throat. What the hell could be going on? Why was Summer here with strangers? Willow watched as a huge biker guy came to the glass door and knocked, staring at her.

"Open the door Willow, I need to talk to you" said the man

Willow shook her head and grabbed a knife from the butcher block that was on the counter. She watched as the man kicked a few times as the door finally popped open. Willow went tearing down the hall, trying to make it to the back door to get out of there. Seeing the door, she jerked it open only to be grabbed by several hands. Doing her best to slash and hack with her knife, her efforts were soon stopped with a vice like grip on her wrist.

"My my, you are a feisty one" Laughed one of the men.

Willow glared at them and tried everything she could think of to break free. Watching the large man come around the corner, she froze again. He was huge and one of the most menacing man she had ever seen in her life.

"Willow" he said quietly "My name is Tiny, and you will be coming with us"

Willow's heart sank realizing what was going on. Willow tried to fight as they pulled her hands together and put a zip tie around her wrists but it was no use. There were several of them and only one of her. Walking with then back through the house then through the broken door, Willow looked at Summer leaning on the porch deck smirking.

"See ya bitch" Summer laughed "I'll send Daryl your love" she smiled.

It took all four men to hold Willow back as she lunged for Summer.

"I don't know where or when, but I will kill you Summer….mark my words" Willow threatened in the deadly voice.

Willow watched as a flicker of uncertainty passed over Summer's features but that was soon replaced with smugness.

"Whatever Willow. You lose. I win. Bu-bye" she laughed.

Willow shot daggers from her eyes as they walked her to their truck and forced her in. Her rage was seething and all she could think about was slitting Summer's throat.

"Make sure you give him our message and where to meet us Summer. Tell him we'll be there until 6pm" Tiny said staring at her  
Summer nodded her head

"Will do Tiny" she said softly and walked into Willow's home.

 

Joe and Daryl drove home, pretty happy with themselves. They had each gotten a deer and were thrilled at the prospect of having some steaks. Ray and Merle had each gotten one too and were thrilled about turning one into sausage and butchering the other. They had parted ways after the hunt and now Daryl couldn't wait to get home to see if he could talk Willow into doing what she had said she was going to do this morning. He could not get that picture out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Pulling up to the house, Daryl looked at the beat up Mustang and then at Joe. Looking at the door that had been kicked in he jumped out of the truck before it was parked and started running

"WILLOW!" He screamed running into the house stopping and staring at Summer.

"You WHORE!" He screamed and grabbed Summer by the throat and shoved her up against the wall. "I swear to God I will strangle and kill you right now if you don't tell me where she is." Daryl threatened as we watched her turn purple from lack of air.

"Daryl" Joe said softly "Let her go so she talk"

Daryl open his hand as Summer gasped for air.

"Talk" he said coldly

Summer took a few steps away and massaged her neck and couldn't help feel afraid. She hadn't expected this kind of murderous rage from him.

"I said TALK" Daryl spat taking a step towards her.

"T-tiny has her." She stuttered "he left me here to give you the message your brother or your lover" Summer said trying to regain her composure.  
Daryl stared at her

"And how is it that he left you of all people to give me that message?" He asked bitterly

"It was an accident Daryl, I didn't mean to cause problems. After you and Willow left I went to the bar across the street to calm down a little and before I knew it, I was drunk and being treated pretty well by these bikers. They started talking about you and Merle and I told them I knew you guys, and I kind of complained about your new wife to be. I think that gave them the idea to take her but I swear I didn't mean to!"

Daryl stared at the ground and literally felt his heart rip in two.

"Daryl" Summer continued softly "you have to make the right choice here. If you turn over

Merle, they'll kill him and probably you. I doubt they'll kill Willow, I mean he may use her for awhile but he's not into killing women. She'll be fine, it's Merle you have to think about"

Daryl stared at her

"There's no choice here. I choose her, I will always choose her and Merle would agree with me." Daryl said softly

"What?" Summer asked dumbfounded "Merle is your blood, this Willow is just a girl, one you'll get over as long as you have your brother" she insisted.

That's when Daryl knew. He knew Summer had set this entire thing up. Grabbing her by the neck, he shoved her up against the wall again staring into her fearful eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" She whispered

Daryl thought long and hard then released her.

"No...but you're going to help me" he said stone cold

"Help you with what?" She worried

"Save them both"


	21. Revenge

"Daryl, I'm coming with you" Joe said sternly

Daryl sighed. He didn't want to hurt the old man's feelings but he wouldn't be a help, he'd just have one more person to worry about.

"I appreciate that Joe but I just need to get to Merle. There is something that I would be grateful if you could look after for me if you would" Daryl asked quietly

"Anything Daryl, what is it?"

"The door, its busted. When I bring Willow back she's going to be scared enough about what happened. I don't want her to have to sleep in her home and not be able to lock the door...I also want it re-enforced so this can never happen again. Do you think you can talk to Harlin and the other guys to see about taking care of this?"

"Of course Daryl, don't worry about it a second longer I'll take care of everything" Joe said sincerely.

"Alright, I'll be back...with her. I promise you that" Daryl said softly

"I don't doubt you in the least Daryl, I know you will" Joe said squeezing Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl hopped in the truck and checked Summer's restraints and started the truck.

"You can't do this Daryl, think about what you're doing, it's suicide!" Yelled Summer.

Daryl looked at her and turned off the truck and jumped out. Summer watched him walk back into the house for a moment then back out carrying something. Watching him as he got back in the truck, she began to protest but was cut off as Daryl slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"That'll work" he grunted starting the truck and heading down the driveway.

Daryl and Summer drove in peaceful silence all the way to Ray and Martha's to see Merle. Pulling in the driveway, Daryl drove up to the house and sat there staring at it. What if Merle wouldn't go along with his plan? What if she was already dead? He could feel his heart break further as despair seeped into his soul. Making sure Summer's hands were still tied and attached to the seat belt loop so she couldn't escape. Getting out of the truck, Daryl quickly crossed the yard and walked up on the porch and began pounding on the door.

"Daryl?" Said a concerned Martha as she answered the door, "You forget something from the trip?"

Daryl shook his head

"No, I need to see Merle. Can you ask him to come out here please?" Daryl asked softly

"Sure darlin' let me grab him" Martha said still concerned.

Daryl stood on the porch staring at the truck, making sure she wasn't going anywhere until he heard the door open behind him. Turning around everything hit Daryl all at once and he couldn't help breaking down in front of his brother.

"What's going on Daryl?" Merle said quietly, completely shocked at his brother's breakdown and obvious pain.

"Tiny took Willow" Daryl choked trying his best to wipe his tears and calm himself down. "He says he'll trade her for you"

Merle's jaw clenched as he nodded

"Alright then, let's go git yer girl then." Merle said resolved and began walking towards the truck.

"Merle wait" Daryl called. "If I show up with you, he's planning on killing us both. I don't even know if Willow is still alive. I have Summer tied up in the truck, she's the one that started this entire thing"

Merle turned and looked at Daryl

"Summer? The stripper from Garden City?" Merle asked

Daryl nodded and explained their trip to the small city they had taken to buy the bedroom set and everything that had happened.

"I always knew she was trouble" Merle nodded "so what do you think we should do little brother? I know you well enough that you have a plan in that brain of yours"

Daryl nodded

"I don't know how good it will work but I've got one. I got out of Summer that they're holding her in that seedy motel on the south side of Fayetteville. We're supposed to show up for the swap at 6pm only there won't be a swap, they're looking to gun us both down. If Willow is dead, I might as well be in that truck" Daryl said as his voice cracked

"Listen little brother, she ain't dead...she ain't. I know Tiny well enough and if there's one thing he likes it's a pretty girl and your girl is probably the prettiest one we've seen around these parts. He'd want to keep her for himself...might be why he wants to take you out as well. I know your girl and she's a fighter, you know that too, so we gotta do what we gotta do to make sure her fight ain't for nuthin'" Merle said vehemently.

Daryl nodded

"You're right" he said quietly

"Of course I'm right dummy, now tell me that plan so we can get our act together" Merle smiled

Daryl and Merle walked slowly to the truck as Daryl explained what he wanted to do with Merle nodding every now and then.

"That's actually not a bad plan little brother. We'll need to stop for a few things and it might not be that easy finding another red truck like this one but we'll make do. Let's head to Peach tree, they should have most of what we need" Merle said climbing in the truck next to Summer. "Well hello there Summer, heard you've been being quite the pain in the ass. Well get ready to redeem yourself sweetheart" Merle grinned.

Willow sat on the floor in the corner of the dark and dingy hotel room watching the two men pace and check the window from time to time. Looking at her wrists, they had taken the zip tie off after it had cut her and left her bleeding everywhere but now she had layers of duct tape wrapped around them and it was difficult to move her hands, but not impossible. Turning her hand so her finger was in between her wrists, she slid her ring around and began rubbing it on the tape. She wasn't really sure that it was doing any good until she felt the tape give a little.

Watching the men, making sure they didn't catch her she listened to their conversation

"Are Dallas and Thomas in place?" Tiny asked

"Yup, they're behind those cars and we got slim and Tony behind those ones. When they pull up, they won't know what hit them" said the other man

"Good, good" said Tiny "I've been tired of those Dixon boys for a long time. Daryl never really caused me a problem but if I kill his brother, he's going to make himself one and will be up my ass until I kill him anyway…might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Willow sat in shock listening to them. Daryl was walking into a trap and they were planning on killing him! Panicking she began to rub the tape harder to get free to put a stop to all of this. She couldn't help her aching heart as the tears fell. How could she lose him like this? The only hope she had was that he would do the right thing and not come here and give up Merle, but she knew him better than that and knew he'd never be able to live with himself abandoning her. She had to get free, she had to! Feeling the tape give a little more, she worked harder. She was probably ruining her ring but if it meant saving Daryl's life, it wouldn't matter.

"What time is it?" asked Tiny

"Almost six…they should be here any minute" said the other guy as they both watched out the slit in the closed curtains.

"Did you see where they're stationed at?" asked Merle as he continued to duct tape Summer's hands to the steering wheel of the beat up old red truck.

"Yeah, I went up on the roof of that brick building. There are four of them….two behind cars on the east side and two on the west." Daryl whispered

Merle nodded

"Covering both sides and my guess is Tiny and one of his boys are in the room watching in case they need more firepower. You take the two on the east side and I'll get the two on the west. After we're going to have to blast our way in to the room and pray Willow is out of the line of fire." Merle said seriously looking at Daryl.

Daryl nodded but felt so sick to his stomach. Willow being in any kind of danger made him sick, but this kind of danger was just too much for him to deal with.

"She's going to be OK little brother. We're going to get her out of there" Merle said quietly

"Shut up Summer and quit squirming. I know it sucks being a decoy but you asked for it."

Daryl watched as Summer panicked and tried yelling with the tape on her mouth all wide-eyed as Merle taped her feet to the seat so she couldn't hit the brake. Maybe it was awful of him but he didn't feel sorry for her, not one bit. Maybe she hadn't wanted him to die but she did Willow and that was enough for him to sacrifice her life. Checking the mannequin sitting next to summer, making sure it would tip over as soon as it was hit, he pulled the baseball hat down lower over its face to hide the plastic skin. Looking at it, he wasn't sure it would work but it was the only thing he could think of.

Walking over to the other side of the truck, Daryl took out a pair of scissors and began hacking off Summer's hair at the neck. He heard her scream behind the tape but it didn't bother him in the least. Placing a baseball cap on her head, he supposed she could pass for him alright, especially since they were close to losing the light of day. Looking at her, he held up her chopped hair.

"You see this? That's for Willow. As for the rest of this, that's from both of us…..May you rot in hell" Daryl said bitterly and slammed the door shut.

"You ready?" whispered Merle

Daryl nodded as they got behind the truck and began to push as hard as they could getting the truck at a good speed to look like it was pulling into the parking lot on its own. Once the truck was going, Merle and Daryl slipped away on each of their side and waited for the gunfire. Watching the truck stop in front of the motel they held their breath hoping this would work. Hearing the "pop pop pop" sound they knew they were firing. It was working.

Daryl ran behind the cars, finding the two men firing easily enough. Raising his gun, he fired on both, killing them. Looking over to where Merle had disappeared on the other side, he waited for his signal that his two were dead as well. Finally seeing Merle's signal, they both ran for the motel trying to stay out of the line of sight of anyone inside. Pressing themselves against the building and inching their way to the door, Daryl froze horrified at hearing several gunshots sound in the room.

"NO!" he screamed and ran for the door.

Willow worked frantically on the tape as she heard Tiny whisper

"They're here"

Hearing the gunfire begin, she ripped the tape completely off and jumped and grabbed the gun in the back of the waistband of the one man she didn't know, firing it into his head. Watching Tiny turn around in surprise Willow screamed in terror as she fired at Tiny over and over again until he lay dead on the floor. Collapsing onto the ground, she screamed again knowing there was no way Daryl had survived the ambush. Looking up as the door blasted open she waited for the men's bullets to find her aching heart and to send her to be with Daryl.

Daryl stared at the two dead men and Willow sitting on the ground covered in blood with a gun hanging from her fingertips.

"Willow?" his voice cracked

Willow raised her head and looked at him confused.

"Daryl?" she whispered

Daryl was immediately on the ground, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh thank God" he whispered "I thought…I thought Tiny killed you. We heard the shots and thought…Oh thank God" he cried holding her close as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Willow looked at him still not sure she could really trust what she was seeing

"How is it possible that you're alive?" she asked "They saw you pull up and I heard the gunfire…how did you?" she looked at him completely bewildered

"It wasn't us. Someone else was in the truck. We knew they would try and kill us both so we set a trap" Daryl said looking at her shocked face "You OK? You hurt?" he asked as he began to check her over.

Willow shook her head

"I'm not hurt, I'm OK" she whispered putting her hand on his face still not believing he was real. "When I saw you come through the door I thought I died and that I was with you again" she said staring at him as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"No sweetheart, we're OK, but I need to get you out of here." Daryl said standing up, pulling her with him.

"Hey y'all, we need to get gone" Merle said poking his head in the door "I haven't seen any others, but he's got more guys than these ones and I don't want to be here when they find out he's dead."

"We're coming" Daryl said quietly, grabbing Willow's hand and walking her past the bodies.

Daryl, Merle and Willow walked quickly through the parking lot but Willow slowed as they walked past the bullet ridden truck. Seeing a body slumped over the steering wheel, she looked at Daryl as Daryl slid her a sideways glance.

"Summer" he whispered

Willow nodded

"Good" she whispered back

Turning the corner Willow was relieved to see her truck was still in one piece as they all piled in and took off out of there. Willow gripped Daryl's arm as he drove until he lifted it and put it around her. She was still a bit shaken and didn't want to let go of him for anything. Driving for a little while, Merle looked at them.

"Daryl, if it's alright with you all, I'd like to stick around here for a little while. I don't know if there will be much fallout or not from Tiny's death but I'd like to be nearby in case there is."

Daryl nodded

"Sure bro, you OK with that Willow?" Daryl asked quietly

"Absolutely" Willow whispered "the spare room is yours for as long as you need it"

Merle nodded at her

"Thanks…I don't have to stay with y'all though…I mean I could stay at the shack if you want" Merle said quietly

Willow shook her head

"No, I'd rather you stay with us. The only thing better than one Dixon boy protecting you is two Dixon boys" she smiled at Merle as Daryl tightened his arm around her and kissed the  
top of her head as he continued to drive the rest of the way home.

Pulling into the parking lot of Boondocks, Willow looked at Daryl

"Daryl I don't want to see grandpa like this, it might scare him a little too much seeing all this blood" she said staring down at her clothes

Daryl looked at her and nodded his head

"OK, I'll just run in and tell him you're OK but you need to clean up. I promised I would let him know" Daryl said

"OK, tell him I love him, I'm fine and I'll see him later" Willow said giving Daryl a kiss.  
Merle and Willow watched as Daryl hopped out of the truck and walked into Boondocks

'You OK little girl?" asked Merle staring at her

Willow nodded

"Yeah…I'm…OK."

"Has to be affecting you some, killing someone for the first time let alone two people" Merle said quietly

Willow nodded again

"It does some…but I think since it was yours and Daryl's life or theirs…I don't know. I just can't seem to get that upset about it." She said quietly

Merle nodded

"Yeah…they were some pretty bad people. It's real sad that I ended up hanging around with them, I can see that now. Can I ask you another question?" He asked

Willow nodded

"Sure" she said looking at him.

"When you found me…you know…..I had written a note to Daryl….. Did you give it to him?" Merle asked quietly

Willow shook her head

"No, I still have it but…I just couldn't give it to him. I was worried he would blame himself for everything." Willow answered

"Good" Merle breathed out slowly "I didn't want to bring it up to him if he hadn't…I feel pretty guilty for writing it now and if you would, just toss it in the fire when you get a chance."  
Willow nodded and gripped his hand and squeezed.

"I will Merle."

Willow thought about the note and Merle's apology for shooting Daryl but he eventually in the end he had turned it around and almost made it sound like Daryl's fault he got shot and why Merle was committing suicide. There wasn't a chance in hell Willow was going to give him that note and burned it a long time ago.

Watching Daryl walk out and get in the truck, she saw her grandpa and Annie standing at the door. Waving to them and giving them a small smile, they waved back and she grinned as her grandpa blew her a kiss. She'd love nothing more than to run and give him a hug but she just couldn't like this and she needed to get these clothes off as soon as possible  
Willow sighed seeing the house come into view…she had been so worried she would never see this place again, or be here with Daryl again. Sliding out of the truck holding Daryl's hand, they all walked up the steps to the door and stopped and stared.

"I asked them to re-enforce the door but wow" he said softly

All three looked as the door were now double paned and were set in a metal frame.

"Nobody getting through those unless they got a grenade" Merle said quietly  
Daryl nodded

"Yup…not going to happen again, I'll tell you that much" he said looking at Willow  
Willow smiled softly at Daryl and kissed him

"Looks great guys, but I need a serious shower and maybe I shouldn't be thinking about food right now, but I am starving. What do you guys say to warming up some of the turkey leftovers?" she asked as they all walked inside

"Sounds good" Daryl said kissing her softly "I'll start warming stuff up while you get in the shower"

Willow nodded and slowly began climbing the steps. Grabbing some pajama pants and a t-shirt and underclothes, she walked directly into the bathroom and hesitantly looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but be a little horrified at how she looked with blood splatter all over her face and skin and then her clothes….turning the shower on so that the steam began to fill the room, she slipped off her clothes and looked at them laying in a bloody pile on the floor. Looking up as the door opened, she stared at Daryl as he walked in.

"Baby I'm going to heat up everything including the potatoes and stuff OK?" Daryl asked

Willow nodded staring at the clothes.

"Willow...you OK?" he said gently rubbing her arm

Willow nodded again

"Yeah, but would you do something for me?" She asked

"Anything, you know that" Daryl said sliding his arms around her waist hugging her softly

"Would you take these clothes away? I don't care what you do with them...throw them out or burn them...I just don't want to see them again" she said softly

"You got it" Daryl said softly, picking them up and kissing her sweetly."food will be ready when you're done"

Willow nodded and kissed him again before stepping into the hot steaming water. Willow poured the soap in her hand and lathered her hair over and over again until the soap and water ran clear. Scrubbing her body from head to toe several times, until finally she felt clean. Drying off with a big fluffy towel and wrapping her hair up with it after, she slipped her PJ's on and then padded out the bathroom and then down the stairs to where the love of her life cooked them dinner. Slipping her arms around his waist she kissed his shoulder.

"Hi" she softly

Daryl turned and smiled

"Hi" he said kissing her slowly

"Can I do anything?" She asked

"Yup" Daryl said scooping her up and carrying her into the living room "you can sit here and let me wait on you hand and foot" he smiled setting her on the couch pulling a throw blanket around her.

Willow giggled at Merle's eye roll.

"You're my witness Merle, he treats me like this and then calls me a spoiled brat. He's not allowed to call me that if it's his own fault" she laughed

"Zip it" he smirked at her "before I shove something in your mouth...and I meant a dinner roll, get your mind out of the gutter" he laughed ducking a couch pillow she threw at him.

Watching Daryl bring their dinner plates in on a tray, Willow's mouth watered with the smell. She could not wait to eat every mouthful. Eating happily while Daryl and Merle talked about their hunting trip, Willow finished her plate and took it into the kitchen putting in the dishwasher. Taking the towel off her hair, she began patting it until it was only damp. Hanging up her towel she began brushing out her long dark hair until it was free of tangles and snarles. Heading back towards the living room, she stopped in shock as her stomach started to violently turn.

Running up the stairs as fast as she could, she heard Daryl call her name, but she couldn't stop. Flying into the bathroom, she made it just in time as she threw up her entire dinner in the toilet. Still feeling her stomach ache, she flushed the toilet and waited for round number two. Feeling Daryl's hand rub her back, she couldn't help the hot tears that fell down her cheeks. Feeling her stomach heave again, Daryl pulled her hair back out of the way while she emptied the last contents of her stomach. Flushing the toilet again and then brushing her teeth at the sink with Daryl hovering close.

"Did I do something wrong with the food?" He asked worriedly

Willow shook her head

"No, I don't think so...I don't think food poisoning works that fast. I don't know maybe I'm stressed more about today than I thought I was. All I want is to crawl into bed and hope that my stomach is done revolting" she said laying her cheek on his chest feeling his arms hold her tight.

Picking her up in his arms, Daryl carried her to the bed and kissed her softly while pulling the covers over her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go clean up downstairs" he whispered and left her drifting off to sleep.

She barely remembered Daryl coming back to bed except for feeling his comforting arms around her as she snuggled against his chest. Waking from a sound sleep early the next morning with her stomach churning again, she slipped out of the bed quietly and ran for the bathroom . Throwing up next to nothing, considering she had emptied her stomach last night, she flushed then began brushing her teeth again when it hit her.

Staring at the Calender and then laying her hand on her belly with her eyes big and round she whispered "oh no"


	22. Gifts

Willow stared into the mirror, rubbing her belly trying to think. Was she late? With everything going on and the move she couldn't remember her last period. The last one she could remember was when they were getting ready to move in and that was like 5 or 6 weeks ago.

Walking absentmindedly back into the bedroom, she looked at Daryl who was awake propped up on one elbow.

"You get sick again?" He asked softly

Willow crawled back into bed and snuggled next to him.

"Not really" she whispered "I thought I was but there's nothing in my stomach. I think I might have a touch of the flu...I have a little of the chills and body aches" she fibbed. She hated lying to him but she didn't want to freak him out with baby talk if it was a false alarm.

Willow felt his hand on her forehead

"You don't feel like you have a fever" he said softly "maybe it's just a 24 hour thing"

Willow nodded and closed her eyes

"Maybe" she whispered drifting back to sleep in his arms

Willow woke several hours later and had to admit she felt a lot better. Maybe it was just a 24 hour thing. Swinging her legs out of bed, she got dressed and walked down the stairs looking for Daryl and Merle. Not seeing them downstairs, she looked outside and smiled seeing the two sitting there fishing. Walking back into the kitchen, she looked around. She was hungry but she wasn't sure she could trust her stomach. Deciding on some tea and toast, she turned the burner on under the kettle, she reached for a cup and a teabag of chamomile. Hearing the door open she turned and looked seeing Daryl walk in.

"Hey, I'll do that" he said softly coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "How you feeling?"

"Better" she smiled "I want to see how tea and toast goes then I'll tell you how much better"

"Here, sit down. Let me" Daryl said as she stared at him "please?" He added

Willow nodded and moved out of the way letting him fix her tea. Popping herself up on the kitchen counter, she watched him as he got the bread out and put it in the toaster, and turned the flame up on the kettle. Walking over to her, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly. Out of nowhere, Willow's hunger for him grew tremendously. Pulling him closer and kissing him heatedly he chuckled

"I guess you are feeling better"

Willow nodded and kissed his neck, sliding her hands up his shirt

"Hey" Daryl said softly "we should probably try to get something in you first"

"I am trying to get something in me" she whispered

Daryl chuckled loving that she was feeling better, returned her hungry kisses and moaned softly as she slid her hands over his backside pulling him closer to her. Unable to resist he slid his hands under her rear, pulling her tight against his hardening shaft. Jumping at the sound of the kettle whistle, he grinned and backed away from her turning off the stove

"You're bad" he smirked as he poured the water

"Daryl...you can't start something like that and walk away, that's not very nice" she pouted

"Stop it. I'm not looking at the lip, drink your tea and eat your toast then we'll talk about me doing not nice things to you" he said covering up her mouth with his hand.

Willow rolled her eyes but nibbled on her toast and sipped her hot tea.

"This does taste good and I do feel better" she admitted drinking more tea.

Daryl nodded

"I was hoping...now we just got to wait to see if you can keep it down" he said softly still a little worried.

Picking her up and carrying her into the living room, he set her on the couch and stretched out next to her.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked her quietly.

He had been wondering about this lately plus he knew getting her thinking about it was a sure fire way to distract her from sex for the next little while so he could make sure she was OK.

Willow smiled at him

"You're trying to distract me" she giggled "OK fine...um tomorrow? Doesn't matter to me...I think that's how it goes" she grinned trying to wiggle underneath him

Daryl shook his head

"You're impossible" he whispered kissing her slowly "but honestly I have been thinking about it. What if we got married on New Years eve? Kind of like starting a new year and a new life together...plus it's a really easy date for me to remember" he grinned

Willow stared at him so unbelievably touched that he really had been thinking about this.  
Nodding her head she caressed his cheek with her hand as she stared into his beautiful pools of blue.

"I love that idea" she whispered

"I don't know if you're wanting to do it in a church or whatever but I was wondering if we could just do it at Boondocks. I mean that's where we first met, had our first fight, our first kiss, our first dance, where I first realized I was in love with you, and where we had sex the most, but maybe we won't tell your grandfather that last part" he chuckled.

"I think it's perfect" Willow smiled "it's large enough to fit everyone we want to invite and then we can have the reception right there plus a new years eve party. You really are the perfect guy aren't you?" She said softly sliding her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know about perfect, but I did kind of like thinking about it" he smiled

"Says the guy who absolutely refused to be my boyfriend, but then said you would be but didn't know how and then ended up being the best one on the planet" she giggled

"I wouldn't say that either, I had some serious rough patches there for awhile" he said thinking about when he left her.

"Hey" she said grabbing his chin making him look at her "you are the best. You put up with my mouth, my temper, my insecurities, my foot stomp" she smiled "I can't imagine my life without you."

Daryl kissed her tenderly, loving every taste and touch of her. Feeling their desire spark, he eased back. He still wasn't convinced she was all better. She had kept the tea and toast down for over an hour but she had been pretty sick last night and he wasn't taking any chances.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked wanting more from him

"Willow, you were really sick last night, you need rest and time to recuperate" he said softly

"Fine" she said pushing him off her standing up

Great, here comes the temper, he thought.

"I'll take care of it myself" she said and stomped up the stairs

Daryl sat there utterly stunned that she had brought that up again. Staring at the stairs he shook his head, what the hell was he doing sitting there? he thought as he went running up the steps.

Willow stood in their room and felt somewhat guilty of the fit she threw but she couldn't help it. Her hormones were going crazy and even the smell of his skin was enough to make her lose her mind. Turning around she watched him as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest as he slowly crossed his ankle

"If you're going to take care of it, then get to it. I get to watch though" Daryl said with a half smile

He was daring her again, just like that night with the shot of whiskey that seemed a lifetime ago.

He should know better.

Willow stared at him and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the slowly over her hips dropping them to the floor. Slipping her t shirt over her head, she dropped it letting it land on top of her jeans. Unhooking her bra, she pushed the straps forward exposing her full and ample breasts that were aching to be touched. Staring into his eyes, she had to hide a smile because of the look on his face. She was getting to him and she was loving every minute of it. Hooking her thumbs in the corners of her panties, she turned her back to him and bent over slipping them off and smiled hearing him take a step in and shut the door.

Climbing onto the bed, she lay naked and stared at him as her hands slowly slid down her body. She was so nervous but excited to be doing this, she had never done this before, at least not in front of anyone and the erotic sensations that tingled over her body that felt absolutely amazing. Sliding her hand down further, her breath caught as she slipped her fingers between her wet lips and rubbed her button of pleasure. Willow watched as Daryl kicked off his boots and slipped off his shirt before unzipping his jeans. Watching his pants drop and see the large bulge in his shorts, his excitement only heightened hers. Watching him rub the front of his shorts did things to her she didn't think was possible. Sliding a finger inside she moaned as she watched Daryl pull out his thick cock and stroke himself watching her. The erotic feeling tripled in intensity. Never letting her eyes leave him, she watched as he walked towards the bed to lean over and devour her mouth.

"Daryl..." she whispered

And that was all it took as he climbed on the bed and pushed her hand away, replacing it with his own, she groaned feeling his masterful fingers bring her the pleasure only he could give her. Sliding her hand up and down his long, hard erection, he moaned in her mouth as he kissed her.

"I can't wait any longer Willow, I have to have you now" he whispered plunging his full length inside her.

Willow's body rocked with pleasure as he drove into her feeling her insides tremble as she reached her climax almost instantly. Feeling Daryl's release come on like a freight train, they were both left sweating and panting staring in wonder at each other.

"That was unbelievable" Daryl whispered sliding his arms around her kissing her softly  
Willow nodded not quite sure she was able to talk just yet

"I never did anything like that before" she whispered "you're a bad influence" she laughed still catching her breath

"If I can cause that kind of reaction, then I'm a damn good influence" he laughed still kissing her slowly.

Willow smiled and kissed him back, snuggling up next to him and closed her eyes as he gently rubbed her back. She was so happy she seemed to be over the sickness but she still tired more easily not having a lot of food in her, although she'd never let Daryl know that for fear he'd hold back again. Hearing Merle rummaging around downstairs in the kitchen she laughed softly

"Sounds like someone is looking for something to eat" she said softly

"He can fend for himself...I am way too happy and content to move a muscle. I think maybe we'll stay right here for the rest of our lives...or at least until I get hungry" he grinned wrapping his arms around her tighter. "I love you so much" he whispered "I can't imagine my life without you either"

Daryl and Willow lay in bed for the rest of the afternoon talking quietly and enjoying each other. Getting a whiff of something delicious being cooked downstairs, Willow laughed as her tummy grumbled.

"Hey Y'all hungry?" Merle yelled up the stairs

"Yes!" Willow yelled back and jumped out of bed.

"So much staying here for the rest of our lives" Daryl teased as she turned and looked at him.

Smiling she looked his magnificent body laying there naked and had second thoughts about eating.

"Alright, I'm up" Daryl said rolling out of bed "you gotta stop looking at me like that or we'll never eat again" he said softly slipping on his clothes

"I can't help it you're a serious piece of beefcake, I'm going to look at you every chance I get" she grinned

Daryl laughed and chased her out of the room catching her as they hit the bottom step.

"Damn bro, what smells so good?" Daryl said walking into the kitchen still play wrestling with Willow.

"Well, I fried some fish up for us but I wasn't sure Willow here could stomach that, so I made a pot of chicken noodle soup...well turkey noodle since there's quite a bit left. Figured that would be better on her stomach" Merle said

Willow smiled at him and couldn't help herself as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you Merle" she said sweetly and grinned seeing him blush

"She does it to the best of us bro" Daryl said laughing at his brother's blush.

"Shut up dummy, that's just the first time I've ever been kissed by a real lady before is all"

Daryl couldn't help himself laughing again.

"Whatever you say bro, I worked up an appetite, I think I'm going to have both" Daryl said sipping a spoonful of soup.

Sitting down to eat Willow tasted the soup and savored the mouthful, it was delicious. Eating an entire bowl, she would soon find out if she was better or not. After dinner she and Daryl sat in the living room with Merle and she cuddle next to Daryl as she listened to them tell stories of crazy times they had. Feeling herself get sleepy, she headed off to bed soon followed by Daryl who was ready for another round of love making. Laying in his arms, Willow started to drift off thinking she was glad she wasn't sick anymore and also glad she didn't bring up to Daryl about her maybe being pregnant...true she was still late but there had been a lot of stress in their life and that was probably it. Curling up against his warm body she fell soundly asleep until very early morning. Sliding out of bed and running to the bathroom to get sick, she flushed the toilet and thought, well hell.

For the next couple of weeks Willow had pretty much the same routine, pickup around the house, visit grandpa and Annie, make love with Daryl and get sick every morning while Daryl slept. She knew she should tell him, but she wanted to be sure before she sent him into a full blown panic. Sitting at the bar, watching grandpa and Annie work, she looked in surprise as her grandpa sat a beer in front of her and Daryl. Staring at the drink, she knew she couldn't drink it, so she slid it in front of Daryl

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked seeing he now had two beers

"Nothing, just not in the mood for beer" she smiled

"Hey Willow, I'm taking a trip to Peach tree tomorrow to do some last minute Christmas shopping, you want to go with me?" Annie asked

Willow practically jumped out of her stool she became so excited. This was exactly what she had been hoping for. Trying to calm herself she sat back and tried to be nonchalant

"Sure Annie, there's a couple of things I need to pick up plus some stuff for Christmas dinner. You guys are still coming right?" Willow asked trying not to look at Daryl who was staring hard at her.

Sliding a glance at him she felt her cheeks blush...crap.

"By that look and by how much you want to go tomorrow, I'm hoping the present you're going for is mine" he winked

"Maybe, maybe not" she grinned, glad that's all he thought it was.

"Your grandpa wants us to pick up stuff for the wedding too. He ordered something from Bill and it's supposed to be in, won't tell me what it is though" Annie grinned

Willow smiled and nodded but couldn't help but be distracted. Everything was falling into place. Annie would be busy with whatever and she could excuse herself and slip in to see Doc Mike to find out once and for all.

"So what was that all about?" Daryl asked kissing her belly, making his way back up to her mouth.

"About what?" Willow asked still out of breath from her last orgasm.

"About you being all excited about going to Peach tree tomorrow" he whispered nuzzling her  
neck

"I wasn't that excited" she lied "I just have things to get and to do"

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her

"Maybe I should go with you to make sure you're not up to no good" he teased

"NO! I mean no, you can't go" she said thinking dam it, relax or he's really going to get suspicious

Daryl laughed

"So it is for me" he said kissing her softly

Willow smiled and nodded

"Yes, it's for you, you found me out now drop it or you're not getting it" she scolded as she kissed him.

"Fine" Daryl sighed and slid behind her to spoon her body as they slept.

"I hope it's something good" he teased kissing her shoulder

"Me too" she whispered

Willow was a bundle of nerves as Annie drove to Peach Tree, but thankfully Annie didn't seem none the wiser as she chatted about Christmas and the wedding. The wedding, Willow thought. It had seemed almost like an afterthought because of her dealing with the possibility of being pregnant.

Pulling into the main square, Willow walked with Annie to where she needed to go and picked up a few groceries for Christmas eve dinner tomorrow evening. Finding a new pipe for her grandpa and new riding gloves that would match their new leather jackets she had gottenfor Merle and Daryl, she was kind of relieved she found them extra presents so her saying it was for him, wasn't a complete lie.

"Willow, I just need to run in here and see Bill for a bit" Annie said

"Sure Annie, I have one more place I need to stop. How about we meet at the diner when we're done and grab a bite?" Willow asked

"That sounds good sweetie, see you there!" Annie said and took off in the opposite direction

Willow walked quickly to the big brick building and opened the door praying doctor Mike would be there.

"Willow! Hello there! I hear congratulations are in order" Doc Mike said

Willow was stunned for a moment

"Huh?" She said quietly

Doc Mike looked at her strangely

"Your wedding next week? Are you feeling OK Willow?" He asked

"Oh, oh yes, thank you, I hope you can make it. As for the other thing, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She asked

"Absolutely" the doctor said and escorted Willow to a private room.

Willow sat across from Annie in a fog. She nodded and smiled but her mind was so far away. She indeed was pregnant...6 or 7 weeks pregnant and will be due in July. Doing the math, that meant she had gotten pregnant towards the end of October which could have been their first night in the new house. Now how to tell Daryl...

What she wanted to do was after dinner and gifts were opened, she wanted to tell him he had one more gift and have him open a small box with baby booties but she didn't have any baby booties and that just seemed to cutesy for a Dixon boy. Not sure what to do Willow smiled and nodded when Annie asked her if she was ready to go.

Walking into the kitchen with her bags, she set them on the counter and looked at Daryl laughing with Merle and her heart did a funny thing. It filled up so much she thought it would burst.

"Hey beautiful" Daryl smiled walking into the kitchen but was stunned as Willow wrapped her arms around him tight and burst into tears.

"Willow, baby, tell me what's wrong...c'mon let me help" Daryl said clearly concerned

"Daryl, this is going to make zero sense to you but there is absolutely nothing wrong. I think I'm just overly emotional with Christmas and the wedding and I'm tired from shopping and I have to cook dinner tomorrow and..."

Willow's words were cut off by a sweet kiss

"First of all Annie and Martha will be here to help and me, Merle and your grandpa will be roasting the ham in the smoker so don't worry about any of that. The wedding is all but set, all you have to do is show up. How about I draw you a hot bubble bath and you soak some of those worries away and get a good nights rest?" He said softly kissing the tip of her nose

Willow nodded and sniffled. She hated acting like such a child but the enormity of everything was just a little much. Grabbing the groceries, Merle came in and stopped her

"I got those little lady, just go do what you need to do" he said quietly and began putting them away.

"Thank you Merle" she smiled softly and grabbed her gift bags and took them to her room.  
Hearing the water running, she grabbed her PJ's and undies and walked into the bathroom seeing Daryl sitting on the side of the tub.

"C'mere" he said softly holding out his hand

Willow took it and watched as he undressed her, kissing her everywhere as he did. Not being able to hold back the tears again, she tried blinking through them so he wasn't again alarmed. She just couldn't help but think how much she loved him and how absolutely wonderful he was and that if he wasn't happy about the baby, it would destroy her.  
Easing herself into the tub, she let the hot water work on her stressed body, relaxing all of her worries. Willow closed her eyes and felt Daryl shampoo and condition her hair and then wash her back and shoulders. Completely relaxed, Daryl helped her out of the tub, he wrapped her in a towel and began drying her body and then hair.

"OK, get dressed, I'm going to go get changed and ready for bed" Daryl said softly

Willow couldn't help but feel guilty about cutting short his evening

"Daryl, you don't have to-" Willow stopped as Daryl gave her a look "OK" she said softly and began getting dressed

After brushing her hair out, Willow got in bed next to him and held onto him tightly as he held her. She couldn't help but worry with how absolutely perfect everything was between them and now everything was about to change. A part of her couldn't wait for tomorrow to be over but another part completely dreaded it. She had made up her mind to tell him after the gifts were opened but she still wasn't sure she could do it in front of everyone.

Willow sat in the living room as if in a dream. Everyone was laughing and talking and enjoying all of their gifts. Merle was thrilled with his new leather jacket and hunting rifle as was Daryl and his new crossbow she had gotten for him. Her gifts were just as wonderful with new clothes, a beautiful cashmere throw blanket, and a gorgeous sapphire necklace Daryl had gotten her to wear for their wedding as something blue. He also surprised her and gave her their wedding band set for next week and both rings, his and hers, were just as beautiful as her engagement ring. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and anxious, not sure she could do this, she excused herself to the kitchen.

Daryl watched her walk into the next room and couldn't help but worry. He knew something had been wrong since yesterday but she wasn't saying a word, probably because of Christmas. Whatever it was, it was neighing on her heavily and he was done with watching her suffer. Getting up and excusing himself he walked into the kitchen with her to find out once and for all what was wrong.

"Willow?" Daryl said walking into the moonlit kitchen finding her staring out the glass doors

Willow turned and smiled at him holding out her hand

"Willow you have to-"

"Wait Daryl" she interrupted "I have one more gift to give you" she said softly

Daryl sighed

"OK but lets go back in the living room, but after, we need to talk" he said

Willow shook her head

"No...I was going to give it to you in front of everyone but...I just can't. I think it should just be us two, at least until I give it to you"

Daryl stared at her completely confused

"OK...where is it?" He asked

Willow took a step closer and grabbed his hand placing it on her belly.

"Here" she whispered

Daryl stared at his hand on her stomach but wasn't getting it. Looking at her face and her glistening eyes he looked back at his hand and it hit him like a freight train.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered

Willow nodded watching him carefully

"Are you sure?"

Willow nodded again

"That's why I needed to go to Peach tree...I went to see Doc Mike to make sure. I'm about 6 weeks, almost 7. I'm due in July" she said quietly

"Are you happy about it? I mean you were crying yesterday and today you've been really distant..." he asked worried

Willow nodded

"I am. I guess I've just been worrying that you wouldn't be"

"Willow..." Daryl sighed

Willow watched as Daryl dropped to his knees and wrap his arms around her waist and press his cheek against her belly

"Hey little one...it's your dad..." he said softly

Willow couldn't help it as the tears that poured from her eyes, watching Daryl turn his face to hers with a few tears on his cheeks. Willow went to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as he held her as the reality of them becoming parents hit them full on.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered "how crazy is that? And for the record if I was worried about getting you pregnant, I believe I would have used protection...I mean I assumed it would happen when it was supposed to and I guess that's now. You OK with all of this?"

Willow nodded and kissed him

"Yeah, I'm excited, especially now that I know you are too...and that flu I had a couple weeks ago? Not the flu" she laughed softly

"You've known since then?" Daryl asked

Willow shook her head

"No...I mean I wondered but I guess I was in a little bit of denial. I didn't know for sure until yesterday. I wanted to tell you last night but then I thought it might be a nice Christmas present. I was going to tell you in front of everyone but I chickened out." She said quietly

"It's OK " he whispered softly kissing her deeply. "It was kind of nice just being us, but we should probably go back in there and announce it or something" he smiled

"Wait, I do have one more gift, hang on. I got it just in case you wanted to celebrate". Willow said and ran to the hall closet and took out a box and handed it to him.

Daryl laughed softly staring at the cigars

"C'mere" he said softly and grabbed and kissed her with all the love her felt in his heart

"Alright you two, you joining us or do you want us to leave?" Grinned Joe

"No, no...we're on our way back in. Nobody go anywhere, we have one more present to give" Daryl said with a smile

Willow held Daryl's hand as they walked into the living room and began passing out cigars to everyone including Annie and Martha.

"What in the world is this Daryl?" They all asked looking at him and their cigars.

"Well...it's for a celebration. It appears that I'm going to be a dad and Willow a mom." He said quietly

The room was silent for a moment until an uproar of hugs and laughter.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great grandpa" Joe said "man does that make me feel old"

Willow hugged and kissed him "no pops, you're not. From now on I call you pops and the baby can call you grandpa" she smiled at him as she saw a tear in his eye

"And Daryl, you better be at that alter next week...don't make me get my shotgun" Joe teased

"Joe...the devil himself could not keep me from her next week" Daryl smiled softly


	23. Uninvited

Willow hugged her grandpa goodnight and watched their last guest leave for the evening.

"C'mon mommy," Daryl said scooping her up in his arms "that is still really kind of weird to say" he laughed

Willow kissed him and smiled

"It really is weird, dad" she laughed as Daryl headed for the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait" Willow said, stopping him "let me down for a second, we forgot something"  
Daryl put her down looking at her curiously, watching her walk to the closet. Willow dug around and smiled, pulling out two Christmas stockings. Showing Daryl, his heart ached seeing one labeled

"Daryl" and the other "Merle"

"What's that for?" He whispered

"For Santa to fill of course" she smiled

Daryl watched her walk into the living room and hang them above the fireplace as a lump in his throat grew. It touched him so deeply that she wanted to help fix something that hurt him as a boy. During one of their many late night talks, he and Willow had talked a little about their childhoods. It was something he still had trouble talking about, but to give her a better idea what it was like he had explained to her how in his house, Christmas gifts weren't given and Santa never came.

Thinking back to when he was a boy, he remembered writing Santa and apologizing for every bad thing he could think of that he and Merle had done that year in hopes he would finally stop by his house. He never did though and it made it hate him especially after seeing all the neighborhood kids with their new toys and gifts. Eventually he knew that there really wasn't a Santa and it made a lot more sense to why he had never gotten anything, but it still hurt that all these other kids parents went out of their way to help them believe a magical man had stopped and left them presents and his father would care to leave them a stick of gum.

Looking at the stockings, Daryl frowned slightly

"But you don't have one," he said softly, wishing he would have thought of making her one as  
Willow smiled at him

"I do but it's at grandpa's place." She said hugging him looking at the stockings, admiring her handiwork.

"Next year there will be four of them,by," he said softly looking at her still completely blown away by the fact he was going to be a dad.

Willow smiled and nodded

"Alright, I need to get you to bed so Santa doesn't pass us by. Move mister" Willow said pointing up the stairs.

"You're going to make a great mom" Daryl laughed "you are so bossy"

Willow grinned as they climbed the steps and got ready for bed. Watching him lay his head on her stomach again, she played with his hair listening to him talk.

"I know people always say they don't care if it's a boy or a girl, but I seriously don't care. If it's a girl...oh man if you think you're spoiled...she's going to be awful and I'm going to love every second of it" Daryl whispered

Willow giggled, she did not doubt what he said in the least. He was terrible with her and wanting to do and pamper her with everything, she couldn't imagine how much worse he would be with his own little girl.

"And a boy...man...it will be so much fun to teach him to hunt and fish and ride... to do all the father and son stuff my dad never did with me. I can tell you this much, Santa will need a separate sleigh just for our kid's stuff" he smiled.

Willow smiled softly

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you talk like this and to be this happy about it" she whispered

Daryl looked up at her

"That reminds me, I have a bone to pick with you," he said kissing her belly and then moved to her lips "I don't understand how you would have thought I would be upset or mad about this"  
Daryl said laying on top of her staring into her eyes

"I don't know...I mean I didn't really think you would be mad, I guess I thought maybe you would be kind of more nervous and unsure. Things were just so perfect with us and I knew this would change everything. I know you had mentioned kids before but it was always in a future sense of the word and I didn't know if you were ready" she said quietly

Daryl stared at her for a moment

"It would appear I'm ready" he whispered as he kissed her tenderly.

Willow slid her legs open and pulled his hips closer to her as she deepened their kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Watching him pull back and look at her

"You sure?" He whispered

Willow stared at him.

"Daryl...I'm sorry but this is non-negotiable. My hormones are going haywire and just the smell of you sends me over the edge" she said seriously

Daryl chuckled

"My smell?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"I can't explain it, it's crazy. Your skin, it smells like a spring rain mixed with a summer breeze in a pine forest...and oranges...don't ask me why oranges...maybe it's citrusy or something but it does and its all my favorite smells wrapped into one and it drives me to distraction. I actually feel kind of bad for you because until this lets up a little, you must be at my disposal" she grinned

"You mean like this?" He whispered moving his hips slowly, pressing his hardening manhood into her.

"Yesss" she moaned "and there's one more gift you need to unwrap" she smiled.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and moved back down to her waist and began pulling her PJ pants off

"Mmmm look at those" he grinned looking at her lacy red Christmas panties with green bows "I believe I must have been pretty good to get something like this." He said kissing the top of the panties.

Willow watched in anticipation as he pulled the green ribbons at the sides that held the red lace together. Feeling the lace material slip off her skin, Daryl whispered

"Look at that, it's my most favorite thing in the world... you shouldn't have"

Willow giggled hearing his comment but her giggles quickly turned into a gasp as she felt his sultry mouth on her skin as he began licking his way to the heat between her legs.

"Man I love how you taste" he whispered as he slid his tongue inside her.

Willow moaned softly as her desire began to burn hot, savoring the intense sensations that his incredible tongue was creating. Feeling her pleasure begin to heighten she called to him

"Daryl" she whispered "I need you"

Kissing his way back up her body, he spread her legs wider and filled her with his throbbing shaft. Feeling him pump into her slow and deep, she ran her hands over his broad muscular back and thick shoulders loving every inch of him. Willow gasped again as he picked her up and pushed her against the headboard driving harder into her she felt every inch of her body explode with pleasure as she held on to him quivering until his seed was buried deep inside her. Easing her back down on the pillow, Daryl's kissed her slowly wrapping her in his arms.

"Mmmmmm" rumbled in his chest "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, even when I'm 80" he whispered

Willow softly laughed as she pictured him chasing her around as an old couple.  
Turning on his side so he could face her, he rested his hand on her hip and asked softly

"So when do you think it was we got pregnant?"

Willow smiled at his use of "we"

"I was thinking about it and if I'm doing the math correctly then it was right about when we moved in here...maybe I got pregnant on the bouncy castle" she giggled

Daryl laughed softly

"That would help explain the hole I put in that mattress, don't know my own strength" he grinned  
Willow laughed loudly but covered her mouth to quiet it. Grinning Daryl pulled her closer and began kissing her again.

"I love you" he whispered "Always and forever"

"I love you too...Forever and Always" she smiled

Feeling his arms pull her closer, she closed her eyes and put her head on his chest waiting to hear his deep sleeping breaths. Hearing him asleep, she slipped out of the bed throwing Daryl's T-shirt on and some panties, she went quietly down the steps to fill Daryl's and Merle's stockings. They weren't huge gifts or anything but she smiled stuffing them with things like their riding gloves and new Zippo lighters with a can of fuel, deck of cards, a set of poker chips and some food like jerky and fresh fruit and nuts. Hanging them back on the hooks stuffed full, she smiled again and headed back up the stairs. Crawling back into the bed quietly she scooted closer to him slowly so not to wake him but squealed as he grabbed her quickly and pulled her to him.

"You jackass, you were faking being asleep" she giggled

Willow smiled hearing his deep laugh rumble in his chest

"How am I supposed to sleep knowing Santa is coming?" He whispered "or in this case, already came and will probably come again in a little bit," he said suggestively sliding his hand over her rear.

"You're awful" she laughed softly

"And you have too many clothes on" he whispered pulling the shirt over her head and slipping off her panties pulling her against his warm body.

Snuggling closer to him, she wrapped her arm around his waist and drifted off into a happy sleep.

Willow sat at the kitchen island scarfing down ham and eggs Merle had made for breakfast. She was feeling wonderful, especially since today was the first morning she hadn't gotten sick in weeks. It was a good thing too because today they had a million things to do to get ready for the wedding. The day before had been Christmas day and they had spent it curled up on the couch watching old movies on DVD on the DVD player and TV Merle had gotten them for Christmas. Willow smiled thinking about how Daryl and Merle had looked like two little kids going through their stockings. She was so happy she thought to do it. Watching Daryl come through the door from outside, she couldn't help looking him up and down. He looked fantastic in the new black leather jacket she got him and his new black jeans.

"You're going to get into trouble looking at me like that" he whispered smiling leaning down for a kiss

"I can't help it, you look seriously yummy in your new stuff" she grinned

Daryl shook his head and kissed her again.

"You about ready? Truck is almost warm" he asked

"Yep, just let me put this away," she said putting her plate in the dishwasher

"Merle!" Daryl yelled up the stairs "You ready?"

"Comin''" Merle yelled back

Willow grinned as Merle came down the steps looking ruggedly handsome in his new jacket.

Daryl raised an eyebrow

"What are you grinning at" he smirked

"You both look good and it's because of me" she winked

"Get in the truck brat" he laughed and swatted her on the behind

Daryl, Willow and Merle climbed in the truck and drove to Boondocks together. Daryl pulled the truck up and slid out, helping Willow climb down.

"Tell your grandpa we'll be back, Merle and I are going to go pick up some tables and chairs for the reception." He said softly

"OK," she smiled and kissed him softly until she felt his arms tighten around her as their kiss deepened.

"I can't wait to marry you" he whispered

"Me too" Willow whispered with tears in her eyes from his sweetness

"We'll be back," he said with another quick kiss and climbed back in the truck giving her a wink and a small smile.

My goodness, she thought, he is so damn sexy. Laughing at herself for being either that in love or one big walking hormone...or both, she walked into the bar and was surprised seeing her grandpa standing there with Harlin and a woman she had never seen before.

"There's my girl" her grandpa smiled, "where's that soon to be husband of yours?" He asked

Willow kissed him on the cheek and smiled

"He and Merle went to go pick up the table and chairs for the reception" she answered still looking at the woman curiously

"Ah, good. I was just going to ask him to do that. Always a step ahead that one" he winked.

"Willow, I'd like you to meet Billie, she's Harlin's cousin. I'm training her to help with the bar. With you and Daryl getting married and then me and Annie, I figured we could use some extra help. She's going to work the bar for the reception." Joe said

Willow smiled at the woman. She was older than her, but she was still very pretty.

"Congratulations Willow" she smiled "I'm happy to help for your wedding and if there's anything you need or want, you just let me know," she said softly

Willow smiled back

"Thank you, Billie, I'm glad you're here. We think of Harlin as family, and I hope to think of you that way as well" Willow said shaking her hand.

Willow climbed onto a stool and watched her grandpa go over bar procedures with Billie until somebody else walked through the front door.

"Ah Charlie," Joe said. "Here, let me show you where to put the champagne bottles...excuse me, ladies," Joe said kissing Willow on top of the head.

Willow and Billie chatted for awhile about the wedding while Harlin and Joe helped bring in the cases of champagne. Hearing the door open, she smiled softly seeing Daryl walk towards her.

"Hey baby," he smiled and kissed her softly "Hey baby," he said again kissing her stomach as she laughed softly. "Where's your grandpa? He asked giving her another kiss.

"In the back putting some bottles away. Sweetheart, this is Billie, she's going to be helping out at the bar" Willow said.

Daryl smiled sweetly at her

"Hey Billie, nice to meet you" he nodded "I'll be back, I need to find out where he wants us to put the tables and chairs," he said giving her another kiss, and then another, and then another until she was giggling.

Willow watched him walk away and then smiled at Billie.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but wow is he a handsome man" Billie grinned.

Willow smiled softly

"Yes...yes he is. He's beautiful inside and out" she smiled

"And did I understand correctly when he kissed your belly and said hi baby that would mean you're expecting?" Billie asked

Willow blushed and nodded.

"We just found out for Christmas" she beamed

"Good lord that's adorable" Billie laughed "he wouldn't have an older brother by any chance would he?" She teased

A light bulb went on in Willow's head and a grin spread across her face.

"Actually, he does. An available older brother" Willow winked

Hearing the door open, she grinned watching Merle walk in. Speak of the devil...

"Hey pretty lady, where's that brother of mine?" Merle asked Willow

"He's in the back asking grandpa where to put the tables. Merle, this is Billie, she's going to be helping with the bar." Willow said softly.

She watched as Merle looked at Billie and had to stifle a giggle seeing how Merle looked like he had been struck with a thunderbolt.

"Hi Merle" Billie smiled sweetly "good to meet you"

Merle nodded and blushed

"Nice to meet you too," he said quietly "I better go find my brother, take care ladies," he said softly and headed towards the back.

"So that's the brother huh?" Billie whispered

Willow smiled and nodded

"He's a pretty handsome guy too, I wouldn't mind getting to know him better" she winked

Willow laughed softly

"I think that can be arranged" Willow grinned

"What arranged?" Daryl said coming up behind her

"Um...nothing, just girl talk" she smiled

Daryl smirked

"And I've seen that look a hundred times before, you're up to something," he said leaning in front of her kissing her deeply.

Willow couldn't help but grin

"I'm ...I'm not, not really" she giggled

Daryl shook his head

"Watch out for her Billie, she is trouble with a capital T" he grinned kissing her slowly "Alright I gotta grab the tables, be good, brat" he winked while Willow rolled her eyes laughing.  
"You two are so unbelievably cute together" Billie smiled "Gives me hope maybe I'll find love someday too"

"You never know" Willow smiled "Merle's a good guy...he's had a hard life and he still battles his demons but I think he'd be worth it in the long haul. When I met Daryl he was anti-boyfriend, anti-relationship, anti-love, but here we are. I don't think their aversion to love is from a bad place, I think it was more from never feeling it before and not sure knowing what to do with it once they found it."

Billie nodded

"I can understand that..thank you Willow" Billie smiled softly

"Willow, sweetheart, can you come with me please?" Joe called to her

"Sure pops," she said as she slid off the stool "see you later Billie" she smiled

Willow walked towards the back but watched as her grandfather walked out the back door instead. Following him into the trailer, she looked at him curiously as he stood in the middle of the living room smiling gently at her.

"What's up pops?" Willow asked

"Well sweetheart, I know you never really got a chance to shop for a wedding dress and please don't understand, the little white dress you found at Peach tree would do just fine, but I wanted to surprise you with something. I still had your grandma's wedding dress and although it was a bit old fashioned, it was still in perfect shape so I had it sent away to have it modernized. Annie could have probably done it too but with Christmas and planning her own wedding, I didn't want to put that stress on her. Anyway, here it is...Annie, will you bring it out?"

Willow stood watching Annie walk out of her old room and was stunned seeing the dress. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The strapless dress was adorned with delicate lace and rhinestones that covered the silky material in a form-fitting shape with a slight flair at the bottom. Willow gasped softly as Annie turned the dress showing her the back that was sheer with a trail of small buttons leading from the top of the dress to the waist.

"Oh grandpa, it's so beautiful" Willow whispered.

"You want to try it on?" he asked softly "Annie needs to see how it fits. If there are any alterations that need to be made, she can make them for you"

Willow nodded and started to follow Annie into the bedroom but stopped and ran and hugged her grandpa tightly.

"Now now, girl, you're going to make me cry. Don't come out in that dress, I want to wait to see you at the wedding and I'm sure Daryl will be looking for you and I don't want him to see you either" Joe smiled

Willow nodded still teary eyed and followed Annie into the bedroom.

"Oh Willow honey…you are just a vision" Annie breathed looking at her in the dress.

Willow stared into the mirror and couldn't believe that was her in the reflection. She sure didn't look like the boy version of herself when she first came to live here. The dress fit her perfectly and she was thrilled nothing had to be changed. She had been excited about the wedding before, but now she could hardly wait. She had wanted a beautiful wedding gown but there really hadn't been much time and she was OK with just wearing a pretty dress, after all, it wasn't about the dress but who she was marrying….but now…she couldn't wait for him to see her in it.

Slipping off the dress, handing it to Annie to hang up, she dressed quickly and hugged her, thanking her for her help. Walking back into the living room Willow was all smiles as she hugged her grandpa again.

"It's perfect" she grinned "Annie won't need to change a thing! How on earth did you get a dress to fit me so well?" she asked

"It was your grandma's dress honey, you look just like her. I had a feeling it would fit you perfect and I'm so glad it does. I can't wait to see you in it" he smiled.

Willow and Joe turned looking at Daryl coming through the door.

"Told you" Joe laughed

Willow grinned looking at him

"Told her what?" Daryl looked at her confused

"Nothing sweetheart, wedding stuff" she smiled and kissed him.

Daryl shook his head.

"I think all of you are going a little nutty" he smirked

"Oh Daryl" Annie called coming out of the bedroom. "I got yours and Merle's white shirts and black pants ready and pressed but I need both of your leather vests. I want to clean and condition them. I know Willow said she wanted you to wear them for the wedding but we're not having them look like you just rode 500 miles in them" she winked

Daryl smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring them to you later today. Joe, all the tables, and chairs are in the bar, near the back. What else you need?" Daryl asked

"I think that's about it Daryl, just have to work on cleaning and decorating for the rest of the week and we should be good to go," Joe smiled

"OK, then I'm going to get her home for her nap" Daryl said holding out his hand to Willow

Willow raised an eyebrow

"Nap? But I'm not tired" she asked confused

Daryl looked at her dead serious

"Well, I was reading this pregnancy book and it says that expecting mothers should take a nap every day and…"

Willow interrupted

"Daryl….you are not reading those…come on" Willow groaned

"I did, and you're doing it, no arguments or I'll pick you up and throw you over my shoulder and carry you," he said pointedly

Willow sighed and looked at her grandpa

"Don't look at me," he said putting his hands up "I've never read it…besides, it's probably not a bad idea. With the excitement of everything you should probably get as much rest as you can," Joe said softly.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side" Willow grumped "Fine. I'll go, but I'm not going to be happy about it" Willow said pouting

Daryl shook his head and laughed softly

"You are such a spoiled brat. C'mon….see you later Joe" Daryl said grabbing her hand.

Daryl and Willow walked through the bar and Willow grinned seeing Merle sitting at the bar, talking to Billie.

"Hey Merle, we're going to get going, Willow needs some rest. You coming with us?" Daryl asked

Merle looked at them and glanced at Billie

"Na, you two go ahead, I'm going to stick around here for a bit and see what else Joe needs," Merle said softly

"I just asked him-"

Willow cut Daryl off with a kiss

"Come on sweetheart, I think I am tired. See you later Merle…and Billie" she smiled giving her a wink.

Daryl looked at her in confusion. What the hell was that all about?

Hopping in the truck, she watched as Daryl slid in next to her and gave her a look.

"What just happened there?" he asked

"You really are clueless sometimes" she giggled "did you not see how he was talking to Billie?  
He doesn't want to stay there to help, he wants to stay there to get to know her better"  
Daryl sat and stared out the window.

"Huh…I guess I am clueless" he laughed "You're still taking a nap, though" he grinned backing out the truck.

"I will on one condition" she smiled

Daryl looked at her waiting for whatever bargaining chip she was trying to play

"You tire me out first" she winked

Daryl laughed softly

"Now that can be arranged," he said kissing her softly

The rest of the week flew by quickly for Daryl and Willow as everyone was busy getting everything ready, well everyone except Willow. Daryl would let her do next to nothing, making sure everyone knew she couldn't climb ladders or lift boxes or do whatever he decided. This pregnancy book is turning him into a monster she grumbled but knew he was only doing it out of love and to make sure she and the baby were both healthy and happy.

Sitting at the bar with Billie, slicing lemons the evening before the wedding, Daryl came walking through and kissed her soundly.

"You ready?" he smiled

Willow looked at him a little nervous…he was not going to like this.

"No…I'm not going home with you Daryl" she said softly

Daryl looked at her

"What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" he said a little panicked

Willow shook her head

"No sweetheart…it's the night before the wedding though and you're not supposed to see me again until I'm walking down the aisle. It's bad luck if you do…" she said softly

Daryl groaned

"Come on Willow…we've already had our bad and it's done and over with. You know I can't sleep if you're not next to me." He whined

"I'm sorry honey but all of my stuff is here and I'm staying here. You go home with Merle and have a boys night or something, but no strippers" she teased

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I can barely handle you let alone another woman. I really don't like this…you know that. But OK, I'm not arguing…take notes for the next time you don't want to do something that I ask you to do" he grinned

It was Willow's turn to roll her eyes as Billie stood there and laughed at them.

"Well then, come give me a kiss goodnight…out here…he said walking towards the door" with a smile

"You are not getting me anywhere near that truck. We'll go this way" she said and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the back.

Shutting the back room door, Daryl kissed her intensely pushing her up against the wall.

"Wait, Daryl," she said softly

"What?" he whispered hoarsely "Oh hey, there's our cot" he grinned walking her towards it.

"Wait baby…no, we can't" she said quietly

"How come?" Daryl asked obviously disappointed

"Because I want to wait until our wedding night. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense seeing how I'm pregnant and we're living together, but I want to do this right and tradition says that we don't and we don't see each other until the wedding." She said looking up at him

Daryl sighed.

"You're going to be the death of me." He complained "OK OK fine. But this night is going to suck big time and you are in some serious trouble tomorrow night. We haven't gone one night since we moved in together except for the night when you were sick but I still got to sleep next to you." Daryl grumbled

"You know…you're kind of sexy when you pout" she laughed softly

"Stop it…or so help me, on the cot you will go." He threatened, softly grabbing her shoulders.

Willow grinned looking at him as he grabbed her tightly and pressed his body into her, kissing her breathless. Sliding his hands over her rear and lifting her more into him, she completely rethought the whole not being together before the wedding. Moaning softly she pulled him closer to her, sliding her hand under his shirt, until he grabbed them and stopped her, taking a step back.

"Good night brat," he said quietly and walked to the door

"Daryl!" Willow whispered fiercely hearing him chuckle walking out the door.

"Daryl!" she said louder standing at the doorway.

Daryl turned and looked at her with a small smile.

"What? Sorry…I just wanted you to feel just as uncomfortable as me tonight. Love you" he winked and began walking.

"Daryl, that was mean!" Willow complained watching him walk through the bar.

"I'm not turning around to watch you pout. I'll see you tomorrow….I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar, and don't bother stomping that foot because that's not going to work either. I love you" he laughed and walked out the door.

Billie looked at her and slightly grinned as Willow shook her head.

"He's lucky I don't end up shooting him tomorrow instead of marrying him" she complained and turned, heading for the trailer.

Willow stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt the butterflies swarm in her belly. She was so nervous! She really wasn't nervous about marrying Daryl, it was her dream…it was just everything….walking in front of people and everyone watching her…just everything about it. She hadn't slept well, unable to turn off her brain thinking about everything today, plus the fact that she missed him terribly and hated not having his arms around her as she slept.

Annie had done some magic with her makeup and hair, though, you couldn't tell she had only a few hours of sleep as she hid the dark circles under her eyes expertly with makeup. She absolutely loved her hair as it fell in big cascading curls to her waist, pulled up in the front under her veil. Hearing a knock at the door, the butterflies swarmed again.

"Willow? You about ready sweetheart? I think if you don't come out in the next five minutes,

Daryl may try to bust his way in" her grandpa laughed

"I'm ready," Willow said softly as Annie opened the door.

Joe stood there staring at Willow as a tear fell from his eye.

"My God Daryl is a lucky man. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Joe whispered hoarsely.

Willow smiled nervously and played with the sapphire necklace Daryl had given her for Christmas

"Does this look OK with it?" I really wanted to wear it with the dress…I have everything,

Something old and new with the dress, something borrowed is Annie's veil and this is blue."

"It looks stunning sweetheart. Let's go…I can't wait for Daryl to see you" he said softly

Willow grabbed her grandpa's arm and held on tightly as he walked her to the back door. Motioning to someone that they were ready, Willow heard everyone quiet down as soft music began to play.

"You ready?" Joe asked her

Willow nodded and smiled trying not to cry.

Walking slowly with her grandpa, her heart pounded so hard in her chest, she thought she would faint. Coming around the corner she finally caught sight of Daryl and her entire being calmed at once. Looking at his face, she smiled and knew everything would be fine.  
She walked staring at him and barely caught sight of Merle mouthing the word "wow" Daryl on the other hand, looked stunned. She had never seen this look on his face before, it was like he was looking at her for the first time. Standing in front of him, her grandpa kissed her cheek and placed her hand on Daryl's arm who continually just stared at her. Looking at the minister who began speaking, she looked at Daryl again who still just stared

"Daryl" she whispered

"Hmm?" he whispered back

She couldn't help but grin as she nodded towards the minister

"Oh…right" Daryl said facing the minister as soft laughter rippled through the crowd.

Listening to the minister speak, she couldn't help stealing glances at him as he kept looking over at her. As they began the promises to love one another, Willow couldn't help the tears that fell softly down her cheeks as his husky voice told her and everyone how he would love and cherish her until the day he died. Watching his fingers shake as he placed the ring on her finger, she looked deep into his eyes and her heart ached seeing all the love there. Placing his ring on his finger she spoke the words softly and had to really fight the urge to grab him and kiss him after. Finally hearing the words

"You may kiss the bride"

Feeling Daryl's soft lips on hers, she sighed happily realizing they had done it, they were married. Feeling his kiss deepen, she slid her arms around him and laughed softly as catcalls started coming from the crowd. Finally coming up for air, everyone cheered as they both were nothing but all smiles.

Daryl held her hand tightly while everyone came to congratulate them with hugs and handshakes. Watching people begin to move in tables and rearrange everything for dinner, Daryl excused them and walked her to the back room.

Looking at him she watched as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for a quite some time.

"You OK?" she whispered

Daryl nodded and she was stunned to see tears on his cheeks

"Sweetheart?" she asked worriedly

Daryl shook his head

"It's not from anything bad…I just. I mean I knew that I loved you, there was never any doubt but seeing you today...it just took it to another level. Honestly, I've never seen anything more beautiful than you. I mean my knees actually went weak and I thought Merle was going to have keep me from keeling over."

Willow smiled and wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. Lifting her chin he kissed her again slowly burying his hands in her hair.

"I love you so much Willow" he whispered

"Not half as much as I love you Daryl" she smiled at him

"Want to bet?" he grinned sliding his hand over her rump

Hearing a knock at the door he groaned and opened it.

"Just making sure you two haven't started the honeymoon already" Merle teased "Everyone is waiting on you two, they're ready to serve the food"

Daryl grinned and grabbed her hand as they walked out to applause again Willow couldn't help but blush. She hoped they really didn't think they were already doing that back there. Enjoying dinner and then the cake, she and Daryl were both nice to each other at first with the cake but then ended up wearing more than they had eaten. Having the first dance of the night, Daryl held her close as "Cross my heart" played on the jukebox as everyone watched them dance.

Completely lost in the moment nobody had realized a stranger had walked through the front door, standing there watching everything going on. Once the song slowly faded a voice boomed through the room.

"What the hell is this? Boondocks a country club now?" said the obnoxious man.

Willow looked at Daryl who looked like he had seen a ghost. Watching him stare at the man she could feel her heart begin to race.

"Sweetheart?" she said softly as touching his face and guiding it back to her "What's wrong?"

Watching one thousand emotions cross his face he finally said

"That's my dad."

Well hell.


	24. Free

Willow and Daryl watched Joe walk across the room to the man standing in the doorway.

"Hello Len, sorry, this a private party. Boondocks is closed for the night" Joe said quietly

The man looked around at the room as his gaze landed on Willow and Daryl.

"Daryl?" He said looking at him then at Willow. "What is this? Your wedding? Didn't I teach you anything boy?" He said laughing.

Willow could feel Daryl tense up as she stepped in front of him.

"You need to leave old man" Merle said stepping out of the shadows

"Merle...I'm not surprised. Wherever I find one idiot I find the other" the man laughed.

Willow saw red.

Daryl watched as if in slow motion, Willow march across the floor and draw back her fist and pop his dad square in the nose, watching him fall on his ass. Stunned as Willow stood over him like some screaming banshee, he heard her growl

"The next time you call my husband or his brother idiot, it will be a bullet that hits you between the eyes and not my fist." She said with her fist still clenched.

Feeling an arm slide around her waist and pull her away, she looked up into Daryl face and couldn't help it as tears filled her eyes

"Shhhh baby it's OK, he's leaving" he said softly holding her close

Daryl watched as Harlin and some other guys picked Len up off the floor and escorted him back towards the door.

Pulling Willow with him away from the ruckus, he heard his dad mutter

"Congratulations... nice to see you too"

Daryl couldn't help but grin looking down at his tiny wife.

"Sweetheart, you need a minute?" He asked softly as she nodded her head

Daryl guided her to the back room and shut the door quietly pulling her into his arms as he felt her cry

"Shhh c'mere" he whispered sitting on the cot pulling her into his lap

"I'm sorry" she cried "I just couldn't stand him calling you that...especially after everything he's done to you. I just saw red and wasn't thinking...I didn't mean to make a scene" she sniffed

Daryl stared into her eyes and wiped her tears with his thumb

"Willow...nobody in my entire life has ever stood up for me like that, not even Merle. He's my brother and I love him but if anyone was ever picking on me or wanting to fight he'd tell me to fight my own battles. What you did was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen" he smiled. "I know next time I see him, he'll probably have a comment about sending a woman to fight my battles, but I don't care. I'm going to tell him to shut up or I'll let you at him again." He grinned

Willow laughed through her tears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Give me a kiss" he said softly lowering his mouth to hers

Willow kissed his mouth tenderly, caressing his face with her fingers. Feeling him deepen the kiss, she slipped her tongue in his mouth as he moaned softly easing her back on the cot.

"Daryl" she grinned "you know I'm all for this but we have about 100 people out there and it takes about 20 minutes to get me out of this dress, never mind getting it back on. We may need to postpone this for a little while and wait until we're home"

Daryl groaned into the pillow

"I know...it's just like an automatic thing that happens when I get you alone in this room and on this cot" he smiled

Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"You ready to go back out?" He asked softly

Willow nodded and kissed him again

"Yeah, I'm OK, a little embarrassed by my temper but I'm OK" she said sheepishly

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, you were fantastic. You looked like some kind of avenging angel in that white dress" he grinned

"OK stop" she said rolling her eyes laughing

Daryl opened the door and they walked back to the bar watching everyone having a good time dancing and talking. Thankfully the little interruption hadn't dampened any spirits.

"How's that hand of yours little lady?" Merle asked walking up "you need any ice?"

Willow looked at her hand and shook her head

"No, it's fine" she smiled softly

"Damn girl you have some right hook, you better watch out little brother" Merle teased

Daryl grinned

"You ain't telling me nothing new, first time I ever spoke to her she smacked me across the face...I deserved it I guess, but I knew that temper existed right away" Daryl laughed

"You deserved it and then some" Willow laughed playfully punching him in the belly.

"C'mon Mrs. Dixon, come dance with me" Daryl smiled as a slow song came on

"Whoa, that's weird" Willow laughed "I am now Mrs. Dixon...Mrs. Willow Dixon" she continued to laugh.

"I think you're getting slap happy, you didn't sleep much did you?" Daryl asked

Willow shook her head sliding her arms around his waist

"No, I couldn't sleep without you, I guess you were right, that was a dumb idea" she said softly

"Not dumb, I understood why, but it doesn't matter anymore because it will never happen again. You're stuck with me for good now" he said softly kissing her slowly.

Willow and Daryl danced and mingled and rang in the new year with their guests until Daryl nodded to Joe and Annie

"You ready to start your honeymoon Mrs. Dixon?" he asked softly

Willow smiled and nodded kissing him softly.

"OK then go with Annie so we can hit the road" he said with a smile

Willow looked confused

"Why?" She asked

Daryl sighed

"Always with the questions" he grinned "It's a surprise, just go with her and I'll see you in a few"  
Willow rolled her eyes but smiled

"OK fine...notice I'm not arguing" she laughed and followed Annie out the back door to the trailer.

Annie helped Willow out of her dress and handed her a pair of jeans and t shirt and flannel and boots. Getting dressed, Willow was stumped at what was going on. Why wouldn't he just help her out of her dress at home? Walking out of her room, she watched as grandpa grabbed a suitcase and carried it as they walked back to the bar. Looking at Daryl who had also changed, they waved and thanked everyone as Daryl pulled her out the front door to the truck.

"Daryl, where are we going?" She giggled

"Shhhh" he said kissing her "I said it's a surprise"

Willow slid into the truck as Daryl threw the bags in the back and got in next to her as they waved again to everyone as he drove off. Sliding her arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder, she felt his arm go around her and his kiss her forehead softly.

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. When you wake up we should be there or close to it" he said softly

"But I'm not..." Willow's words were interrupted with a yawn

"Willow please? Your body needs the rest" Daryl said quietly

"OK" she said kissing his neck "I love you" she whispered sleepily

"I love you too baby, both my babies" he smiled

Willow's eyes fluttered open as the warm morning sun kissed her skin.

"Where are we?" Willow whispered

"Almost there" Daryl said softly kissing her sweetly

Willow looked out the window at the scenery and smelled the air as Daryl had rolled the window down.

"Smells salty, like the ocean…are we going to see the ocean?" She said excitedly

"That nose of yours is better than a bloodhound's since you got pregnant" he teased

Willow watched as they came around a big curve and clapped her hands and hugged Daryl tight seeing the sandy beach and large body of water. She couldn't believe he remembered! It had been one of their first late night conversations when she had told him she had never seen the ocean.

Watching him drive past a number of small cabanas Willow's eyes grew wide as Daryl pulled into a driveway that led down to a private beach and large home right on the water

"Oh Daryl! What is this place?" She whispered

"It's your home for the next couple of weeks" he smiled. "I was talking to your grandpa about how I wanted to surprise you and take you to the coast for our honeymoon and he said he had a friend that had a vacation home here that was available. I got in touch and was able to rent it for the next two weeks." He said happily. "You can't tell Annie about it though, your grandpa is going to surprise her and bring her here for their honeymoon too"

Willow nodded as Daryl parked the truck in front of the large beach house. Watching him slide out and grab her hand helping her out, they walked up the wooden steps to a long wrap around deck to a set of double French doors. Watching Daryl punch a number into a keypad by the door, they heard a beep and a click as the doors unlocked. Smiling as he opened the door, she started in but stopped as she felt his hands grab her

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? He grinned scooping her up in his arms. "Tradition, remember?" He smiled kissing her softly, carrying her over the threshold.

Willow smiled and kissed him back as Daryl set her down, she looked around the place and was amazed how beautiful it was. Walking into the living room she looked out the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the ocean. Willow smiled at the large, white sectional couch that looked so plush she'd image that's what it would feel like to sit on a cloud. Seeing a fireplace on the far wall and a remote, she looked at it then pushed a button as her eyes rounded watching the flames come alive inside it.

"That is so cool" she giggled as Daryl kissed her and laughed

"I'm going to grab our bags" he said yawning as Willow nodded.

Poor guy, she thought. He had driven all night to get them here and he probably hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either. Walking past the state of the art kitchen and into the master bedroom she drew in a sharp breath looking at the massive canopy bed draped with white sheer curtains. Touching the cream color comforter feeling the buttery soft material, she smiled softly at how wonderfully inviting the bed was. Hearing the bags set on the floor, she turned around and smiled at Daryl who gave her a small smile back. Crossing the room and putting her arms around him, she hugged him tight

"You have to be exhausted" she said softly

"Not that exhausted" he said roughly "at least not enough to stop me from consummating this marriage" he grinned picking her up and tossing her on the big bed.

Willow kicked off her shoes and slipped off her flannel and laid back, propping herself up on her elbows watching him undress. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it over his wonderfully large shoulders, exposing his muscular chest. Unzipping his jeans, heat flooded Willow's body as they slid past his hips showing her through his shorts just how much he wanted her.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" He asked softly walking towards the bed

Willow nodded

"I just wanted to watch you first" she whispered

Smiling as Daryl crawled on the bed, she put her hand on his chest and stopped him as he tried taking her clothes off

"Wait right here" she smiled and hopped off the bed.

Daryl groaned loudly as she ran into the bathroom

"Willow, you're killing me here" he said obviously frustrated

"It will be worth it, a little patience please" she laughed as she undressed in the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile looking at the undergarments she had kept on that had been under her dress. A white strapless lace bra and lacy white panties were attached with a garter belt to white thigh stockings with cute little white bows at the top. She kind of wished she still had her wedding shoes that were supposed to complete the look, but she supposed this would do.

"Willow! Please!" Daryl whined from the other room

Willow smiled to herself and flipped off the light and stepped back into the bedroom. Watching Daryl's face, she smiled softly and was happy the outfit was having the effect she was hoping for. Daryl's face was flushed and his mouth hung open as he drank her in. Watching her walk towards the bed, he sat up on the edge and ran his hands over her skin as she stood between his legs

"You had this on under your dress?" he asked in a strained voice

Willow nodded

"I figured we were just going home after and you would be the one taking off my dress, so I wanted to surprise you with this" she said softly "do you like it?"

"Like?" He asked "like is probably the very last word I would use to describe how you look"

Willow's head went back in pleasure as she felt his hands slide up her stomach up to her bra as he unhooked it in the front, freeing her breast. Feeling his volcanic mouth kiss, lick and tease her nipples, her entire body began to ache from her need of him. Picking her up and pressing his hardness against her, she thought she would explode just from that alone. Laying her on the bed, Willow watched as he unclip each garter and slowly slide down each stocking trailing kisses down her thighs. Watching him stare at her panties, she felt his fingers caress the silky material making her instantly wet with desire for him. Sliding them off slowly, he looked into her eyes as they both burned for each other.

"Willow" he whispered "I wanted to go slow and take my time but...I can't wait"

Willow moaned loudly as he completely filled her stroking deep inside her. Feeling her climax build quickly, she gasped as he flipped them over so she was on top as she began to ride him hard. Moving her hips quickly, she cried out waiting for the sweet release her body was craving. Watching him sit up, pushing himself deeper inside her, she moaned feeling her body explode with his as they rocked slowly back and forth clinging to each other.

"Wow" Daryl breathed, laying them back on the bed. "I don't think I've ever been not able to wait before. You have no idea what that outfit did to me" he said softly kissing her deeply

"I think I have a little bit of an idea" she smiled

Willow watched as he put his head on her chest and rested his hand on her belly and closed his eyes as she played with his hair.

"I love you" he whispered sleepily

"I love you too" she whispered watching him fall asleep

Listening to his deep sleeping breaths, she pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead softly. She had never loved anyone like this before and couldn't imagine how much more that love would grow, once they had their baby. Wrapping her arms around him she closed her eyes and dozed off listening to the sound of the waves.

Opening her eyes, looking out at the late afternoon sun, Willow looked down into the sleeping face of her husband…still so weird to call him that she smiled to herself. Easing herself out from under him, she watched as he turned over on his belly and snored softly, glad he continued sleep. Digging through her bag that Daryl had obviously packed, she laughed softly seeing about 20 different bra and panty sets…I hope he actually packed me clothes, she thought. Finally finding her favorite pair of jammie pants, she slipped them on with her t-shirt and went walking back through the house.

Feeling her stomach rumble she looked in the kitchen hoping to find something she could munch on, she found a note propped up on the counter that said "congratulations" with a bowl of fresh fruit. Looking in the refrigerator and cabinets she smiled happily seeing the kitchen was fully stocked! Whether Daryl paid for it or it was left as a gift, didn't matter. She was starving and couldn't wait to make something.

Finding jars of tomato sauce and fresh herbs, she decided on making spaghetti. Dumping everything she found in a big pot then watching it simmer, the smell of the sauce cooking was soon wafting through the air making her stomach growl even more. Grabbing a peach out of the fruit basket, Willow munched on it while she chopped up greens for a salad.

Smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her, he kissed her neck and took a bite of her peach as she held it up for him.

"Man that smells amazing" he said softly "I'm starving"

"You and me both…and this baby" she laughed "Junior keeps growling at me for sleeping before eating"

Daryl cocked his head sideways and grinned

"Junior?" he laughed

Willow grinned

"Well, I thought since it will probably be a mini me or a mini you, instead of saying he or she all the time, they could just have the name "junior" until they arrive" she said softly rubbing her belly

Daryl laughed and put his hands on hers while they looked at her belly

"So have you thought of any names?" he asked slowly rubbing her belly

"I have for a boy, but not for a girl" she said softly

"What for a boy?" he asked

"I like Joseph Daryl Dixon…or JD Dixon" she smiled

Daryl grinned

"JD Dixon sounds like an outlaw, I like it" he laughed

"I like Jacob too, but I'd kind of like to name our first son after you and grandpa…the best two men on the planet" she smiled

"I really do like it" he said softly "But what about a girl?"

"I have no idea…I'll let you pick" she laughed

"What was your mom's name?" he asked

"Amelia" she said softly

"My mom's name was Rose….what about Amelia Rose?" he asked softly

Willow smiled as her eyes filled with tears nodding her head

"I love that" she whispered hugging him. "OK whether it's Amelia or JD, this baby is hungry and the noodles are done. Time to eat daddy" she grinned

Willow and Daryl spent the next two weeks of loving, laughing and planning their future, but they couldn't help but be sad when it was time to pack up and go home. Laying on the bed wrapped up in each other the night before their return, Willow finally asked him the question that had been plaguing her most of their time there. She didn't want to ask and bring any bad feelings in while they were there, but she couldn't help wondering what he would do.

"Daryl?" Willow asked quietly

"Hmm?" he said sleepily rubbing her belly

"What are you going to do about your dad when we get back?" she whispered

Daryl was quiet for a moment

"I don't know" he said quietly "I honestly don't. I know Merle won't want me to talk to him….and I probably shouldn't….but I don't know. I don't know if I can just ignore the fact that he's around…you know? Who knows, he may not even be around when we get back…he may have already taken off. If so, then adios, but if he's at the shack, I'll probably stop in to see him."

Willow nodded….she figured he would say that.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked quietly

"Absolutely not" He stared at her "I don't want him anywhere near you or the baby. He's not the type of person that can change and do good in the world…he's like a poison and I can't have him infecting either one of you. I'm dead serious Willow, if you love me, then you'll promise me you'll stay away and not try and fix this. This isn't like with Merle….Merle still had a little bit of goodness left in him. That's not my dad"

Willow nodded

"I promise…I'll worry about you and I hate that you're going alone but I'll respect what you want. Just promise me that you'll remember that your true family is at home waiting for you and that grandpa thinks of you more than a son than that man ever has. You are truly loved Daryl and there's nothing on this earth that can take that away from you no matter what he says or does" she whispered

"I know sweetheart…I know" he said kissing her.

"Willow…" he said quietly "Don't smack me or anything, but….you have a baby bump" he grinned

Willow looked at him

"I do?" she said shocked

"Yeah…here, feel right here" he said putting her hand where his had been

Willow felt around and for a minute didn't feel what he was talking about then all of a sudden, there it was. It was small but it was there! Staring at him smiling, she hugged his neck and laughed

"I was wondering when I would see or feel anything! Wow…" she said still feeling the small bump as Daryl felt it with her.

Glad the conversation had turned to something wonderful, they both fell asleep with their hands on her belly.

Daryl and Willow packed their stuff the next morning and sadly said goodbye to their little piece of paradise. They both had missed home and the people there, but to get away and just be with each other for two weeks had been heaven. Willow watched as Daryl threw the bags in the back of the truck as she made sure everything was clean and that any trash they had made was taken out. Looking around the place she smiled sadly as Daryl's arms went around her.

"This place is awesome….I hope we can come back some day" she said softly

"How about next year? We'll have someone else who will have to tag along but I think junior would like it here too" Daryl smiled

Willow nodded loving the idea.

"That's just crazy that we'll be parents by then" she laughed.

Even though Willow was sad to leave their little piece of paradise, the closer they got home, the more excited she became to see her grandpa and Annie and even Merle. She had gotten them each little gifts from there and couldn't wait to give them to them.

Pulling up to Boondocks, Willow and Daryl climbed out of the truck and walked hand in hand into the bar. Nudging Daryl with her elbow, Willow grinned seeing Merle leaning across the bar, smiling at Billie. She had been wondering if things had progressed at all with them and by the looks of things they had indeed. Daryl catching on, grinned

"Hey lover boy" he called laughing softly

Merle whipped around and looked at them blushing

"Hey…look at what the cat drug in" he smiled "Look at you two…looks like the sun and surf agree with you. You guys look good"

Willow smiled and gave Merle a small hug while Daryl shook his hand.

"You know….I was going to move back to the shack while you guys were away, so I could give you newlyweds your space, but I can't go back there as long as he's there." Merle said quietly

"So he's still around?" Daryl asked

Merle nodded

"Yep…although Joe's already kicked him out of Boondocks for good. Told him he wasn't welcome here anymore and there are more watering holes on the other side of town. Old man wasn't happy but Joe wasn't taking no for an answer." Merle grinned. "You know brother, I really understand now why you liked Joe so much"

Daryl nodded

"Glad Joe said something" he said quietly. He had worried about Willow being in the bar and his idiot father showing back up.

"Hey! There's my girl!" Willow and Daryl heard from the back as Joe walked smiling around the corner

"Hi pops" Willow smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Wow, you two look great, look how tan you both are. Better not let Annie see you or she'll be begging to go and it's supposed to be a surprise" Joe grinned "Oh and before I forget Willow, I ran into Doc Mike and I told him you guys were due back today so he said he wants to see you Friday"

Willow nodded and looked at Daryl who looked like he was ready to panic.

"Is anything wrong? Why does he want to see her?" asked Daryl quietly

"Honey" Willow said softly touching his arm "this is all normal, it's just a check-up, he'll probably want to see me like once a month to check me and the baby."

Daryl nodded slowly and breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh…OK. Can I go with you?" he asked

"Absolutely, I'd be kind of mad if you didn't" she smiled

"Alright, I got a roast going in the smoker, I figured you two might be a little tired and not looking forward to cooking so dinner is on me tonight" Joe said putting his arm around Willow.

"That sounds good to me!" Willow said happily

"Any food sounds good to you" Daryl laughed

"He's right, I'm always hungry. I'm going to be bigger than a house in no time" she giggled

Sitting down to dinner, they all talked and laughed as Willow handed out their small gifts, even getting a Puka shell bracelet for Billie.

"You know Merle, you don't ever have to leave our house. I know Daryl doesn't and I don't mind either you being there" Willow said sincerely

Merle nodded

"Thank you Willow…but y'all got a baby coming so I gotta figure out what I'm doing. I'll still stay there for now, but I got another place to stay a couple nights a week to give you guys some privacy" he said softly looking at Billie

Willow had to hide a grin as Daryl rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright, it was great seeing you guys, but I gotta get her home…if I'm tired, I know she is. We'll see you guys in a couple of days, we'll stop by on Friday after seeing Doc Mike and let you know how everything is." Daryl said trying not to yawn

Willow hugged everyone goodbye, walking with Daryl having to admit she was tired as well and with a full belly, she couldn't wait to crawl into bed.

Laying there wrapped in his arms, feeling his warm body pressed next to hers, she began falling asleep until she heard him whisper

"Willow"

"Hmm?" she whispered back

"I'm going to go see him tomorrow" he said softly

Willow nodded

"OK….I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he said back still not sure if he was doing the right thing or not.

Daryl sat on his bike staring at the long gravel drive, not sure if he wanted to do this. He didn't but he knew it would bug him until he finally did. Wanting just to get it over with, he continued up the drive to the house he used to call home. Seeing his dad's bike parked in front, he knew he was there. Walking into the house, he looked as the old man was sprawled in his easy chair, drinking a bottle of cheap whiskey…some things never change, he thought.

"Hey dad" he said quietly

"I was wonderin' when you'd show your ugly mug 'round here. Where you been? Out shackin' up with that girl?" His dad spat

"She's my wife now dad and we have a home. I built it myself along with a few friends" Daryl said proudly

"I figured you were shackin' up with her…looks like this place hasn't been touched in months. What's wrong with you letting this place fall to ruins? This use to be your home you ungrateful asshole." Daryl's dad snarled

Daryl stood there silent not sure what to say.

"So why you marry that girl? She got a temper on her and needs to be knocked down a peg or two if you ask me" his father grunted

"Yeah, she does and I love her for it. We're expecting a baby this summer" Daryl said softly

The old man laughed loud and hard

"I might have known. You knocked her up didn't ya? Now you got to pay. You really are an idiot aren't you Daryl? How many times I tell you to make sure to wrap it to make sure you don't get in no trouble like that? I should box your ears for being that stupid" his dad said as he laughed again.

"No dad, the wedding was already set before we knew she was pregnant. I married her because I love her and we planned on having a family" Daryl said getting defensive

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Daryl and then in 10 or 15 years you'll be miserable just like me and wonder why you didn't ever do what I told you to do." His dad grunted

"You're wrong" Daryl said softly "In 10 or 15 years, I'll be with my family and I'll be happy. I'm happy now and I don't even know why I bothered with you. I guess I was hoping that you could be happy for me but I know some things never change and you'll never be happy for me. You're going to die alone and miserable old man but me? I'll be surrounded by people that love me. This is the last time you'll see me and just so you know, you'll never know my wife or my children. If there was anything left in me that cared about you, it's gone now. I'd wish you well, but I don't even care about that either."

Turning on his heel, Daryl walked out the door hearing his dad scream his name and for him to come back. Firing up his bike, he drove off and couldn't wait to get home and back into Willow's arms.

Willow lay on the doctor office table watching Dr. Mike spread some kind of jelly on her stomach and take a little knob and push it around. Looking at Daryl who was holding her hand, they waited for him to say something. Seeing the doctor smile, he looked at them and said

"Listen"

Turning a knob, Willow and Daryl were in shock hearing a "thump, thump, thump, thump" strong and fast.

"Is that the baby's heartbeat?" Willow whispered

"Yes, and you have a very healthy baby and everything looks great. Just keep doing what you're doing" the doctor said smiling

Willow smiled looking up at Daryl who still looked stunned as a tear rolled down his cheek. Finally looking at her, he hugged her tight still so overwhelmed from hearing his child's heartbeat for the very first time.

Willow had been 100% right in saying that he was loved and he was happy and no matter what the old man said could never take that away from him. Even after seeing him, nothing could take away hearing this and knowing how happy it made him.

 

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. He was free…he was finally free of his past.


	25. Family

"Daryl!" Willow yelled

"What?" Daryl yelled back from upstairs

Willow rubbed her swollen belly

"I need your help!" Willow yelled irritated

Hearing his footsteps and then coming down the stairs, Daryl sighed

"Willow, I'm trying to put the crib together" Daryl pleaded but knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say seeing the waterworks start.

"Sh..sh..sh" he said quietly "don't cry, what's wrong? How can I help?" wrapping his arms around her

"M-my belly is so big I-I can't reach the glasses to get a drink" she sniffled.

Daryl looked at her and fought a smile. She was absolutely miserable and he felt really bad but she was so damn cute being this pregnant.

Scooping her up in his arms he carried her to the living room

"Daryl don't carry me you'll hurt yourself, I weigh like a million pounds now" she whined

"Hush" he said softly and laid her on the couch "stay here, I'll be right back...do you want water or juice?"

"Water please" she said quietly

Walking back into the kitchen, Daryl took out a glass and filled it with water and took it back to her, sitting down and watching her drink it. Taking the glass after she was done, Daryl eased her back on the couch and began rubbing her back

"Is your back hurting?" He asked softly

Willow nodded

"Everything hurts Daryl" she whispered

"I know sweetheart...you only have a little less than a month to go and then it will be all over with" he said softly which made her cry again

"I don't know if I can do this another month" she whispered

"Yes you can, I'll help you" he said pulling her shoulders back so she was resting against him.

Rubbing her belly slowly she sighed

"I'm sorry I'm being so impossible" she said softly "I was fine up until a week ago then all of a sudden my belly got twice as big and my body just aches all the time. I can't do anything, I can't reach anything, I can't fix anything, I can't make love to you, I just feel so worthless" she said sadly

"Willow, you have my baby in your belly, you're one of the most amazing people I know. You're not being impossible, matter of a fact I think you're handling things pretty great, I know I could never handle this, and baby we have the rest of our lives to make love. I mean of course I miss you but that's not my focus right now...right now the only thing I care about is making sure you're as comfortable as possible and that our little one is doing OK" as he rubbed her belly softly again.

Watching her tummy jerk and move as the baby kicked they both smiled.

"I promise you, it will be worth it in the end" he whispered

Willow nodded

"I know it will...I'm just tired and frustrated and annoyed and achy and...a total brat" she giggled

Daryl chuckled

"No, not about this. You've been incredible the entire pregnancy...maybe this tough stretch just means the baby will come sooner. Doc did say you were past the point of danger if you went into labor early" Daryl said softly

"Now that would be a blessing" she smiled.

"OK, here, turn over and let me rub your back again while you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow and I want you to get as much rest as possible." Daryl said turning her on her side and sliding behind her massaging her lower back listening to her moan softly

"That feels amazing" she said sleepily

Daryl watched as she fell asleep while softly rubbing her back. Looking at her, he was so amazed. He thought he loved her before but after watching her grow with his child in her belly, he felt such a love that words just couldn't explain. Pulling the blanket over her shoulder, he slipped off the couch hearing someone come through the door.

Running into the kitchen putting his finger to his lips, he looked at Merle standing there grinning.

"Little mama sleeping?" He whispered

Daryl nodded

Merle peeked his bed in the living room and came back

"Damn Daryl, how many kids she having? She wasn't that big last week" Merle laughed

"I swear to you Merle, if you say one word like that to her I will knock you into next week...or better yet, I'll tell Billie what you said" Daryl nodded knowingly

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding" Merle said putting his hands up "speaking of which, that's why I'm here. They want Willow at Boondocks tomorrow by 11am. Before the regular baby shower, Billie and Annie are having something like a diaper shower"

Daryl looked at him

"Huh?" Daryl said

"I don't know man! I'm just the messenger, just have her there by 11!" Merle said frustrated

"While I'm here, you need help with anything?"

Daryl thought for a minute

"Yeah, come help me with this crib, I swear the instructions are written in jibberish" Daryl said frustrated

"Alright, let's have a look at it" Merle said following Daryl up the stairs.

Willow blinked her eyes opened and smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Rolling herself off the couch, she waddled into the kitchen watching Daryl cook dinner

"We're having your favorite" he smiled pointing to the freshly grilled burgers

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" She grinned

"Yeah, but I could go for hearing it again" he smiled and kissed her softly.

Daryl helped her sit at the table and brought her a plate but not before pointing out to her how he had moved several cups and plates to the counter top where she could reach them. Shaking her head and giggling, she ate her burger and fries happily.

"You look like you're feeling a little better" Daryl said looking her over

"I am, my back is better thanks to those magic hands of yours" she smiled.

Daryl winked at her

"I have a surprise for you when you're done" he said softly

Taking her last bite, Willow nodded saying

"I'm done" with a mouthful

Daryl laughed and shook his head

"You are impossible, you know that?" He teased "C'mon let me show you"

Willow took his hand and started up the stairs following him. Watching him walk into the baby's room she peeked her head in and gasped

"Daryl! You did it! Everything is put together and you even put the bedding on the crib! I love you so much" she cried "I know it's hard to tell the difference these days but these are happy tears" she laughed

Looking around the room as he slid his arms around her, she smiled seeing the classic Winnie the Pooh themed bedding and soft yellow baby blanket that was draped over the rail. Looking at the changing table, he had put all that stuff away as well. Everything was just perfect.

"I can't lie" he said softly "Merle stopped by and helped me out. I wouldn't have been able to do it without him" he said softly

"We're going to have to do something nice for them both. Billie has been a great help as well. I really like her, it's nice having a friend I can hang and chat girl stuff with" she smiled.

"Yep...we'll have a big dinner or something soon as brat number two makes an appearance" he grinned as she playfully smacked him "don't worry baby, you'll always be my number one brat" he laughed trying to kiss her as she put her hand over his mouth. Finally kissing her deeply he asked

"How's your back?"

"It's OK.. .better than earlier but still a little achy" she said as Daryl rubbed it slowly

"How about a warm bath? Maybe that would help?" He said kissing her neck

"I will if you will" she said softly

"OK, let me run the water" he smiled

Willow sat back in the water and leaned up against him, feeling the warm water soothe her body.

"Now this was a good idea" she said softly as Daryl gently caressed her shoulders.

She couldn't help but feel bad, she knew this had to be kind of torturous for him, sitting there naked together but not being able to do anything...or at least he couldn't do anything to her...  
Turning on her side and looking at him, she slid her hand up his thigh and gently touched his manhood that instantly came alive.

"Willow" Daryl said sucking in his breath "baby we can't...ohhhh" he moaned softly

"I can't do that, but I can do this" she said softly stroking his hard cock watching the pleasure pass over his features.

"Willow" he moaned softly as she raised up and kissed his mouth deeply stroking him harder and faster. Burying his fingers in her hair, he kissed her fiercely as he felt his body tense as his need for release intensified.

"Baby I'm going to cum" he moaned as her hand slid down the length of him and fondled his testicles as she slid her tongue deep in his mouth.

Feeling him moan loudly against her lips, she felt his body tense up and then shudder with his release. Pulling her against him and kissing her passionately

"You didn't have to do that" he whispered

"I know" she smiled kissing him "I wanted to"

Lifting her out of the tub, he wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and dried himself off as they got dressed for bed. Lying on the bed in each other's arms Daryl kissed her sweetly

"Not that I'm complaining but honestly sweetheart I can wait for you" he said softly

"I know" she said caressing his face "it's just that you do so much for me, I mean I call you and you drop everything to do whatever I need. I just wanted to do something for you and that was the best thing I could think of" she grinned

"Well, it wasn't necessary but it was amazing and very much appreciated... I would do anything, anytime for you, I want to do it, I love you" he said quietly, kissing her tenderly. "Here, let me see that back" he said rolling her on her side massaging her lower back.

"Now that is pure pleasure" Willow sighed

************************************************************************************

Willow sat at the dining room table and stared at the door. She knew they were having a party for her and she was excited but she really didn't want to go. The pain in her back was worse this morning than yesterday and she hated to even move. The thought of sitting in a hard chair in the heat of summer for hours, made her want to cry. Seeing Daryl's smiling face come through the door, she knew she just had to quit being a brat and deal with it and stop making him worry and do nothing but take care of her.

"Hi" he said kissing her

"Hi" she smiled and kissed him back

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded

Holding his hand walking to the truck, her knees about buckled from a pain that shot across her back.

"Willow?" Daryl said softly

"I'm OK" she smiled and slid in the truck.

Daryl started the truck and looked at her with concern. He knew she was in pain but was trying to be brave about it.

"Sweetheart...is it your back again?" He asked softly

Willow nodded slowly

"It's worse than yesterday" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek

Pulling into Boondocks Daryl sat there staring out the window.

"I'm going to go postpone this, I want you to be able to enjoy yourself sweetheart and right now, I know there's no way you would" he said quietly

"I'll be OK" she said softly

"No baby, you're not OK, at least not OK enough for this. They'll understand I promise" Daryl said rubbing her arm

Willow nodded

"I'm going in with you to tell them" she said looking at him determined

Daryl nodded and helped her out of the truck. Walking into Boondocks Willow was moved to tears at how sweet the place looked all decorated with baby stuff. Feeling a weird sensation, she stopped walking and watched Daryl walk over to her grandpa and Annie

"Willow?" He grandpa called

Willow looked down and watched as a rush of water ran down her leg. Either she had lost control of her bladder or...

"I think my water just broke" she said softly

Daryl turned and stared at her

"What does that mean?" He said looking at the puddle on the floor

"It means the baby is on its way and we now have a legitimate reason to postpone the shower."  
She said quietly

There was a moment of silence, then utter pandemonium

Daryl rushed to her side and helped her back out the door and back in the truck. Sliding in next to her, Willow looked at him and could see he was scared to death. Putting her hand on his arm, she smiled.

"We can do this dad" she said softly

Daryl looked at her and nodded and kissed her softly

"I'm going to need my hospital bag I left at the house" she said quietly

Seeing grandpa and Annie race out to grandpa's truck, Daryl yelled for them

"Can you guys swing by our place and grab her bag for the hospital? It's by the door, sitting on the ledge. I need to get her to the hospital"

Joe and Annie nodded

"We'll grab it, just go Daryl and drive safe" they yelled back

Daryl nodded and peeled out of the parking lot, flying towards Peach tree

************************************************************************************

"How we doing Willow?" Doc Mike smiled

"I've been better" Willow said panting a little from the pain

"Let me have a look her...Willow, when did your contractions start?" He asked her

"I don't know, I hadn't had many but my back has hurt terribly since yesterday" she said gritting her teeth

Doctor Mike nodded

"Well sweetie, you've been in labor since yesterday, probably why it hurt so much. You're fully dilated and the baby is here and ready, I see the head" he said softly

"Daryl…..I have to wait for him..." Willow said as the door opened and Daryl walked in holding her bag.

"Put that down and grab her hand Daryl, your baby is here and ready to meet you" Doctor Mike directed

Daryl dropped the bag and ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"OK Willow, push!" Doctor Mike commanded

Willow pushed as hard as she could trying not to cry and scream from the pain. Feeling something move, she pushed again hard

"That's it Willow, keep pushing, you're doing great, I have the head and the shoulders are just about out...one more big push sweetie" Doctor Mike yelled

Daryl stared at her and said

"Come on baby, one more, you can do this"

Willow nodded and pushed as hard as she could again and finally felt the pressure leave her body. Hearing a loud wail she began to cry as Daryl hugged her

"Mommy and daddy, I'd like you to meet your baby boy" doctor Mike grinned, laying him on Willow's chest.

Willow stared into the beautiful cherub little face and could feel the hot tears stream down her face. Looking at Daryl, he too had tears as he kissed the top of his son's head. Watching Doctor Mike take him again to get cleaned up and weighed, a frown passed across Willow's features.

"Something is wrong" she whispered

"What do you mean sweetheart? He's perfect" Daryl asked softly

Willow shook her head

"I need to push again" she said as the pain gripped her stomach again

"What in the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked the doctor

Doctor Mike sat down and looked at Willow again and then at Daryl

"It means you have twins. I see the head Willow, push sweetie" doctor Mike directed

"What do you mean twins? You never said there were two of them? How can there be two of them?" Daryl asked panicking

"Daryl!" Willow yelled "we'll figure that out later, a little help here please" she grunted

Daryl grabbed her hand again and talked her through pushing when finally she felt the last of the pressure leave her body. Hearing the second cry she smiled as Doctor Mike lay the baby on her.

"Twin boys Daryl, congratulations you two" Doctor Mike smiled

"You don't have any more in there do you?" Asked a freaked out Daryl

Willow smiled and shook her head

"No, that's it" she grinned

Handing her both the babies she stared down into their faces and couldn't believe how beautiful they were and how much they both looked like their dad.

"You have one tough little lady there Daryl, I can't believe she's been in labor with twins since yesterday and didn't collapse" doctor Mike said. "As for us not knowing, sometimes one twin will be behind the other and we end up only finding one heartbeat so we only look for one baby. Sorry I didn't prepare you better for this, but they are both healthy and a really good size for twins. Both just under 7 pounds"

Daryl stared at her

"No wonder you were so miserable, you were carrying an almost toddler in there" he said stunned

Willow giggled

"I wouldn't say that, but it does explain why my stomach got so big the last week or two. C'mere dad, hold your sons" she smiled

Willow handed him each little boy and smiled brightly at him as he walked around the room holding each one in his arms talking softly

"We're going to need another crib, another stroller, I'm going to have to get two dirt bikes, two crossbows, two fishing poles and I might have to think about adding on to the house" he said staring at his little boys.

"I think maybe we'll just start with an extra crib and go from there" she laughed softly

Daryl grinned at her very much looking like a proud papa.

"OK so this one here is Joseph Daryl...or JD...what about this little guy? Did we decide we wanted to go with Jacob after your dad?" Daryl asked softly

Willow nodded

"What about Jacob Merle?" She asked softly

Daryl grinned at her

"I think it's perfect and I think your uncle will think so too" he whispered to his son

Handing Willow back one of the boys, Daryl sat on the side of her bed and kissed her softly. Hearing the door open quietly, they both beamed as Joe and Annie poked their heads in.

"Is it OK we come in?" They asked

"Yes of course" Willow smiled. "Pops, I'd like you to meet your great grandsons, Joseph Daryl and Jacob Merle, or as I'm sure Daryl will be calling them "JD and Jake" she smiled as Daryl nodded

"Twins?" Joe and Annie both said at the same time

"Surprise" Willow said softly "but don't feel bad, we didn't know either until I had them"

Willow smiled as Daryl handed one of the boys to grandpa as he and Annie coo'd and spoke softly to him. Handing the other baby to Annie, Daryl sat back down on the bed next to her and kissed her softly.

"Knock knock" a voice came from doorway as Daryl and Willow turned to see Merle and Billie standing in the doorway

"Come in" they both said smiling

Merle walked in and looked at the two babies

"I told you Daryl! I said she had more than one in there" Merle laughed

"Oh did you really?" Willow asked with a raised eyebrow

Merle blushed as Billie smacked him and Willow playfully glared at him

"I mean...ah hell, let me see my nephews" he grinned

Taking the baby from Joe, Daryl handed him to Billie

"This is Joseph Daryl Dixon or JD" Daryl said softly

"Or Jack Daniels" Merle grinned as Daryl shook his head

"And this one" Daryl said laying him in Merle's arms "is Jacob Merle Dixon" Daryl said softly smiling at Merle

"Or the coolest kid on the planet" Merle said softly staring at the tiny face "we're gonna have some fun teaching these two all sorts of things brother" Merle smiled

Daryl laughed softly

"Yup, already told Willow I gotta get two dirt bikes now" Daryl said still grinning

Everyone looked at the door as it opened and a nurse popped in

"OK, I'm going to need everyone to clear out so I can talk to mom about this and help her feed the babies" the nurse said holding up a breast pump

"Why will I need that?" asked Willow

"Because sweetie, with two little tummies, daddy will have to help with those late night feedings. Once you figure out how to use it, you'll love it and daddy can feed them just as well as you can" the nurse smiled

Everyone kissed Willow and hugged Daryl and kissed the babies once more as they quietly left.

"You staying dad?" the nurse asked

"Absolutely" Daryl said looking at his sons

Willow let the nurse help her with the first baby as she watched amazed as his little mouth latched onto her and began drinking. Handing her, her second son, he too was able to latch on and eat.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better. Sometimes babies have a hard time latching on but these two didn't have any problems at all" the nurse smiled

"They are their father's sons" Willow giggled as Daryl blushed nudging her but watching in fascination.

"Soon as they're done, I'll show you how to use the breast pump so you can pump bottles so dad can help feed them" the nurse smiled

"That will be so cool" Daryl said softly watching his boys eat.

"You say that now, but just wait until I'm smacking your shoulder at 2am telling you to go feed your sons" Willow giggled

Daryl smiled

"I seriously cannot wait"

******************************************************************************************  
"Mommy come look!" Daryl yelled from outside

Willow looked out the door and grinned at her 3 year old toddler sons in their bright yellow life jackets and her overly large toddler husband. Rubbing her swollen belly and stepping outside, Daryl ran to her and helped her ease into a chair.

"Hi mommy" he kissed her

"Hi baby Amelia" he whispered kissing her belly

Willow smiled at her beautiful, wonderful affectionate husband. They decided they really weren't up for surprises for this one wanting to make sure they weren't having twins again and when the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex, they both decided they did and were thrilled to hear it was a girl.

"Look mommy!" said her squealing son JD who was walking towards her with a wiggling fish on the end of his fishing line

"Ohhh that's a good one JD, daddy may have to cook that for dinner tonight" she smiled

"Daddy, daddy! I got one!" shouted her other son

"Here let me help you Jake" Daryl said helping him reel in the fish

"Look mommy, we can eat mine too!" Jake said running towards with as the fish flung water everywhere

Willow laughed and squealed as the water sprayed her.

"Yours looks good too sweetheart, you guys put them in the bucket so daddy can fix them for you" she smiled watching her two sons run back down the deck.

"No running by the water!" she yelled and watched them both slow down.

Feeling her stomach spasm, she grabbed it

"Oh Amelia" she gasped

Daryl looked at her curious

"I swear Daryl, she kicks so hard. I don't ever remember the boys kicking this hard." She laughed "Not to mention she's a week late and just keeps getting stronger"

"She's got her mommy's temper…she just wants to join the fun" Daryl grinned

Feeling a sharp sensation across her belly she looked at Daryl

"Looks like you were right….I think she might be on her way" Willow said softly "I think I just had a contraction"

"Boys!" Daryl boomed "C'mon, we'll get the fish later, I gotta get you to your grandpa's, your baby sister has finally decided she's ready to come meet you!"

Willow watched as Daryl scooped up both his sons and carried them inside to get out of their fishing stuff. Grabbing her bag sitting by the door, he kissed her sweetly as he walked them to their new truck with thankfully a back seat since he still absolutely refused to consider a minivan. Driving them to Boondocks, Joe walked to the truck and knew with one look at Willow, it was time.

"OK boys, give mommy and sissy a kiss and go see your grandpa" Daryl said softly, grabbing them one at a time from the back so they could give her a kiss then a kiss on her belly.

"Bye mommy, see you soon Meelie" they both said sweetly not able to say Amelia yet.

Handing the boys to Joe and Annie, Daryl smiled

"Give us a few hours and then bring the boys with you this evening to the hospital and hopefully you'll have someone new to meet" Daryl said.

Watching her grandpa go into Boondocks with the boys, she looked at Daryl and smiled softly

"You ready mommy?" he said kissing her softly

Willow nodded her head ready to meet her daughter.  
**********************************************************************************************

 

Daryl and watched their tiny daughter's nursing mouth relax as she slept.

"I think she's done" Willow whispered, covering herself and moving her away from her breast.

Watching Daryl gently caress her small head Willow smiled

"Wow, would you look at all that dark hair" Daryl said quietly "She looks exactly like you….I am so in love with this little girl already" he smiled.

Willow laughed softly

"Well the hair would explain why I had seriously bad heartburn with her the entire time." She said yawning.

"You tired mommy? Here, let me take her" Daryl said as Willow handed him their baby girl.

Drifting off she smiled listening to Daryl as he rocked their daughter and talked to her softly

"And daddy is going to get you a dirt bike, and a fishing pole, and a princess dress, and a doll house, and some dolls, and a big princess bed, and a pet pony, and a…"


End file.
